A Shinobi Among Yokai
by Equish
Summary: A combination of the Hiraishin and Obito's Kamui sends Naruto to Tokyo, Japan. Before he could even get settled in, the hospital that he wakes up in is attacked by creatures of unknown origin. Naruto successfully defeats them, and it catches the attention of the Headmaster at Yokai Academy.
1. Arrival in Tokyo

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Naruto scowled and gripped the tri-pronged kunai in his gloved hand tightly as the man across from him just stared at him. Like many times before, his entire body suddenly lit up like a sun. Golden chakra erupted from his very being as black seal-like markings spread across his body, a tattered cloak formed behind with the collar having six magatama markings on it, very much like the ones around his neck and two of his endmost blond locks spiked up, resembling horns.

"Why don't you just give it up, Naruto? You've got nothing left." The man across from him taunted. The man had a similar shroud of chakra covering his body, but it was different at the same time. He had a similar cloak to Naruto, nine tomoes decorated the back of it as well as one much larger tomoe at the top that had a ripple pattern to it. Six other tomoes also went around his chest area and he was holding a shakujo. While his left eye was purple and had a ripple-like pattern to it, his right eyes was red with three black tomoes in it.

"We've had this discussion plenty of times before, _Obito_." He spat the name as if he never wanted to use it again. "Just because everyone and everything I know is gone, doesn't mean that I'll just give up. I refuse to let their deaths be in vain. They were trying to stop you from completing this stupid plan that you have, something that I intend to do until I draw my last breath." At the end of his declaration, Naruto's eyes changed. More specifically, they changed into his best friend's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that had been gifted to him when Sasuke had died.

"Hmph. Even after all this time, you're still filled with so much confidence." The Jubi's second Jinchuriki grinned rather darkly at him. "Despite you having received Sasuke's eyes and the rest of the Kyubi's chakra from that Father of yours, you have no chance in defeating me while I'm in control of the Jubi's power."

"Well then I guess we'll just see about that, huh?" Naruto shot back, shifting his right foot behind his left and bring up the tri-pronged kunai in front of him. _'Are you ready, Kurama? This could very well be the last time.'_

The giant fox that lived inside of him didn't even need a second to think about his answer. **"Yeah, let's just hurry up and kill this bastard."**

As if on some unknown signal, the two Jinchuriki blasted towards each other with resounding booms, indicating that they both broke the sound barrier. The two covered the ground that had been between them in less than a second, Obito's shakujo came sailing towards Naruto, but the blond was able to block it with the tri-pronged kunai that he held within his hand.

Usually, the kunai would have easily snapped and shattered under the pressure of Obito's weapon that came from being the Jubi's Jinchuriki, but Naruto had reinforced it's strength with Kurama's chakra so that it was able to block the attack.

Naruto's left leg came flying towards Obito's chest, but said Uchiha just knocked it away with his left palm before spinning his shakujo around and hitting Naruto right under the chin with so much force that it sent the Kyubi's Jinchuriki sailing through the air with his back facing the ground.

"Don't tell me that's all you can do, Naruto. I mean, I knew you were always weak, but this is just pitiful." Obito taunted, idly drumming his shakujo on the ground to provide him some amusement.

Naruto growled as he wiped some blood from his lip while Kurama's chakra started to heal his slightly fractured jaw. "I'll show you who's weak, you bastard."

Obito cocked an eyebrow as he watched a spectral form of the Kyubi form around Naruto. That's not what had gotten his attention though, he'd already seen that plenty of times. What did catch his attention was that purple armour started to cover it from head to toe along with two giant, purple arms that protruded from it's back. One of the arm's hands held a ball of black fire within it while the other had a large sword.

"Well this is new. To think that you would cover that mode with Susanoo." The Uchiha remarked, not looking the least bit intimidated by the combination of powerful techniques.

_'This is going to take a lot of chakra.'_ Naruto thought as the spectral figure of Kurama opened it's mouth and started gathering a large amount of negative and positive chakra until it formed a massive, purple sphere.

Seeing this, Obito jumped a fair distance away as a black spectral figure that was larger than the Kyubi formed around him with ten, swishing tails. The Uchiha also started to concentrate on gathering negative and positive chakra in front of the spectral figure of the Jubi's jaw until the sizes of their spheres were identical.

_'This is as big as I can make the Bijudama while the Jubi isn't complete.'_ Obito realized. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter. His is the same size, so if anything they'll cancel each other out.'_

Naruto's Sharingan's spun ferociously as the hand of Susanoo that was holding the ball of black flames reached around and hovered over the Bijudama.

_'He's not really trying to do that, is he?'_ Obito mused, not really beleiving that what the Konoha ninja was attempting to do would work. However, his eyes widened in shock when he saw the Bijudama 'accept' the black flames and have the flames coat it.

Naruto grinned at his achievement. _'Never actually thought it would work. Having negative and positive chakra melded together with the flames of Amaterasu wasn't something I ever imagined myself doing. And yet here I am.'_

Obito scowled. "You'll never reach me with it!" He declared before firing off the mass of chakra that was once in between the Jubi's mouth straight towards Naruto.

"Not on my watch." From beside the blond, a clone came into existence with a _poof_ before it jumped onto the Susanoo covered spectral figure of Kurama, already knowing exactly what to do.

The clone ran through some hand seals as fast as it could while Obito's Bijudama continued to soar towards them. Finishing on a unique hand seal, a large barrier made out of kanji appeared in front of him and the original Naruto, which started to absorb the giant Bijudama. Once the giant sphere of negative and positive chakra was out of sight, the clone brought a tri-pronged kunai into view before forcing the Bijudama to be teleported to another identical kunai that was miles away.

Obito's scowl deepened as the Bijudama's giant explosion went of in the background, but before he could even make a move, Naruto's Bijudama that was covered in black flames was in front him. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth together. He didn't have anytime to do anything, not even morph his Sharingan into his Mangekyo so that he wouldn't get harmed.

Naruto's grin widened slightly as his Bijudama that was covered in the flames of Amaterasu impacted with Obito and the spectral figure of the Jubi in a massive explosion of chakra and black flames.

_'Is it over?'_ Naruto thought to himself as the spectral figure of Kurama and his Susanoo disappeared. _'I can still sense the anger and hate that Obito has for me, but his chakra is low. Very low. Which means he's still alive, but barely.'_ Naruto landed on the ground as the rest of Kurama's chakra left his system, revealing him to be wearing his usual black and orange jumpsuit, his forehead protector was securely tied around his head and he had a pair of black gloves on his hands.

Obito let out a groan as he lay on the ground. He was missing his entire left leg as well as most of his right arm and most of the right side of his stomach and chest area was blown to bits. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the still active shroud of the Jubi's chakra that was around him, even then the shroud was running on fumes.

"This is it, Obito." Naruto said as he kneeled down beside the barely alive Uchiha with a kunai held in his right hand. "You've taken so much from this world and all you've given it back is pain and sorrow. For that, I'm going to kill you." He flipped the kunai in his hand around so that he was holding it in a reverse grip before he brought the kunai down towards Obito's heart.

However, just before the kunai made contact with the Jubi Jinchuriki's flesh, the Uchiha's left hand shot up and grabbed a hold of Naruto's own hand with the last of his physical strength.

Naruto scowled as he tried to force the kunai down, bit it didn't even budge. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Obito's right eye change from his usual Sharingan to his Mangekyo Sharingan, he tried to force himself away, but he was held in an iron grip.

"Yeah..." Obito murmured as he tried to bring Naruto inside of his dimension. "This is it, for the both of us. If I die, then I'm taking you down with me!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept trying to remove his hand from Obito's, only to result in failure. Time seemed to slow down as the swirling that accompanied The Uchiha's Kamui technique continued to engulf him. He kept trying to think of ways to get free, but was coming up with nothing. That is, until he remembered. The Hiraishin! He could use that to get out of there with no problems, right?

He didn't really have much of a choice either way; it was either attempt it or get sealed away within Obito's dimension for eternity. As quickly as he could, he focused on one of the Hiraishin kunai that he'd left in what remained of Konoha.

As soon as he'd felt the kunai, he teleported to it as fast as he could, leaving nothing on what was once the battle field of two Jinchuriki's.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly started to open and he found himself almost reflexively scowling in annoyance as he was met with the familiar white walls of a hospital. He groaned; he really hated hospitals.

_'Wait a minute, hospital?!'_ His eyes fully snapped open in surprise as he sat up on the hospital bed. Looking around, he found that he wasn't in a hospital room the he recognized.

"Oh, so you're awake."

Naruto turned his head around and saw a nurse walk in with a clipboard held in her hands and a polite smile on her face. "Y-yeah, how long have I been out?"

The nurse hummed as she stopped at the foot of his bed. "A week. You were really injured when we found you lying down outside the hospital. Your face was almost as pale as a sheet of paper, actually. And you seemed to have absolutely no energy left in you whatsoever. I'm actually surprised that you were still alive."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. This might sound weird, but where am I?"

"That is a weird question." The nurse agreed, still smiling politely. "You're in Tokyo, the capital of Japan."

_'What the hell is Japan and what the hell is Tokyo?'_ Naruto thought as he kept his face blank and just nodded at the nurse. "So, when am I able to leave this place? And where are my clothes?"

"Well, to be honest, we weren't expecting you to wake up until another two weeks, so I'll have to go check with the doctor who admitted you in here." Naruto nodded and the nurse continued. "As for your clothes, well they were torn to shreds; barely anything of them left. So the hospital paid for some new ones, they're just in the closet over there for when you're ready to get dressed." The nurse said, pointing to a closet that was currently closed before she went over to the chair and picked up his weapons pouch. "The only thing that remained unscathed was this pouch, don't worry we didn't go searching through it. Patient's privacy and all."

"Alright, thanks for that." Naruto said with a smile that caused the nurse's face to heat up slightly as she placed the pouch back on the chair. "Anyway, would you be able to go and find that doctor to find out when I'm about to leave here?"

"O-of course." The nurse mumbled, looking slightly disappointed at the fact that he was going to be leaving soon.

Naruto sighed as the nurse left his hospital room and closed the door behind her. _'Tokyo is the capital of Japan according to that nurse... Ah man, where the hell am I?'_ He groaned and slumped back down on the bed. _'Hold on, if I'm here, wherever here is, then what happened to Obito?'_

He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one anyway. **"Got no idea, brat."**

_'Hey, Kurama. Glad to know that you're alright.'_

Kurama merely let out a 'Hmph' at that. **"Did you really expect anything less of me?"**

Naruto chuckled but didn't reply to his Biju partner. "I always end up getting myself into these weird situations." He got up and walked over to the closet that the nurse had pointed to beforehand and opened it. "I should probably get dressed, then maybe I can just get the hell out of here."

Inside the closet was a plain, long sleeved grey T-shirt, black jeans and a pair of ordinary black runners. _'Not what my first choice in clothing would be, but it will do for now.'_

* * *

A tall man that easily stood at six feet wearing a black leather jacket with equally black pants and shoes was standing upon one of the many tall buildings in Tokyo, Japan. He ran a hand through his scraggly brown hair as a smug smile spread scross his features and he scanned the city with his yellow eyes.

Two people were stood on his right and left, both wearing the same clothing with the same brown, scraggly hair and yellow eyes. In fact, the only difference among the three was that their heights were slightly different.

"So, when are we going to make our move? It's just that I'm really pumped up about fighting whoever has such a powerful aura." The shortest and the on one the six foot man's right said with excitement evident in his voice.

"Soon, I've just got to hone on whoever it is' location and then we'll go 'pay them a visit'." The one on the six foot man's left said.

"Then hurry up and find whoever it is." The six foot man groused as his smug smile turned into an annoyed frown.

"Yeah, yeah." The man on the left murmured nonchalantly. "It's just that whoever's aura it was has died down expenentionally, it also seems to have become more calm, so just give me a minute."

The man in the middle simply crossed his arms as the shortest of the three scoffed and shot the man on the left an annoyed look. "I bet you're just getting shitty at sensing Yoki."

The man on the left sneered back at him but remained silent as he continued to pinpoint where the aura was coming from.

"So..." The one in the middle started in an attempt to strike up a conversation. "The new school year at Yokai Academy is beginning soon."

"Ugh." The one of the right groaned. "We're going back to that pathetic school again this year?"

"Yeah, you bet." The six foot tall man with a small smirk, knowing that his companion absolutely hated schools altogether. Before he could say anything else, the one on the left spoke up with a smirk forming on his face.

"I've found it. Come on, let's go 'greet' whoever it belongs to."

* * *

_'I suppose the first thing I should do right now is to try and find out where I am exactly and what way it is back to Konoha.'_ Naruto thought as he waled over to the window that had the curatins covering it. He moved the curtains to the side and he felt his eyes go wide and his jaw go slack at what he saw.

Outside the window, he could see buildings that seemed to be made nearly entirely of glass that were as tall as the Biju themselves. Below the buildings, were numerous amounts of different coloured lights and what seemed to be some sort of transport moving around. He couldn't make out what they were exactly as he was in a high part of the building. He also took note of the fact that it was dark out and that he was at least fifty stories high.

_'W-what the fuck is this?'_ He thought to himself in shock. _'Kurama, I've a feeling we're not in the Elemental Nations anymore.'_

**"You don't say."** Kurama deadpanned as he rolled his eyes but Naruto ignored him.

Naruto took some steps away from the window with his eyes still wide in shock before he fell back onto the hospital bed in a sitting position. _'How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember in the Elemental Nations was fighting Obito and then... nothing...'_

Kurama frowned as he heard who he had come to accept as his partner's thoughts. He only remembered fighting Obito? No details? He didn't remember using his Father's technique at the same time that Obito used his Kamui?

**'It seems as if you've lost some of your memory, Naruto. Too bad I can't do anything about it. Oh well, it's not like it matters all that much, it seems as if he's only lost the most recent part of his memory before we got here... wherever here is.'** Kurama mused but didn't say anything to his Jinchuriki. He didn't see a need to.

_'Alright, get it together. Now, what do I do first? Try and find a way to get back to Konoha?'_ He shook his head almost immeditaely after the thought came to him. _'No. There would be no point in me going back there. Everyone I knew is dead.'_

He was broken out of his thoughts when the nurse from before came back into his room, the same polite smile from before gracing her face. "I just spoke to the doctor, he said that you were free to go, but you'll have to fill out some forms at the front desk since we don't have any information on you."

"Alright, thanks for that." Naruto smiled at her as he got up from the hospital bed and made his way towards the slightly shorter nurse. "Do you mind if you take me to where I can fill the forms out?"

"N-no, I don't mind."

Naruto followed the nurse through the hallways of the hospital, with said nurse swaying her hips from side to side slightly as she walked in an almost suggestive way. Something that Naruto would never admit to glancing at a few times.

However, before they could reach the desk that the nurse had spoken about, the elevator doors that they were walking past opened up. Inside the aforementioned elevator were four when, three of them wearing identical black leather jackets and equally black pants with the same brown, scraggly hair and yellow eyes.

It was the last of the men that made Naruto frown though. He was wearing a dark blue T-Shirt and black pants and was being held in place by the tallest of the three men who had yellow eyes. Before the man that was being held in place could even blink, the tallest of the three grabbed his neck with one hand and snapped it with an audible crack before throwing the body away from him as if he was discarding a piece of trash.

Naruto's frown deepened as the nurse next to him screamed and made a run for it, along with anyone else who saw the action. That didn't seem to bother the three men though, as they were staring at him and only him.

"That's him, right?" The tallest of the three asked the man to his left, who nodded in confirmation. "Well let's have a good fight then, huh?" He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he and his two companions started to run straight towards Naruto.

_'I don't even know these guys and they already want to kill me.'_ The blond thought in annoyance as he tilted his head to the side from one of the men's punches before lashing out with his leg and planting his foot in the attacking man's stomach, sending him rocketing through the air until he impacted with the wall, cracking it.

Before the blond could celebrate, the other two men were upon him, coming from both his sides with their fists cocked back in a ready position to punch him straight in the face.

Naruto didn't bother to dodge this time, instead he simply raised both of his hands and caught the two fists with ease. The man on his left side went to sweep his legs from under him, but Naruto simply jumped over it, let go of the man's fist and planted his foot in the man's face.

Thanks to the distraction, the man on his right, which he idly took notice that he was the tallest, was able to get out his grip and put some distance between them.

"So, why are you guys fighting me anyway?" Naruto asked casually as the man he threw into the wall got back up as well as the one who had been kicked in the face.

"We felt that you had a strong aura, so we came to kill you in order to prove ourselves." The tallest of the three said.

"Then why did you kill that man instead of just focusing on me?" Naruto shot back as he nodded in the direction of the man's corpse, which was in the way of the elevator doors closing.

The shorter of the three sneered as he dusted himself off. "Human lives don't matter, they're just trash who's existence is a bother. They're so pathetically weak too."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not a human?"

"No." The shortest one sneered at him again. "And according to dipshit over there..." He glanced at the one who'd been kicked in the face, which got him a glare in return. "You're not either, if the aura you have is any indication."

"Well, for your information, I am a human." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave them all an annoyed look as the three regrouped in front of him.

"Lia-"

The sensor, as Naruto had deduced, cut the shortest one off. "No, he's not lying. He has a powerful aura, yes. But now that I'm closer to him I can tell that it's not yoki, it's different. I've felt it in all humans, but he has a lot more of it; it's like comparing an ant to a skyscraper. It's a lot denser as well, so it's probably why I mixed it up with yoki from such a distance away."

"We came all this way for a human?!" The tallest of the three snarled, obviously not happy with the new information. "Fine, then to compensate; we'll destroy the building and kill everyone in it, including this stupid blond."

Naruto's eye twitched at being called a 'stupid blond', but he didn't bother to make a comment on it. "I won't let that happen."

"Just try and stop us then." The shorter of the trio sneered as all of their bodies started to bulge in different places.

Their skin grew scales, their chins became pointed, the teeth that were revealed thanks to them sneering and snarling at him became snake-like, their tongues lengthened and the tip split off into two parts, like a snake. Their limbs disappeared, replaced by a long and thick tail that acted as a support to keep their now larger bodies upright. Two large, ram-like horns formed on their heads and their yellow eyes gained slits in them.

_'Okay, I know that weird stuff seems to follow me around... but isn't this a bit far? I mean, I don't even know what the fuck these three are, not that I care that much.'_ Naruto thought.

**"Behold, our true forms! Cower in fear at our mere presence, because we ar-"**

"I couldn't care less what you are." Naruto said, effectively cutting the large snake-like creature in the middle off.

The one he'd cut off flicked his tongue and hissed at him before turning to his two companions. **"Start killing everyone in site, I'll take care of this human personally."**

His two companions seemed to nod in acceptance before they slithered in opposite directions, Naruto made a move to start running after one of them, but the snake-like creature who had declared that he'd take care of him slithered in front of him with impressive speeds and smashed it's tail into Naruto's ribs, sending him flying through a wall.

_'Sakura hits harder, but damn that still hurt.'_ Naruto noted as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. _'It looks like I'll have to take care of this bastard first, though.'_ His hands went down to his thigh, the spot he usually kept his weapons pouch, only to find it not there. _'Ah shit, must of left it in the room. I'm going to need it too, I can't exactly use Jutsu in a building like this without bringing it to the ground.'_

**"I'm surprised that you're still alive, but it doesn't matter! You'll die with the next hit I deliver to your pathetically weak human body!"** The snake-like creature declared as it slithered towards the shinobi at a fast pace.

Naruto was ready this time, however, and smashed his fist into the snake-like creatures face in between the two ram-like horns, sending it flying back through the hole that had been made when Naruto crashed through the wall.

Using his opponent's momentary down time, he put his hands into a familiar cross-shaped hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Two puffs of smoke made themselves known beside the Jinchuriki and revealed two perfect copies of himself.

Already knowing what to do, the two clones sprinted off in seperate directions, both of them going after the other two snake-like creatures.

**"If that's as hard as you can hit, then you might as well just give up now."**

Naruto spun around was actually surprised when he saw the same snake-like creature slowly slithering towards him with a smug expression and no noticable damage.

_'I hit him as hard as I could, how the hell is he still alive? Not to mention that he doesn't look the least bit injured.'_ Naruto thought before shaking his head, it didn't matter right now and at least he found out that his body was able to endure hard hits. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with a solution that would let him 'remove' this... whatever the fuck it was without destroying the surrounding area. _'The rasengan? No, that would probably send his body flying with enough force to destroy a good amount of walls...'_

He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't exactly want to use _that_ one someone that really didn't seem to be all that strong, but he was limited to using it thanks to him being in a room and not having the desire to destroy the building.

The creature with two ram-like horns on it's head saw him close his eyes and use it to it's advantage. Rushing forward with a gleeful hiss, the creature attempted to slam it's horned head straight into the shinobi's chest. He smirked when he heard a delightful cracking noise, but frowned in confusion a second later when he realized his target hadn't even moved from it's attack like he'd expected.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that Sasuke had given him just before his death. Around him, a purple ribcage had formed and protected him from the snake-like creature's headbutt. A purple arm with a hand connected to it grew out of the side of his Susanoo and picked the creature up in an iron grip.

The creature wriggled around, but found that it couldn't move an inch, so he settled for a glare directed at the shinobi. **"What the hell is this?"**

"That bit of information doesn't concern you in the least." Naruto said as he returned the creature's glare. "What does concern you, however, is what I'm going to do to you."

**"You're just a pitiful human, you can't do anything to me. Besides, I'll easily be able to get out of this. Just give me a se-"**

"Don't bother." Naruto cut him off. "You won't be able to get free, no matter how hard you try. Besides, you don't even have one more second to live any more." As soon as he'd finished speaking, Naruto's Susanoo clenched it's fist and squished the creature into nothing but blood and the part of the tail that the hand couldn't grab.

The Susanoo faded out of existence as Naruto blinked and his eyes reverted to their normal blue. He sighed and started to run back to his hospital room, intent on getting his weapons pouch so he didn't have to use Susanoo again.

When he got back to the room he'd satyed in when he was taken into the hospital, he immediately ran over to the chair were his weapons pouch was and strapped it to his right thigh. He was about to run back out of the room, but froze in his steps when he felt memories suddenly rush into his mind.

His clones had been destroyed; well more specifically one had been destroyed while the other had dispelled itself, having completed it's task in stopping the snake-like creature it went after by shoving a rasengan straight into it's face.

Naruto rushed out of the room and took off in a full sprint in the direction that the destroyed clone had taken before.

* * *

The snake-like creature hissed at a middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes, who was backed up against a wall with his eyes wide open in fear.

"W-what the hell are you?!" The man shouted as his eyes frantically searched for an escape.

He couldn't find one.

**"What am I?"** The creature smiled cruelly. **"Why I'm a Cerastes of course!"**

"Y-you mean the Greek mythical creature that hides in the sand with the only thing that sticks out of the sand is it's horns?" The man gulped as the Cerastes' tongue went out of it's mouth for a brief moment while a satisfied hissing sound made it's way to his ears.

**"My, you're quite knowledgeable for a human."** The Cerastes remarked before a small grin broke out onto it's face. **"I guess it's just too bad for you that I'm going to kill you right here and now!"**

"Oh no you won't!"

The Cerastes hissed again, though this time in annoyance as a certain blond shinobi came sprinting towards him down the hallway they were in.

**"You again!"**

The middle-aged man used the distraction provided by the blond to run away.

"Yeah, me again you over-sized snake!" Naruto bellowed back. When the blond got close, the Cerastes swiped it's tail at him, but Naruto was able to jump out of the way and stick to the wall, right next to the Cerastes's head.

The Cerastes swung it's tail at him again, but Naruto was no longer there and was instead right behind it.

Without even thinking, Naruto lunged at the Cerastes and wrapped both of his arms around it in a tackle, sending them both through the wall. Unfortunately for the both of them, that wall was connected to the outside, and so the both of them were sent sailing through the air.

Naruto's eyes widened at this. He didn't know that breaking through the wall would give them a free ticket to the cold, hard earth beneath the large building they were in. He unwrapped his arms from the Cerstes and kicked it away, causing it to go faster in it's plummet towards the ground.

**"Now look what you've done you idiot!"** The Cerastes hissed rather loudly as it flailed around in the air. It didn't seem that the over-sized snake had much control of it's own body while free falling.

"Yeah, okay, I admit that wasn't my best moment." Naruto murmured in slight embarrasment as the ground got closer and closer. He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out two tri-pronged kunai. "Here, catch." He called out as he tossed the kunai and imbedded it into the Cerastes's body, causing a hiss of pain to come from the creature, before tossing the other kunai through a window of the hospital.

**"Why the hell did you bother to tell me to catch it if you were just going to impale me with it?!"** The Cerastes snapped. **"Besides, I don't have any arms to catch things!"**

"Well that's too bad for you I guess." Naruto said as he suddenly appeared right next to the Cerastes with his hand on the kunai. "A word of warning, try not to throw up."

**"Wha-?!"**

Just before the two of them landed in the middle of the road, they suddenly disappeared from the view of the people who had seen them falling, much to their shock.

Naruto and the Cerastes reappeared right next to the kunai that Naruto had thrown into the hospital while they were falling. Having used the Jutsu many times before, Naruto didn't feel the efffects that came with transporting from one place to another instantaneously.

The Cerastes, however, had never been involved with something like that and flopped to the ground almost immediately.

"Well, it seems play time is over." Naruto said as he put a hand around the kunai that was still imbedded in the over-sized snake. "People like you who have no care for other's lives don't deserve to live." He chanelled his wind chakra through it before cutting the Cerastes in half, causing blood to start oozing out of both halves.

Naruto sighed before walking over to a sink that was in the room and turning the tap on before washing the blood of the tri-pronged kunai.

"Hey you, stop right where you are and put your hands behind your head!"

Naruto turned his head to the side to see two men aiming some sort of hand-held weapon at him. They wore dark blue uniforms with a matching dark blue hat.

"Is there something I can do for you two gentleman?" Naruto asked as he dried the kunai off with his shirt before turning to face the two men fully with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, put your hands behind your head and don't move!" Barked the man on the left.

**"Just hurry up and leave this place, Naruto."** Kurama sighed in boredom as he rested his chin on his human-like hand.

_'Alright, alright.'_ Naruto rolled his eyes and placed the tri-pronged kunai back into his weapons pouch before laucnhing himself out of the window, ignoring the cries from the two men in the room he had just left.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he sat up. He took a look at his surroundings and noticed he wasin the same spot as he was last night. He had decided to sleep on the top of one of the tall buildings that were in Tokyo.

He stood to his feet and stretched his body before placing his weapons pouch back onto his thigh. _'Well I suppose it would be best to try and at least live in this place...'_

He was about to run and jump off the building, but something caught his eyes. Walking over to the something, he found out that it was a few pages of paper taped to the ground with writing on it. He tore the tape off the paper and picked it up.

_'Yokai Academy, huh?'_ He mused before noticing a small seperate note attached to the pages and he started to read it.

_That was quite a show you put on last night. Unfortunately for you, a lot of people in Tokyo bore witness to it and you're currently being hunted by the Japanese Government. Now I'm sure that you'd have no problem in eliminating anyone that was to come after you, but that just doesn't seem to be your style._

_If you don't want to be the cause of major trouble in Tokyo, then I suggest that you seriously consider my offer for you to join my Academy._

_- Headmaster of Yokai Academy._

Naruto sighed as he pocketed the small note and rolled up the few pages of paper. _'Going to an Academy wouldn't be the first thing on my to-do list, but why not? It could be fun. Besides, it's not like this Academy could be dangerous, right? I could really use the break from life threatening situations.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete.**

**I hope that the fight between Naruto and Obito was at least beleivable to some degree. I didn't want to spend to much time on it.**

**As for how Naruto arrived in Tokyo? I'll probably explain that later in the story at some point.**

**Now, pairing for this story? Honestly, I have no clue yet. But I'll have decided by the next chapter, I promise.**


	2. An Academy for Monsters

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he glanced out of the window on the bus he was currently sitting in. He was currently wearing the school uniform that consisted of a white collared shirt, brown pants, a green blazer and an orange tie. The only thing that he could get in orange without changing the uniform too much. It had actually been given to him on the second night that he slept on top of a building in Tokyo. He didn't know how the Headmaster kept finding him, but it didn't really matter that much in his opinion. So long as the Headmaster didn't try and kill him, he was fine with it. Even if it was creepy.

As far as he could tell, they were no longer in Tokyo, if the disappearence of the massive buildings was any indication. Something that he was internally grateful for. He didn't have any money when he arrived in Tokyo. A pickpocket of a man in a business suit, a Henge and a quick trip to the Casino fixed that problem up rather easily.

With the money he got from the Casino, he was able to buy a backpack to carry all of his stuff in; namely his weapons pouch and money, seeing as he didn't have any storage scrolls on him. He also bought some sets of clothes as well as necessities that would keep him hygienic.

He'd been using the Henge throughout the week in order to stay off of the Governemts radar, because according to the Headmaster of Yokai Academy they were the people going after him. He didn't actually believe it at first, but he found out later the same day that he was in fact being hunted down when he saw a news broadcast on a television that was in the Casino he had been in.

It had been a week since he got the papers concerning Yokai Academy, which turned out to be forms for him to fill out. He'd filled them out of course, but he had no idea as to where to send them. So he decided to find the 'bus stop' as it was apparently called, where he would be picked up by something called a 'bus' and just hand them in when he reached the Academy.

**"So, you're one of the students enrolling at Yokai Academy?"** The bus driver suddenly asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blond with one of his glowing eyes as he took a puff on the cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto answered and idly noted that the glowing eyes actually made him look pretty creepy. "Wait, you said 'one of', who else is enrolling?"

The bus driver didn't look away from him and somehow kept the bus on the road. **"Another boy around your age, I believe his name is Aono Tsukune. We're just about to stop at the bus stop that we're picking him up at, actually."**

Naruto didn't say anything else and instead chose to stare out the window and wonder just what laid ahead of him.

Before the blond could continue his musings any longer, the bus suddenly came to a halt while the doors at the front of said vehicle opened. From those very same doors, a boy walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore the same uniform that Naruto himself was wearing. All in all he just seemed like one of those people you'd see walking down the street and pay absolutely no attention to.

**"So you're Aono Tsukune?"** The bus driver asked, his glowing eyes freaking the boy out slightly.

"Y-yes, I am." Tsukune replied as he gave the bus driver a nervous smile while the doors behind him closed.

**"Well go and find a seat."** Tsukune nodded and started to walk down the middle of the bus, but stopped after a few steps when the bus driver's voice reached his ears again. **"I'd suggest you make friends with that boy down there as well, you're going to need people to back you up."** The bus driver chuckled in a manner that sent a shiver down Tsukune's spine. **"After all, Yokai Academy is a _very horrifying_ school."**

Tsukune gulped before he continued to make his way down the middle of the bus.

"Hey." Naruto greeted with a lazy wave as Tsukune sat on the duo of seats that were next to the ones he was sitting on. He stuck his hand out with a smile on his face. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya."

"Aono Tsukune." Tsukune took the offered hand and shook it with a smile on his face, internally glad that he was able to meet a seemingly nice person on his first day. "So are you a first year as well?"

"Yeah, sure am." Naruto replied as the bus started to enter a tunnel. "Don't you think it's a bit weird though? The name of the school, I mean. It's literally called 'Monster Academy'."

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit weird." Tsukune shrugged lightly. "But it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean there's no such things as mosters anyway."

"I guess not." Naruto muttered. _'That's something that's been on my mind ever since I saw those enrollment papers. First, those things that attacked me at the hospital, 'Ceraste' I believe that guy called them, they were definitely not human and it wasn't chakra they were using either. And then later that same night I get those enrollment papers and the note from the Headmaster of a school that goes by the name of 'Yokai Academy'.'_ Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _'There's something going on here and I don't like it a single bit. But, whatever it is, I can't let Tsukune know. It's obvious from what he said before that he has no knowledge of whatever these 'other beings' are and he has a small amount of chakra, so he's obviously a human himself.'_

**"You two best prepare yourselves."** The bus driver suddenly said, gaining both teen's attention. **"As soon as we exit this tunnel we'll be out the front of Yokai Academy." **Whether they needed the time to prepare themselves or not, they didn't get the chance to, for as soon as the creepy bus driver finished speaking they exited the tunnel and the bus stopped. The bus driver huckled in that eerily creepy way once more as the two grabbed their things and made their way off of the bus. **"You two have fun now, and do be careful."**

When they got a look at their surroundings, Naruto gained a deadpan expression while Tsukune started to freak out. Off to the side of them was a scarecrow with a pumpkin as a head, it had the front of it carved out as if it was ready for halloween. A fair distance in front of them was a large building, which had lightning appear behind it almost a second later, Naruto presumed it was the school while Tsukune just turned around to face the bus and roared with all he had.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU DROP US?!" The black-haired boy then turned around to study the school building more thoroughly; his eyebrow twitching slightly. "I-it looks like a haunted mansion..."

Naruto shook his head in amusement before clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Relax, Tsukune. That might just be what it looks like on the outside, you know what they say 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'."

"I suppose so." He muttered as he felt himself relax at the reminder that Naruto was there. He had no clue why, but to him it felt like the blond just had an aura around him that screamed 'SAFE ZONE!'

He decided that it was best to stay near the safe zone.

However, before the duo could even start walking towards the school, they both heard a rather feminine scream.

"COMING THROUGH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Naruto spun around and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline at what he saw. Plowing towards them on a bicycle, was a girl that had long pink hair and was wearing what he guessed was the standard attire for girls at Yokai Academy while she had her eyes closed in preperation for a collision.

Acting quickly, Naruto side stepped the path of the bike, and when the girl got closer to him, he grabbed her off of said self-powered vehicle by wrapping his arm around her waist, letting the bike continue to roll until it fell over on it's own.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he set the girl down on her own two feet. _'She's actually pretty cute.'_

She opened her eyes, which he noted to be a dazzling green, before she smiled apologetically at him with a small blush rising to her cheeks. "S-sorry about that, I got a bit dizzy from my anemia because I haven't had any blood for a while."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked while Tsukune felt his face heat up slightly as he took in the girl's features.

"Ah, I'm a vampire, you see, and if I go without having any blood for a while, well stuff like that can happen." Tsukune's jaw promptly crashed into the floor while Naruto arched an eyebrow at her.

"You're really a vampire?" Naruto asked.

The girl nodded, albeit a bit timidly, but something in his tone bothered her. "That's not a problem is it? You don't hate vampires or anything like that, do you?"

"No, I don't." Naruto answered almost immediately without even bothering to think about it. "In fact, if your anemia is playing up and you really are a vampire, then you can suck my blood, if you want."

The girl's face lit up. "R-really? Are you sure?" At Naruto's nod, she pounced. "Capu-chu!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her fangs into it while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady as she drank away.

Tsukune's jaw broke through the ground as his face heated up at what the two were doing.

The girl moaned and pushed her body against Naruto's even more as she happily drank his blood. while drinking his blood, she found out that while it was regenerating just as fast as she was drinking, it also tasted absolutely amazing!

Naruto let got of the girl's waist just as she pulled her fangs from his neck, licking her lips to get any blood she may have missed. She sighed contently as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and a dreamy expression came upon her face with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ahh~ That was the most amazing blood I've ever tasted." She put her hands on her cheeks and swayed on the spot slightly, seemingly off in her own little world.

"W-w-wait a moment..." Tsukune suddenly stammered as he picked his jaw off the ground and clicked it back into place. "You mean that you're really a vampire? As in the monsters that hate garlic and crosses?"

"Uh-huh." She'd stopped swaying on the spot, but she still held the dreamy expression and seemed a little dazed. "Anyway, sorry again for before, I'm Akashiya Moka by the way."

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond then jerked a thumb over to Tsukune. "The one who doesn't seem to be able to grasp the concept of you being a vampire is Aono Tsukune."

"H-hey." Tsukune greeted as he gave the vampire a small wave before looking at his watch. "We should probably get going so we don't miss the entrance ceremony."

Naruto and Moka both nodded; with the latter gaining a slightly hopeful look afterwards. "You two will still talk to me after the ceremony, right?"

"Of course." Tsukune agreed while Naruto nodded and picked up her bike before handing it back to the pink-haired vampire.

_'I should probably talk to the Headmaster at some point, but that can wait until later.'_ Naruto thought as the trio made their way towards the school.

* * *

Naruto was sitting behind his desk in his home room, his chin was rested on his palm while his face held a bored expression. Something that was mirrored by most of the other students in the class.

Sitting to his right was Tsukune, while up the front of the class was a woman with blondish-yellowish hair that had two tufts near the top that resembled cat ears. She wore a white blouse, an orange skirt, low heel sandals and a pair of glasses.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm your home room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka." She announced cheerfully but most of the students in the class were either ignoring her or only half listening. "Now, I'm sure you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend."

_'M-monsters?!'_ Tsukune thought as he gulped slightly. _'Wait a minute, Does that mean Naruto-san's a monster too?'_ He took in a breath of air and calmed himself down. _'No, I don't think so. He said on the bus that the name of this school was weird, so he probably didn't know about this either.'_

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed. _'Well that's just dandy.'_

**"Your luck is unbelievable."** Kurama's deadpan voice came from in his mind. **"You can go into a Casino without any money and come out a rich man, and yet you always find yourself in potentially life threatening situations."**

_'Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kurama.'_ Naruto shot back in annoyance, something that caused the Biju to grin. Hey, just because he liked the blond, didn't mean he couldn't get any amusement from seeing him annoyed.

"-Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence." Nekonome announced while Naruto frowned, having missed out on what his homeroom teacher had been saying before that. "You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form'. Understand?"

"Hey sensei, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And if they're beautiful girls, then molest them?" The student sitting in front of Naruto asked. He had shaggy blond hair, piercings under his lip and a smirk on his face.

Naruto scowled as he heard this. It wasn't the part where the student had spoken about eating humans that got him angry at the student, it was when he had spoken about molesting the girls. With just that one line the unknown student was getting put in his bad books. Forcing women into something like sex or molesting them was something that Naruto would never stand for; especially not after _that_ event occurred.

"Ah, but there's no humans here." Nekonome said. "This Academy is within a secret and sacred world, and even if humans do somehow manage to get here, we'll probably put them to death or something like that."

_'I-I'm going to be killed if they find out I'm a human?!'_ Tsukune mentally yelled as he held his head in his hands while wondering why he had even bothered to come to the school seeing as his parents found the flyer for it after some weird priest dropped it. _'Though, maybe I'll be able to stay... at least for a little while. I've already made two friends in Naruto-san and Moka-san, I can't just leave them after only just getting here, even if I don't know why they're friends with an average guy like me...'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched Tsukune basically freak out in his seat from his peripheral vision. Though he couldn't really blame him, Tsukune was just a regular human after all, he didn't even know how to use chakra, so it wasn't like he had a way to defend himself. Now that he thought about it, Tsukune's situation was actually kind of like putting a mouse in the middle of a group of hungry cats.

"Excuse me!" A familiar voice shouted as the door at the front of the classroom opened to reveal a certain pink-haired vampire. "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei. I got lost after the entrance ceremony and couldn't find the room..."

"That's fine." Nekonome waved off Moka's apology with a cheerful smile. "Just go and find a seat."

"Ok!" Moka chirped while her eyes scanned the room for a seat.

Most of the students in the class just stared at Moka for a while before they started murmuring among themselves.

"Who is she? S-such long and flowing hair..."

"She's beautiful, even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl..."

Naruto rolled his eyes at their antics before Moka's eyes met his. Moka's face lit up almost instantly before she glomped him, sending him off of his chair and onto the floor with her on top of him.

"Ah, I'm so glad we're in the same class, Naruto-kun~"

Naruto smiled at the vampire as his face heated up slightly thanks to their current position. "Yeah, I'm glad as well, Moka-chan." Naruto deliberately ignored the jealousy and anger he could feel rolling off of the other students in the class. "You should probably get off of me though, Moka-chan. We've got class and all."

The vampire's face heated up in both embarrassment and the realization of what their current position was before she quickly scrambled off of him with a sheepish expression. "He he, sorry about that. I just got excited when I saw you."

"That's fine, Moka-chan. Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he picked his chair back up and put it back where it was while the other students went back to their own business, all the while silently cursing the blond.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun is in the same class too!" Moka practically beamed at the fact that her two new friends were in the same class as her before she took the free seat that was behind Naruto.

* * *

Since it was the first day there wasn't any classes on; the students had only been required to attend the entrance ceremony and meet their homeroom teacher. Almost immediately after Nekonome had had dismissed them, Moka had grabbed a hold of both Naruto and Tsukune's arms and all but dragged them out into the hallway.

"Come on, let's go explore!"

Naruto just nodded at the excited vampire with a smile as he let himself be dragged while Tsukune mentally cried anime tears at how hard the girl had her hand clamped around his arm. As the two boys continued to get dragged down the hallway, Tsukune noticed that most of the boys were sending him and Naruto jealous looks while some girls were sending Moka the same look.

"Hey, your name is Akashiya Moka, right?" The trio turned their heads to see the student who had suggested eating humans before in homeroom walk up to them; a smug smirk adorning his face as his eyes travelled over Moka's body. "I'm Komiya Saizo. So, what's a beautiful girl like you hanging out with these two losers?" He reached over and grabbed Tsukune's collar before lifting the human off the ground with ease.

The other students in the hallway took notice of this and took a few steps away from them, having heard of Saizo's reputation.

Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed Saizo's wrist in a firm grip. "Put him down, Saizo."

Saizo sneered at him. "No, I don't think I will you wea-"

A loud cracking noise resounded through the hallway, shocking everyone present at what they were seeing.

Tsukune stumbled a little as he suddenly found himself standing back on his own two feet.

Like most of the other students in the hallway, Moka's eyes had widened in surprise at what had occurred.

Naruto let go of Saizo's now broken wrist and gave him a scowl while said monster grabbed where his bone had been broken and gritted his teeth, refusing to scream at the pain. "I told you to let him go, and you didn't listen." Naruto's tone was similar to a teacher reprimanding their student as he stared the bully down. "And because you didn't listen, I broke your wrist."

Tsukune stared at the blond with shock and disbelief evident on his face while Saizo snarled. "How dare you do that to me, you bastard!"

Before Naruto could retort, Moka had grabbed both his and Tsukune's arms and started running down the hallway.

Saizo sneered in the direction they went as he rubbed his throbbing wrist. "You better watch your back." He threatened even though the trio were already out of hearing range. "As for you Akashiya Moka, I'll get you for myself soon."

* * *

The trio finally stopped running and found themselves in an empty corridor near a set of stairs. Tsukune seemed a little shaken up, which made Moka look at him worriedly while Naruto just looked a bit disappointed.

"Are you two alright?" Moka asked with a concerned expression. "I was a little scared back there."

"I'm fine. And thanks for that, Naruto." Tsukune said as he turned to look at the blond.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?" Naruto said with a casual smile. "I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to do more to that bastard."

"But you already broke his wrist, Naruto-kun." Moka pointed out with a pout. "If you had of done any more than that then we would have attracted more attention, possibly a teacher as well. I didn't want you to get into any trouble."

Naruto sighed but nodded nonetheless as he leaned against the wall.

"Why?" Tsukune asked, getting inquisitive looks from the other two. "Why are you two so friendly with someone like me? I mean, I'm just a worthless, mediocre guy, you two could hang out with a lot better people than me."

"Don't say things like that, Tsukune-kun." Moka said, surprising the human. "You're not mediocre or worthless, or anything like that!"

"Y-you really think so?"

The vampire nodded. "Of course I do!"

"She's right you know, Tsukune." Said human turned away from Moka and looked at Naruto. "You shouldn't think so badly of yourself, you have good some qualities."

"Naruto-san, Moka-san... Thanks." Tsukune said with a smile.

"You have some good qualities as well, Naruto-kun." Moka said. "You're nice and very protective of your friends. And w-we're..."

"What is it?"

Moka blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. "We're on blood sucking terms."

Naruto face faulted while Tsukune just stared at the vampire with a deadpan expression. "What's that supposed to even mean?"

"You should be proud." Moka continued, ignoring Tsukune's question for the time being. "You have the best blood I've ever tasted, much better than those transfusion packs that I used to get blood from."

"You make it sound like I'm just food!"

"To tell you the truth... you were my first." Moka's face started to heat up more while the two boy's eyes widened. She'd said it in a way that could be easily misinterpreted. "The feeling of my first time, I'll never forget it."

It was silent for a moment before Tsukune turned to his blond friend; a small grin playing on his face. "Naruto, since you're her first, you have to take full responsibility."

"Since when do you make jokes like that?!" Naruto groaned.

"Ah, don't say such things, Tsukune-kun. You're making me so embarrassed." Moka said before _lightly_ shoving Tsukune, resulting in the human being implanted in the wall with anime tears running down his face.

_'Note to self: Don't ever make a joke that could embarrass a super strong vampire...'_ Tsukune thought as Naruto pulled out him of the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

"Come on, we need to keep checking out the Academy!" Moka cheered as she ran through the corridor until she went through a set of double doors. And so they did, the trio spent over an hour exploring the school until they ended up at the dorms. The building itself was just plain creepy, it was surrounded by trees that looked half dead and tombstones.

"W-what a creepy building..." Tsukune mumbled before shaking his head. _'Don't judge a book by it's cover, like Naruto-san said. The inside of the school wasn't creepy, so maybe the inside of the dorms aren't that bad either...'_

Naruto's eye twitched at the site of it. It was as if the school was going for the 'Horror Movie' look.

Moka, however, seemed to be in complete awe of the building. "It's so cool, full of dignity and character."

"We are looking at the same building, right?" Naruto deadpanned.

"You don't like it, even though you're a monster, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked before remembering something. "Oh, speaking of monsters, what type of monsters are the two of you?"

Tsukune started to panic, but luckily for him Naruto spoke up. "Sorry Moka-chan, we're not allowed to reveal our true forms, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto waved her apology off with a casual smile before Tsukune decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Moka-san, are you really a vampire? I mean, I've read about them before, but you seem more like a human."

"I may look like a human now, but that's because of this." She tapped the rosary that rested on her chest lightly. "If I take this rosary off then I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire." Naruto and Tsukune both stared at the rosary; the former in curiosity while the latter stared in surprise. "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

_'Is she serious?'_ Tsukune thought as Naruto leaned in to get a closer look at the rosary on Moka's chest with a curious expression, much to said vampire's embarrassment. _'Even though Moka-san is so cute and gentle, she's still so different from me. And then there's Naruto-san, I have a feeling that he's a human as well, but I'm not entirely sure.'_

Having had enough of a look at the rosary, Naruto stood up straight once again. _'It's not like any seal I've ever dealt with before, the only thing I could make out was that there was some of that energy that the Cerastae were using comi-hm?'_ Naruto stopped mid thought as he felt Moka lean against him.

"But even when we're sealed, we still need our blood." She said as she bit into his neck. Naruto just stood there and let her do her thing, it's not like it hurt him or anything, so he didn't mind.

* * *

Naruto groaned silently to himself as he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes while walking towards the school. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his eyes were only half open, showing that he wasn't fully awake. He hadn't seen Tsukune yet so he figured that the boy had already left.

_'Ah man, I really shouldn't play chakra tug of war with Kurama on school nights.'_ Naruto thought, causing said mass of chakra to snort.

**"It's your own fault, you're the one that suggested it."**

_'Yeah, yeah, I know.'_ Naruto grumbled. He often played chakra tug of war with Kurama not just for both of their own amusement, but it also had the added bonus of putting stress on his chakra and therefore causing his reserves to get larger. The only problem was that it was extremely exhausting for him, thanks to Kurama having so much more chakra than him. He knew that playing tug of war with Kurama could kill him, but he trusted his partner to not 'tug too hard' and well, ya know... kill him.

The blond glanced to the side when he sensed a sudden ill intent towards him. Heading straight for his face was what could only be described as a deformed hand in the form of a fist.

Almost lazily, the Jinchuriki moved out of the way and let the fist destroy the wall he'd been walking next to. When he followed the arm upwards, he found that the owner of it was Saizo. His eyes slowly went around the immediate area and found that there was a few students watching what was happening and conversing among themselves.

"Do you want something?" Naruto asked as he noticed that it had been Saizo's left fist that had attempted to pummel him and that his right wrist had been bandaged up.

"Yeah, like I told that Aono weakling, I want you to stay away from Akashiya Moka." Saizo sneered as his left arm began to transform back into it's human shape.

"Is there a reason for me to stay away from her?" Naruto would have arched an eyebrow at the monster, but he found he couldn't be bothered so he settled for a blank face.

"Well if you don't, then I'll kill you." Saizo wanted to kill the blond for breaking his wrist the other day, but he'd wait and make Naruto suffer. Make him watch as he had his way with Moka. It was the best punishment for the blond in Saizo's opinion. He'd just have to kill him afterwards.

"Is that right?" Naruto covered his mouth to stifle a yawn as he started making his way towards the school again. He didn't even bother to glance at Saizo as he walked passed him and he didn't see a point in threatening the bully back. If Saizo really thought he could actually kill him, then any threat that Naruto actually came up with wouldn't deter him anyway. Besides, if Saizo did end up trying to cause Tsukune or him any harm, then he'd just beat the crap out of him until he couldn't walk straight.

If Saizo went after Moka though, he'd let the vampire have a chance at defending herself. She did say that when she removed her rosary that her 'evil and scary' vampire side would come out, so he had a feeling that she wasn't weak when the rosary was removed. Besides, he was curious as to what her aforementioned vampire side was like.

"You can't leave!"

The sudden shout broke Naruto out of his thoughts. _'That sounded like Moka-chan.'_ Naruto mused as he changed the direction he was going and made his way towards where the shout had come from.

"I can't stay here, Moka-san." Tsukune said as he held his luggage in both of his hands. "This school is just too scary, I want to go to a human one."

"A human one..." Moka muttered before a slight scowl came onto her face. "No, you can't go off to some human school. I hate those humans!" Standing on the branch of a tree, Naruto cringed at the words as he listened in while Tsukune flinched; as if he'd been struck. "You know... I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated... It was really tough. But, then Naruto-kun and you said that I was alright, even after you found out that I was a vampire and so... this is the first time in my life I haven't felt alone. So you ca-"

"What if..." Tsukune interrupted with a deep frown. "What if I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you still stop me from leaving?" Moka's eyes went wide, but he continued. "I'm a human, through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school, but I'm different from you and Naruto." Even though Tsukune didn't know whether Naruto was actually a human or not, he'd act like he thought he was a monster. After all, just because he wanted to leave didn't mean his blond friend did and he didn't want him getting screwed over because of something he'd said.

"No... There's no way a human could be here..."

Tsukune's frown deepened slightly at her expression and he turned away. "So that's how you look at me now that you know I'm a human. Oh well, I shouldn't be here anyway."

Moka tried to grab the human's shoulder as he was about to leave. "Wait, Tsukun-"

She was once again interrupted as Tsukune snapped at her. "Let go! You hate humans right?! Well then maybe I don't like monsters either!"

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka cried as the boy ran in the direction of the bus stop with his luggage.

Naruto heaved a sigh before he jumped down from the branch he was on and started walking towards the vampire who had tears building up in her eyes. Moka's head was down as she fought the tears that had come to her eyes back before she turned her head when she heard footsteps and saw Naruto walking towards her with a frown on his face.

"Sorry, Moka-chan." Naruto said as he stood in front of the vampire. "I knew he was a human, but didn't say anything because I didn't want him to get killed."

"What about you?" Moka asked, wiping the tears that had built up with her sleeve. "Are you a human as well?"

_'Well, now or never I suppose.'_ Naruto thought as he gave the vampire a small nod. "Yeah, I am."

"Then why are you here?" Tears once again built up in the girl's eyes, only this time they started to fall down her face. "Shouldn't you be leaving like Tsukune-kun as well?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I'm going to have to go for a bit, okay? I've gotta go and bring Tsukune back."

"You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise." Naruto gave her a small grin that caused her face to heat up before he ran in the direction Tsukune went in.

* * *

_'If I go back home, my life will return to normal...'_ Tsukune thought as he waited at the spot where he and Naruto had been dropped of the day before; he held all of his luggage in his left hand while he had a withdrawal notice in his right. _'But... is this really what I want?'_

Before he could dwell on it any longer, the bus pulled up and the doors opened to reveal the same bus driver with a cigar once again held firmly in his mouth. **"Hehe, so you ran away after all. Truthfully, I didn't know whether you would or not. I kinda thought that you'd bond with young Naruto-kun, you're both the same after all."**

"So Naruto-san really is a human then?"

**"Uh-huh, but don't go lumping him in with all those other humans that you know. He's something more."** The bus driver chuckled that same chuckle that sent a shiver up Tsukune's spine. **"Oh well. If you have no regrets, then get on board."**

He was about to take a step onto the bus, but a sudden voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you really sure that you want to leave, Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned his head to the side to see Naruto leaning against the bus with his arms crossed and eyes closed. _'How did he get there without me noticing?'_ Tsukune shook his head before replying. "I don't want to leave, but I'm just not cut out for a place like this."

Naruto sighed before he stopped leaning on the bus. "You make it sound like you're going to be in this Academy on your own." Tsukune hesitated, what was he supposed to say? "You're not going to be on your own, Tsukune. You've got me and Moka-chan, you know."

"Yeah, but you're a human as well, Naruto-san. What can you do against monsters?"

**"What did I tell you before?"** The bus driver interjected. **"He's not your everyday human, he's something more."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bus driver as he stood next to Tsukune. What did he know? He sighed, he could find out later. "He's right, Tsukune. When I was in Tokyo, I saw that the humans there were... pitiful, to say the least. Relying on technology to do everything for them when they could do it themselves with the energy that resides within them."

"Energy? What do you mean?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

Naruto sighed again. "It'll take too long to explain in detail, so I'll just give you a basic run down." Seeing his fellow human nod, but with a still confused expression, he continued on. "All humans in existence, as well as some other beings, have an energy inside of them called 'chakra'. Chakra can be used in many different ways, from something little like controlling an element or to something extreme like calling a meteor from space at your whim." Naruto said, idly remembering when Madara had called two meteors from space to crash into one of the sections of the allied shinobi.

"W-what?!" Tsukune stammered in shock and disbelief with his eyes as wide as saucers. "How is that even possible?! Never mind that, how does no one know of this so called 'chakra'?!"

"I'm sure there's other people still alive that know about it, they just haven't told anyone." Naruto said before shaking his head. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I use chakra to fight and that I won't let you or Moka-chan get hurt. I won't force you, but Moka-chan and I would really like you to stay here at Yokai Academy."

"Moka-san wants me to stay?" Tsukune asked in surprise. "But, I thought she hated humans?"

"She probably does." Naruto agreed. "But that just means that we'll have to show her that not all humans are a bunch of assholes then, right?"

Tsukune stayed silent as he debated on whether or not he should leave.

* * *

Moka sniffled slightly as she walked around before kicking a rock. "Naruto-kun promised that he'd be back with Tsukune-kun, so I'll just have to wait and make sure to apologize when they get back."

The vampire suddenly stiffened in surprise when she felt someone grab her wrist and waist so that she couldn't move. "So what brings you all the way out here? On your own, no less."

She turned to the familiar voice and saw a certain student she didn't want to see. "Saizo!"

"That's me." He grinned as he licked his lips. "You know, if you're lonely, I can keep you company."

Moka forcefully removed herself from his grip and created some distance between them.

Saizo chuckled and removed his jacket. "I'm serious. Your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I've molested! I want you in all seriousness, **Akashiya Moka!"**

"S-Saizo?" Moka cringed away as she watched Saizo's hand gain claws and gain bulging veins while his tongue lengthened and hung out of his mouth.

**"I can't stop myself! When I start feeling like this, my body starts to ache!"** His entire body transformed until he towered over Moka looking very grotesque. **"When I come to this point, there is no stopping me... I just can't stay in my human form anymore!"**

"N-no..." She muttered weakly; eyes wide as she subconsciously backed away from him. "Someone please... help me..." She felt fear well up inside of her as she gulped before closing her eyes and screaming. "NARUTO!"

Saizo chuckled darkly. **"I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!"** His tongue slithered out of his mouth and went straight for the vampire. However, just before his tongue reached the pink-haired beauty, he felt a searing pain in his stomach before he was rocketed away from where he was standing.

Moka still had her eyes closed, ready for anything that Saizo was going to do to her. Her eyes flew wide open in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Moka-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Y-you came back. You actually came back."

"Yeah, of course I did. I promised I would, didn't I?" Naruto gave her a small grin before he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "I brought Tsukune back as well."

"Hey, Moka-san." Tsukune said with a small wave and a nervous expression. "Look... I-"

Before Tsukune could finish whatever he was going to say, Saizo burst back into view with a furious expression while some blood dipped from his lip. **"Who the fuck did that?!"** He roared before noticing Naruto and Tsukune next to Moka. **"I thought I told you, I'll kill you if you go near Moka again!"**

"W-what the hell is that thing?!" Tsukune shouted once he took in Saizo's form while Naruto just grimaced at the disgusting sight.

"Y-you both need to run!" Moka yelled. "This is Saizo's true form."

"We're not going anywhere, Moka-chan." Naruto stated firmly, surprising the vampire.

**"Hah, that's just fine for me, it just means I can stop holding myself back from killing you!"** Saizo bellowed before sending his fist forward with the intent on squashing the shinobi.

Naruto raised his hand as his body tensed and he sent chakra through his limbs. Saizo's fist kept coming towards the unmoving shinobi until it abruptly stopped in it's tracks completely.

"Well, that was disappointing..." Naruto muttered, holding Saizo's fist back with his hand as he relaxed his body. "I probably didn't even need to use any of my energy to block that..."

Moka stared wide eyed at the display while Tsukune seemed stunned. Despite having heard about this 'chakra' that Naruto called it, he still had a hard time believing such a thing existed.

**"W-what the hell?"**

"Saizo, I'd love to beat you into nothing but mush, but I feel as if someone else has the right." Naruto said before knocking Saizo's fist out of the way and kicking the bully hard enough in the stomach to send him into a tree. _'Besides that, I can't help but be curious about your vampire form, Moka-chan.'_ Naruto thought as he made his way over to Moka before grabbing her rosary and taking it off with a quick flick of his wrist.

"The rosary... came off?" Moka managed to get out before a bright light flashed around the seal and a dark reddish-pink covered Moka. When the light died down, Moka had undergone a transformation. Her pink hair had turned silver, her green eyes became red and slitted, her hands became claws and she grew fangs while her hips and bust size increased somewhat.

Saizo gulped as he felt fear engulf him. **'Red eyes and an intense amount of power! So this is the legendary monster: the vampire!'**

**"What's wrong rogue one?"** A smirk formed on Moka's face. **"You wanted me, right? Then just try and take me by force..."** She held her hand out to the hulking form of Saizo with a cold glint appearing in her eyes. **"Won't you?"**

Saizo released a roar before sending his claw out to strike the silver-haired vampire.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled but the vampire ignored him. Saizo's claw connected with her body, but she didn't even budge an inch.

**"Is that really... all the power you have? Then Uzumaki was right, you were disappointing."** She disappeared from Saizo's view, only to appear once again in front of Saizo's face. **"You had better..."** She lashed out and landed a brutal kick straight into his face. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

_'What physical strength... She's beautiful too...'_ Naruto thought as Saizo let out a roar of pain before he was sent flying through several trees and tombstones until he stopped moving, obviously unconscious.

**"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make a decent opponent in a contest of strength."**

_'What is this overwhelming cold power?! She's like a completely different person from before...'_ Tsukune thought as Moka completely ignored him and made her way towards Naruto.

**"You're pretty strong for a human... to stop an attack from a monster is no easy feat for someone like you."** She remarked. **"So... are you afraid of this me?"**

"Is there a reason to be afraid of a friend?" Naruto replied with a smile.

She smirked before her eyes locked onto an exposed part of Naruto's neck. Licking her lips, she leaned in and dug her fangs into him. Naruto winced slightly, having not expected this Moka to bite down so much harder. She pulled back and licked her lips to get any blood she may have missed. **"You have delicious blood as well. It's no matter why my other half loves it so much."** She reached out and grabbed the rosary out from his hands. **"Anyway, it's been a while since I've been awakened and I'm feeling a bit drowsy still. Make sure you babysit the other sentimental Moka."**

Naruto watched as she reattached the rosary to the chain, causing her to revert back into her pink-haired self. Moka swayed on her feet a bit before she collapsed into Naruto's arms.

Naruto shifted Moka's body around until he was carrying her bridal style before he turned to Tsukune. "Come on, let's go back to Yokai Academy."

* * *

Naruto and Tsukune were both standing outside of the Academy school gates; with the latter holding his withdrawal notice in his hands.

Naruto gave Tsukune an encouraging nod and smile.

Tsukune closed his eyes and took in a deep breath while holding the withdrawal notice sideways so that it was easier to do what he had to do. The sound of ripping made itself known as Tsukune tore the notice into two different pieces. The human smiled, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Before Naruto could say anything, a cheerful voice made itself known as a certain pink-haired vampire wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Morning Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun!"

"Morning Moka-chan." Naruto greeted back as Tsukune gave a nod to the girl while she let go of the blond.

Moka fidgeted slightly. "Naruto-kun, I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday." Naruto turned around to face her, only to see that her face was dangerously close to his own with a slight blush on it. "Oh my... When I'm with you my heart beats so hard, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked. "Why's that?"

"I don't know..." She mumbled before her face lit up. "Maybe it's because I need to suck your blood!"

Naruto didn't bother to protest as Moka wrapped her arms around him and bit into his neck to drink his life force.

Tsukune stood there for a good thrity seconds, but Moka had yet to stop drinking on his friends blood. "Moka-san, perhaps it would be best if you left Naruto-san with enough blood for him to live..."

Moka heard what Tsukune said and detached herself from the blond with a sheepish expression. "Ah, sorry about that, but I really couldn't help myself. Naruto-kun's blood is just so good."

Naruto shook his head in amusement before he started making his way towards the school. "Let's get going or we're going to be late."

"Right!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 done.**

**I'll probably upload another 1 or 2 ****chapters of this before I focus on my other stories for a while.**


	3. Enter the Succubus

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The question came from an apprehensive Naruto. He was currently standing in a room that was in an underground base that had once belonged to the Senju Clan during the Clan Wars. Sitting in front of him behind a wooden desk were three of the Kage: The Hokage, The Kazekage and the Raikage._

_"It is as we have said, Naruto." Tsunade's voice was cold, something Naruto had gotten used to. "With the way you can use Kage Bunshins you're the perfect candidate for this. No, your probably the only one who could actually come out of this alive."_

_"But, why does this have to be done, Baa-chan?" Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for the idea of me getting stronger, but I won't stand around as you let numerous shinobi go to their deaths just to buy me some time to train."_

_"To train?" Tsunade's stoic and hardened expression didn't waver in the slightest. "This can hardly be called 'training'. What we're doing, Naruto, is 'compressing' as much knowledge as we possibly can into you."_

_"I don't care what you call it!" Naruto snapped, glaring straight into the Senju's eyes._

_"Naruto, be reasonable." It was Gaara who spoke up this time, his face showed nothing but Naruto could see the reluctance to do what he had to do in his eyes. "This isn't something that we would like to do, but it is something that needs to be done. To have any chance against Uchiha Obito, we need to make you as strong as possible."_

_A grunted. "It's the best decision. That Uchiha is the Jinchuriki of the Jubi; probably the closest thing that could actually be called a 'God' that's alive right now. We've been losing so many shinobi because he has all of that power 'compressed' into his body and his body alone. In order to counter that, we're going to 'compress' as much knowledge and power into you as we possibly can in a short amount of time by having you use your Kage Bunshins."_

_Tsunade nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, as your Hokage, I order you to go into hiding and learn as much as possible. You will not see your friends during your time in hiding, the only people you will see will be the ones who are 'compressing' their knowledge into you."_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto. Wait up." Tsukune called as he jogged up to his blond friend. Said shinobi was walking along the same path to the school that most students took.

"Hey, Tsukune." Naruto greeted as the other human fell into step beside him; his breathing only slighter deeper than usual. "So what's up?"

"Well... I wanted to know how you know about chakra, it's not something that's common knowledge. I mean I only learnt about it yesterday." Tsukune said. Ever since he had heard about the energy that all humans supposedly had, he'd been enthralled and wanted to know more about it.

"How I know about chakra, huh?" Naruto mused aloud. He didn't really know how to explain it to Tsukune, it's not like he could just bluntly say 'Oh, that's easy, I'm a ninja that's not from this world'. Well, he didn't actually know if he was in a different world or not, for all he knew he could be in a different timeline. "Well, I guess I could try to explain some stuff to you, but I'm warning you now. Some of the things I'll tell you might not seem believable."

"Alright."

Naruto sighed as he gathered the words together and figured out the best way to explain it. "I guess I should start by saying that I was raised in a 'place' where knowing how to use chakra was the norm. Chakra was basically our way of life. Everything we did revolved around the energy that resides inside of us."

"Where did you get raised then?" Tsukune asked, but frowned when Naruto shook his head.

"Another time, Tsukune. Where I grew up isn't exactly something I want to talk about." Naruto said. _'Especially not so soon after I disappeared from there.'_

The black-haired boy sighed but nodded nonetheless, if he didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't push the subject. "Fine, but what else can chakra do? You already told me that you were able to control the elements and 'call a meteor from space', even though that's still really hard to actually believe."

"There's too many things that you can actually do with chakra to name, Tsukune. I don't even know all of them." Naruto said before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a tri-pronged kunai. "This is a kunai that my Father created."

"What does it do?" Tsukune asked as he examined the weapon that had kanji written on the hilt.

Naruto's eyes glinted mischievously and he wagged a finger. "Uh-uh, you'll have to wait and see. It wouldn't be any fun if I just told you." The blond pocketed the kunai while Tsukune sent him an annoyed look.

"You can't just go and show me something like that without telling me what it does." Tsukune huffed in annoyance. "It's like your holding it just out of my reach."

"That's what I was aiming for." Naruto grinned at his friend as they continued their trek towards the school. It wasn't long before the duo heard the awe filled voices of other students.

"Oooh... look at her, she's absolutely stunning!"

"It's like she's surrounded by a bright light!"

"She's so dazzling!"

"She's definitely the Academy's most beautiful girl!"

Naruto rolled his eyes while Tsukune just shook his head at their comments. The two kept walking towards the awed students before spotting their only other friend that went to their school, Akashiya Moka.

"Morning Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun!" The vampire exclaimed cheerfully before latching onto Naruto's arm. That action alone sent the students surrounding them into a frenzy.

"Ahh! Who does that guy think he is getting held by Moka-san like that!"

"What do those two think they're doing acting so close to Moka-san?!"

Naruto, Tsukune and Moka ignored their shouts and cries as they made their way to the Academy with Moka having an iron grip on Naruto's arm the entire way. As they walked, they were blissfully unaware of a certain scowling Succubus.

* * *

Tsukune sighed as he walked around the school building looking for his two friends. They had been in different classes for the morning, so they had been separated and it was why he was looking for them at the very moment. _'Ugh, even though the three of us explored the school yesterday, this place is still so confusing.'_

"S-someone... help... me..." A weak but sweet voice called out, gaining the black-haired human's attention. He turned his head in the direction the voice came from, only for his face to start heating up at what he saw.

Leaning up against one of the many dead-looking trees not too far away from him, was a girl with light blue hair which was tied back by a purple headband that had two stars on it along with a pair of purple eyes. She wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie as well as a pale yellow-coloured vest, leg warmers and the usual skirt that the female students wore.

The girl seemed to notice him, because her eyes locked straight onto his. "Help me, please... I just started to suddenly feel ill..."

Tsukune just stared at her for a few moments, silently admiring her good looks and large breasts before shaking himself out of it and walking over to her. "Can you stand up on your own?" When she shook her head, he leaned down and slung her arm over his shoulder. "I'll help you get to the infirmary."

With his help, the girl was able to get to her feet, but she still leaned on him for support. "Thank you very much." She said before letting out a small grunt. "M-my chest... it just started to hurt all of a sudden." She pushed her large, fleshy globes into Tsukune's chest, causing the poor human's face to go so red that it looked as if it was on fire. "Hold me tight like this, because if you don't, my chest might burst."

_'T-they're so big and soft...'_ He shook his head after he had that thought. _'Bad thoughts, Tsukune! Bad thoughts!'_

"Hey, Tsukune-kun. Can you look into my eyes for a moment?" The human did so without a second thought, only for him to feel his heart skip a few beats. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?"

_'Wow, what beautiful eyes...'_ Tsukune's arms went around Kurumu's waist and brought her closer to him. _'What the hell is going on? I don't have any control over my body!'_

* * *

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped walking down the hallway and turned around to see Moka running up to him. "Hey, Moka-chan." Naruto greeted before he noticed her staring at him rather intently. "Is something wrong?"

His words seemed to snap her back to reality and she smiled at him. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering how you were able to stop Saizo's attacks the other day, I mean your kind isn't known for being able to do something like that..."

"I'll explain some other time, preferably when Tsukune is with us as well so I don't have to repeat myself." Naruto said as he continued walking with the vampire falling into step beside him.

"Oh, alright then." Moka said, glad that he was actually planning on telling her at some point. "So, where are we going, Naruto-kun?"

"I was going to the Headmaster's office, I need to have a talk with him about some things. Like why he invited me here, for one."

Moka looked at him with some surprise. "The Headmaster invited you here?"

Naruto nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, after an incident in Tokyo that involved some yokai and myself."

"Tokyo?" She furrowed her brows slightly. "What happened in Tokyo?"

"Just some yokai attacking the hospital I was in, nothing to worry about." He gave her a casual smile, hoping that she wouldn't go any deeper into the subject. He didn't want to try and explain that he wasn't exactly from the area when he himself didn't know all the details.

She frowned at his casual dismissal of whatever happened in Tokyo, but didn't press the matter. The duo continued their walk to the Headmaster's office in a comfortable silence, ignoring the stares that they received from the opposite sex as well as the occasional ones that Moka got from other females.

Luckily, they didn't have to put up with them for long as they reached the door to the Headmaster's office not long after. Naruto grabbed a hold of the handle and opened the door before gesturing inside with his hand. "Ladies first."

She gave him an amused look as she stepped inside the room. "My, such a gentleman."

_'Yeah, well it was either become one or get pummelled into the ground by Sakura and Baa-chan.'_ Naruto suppressed a wince at the memory of the two of them 'teaching' him before he followed the vampire into the Headmaster's dimly lit room.

**"You should have knocked** **first."** The two looked at the cloaked man with glowing eyes and an eerie grin that was sitting behind the desk.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "You should have told me this was a school for yokai."

Instead of getting annoyed like Naruto had expected, the Headmaster's grin seemed to widen slightly. **"Well, if you're here for what I think you are, then it would be best if Akashiya-san wasn't here."**

"Why's that?" Naruto crossed his arms with a frown on his face; an expression that was mirrored by Moka.

**"There's some things that are going to be said in this room that I'd prefer to keep a secret."**

Naruto sighed before turning to Moka, but before he could say anything, said vampire spoke up with a slight smile on her face. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'll just go and try to find Tsukune-kun."

Naruto nodded and Moka left the room. He didn't actually mind Moka finding out about anything, but if the Headmaster wanted to keep it a secret, then he'd go with it. For now at least.

**"Well..."** The Headmaster started as he nodded to the only chair in the room other than his own; a plain wooden seat with four legs that looked extremely uncomfortable. **"Sit down and you can start asking away, but keep in mind that I won't be able to answer everything."**

Naruto took the seat and stared straight into the Headmaster's glowing eyes. "First of all, how did the bus driver know that I was 'different' from other humans?"

**"I told him."**

Naruto felt his eye twitch at the short and curt answer. "Then how did you know?"

**"A massive surge of, what did the bus driver say you called it? Ah, that's it, chakra. Anyway, a massive surge of this 'chakra' isn't something that I wouldn't notice. I wouldn't be surprised if there was others that felt it as well."** The Headmaster said and Naruto nodded. _**'Actually, that surge of chakra was so massive that I'm sure even that perverted Otaku felt it all the way in China.'**_

"Alright. Then why did you invite me to this school?"

**"There's two reasons for that, actually."** The Headmaster's right hand came up and he showed Naruto two fingers, it was almost as if he was explaining things to a child. **"The first reason is as I told you in the note, to keep you away from the Government. The second reason is because of the reason this school was created in the first place. Coexistence with humans."**

Naruto frowned in slight confusion. "Why do you need me for that?"

The Headmaster wagged his finger, something the blond remembered doing to Tsukune earlier that morning. **"Uh-uh, you can find that out another time. It wouldn't be any fun if I just told you."**

Naruto twitched at getting a 'taste of his own medicine' while Kurama just snorted in amusement. "Fine, then do you know how I got into this world or timeline or whatever you want to call it?"

**"Not a clue."** Was the flat and blunt answer he received. **"Is there anything else?"**

Naruto wasn't that surprised with the answer he got, he hadn't been expecting much but he had to try, right? He was silent for a few moments before he sighed. "I want you to give me at least basic knowledge of this world."

* * *

Moka was leaning against a wall in one of the many hallways that were in Yokai Academy. She'd searched for Tsukune, but the human was nowhere to be found. To add to her downbeat mood, Naruto still hadn't returned from the Headmaster's office, so she was left on her own with just her thoughts.

**"Hey, pay attention to what's going on around you. You're being**** targeted."**

Moka let out a small yelp as she heard the voice come from seemingly no where. "W-who said that?"

"Hey, you're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up at where the voice came from and saw a girl with light blue hair sitting on the railing to the stairs. "At least that's what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka-san."

"W-who are you?"

The girl smirked before she jumped off of the railing to land on the floor in front of Moka causing her large mounds to jiggle, something that the male students in the hallway openly and shamelessly stared at. She ignored the perverted comments that came from the males and instead stalked up to the vampire until she was right next to her. "I'm the Succubus Kurono Kurumu... I have come to defeat you."

"W-wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true form?" Moka asked apprehensively.

Kurumu let out a small huff as she pointed at Moka in an accusing manner, completely ignoring her question. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!"

"Your plan?"

The Succubus nodded, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Yes, my plan to transform every boy in this Academy into my slave. 'The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation' plan!" Along with everyone else in the hallway, Moka just stared at Kurumu with her mouth half open, not really knowing what to say. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the Academy a slave to my beauty right form the start. However..." She got right up into Moka's personal space with a scowl. "But then you came along and all the guys started dreaming about you instead of me! I'm not letting you get away with this, I refuse to lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Before Kurumu could continue with her speech, a voice spoke up. "What's going on?" The two girls as well as everyone else who had been watching Moka and Kurumu's one-sided argument turned their heads towards the owner of the voice to see Naruto walking over to them with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh look, Naruto-kun's here." The smile on Kurumu's face was a little too sweet for Moka's liking.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he stopped beside Moka.

"Not exactly, but my name's Kurono Kurumu." The smile on the bluenette's face became slightly wider. "Could you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Just look into my eyes." Naruto did so and as soon as he did, he felt his face become warm as his heart skipped a few beats.

Kurama silently groaned in annoyance as he witnessed this. **"You're losing your touch, you damn brat."** The Biju sent out a small burst of his chakra and easily broke his partner out of Kurumu's control.

Naruto blinked as his face lost the blush it had gained while his heartbeat returned to normal. _'Thanks Kurama.'_ Kurama just grunted in acknowledgement as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. At least he had something to hold over the blond for a while though. "Was something supposed to happen?"

Kurumu felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she heard Naruto's deadpan tone. _'Did my Charm not work? No, I could have sworn that I had him under control, which means that he broke through it somehow.'_

Normally, Naruto would have told Kurumu that illusions or anything similar were all but useless on him so that she wouldn't try it again, but he found her flustered state to be amusing, so he just let it be.

"Moka-san, Naruto-san!" Once again, everyone in the hallway turned their heads in the direction of the voice to see Tsukune running up to them. "Hm? Kurumu-san's here too?"

"Hey, Tsukune." Naruto greeted casually as Moka just smiled and gave the boy a nod in greeting. "How do you know Kurumu-san, by the way?"

"I found her after class when I was looking for the two of you." Tsukune sent a glance to the Succubus. "She said she was feeling ill so I took her to the infirmary."

"Ah~ Tsukune-kun, you were so nice and gentle when you helped me earlier!" Kurumu cried as she latched onto the human with her large breasts pressing up against his chest, something that made his face heat up immensely. "Would you be so kind as to look me in the eyes, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune obeyed the Succubus and looked her straight in the eyes and much like earlier, he felt his face heat up as his heart skipped a few beats. _'It's happening again, when I look into Kurumu-san's eyes... I just get this dizzy feeling...'_

"Tsukune, step away from her. She's using some sort of illusion to control your actions." Naruto said, sending an annoyed look to the Succubus who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh really?" Tsukune drawled in a flat monotone. His face was blank and his eyes had taken on a dull look. "How do I know that you just want me to step away so you can get closer to Kurumu-chan? You stupid blond."

Naruto gained a rather large and throbbing tick mark on his head. "Fine, don't step away from her then. See if I care." Naruto huffed, crossed his arms and looked away; an annoyed scowl coming onto his face.

Moka had heard what Naruto had said about Kurumu using some sort of illusion to control Tsukune, so she stepped in when it looked like her blond friend wasn't going to say anything more. "Please listen to Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun. She's controlling you."

Tsukune's voice remained monotone. "Why would you care whether or not Kurumu-chan's controlling me? After all, I'm not the one you use as food, Naruto is."

Moka reeled back as if she'd been struck with her eyes wide and tears building up in the corners of them. "W-wha? B-but, I don't use Naruto-kun as food, and I care because you're my friend, Tsukune-kun."

_'Why am I saying all these mean things to Naruto-san and Moka-san?'_ Tsukune questioned himself, but could do nothing but watch as his own body wrapped an arm around Kurumu's waist before turning around. "Forget it, Akashiya-san. I don't believe you."

Naruto sighed as Tsukune and Kurumu started walking away from him and Moka before he turned around and placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder, causing her to look at him with teary eyes. "We'll set Tsukune straight later."

Moka nodded and sniffled slightly as she and Naruto disappeared from everyone's view, leaving only a few leaves in their place.

* * *

_'I did it! I finally did it!'_ Kurumu cheered inside her mind with anime tears running down her face and her tail wagging behind her. She and Tsukune were in the infirmary as it was the closest place Kurumu could find that had a free bed and was empty. Tsukune was sitting on a chair next to the bed that Kurumu was sitting on. _'Yahoo! That pitiful face she made is one I'm not going to forget soon!'_

Tsukune's head was down and he had a frown on his face. _'I wonder why I said those mean things to Naruto-san and Moka-san.'_ His frown deepened. _'I'll have to make sure to apologize to them both.'_

"Tsukune-kun." Said human's head came up, only for it to be smashed in between Kurumu's breasts.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do now?!'_ Tsukune internally cried as his face became as red as it possibly could.

"You're sad aren't you, Tsukune-kun? Don't worry, Kurumu will help you feel better."

* * *

Naruto and Moka were sitting on the roof of the school with their legs dangling over the edge. Moka had a thoughtful frown on her face while Naruto just sat there silently, waiting for Moka to speak up when she was ready.

He didn't have to wait long. "Hey, Naruto-kun... You don't think I just use you for your blood, do you?"

Naruto spared her a glance before shaking his head. "No, I don't think that, Moka-chan. Besides, I don't actually mind you sucking my blood."

"R-really?" She asked tentatively, playing with the hem of her skirt. "You really don't mind when I suck your blood?"

Before Naruto could reply, the rosary around Moka's neck began to rattle around while a red, slitted pupil made itself known and Moka yelped when she heard the same voice from before. **"If you're done talking, then I should probably tell you that Aono is in**** danger."**

"T-the rosary is speaking?" Moka muttered in shock while Naruto gave her a weird look, having not been able to hear the voice.

**"Yes, I'm speaking." **The voice drawled. **"The best way to explain would be to say that I'm 'another you'. I'm just using the rosary as a medium to ****communicate with you from deep within your**** psyche."**

"Oh, okay." She mumbled before remembering what was said before. "Wait, you said that Tsukune-kun was in danger?"

**"He's currently with a Succubus, is he not?"** The voice asked rhetorically. **"Anyway, that Succubus was using a technique called 'Charm' to control not only Aono's actions, but also his words."**

"Wait, then that mean-"

**"Yes, Aono wasn't willingly saying those things to you or Uzumaki. But that's not the reason he's in danger. He's in danger because one kiss from a Succubus will doom him to be that Succubus' slave for**** eternity." **With it's piece said, the rosary once again went silent as the slitted pupil disappeared.

"Moka-chan, um, are you alright? You were speaking to yourself."

The vampire blinked and became aware that Naruto was staring straight into her eyes. She blushed and looked away from his intense blue eyes that currently held concern. "I'm fine, but we need to go find Tsukune-kun. He's in danger."

"Huh? What do you mean he's in danger?"

"Kurumu-san is a Succubus." Seeing an arched eyebrow from the blond, she continued. "When a Succubus kisses someone, that someone becomes their slave for eternity."

"...Well that can't be good."

* * *

To say Tsukune's face was red would be an understatement.

The thing might as well have been on fire as far as the human was concerned. The reason was the position he was currently in with a certain Succubus.

Kurumu smiled sweetly at Tsukune who was laying down on his back on the bed while she hovered over him on her hands and knees.

"K-Kurumu-san..." Tsukune muttered, not really knowing whether to just lean forwards and kiss the girl or to try and leave. _'What is with me? Whenever I look into Kurumu-san's eyes I just start spacing out...'_

Kurumu's face started to get closer to Tsukune's own. _'Even my heart has started to race, but with this kiss the charm spell will be complete...'_ She thought as their faces were inches apart. _'With this kiss, I'll turn Tsukune into my slave and start getting back at Akashiya Moka!'_

However, just before their lips met, Kurumu let out a yelp as her eyes widened when she felt someone pull on her leg until she was held dangling upside down. She blinked and looked around, only to find out that Naruto was holding her in the air by her ankle.

"You know..." Naruto drawled as he held the Succubus' ankle while said girl moved her hands to her skirt in an attempt to cover her exposed panties. "It's not nice to force someone into being your slave."

"P-put me down right now!" Kurumu yelled as her face heated up in embarrassment.

Tsukune just stared at what was happening in front of him in bewilderment. One moment he had a beautiful girl with large breasts basically crawling all over him, then the next he finds the same girl being held in the air by the ankle courtesy of his blond friend. "Naruto-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you." Naruto replied as he started to move his hand from side to side, causing the Succubus' body to follow.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I said put me down!"

Naruto looked down into Kurumu's eyes. "Are you sure you want to get down?" When his reply was a glare, he shrugged and let go of her ankle, causing her to hit the ground head first.

Tsukune sweat dropped as Kurumu started to let out several curse words while getting up.

The Succubus patted down her uniform before she sent Naruto a death glare while her nails extended into claws and wings sprouted from her back. "I said _put me down_ not drop me on my head!" She hissed.

Naruto shrugged. "You still got down, didn't you?"

Kurumu snarled before slashing at him with her claws. However, before they could reach him, she felt something crash into the side of her body that sent her flying out of the nearby window. "Kya!"

Moka huffed as her arms went back down to her side, having had them up to push Kurumu out the window with her vampire strength.

Naruto whistled slightly at the sight. "Would you look at that. You sent her flying with just a shove."

Moka blushed at the compliment while Tsukune didn't look as surprised as he probably should have been. "H-hey, what are you two doing here anyway?"

"Saving you." Naruto said simply, repeating what he'd said earlier as if it was all that needed to be said.

"By dangling a girl upside down and dropping said girl on her head?" Came Tsukune's deadpan, sarcastic and rhetorical question.

Naruto huffed while Moka smiled in amusement before she decided to explain. "Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-san is a Succubus, and one kiss from a Succubus can turn a male into their slave for eternity."

Tsukune stared at the two of them with a completely blank face for a few moments as his mind processed what Moka had said. Slowly, his jaw started to lower as his expression turned from blank to disbelief. "Y-you mean that I would have been Kurumu-san's s-slave?!"

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded and crossed his arms.

"If you knew that then why did you let me go with Kurumu-san in the first place?" Tsukune asked as he shook off his disbelief and tried to remind himself that he was in a school for yokai.

"We didn't know that a Succubus could do that when you left with her." Naruto admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before Tsukune could say anything, they all heard the flapping of wings and a familiar voice. "I can't believe I was thrown so far, I guess a vampire's strength really is something else. But that doesn't matter, come out here so I can kill all three of you."

The three simultaneously turned their heads in the direction the voice came from to see an enraged Kurumu just outside the window with her wings flapping behind her.

Naruto sighed before turning to the resident vampire. "Moka-chan, do you know why Kurumu-san's doing this?"

Moka's eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "Well, she did say earlier that she wanted to defeat me because I was getting the way of her 'Yokai Academy Harem Transformation' plan..."

"...I don't think I even want to know..."

"Stop ignoring me!" Kurumu seethed as she flew through the window and once again slashed her claws at Naruto, only to have a foot firmly planted in her stomach and once again get blown outside, only this time she went out a different window and shattered that one too.

_'I really can't fight well in enclosed areas...'_ Kurumu thought as she placed a hand on her stomach where Naruto had kicked her while trying to steady herself in the air.

"Alright, well I guess I'll take care of Kurumu-san then." Naruto muttered as he made his way over to one of the broken windows with a yawn.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around just as he was at the window to look at the vampire who had a frown on her face. "What is it, Moka-chan?"

"Take my rosary off." She placed a hand on said object. "If Kurumu-san really thinks that I'm in the way of her 'plan', then this whole thing is probably my fault."

"It's not your fault, Moka-chan." Naruto said with a frown, but the vampire stood firm. "Fine, if you feel so strongly about it." He sighed before grabbing the rosary and taking it off with a quick flick of his wrist.

Much like the night before, Moka was once again enveloped in a bright flash of light. When it died down, Moka was still standing there. Only she had silver hair, red, slitted eyes, exposed fangs and a much sterner expression.

_'What is this?'_ Kurumu thought as the now silver-haired vampire jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. _'Her pink hair turned silver and her eyes changed. There's so much power coming from her as well, is this the real power of a vampire?'_ She hid a shiver when she noticed Moka's cold glare turn on her.

**"Uzumaki!"** Moka called out, gaining Naruto's attention as she looked back up at the window he was looking out of. **"I know that my other half told you to take the rosary off, but I still expect a 'payment' after this."**

"A... payment?" Naruto muttered to himself as Tsukune made his way to his side and watched out of the same window.

**"Your blood, obviously."**

"I guess Moka-san still likes your blood even if she isn't sealed, Naruto-san." The human said and Naruto hummed in agreement.

Kurumu scowled at the vampire. "Hmph. Don't go saying things like 'after this', there won't be such a thing for you since you'll die here." Moka matched her expression thanks to the Succubus having the gall to actually _think_ that she could kill her. "Us Succubi seek a 'Destined One' from among the men we tempt! In order to keep our species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man out of many to be our Destined One!"

"She likes speaking, doesn't she?" Naruto remarked while Tsukune shook his head and sighed at his friend's comment.

"You're getting in the way of me finding my Destined One, Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu launched herself at Moka with her claws ready to slice the vampire to ribbons. "You won't get away with that no matter what!"

**"...So what are you going to do?"** A smirk made it's way onto Moka's face. **"You can't let me do this, so you dare bare your fangs that the likes of me?"** She chuckled without any amusement. **"You frail egotistical woman... know your place."**

Kurumu snarled before she swiped her claws at the vampire, but Moka was already behind her with her tail held firmly in the vampire's hands.

**"You're too slow... I thought that you were going to kill me?"** Moka taunted before swinging the Succubus over her shoulder and slamming her into the ground with enough force to create a large crater. **"Now why don't I tear off that tail and rip those wings of yours off so that you can never fly again?"**

"I should probably put a stop to this, otherwise Moka-chan's going to cripple her." Naruto mused aloud before placing a hand on Tsukune's shoulder and disappearing, leaving only a few swirling leaves in their place.

As soon as they reappeared, Tsukune stumbled slightly before taking in his surroundings. Deciding to ask what the hell Naruto had done later, he started to run straight towards Moka and Kurumu, something that caused the blond to arch an eyebrow at as he casually walked over with his hands in his pockets.

Kurumu's eyes widened in horror as Moka stalked towards her with the intent on going through with her threat. **"I'll make sure you can never stand up to me ever again..."**

The Succubus whimpered slightly as the vampire got closer and closer to her. However, just as Moka was about to grab a hold of one of Kurumu's wings, a hand grasped the silver-haired woman's wrist.

Admittedly, it wasn't a very firm grip and was one that Moka could have broken out of without even trying, but it was enough to make her stop and glare at the one who had dared to touch her.

**"What do you think you're doing, Aono?"** She hissed dangerously at the boy who looked slightly green.

"You've done enough, Moka-san." Tsukune said as he blinked a few times, trying to regain his bearings.

**"Wasn't this the same girl that just tried to enslave you and threatened to kill you just before?"** Growing annoyed with the human touching her wrist, she yanked it away.

"Yes, it was. But I don't think that Kurumu-san was doing out of purely bad intentions." Tsukune smiled slightly while Kurumu's eyes were wide open in surprise. "I just can't imagine Kurumu-san being a bad girl at heart. So, don't hurt her, Moka-san."

**"You think that you can order me around?"** Moka growled before aiming a kick to the side of his ribs. She wasn't going to kill him of course, her other side considered him to be a friend. But she wouldn't stand for being ordered around, her pride wouldn't let her. So she'd just show the human his place.

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as Moka's leg came sailing towards him, and yet, all he could do was watch. He needn't have to do anything tough, for when Moka's leg got within a few inches of his ribs a hand grasped the limb and stopped it in it's tracks.

Naruto sighed as he held onto Moka's leg while chakra ran through his own arm. _'I probably shouldn't make a habit out of grabbing girl's legs...'_ Naruto mused before looking into Moka's currently red and slitted eyes. "Can you not try to kill Tsukune, Moka-chan?"

**"I wasn't going to kill him, just show him that he can't order me around. That's why I didn't put much effort into it."** The vampire replied before her eyes narrowed at him. **"Let go of my leg."**

"Now who's ordering who around?" Naruto shot back with a small grin that made the vampire twitch before he released her limb.

**"My payment."** Naruto rolled his eyes before he tilted his head to the side and the vampire eagerly dug her fangs into his exposed neck before she started to drain him of his life force.

* * *

"What? The rosary just started talking to you? And it was Kurumu-san that was controlling what I was saying?"

Moka nodded as she, Naruto and Tsukune, who had asked the question, walked to the school. "Yeah, this time the voice ended up saving us, but it's really strange. The seal has never done that before. Maybe it's a sign that the seal is weakening?"

"That could be the case." Naruto agreed, remembering back to before he and Kurama had become partners when the former was able to call on more of the latter's chakra when the seal was weakening.

"Hey, Naruto-kun... if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore... would you still like me?" Moka asked shyly as she stopped walking, the other two noticed and stopped as well.

"Of course I would." Naruto's response was immediate and there was no signs of hesitation in his voice. "I'm sure Tsukune thinks the same, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

Moka smiled brightly at her two friends when she heard their words. "Thank you..." She mumbled as she stared into Naruto's eyes, seemingly getting lost in them as Naruto stared back into hers. Tsukune turned away from the scene, silently trying to convince himself that he wasn't a third wheel.

"Good morning!" A loud and cheerful voice exclaimed, effectively drawing everyone's attention to where it came from to see Kurumu holding some sort of small box.

"Kurumu-san, what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked as the Succubus seemed to stare straight into his eyes while a small blush came onto her face.

"Well, I made some cookies for you Tsukune-kun." Kurumu chirped as she handed the human the small box that she'd been holding. "I was hoping that we'd be able to eat them together."

"Oh, thanks Kurumu-san, but... why me?" The black-haired human asked as he took the box from her.

Her small blush seemed to glow brighter. "Ohh, remember when I said I was searching for my Destined One?" Tsukune nodded to show that he remembered. "Well I've decided that it would be you, Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune's jaw dropped open in shock while Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, an action that Moka mirrored.

"W-wha-? W-why me?"

"Oh, Tsukune-kun..." Kurumu sighed in an almost blissful way as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "It should be obvious. Despite Moka being really scary yesterday, you still risked your life to protect me by stopping her."

In response, Tsukune did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

"Wait, Tsukune-kun! We have to eat those cookies together!" Kurumu shouted as she ran after he Destined One.

"Wow, I didn't think that Kurumu-san could actually blush like that..." Moka muttered as she and Naruto started to walk towards the Academy again. "She seemed so cold and arrogant yesterday."

"People change." Naruto shrugged before sending a smile to the vampire. "It looks like we're going to be seeing a lot more of Kurumu-san though."

Moka nodded her head in agreement, not really knowing how to act around the Succubus seeing as she'd tried to kill her yesterday. "It seems that way."

* * *

**Chapter 3 done.**

**I had already decided on the pairing last chapter, I just forgot to mention it, so sorry for that. It's going to be NarutoxMoka(Inner and Outer). I was originally playing around with the idea of pairing him with Akua(She's a bit insane, but I just liker her character for some reason...) or even Kahlua(Haven't seen this pairing done before), but I just decided on Moka because well, why the hell not?**

**If anyone was wondering, the flashback at the start was Naruto during the war after Obito gained the powers of the Jubi. I'll be doing little things like that at the start of most of my chapters to show what happened during that time.**

**As promised, I'll be doing another chapter of this before going onto my other stories for a bit, but you won't have to wait very long. So don't worry.**


	4. Looking for a club to join

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

* * *

_Naruto groaned as he sat cross legged in the underground training ground. He placed a hand on his forehead and started to rub it in an effort to get rid of the migraine that he had gained. It had been five days since he'd started getting information 'compressed' into him._

_It wasn't pretty._

_Sure, during those five days he'd eaten what was probably the healthiest food he had access to, but he'd barely slept at all. He was constantly up, constantly swallowing food pills to replenish his energy and he was constantly having to rely on Kurama's chakra in order to keep his clones active._

_His eyes were only half open as he stared at the man he had more respect for than any other shinobi apart from Jiraiya himself. His own Father, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato._

_Minato's arm was still missing from when Obito had ripped it off, he'd discarded his usual white cloak that had red flames at the bottom and instead was just wearing the uniform for usual Konoha Jonin._

_"Concentrate, Naruto." Minato ordered with a sigh._

_"But, Tou-san..." He groaned once again and slumped onto his back. "I've barely slept these past five days - three hours to be exact. You can't possibly expect me to be able to actually concentrate on complex seals with that little sleep."_

_"Yes, I can, actually." The Yondaime countered as he glanced around to see hundreds of Naruto and his own clones doing the same thing, only with different types of seals. "Look around you, your clones are doing just fine."_

_"They don't feel my physical stress." Naruto retorted without missing a beat._

_"You don't do much physical movement when it comes to seals, it's more of a mental thing."_

_"Whatever." Naruto grumbled before sighing and sitting back up._

_"Naruto." Said Jinchuriki's head whipped up at the serious tone of voice his Father was using. "It's not just the lack of sleep that's getting to you, is it?"_

_Naruto looked away with a frown before he sighed again. "There's... things on my mind..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like how I'm once again being hidden from then enemy." Naruto said as his frown turned into a scowl, obviously not happy with what he'd been ordered to do._

_"Yes, you are being hidden again." Minato agreed, having already heard about the giant turtle that Naruto was on with the Raikage's brother. "But, this time it's not to keep you out of the enemy's reach, this time it's so you can train and be ready for your next encounter."_

_"Don't you mean 'compressing'?" Naruto shot back and Minato's lips twitched upwards slightly._

_"It doesn't matter what you call it, the point is that you need to get as strong as you possibly can in a short amount of time. Complaining about it won't help you either." Minato reached into his weapons pouch that was at the bottom of his back. "Tell you what, if you manage to learn all these seals today, then I'll teach you another of my Jutsu."_

_Naruto arched an eyebrow as his Father slowly and deliberately brought his arm back in front of him to reveal a tri-pronged kunai, something that made Naruto gain a grin. "Are you serious?" Seeing his Father nod, Naruto's grin widened. "Alright! I guess I'll learn the seals today then!"_

_Minato gave a similar, albeit smaller grin as he saw his only child's energy come back from the dead. "That's the spirit."_

* * *

"Well then, everyone, this Academy's goal is to train yokai to adapt to human society, just as I've been saying all along. So that means... starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

Naruto was sitting in his usual seat for homeroom with Tsukune next to him and Moka behind him. His elbow was on the desk in front of him while his chin was rested in his palm with a bored expression on his face, something that the blond had during most of the classes he attended. Though he did gain some interest in what Nekonome was saying when she had mentioned club activities. He'd never heard of such a thing before, so he was actually looking forward to whatever it was.

It didn't seem Tsukune was in the same mind set though. _'Clu-club activities? At a school for yokai?'_ The black-haired human gulped slightly. _'W-what kind of weird stuff are they going to have at this place that counts as an 'activity'?'_

Naruto internally sighed and rolled his eyes without even bothering to look at the other human. He could feel Tsukune's anxiousness through his Negative Emotions Sensing ability that he had thanks to Kurama. _'Tsukune really needs to relax more. Constantly freaking out like he does can't possibly be healthy...'_

**"If you feel the need to comment on it, then do something about him 'freaking out' as you put it."** Kurama suddenly spoke up.

_'And what do you expect me to be able to do? He already knows that I won't let anyone hurt him.'_ Naruto pointed out.

**"I'm sure he does know that, but that's not the problem."** Kurama shuffled around on his spot and rested his chin on his human-like hand. **"It's easy to tell what he needs, really."**

_'Oh mighty and all knowing Kurama-sama, please indulge me with your infinite wisdom in what my human friend needs.'_ Naruto drawled with a roll of his eyes.

Kurama ignored his obvious sarcasm. **"Self confidence."**

_'How can I give him something like that?'_

**"You can't."** The Biju replied bluntly, but continued before Naruto could interrupt. **"You can't 'give' someone confidence in themselves, you can only help them get it."**

_'And how do I do that?'_

**"You can teach him how to fight and use chakra, for one."**

Naruto glanced at Tsukune out of the corner of his eyes to see the human still seemed apprehensive._ 'That's a good idea, but he has so little chakra. If I was to train him I'd have to do something like 'that' to boost his chakra reserves, and we both know how much 'that' can hurt.'_

**"True, 'that' would hurt him physically and mentally, but it would also stop you from complaining about him freaking out."**

_'I wasn't_ _complaining.'_ Naruto huffed, getting a weird look from Tsukune who had been able to calm himself down. _'Why do you care about Tsukune so much, anyway?'_

**"I don't, but you seem to have gotten attached to him and the vampire.****"**

_'Maybe you're just getting soft.'_

He pointedly ignored the indignant grunt.

"Uh... uhm, sensei..." Naruto's eyes went from the front of the class where he had been staring blankly while speaking to Kurama over to a student who had his hand raised.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't that give you an F in that case, sensei?" The student pointed out as his index finger was directly aimed at the tail that was showing under Nekonome's skirt.

Nekonome let out a 'rawr' that sounded more like an angry 'meow' as she suddenly appeared in front of the student and started to claw at his face.

Naruto sweat dropped at the sight before shaking his head and sighing. _'I must have missed some of Nekonome-sensei's speech or something... Kurama, I blame you for this.'_

The Biju deliberately ignored him.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Anyway, everyone has to participate in club activities!" Nekonome announced, ignoring the student who was crying comically with scratches all over his face. "So please visit many different groups and decide on which one you want to join, and be sure to check out the Newspaper Club that I'm the Advisor for! Dismissed!"

Naruto got up out of his chair as did everyone else in the room before looking behind him to where Moka usually sat to see the vampire standing and actually looking excited. "Are you ready Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun?"

Naruto nodded at the excited vampire with a smile. "Yeah, it should be interesting."

"Well then let's go!" Moka cheered as she grabbed both boy's arms in an iron grip and hauled them out the door.

Naruto didn't seem bothered by the grip on his arm, Tsukune though winced slightly at the grip the girl had on his arm but didn't comment on it. _'M-Moka-san sure has a lot of strength...'_

"How the hell are we supposed to move through that?" Naruto muttered as he took in the sight of what had become the corridor's of Yokai Academy. There was stands, signs and students _everywhere_. So much so that Naruto couldn't even see the ground without seeing three other student's shoes.

"You know, I have no clue... but it's kind of amazing, really..." Tsukune remarked.

"Yeah, it is." Moka agreed as she let go of both boy's arms, much to the black-haired human's relief. "So do either of you have any ideas for what club we should join?"

Tsukune hummed slightly in thought while Naruto just kept looking around with some curiosity etched on his face. An idea popped into Tsukune's head, but he forcefully pushed it away with a small blush on his face.

"I don't know, Moka-san." Tsukune finally said after a small silence. Naruto hadn't suggested anything because he didn't know what clubs there could be. "We'll just have to look around and try to find something that all of us like."

Moka nodded her head as all three of them started to push their way through the crowd of students to look for a suitable club to join. Unfortunately, everyone tending the stands seemed to take a liking to Moka and on multiple occasions Tsukune had to calm the blond down enough so he didn't massacre everyone that was in that club.

Though he did let Naruto kick that one creepy guy that asked Moka to do nude pictures through a wall.

Naruto huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he finished glaring an entire club into submission.

"You know, if you keep giving everyone that tries to get Moka-san into their club that look there isn't going to be any clubs left." Tsukune commented with some amusement as he watched his friend twitch. Moka was walking in front of them with her hands behind her back, oblivious to both the stares she received and the two human's conversation.

Naruto grumbled slightly as he gained control of his twitch. "I'm not going to do that to every club I see, just the ones I can sense ill intent towards Moka-chan coming from."

"You can sense someone's intentions?" Tsukune asked in surprise.

"No, not someone's intentions." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I can sense negative emotions. So someone with positive intentions won't show up for me, but someone who intends to do something negative will."

"That's handy." The brown-eyed human noted.

Before Naruto could continue the conversation, he was interrupted by a woman's voice. "Hello boys, I'm the Swimming Club Captain and a second year here at Yokai Academy, Ichinose Tamao. Would the two of you like to join me for a swim?"

The two boys as well as Moka, who had stopped walking in front and was now standing next to them looked over to see a woman with turquoise coloured hair and yellow eyes. The woman was wearing a white, long-sleeved button up shirt that was left open to reveal a two-piece swimsuit and she also had sandals on her feet and a hand on her left hip.

Behind Tamao were a few other girls from the Swimming Club also wearing two-piece swimsuits and they were waving to all of the other males in the vicinity while said males shouted about how they wanted to join the club.

Naruto shrugged, not really caring. He didn't really have a need to swim nor even learn how to, he could just simply walk across water. Besides that, swimming didn't interest him anyway, not as an activity at least. _'But, what is this I can feel coming from her? It's hard to describe, it almost feels like she's... hungry... but not for food...'_

Tsukune on the other hand seemed to be interested in the Club. Whether that was because of all the women wearing swimsuits or not, Naruto would never know. "Naruto-san, Moka-san, I'm going to try the club for a while, you two don't have to if you don't want to though."

"Well, what about you, _Naruto-kun?_" Tamao all but purred his name, something that caused Moka to get a small twitch in her eye.

"Nah, I'm fine." Naruto replied with a casual smile as he glanced at an obviously uncomfortable Moka as Tamao frowned slightly. "Swimming doesn't interest me much, sorry."

"Oh come on, you won't know until you at least try it." Tamao's frown turned into a small grin as the girls that were behind her all but pounced on the ninja and started ripping his clothes off. It was an almost comical sight as the girls forcefully changed Naruto into a pair of swimming shorts with his limbs flailing about the entire time.

Tsukune sweat dropped at the display while Moka blushed and tried not to stare at the blond who was now standing in his previous spot in just a pair of black swimming shorts.

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and shivered slightly. "I f-feel violated..."

Tsukune's sweat drop grew in size before Tamao pointed to the human who was still wearing the Academy uniform. "Girls, get him."

Tsukune yelped as the girls that had forcefully changed Naruto without actually damaging his clothes turned their sights on him with their eyes gleaming before they pounced on him.

It was Naruto and Moka's turn to sweat drop this time as the girls repeated what they did to the blond to the now spluttering and cursing human.

The girls moved away from Tsukune who was now wearing similar shorts to Naruto while said human inched towards the shinobi, otherwise known as the 'safe zone'. "I-I know what you feel, Naruto-san..."

"Well play times over." Naruto sighed before grabbing his clothes that had been stacked in a neat pile on the floor. "Do you still want to stay, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I'll still give it a shot... even if they are a bit... forceful..." Tsukune mumbled and Naruto snorted at the understatement.

"Aww..." Tamato pouted at the blond and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up slightly. "You really sure don't want to swim, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sure, Tamao-senpai." Naruto replied as he placed a hand on Moka's shoulder. "I guess we'll see you later, Tsukune."

The black-haired human nodded and waved to his two friends as they both disappeared, leaving several swirling leaves in their place.

"What was that?" Tamao asked but got a shrug from Tsukune so she latched onto his arm with a smile on her face. "Oh well, let's forget about them. Let's get to swimming already!"

Tsukune blushed as his arm was held in between Tamao's cleavage as she dragged him towards the swimming pool, oblivious to the glares he was getting from other students around him.

No one even noticed the slight shimmer of light that came from around the corner.

* * *

Naruto and Moka reappeared inside of Naruto's dorm room with a few leaves swirling around them. Moka looked around the room in confusion, not knowing where they were. The room had a dark grey carpet with plain, white walls. A futon was in the corner of the room with a wardrobe a few feet away from it. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen with wooden floorboards while near it was a white, closed door.

"Naruto-kun, where are we?" Moka asked as she tried to get rid of the slightly dizzy feeling she had.

"We're in my room." Naruto replied nonchalantly as he walked up to his wardrobe and grabbed a new set of school clothes out of it.

"W-why are we here?" The vampire asked nervously.

"I need a new set of clothes to wear, these ones..." He gestured to the Academy's attire that he had been wearing earlier before he threw them on his futon. "Just feel dirty... I'll have to thoroughly wash them later..." She sweat dropped at the weird reason but didn't comment on it. "Anyway, make yourself at home while I go get dressed."

Moka nodded as Naruto went through the door that was near the kitchen. The vampire stood in the same spot for a few moments, not really knowing what to do. _'I-I'm in Naruto-kun's room...'_ She thought as her face started to heat up at the realization before she decided to take a seat on his futon and wait for him. _'I kinda thought that his room would be messy, but it's not.'_

Naruto came out of the room he had been in a minute later wearing the usual attire for males at Yokai Academy; blazer and all. "Alright, there. Now I just have to remember to wash... _those_." The blond cast a distasteful glance towards the clothes that had all been ripped off of him by the... forceful girls before he turned back to the vampire with a smile. "Well, anyway, are you ready to search for a club again?"

The vampire nodded as she got off of his futon and he placed a hand on her shoulder before the both of them once again disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Dude, did you hear? Apparently Moka-san is joining the Swimming Club."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, everyone's saying that Tamao-senpai invited her and her two friends to join."

"Two of Moka-san's friends? Wouldn't they be the two guys who are always with her?"

The two students who had been walking down the hallway and talking to each other started grumbling and cursing the two humans with some rather colourful language.

A certain Succubus happened to be walking down the same hallway in the opposite direction of the students and she overheard what they had said. _'Moka-san is joining the Swimming Club with two friends? That must mean that Tsukune is joining the club as well.'_ Kurumu smiled as she added a little spring to her step before she stopped with a confused frown appearing on her face. "I didn't think that vampires were able to even touch water though?"

* * *

Tsukune gulped slightly with a blush on his face while Tamao was behind him holding his arms and showing him how to use them to get more speed while swimming. He could literally feel her impressive breasts pushing up against his back as she instructed him, a fact that made his blush all the worse.

"Yeah, just like that." Tamao praised as she guided his arms in the right position. "You're doing great, Tsukune-kun."

_'I-it's really heating up here...'_ Tsukune thought in a slight daze.

"Alright, Tsukune-kun. How about going for a few laps around the pool?" Tamao suggested with what seemed to be a sweet smile, getting a nod out of the human as he started to swim with his senior next to him.

"Tamao-senpai really has a mature charm, doesn't she?" A student off to the side remarked as he kicked his feet under the water to stay afloat with his friends around him.

"Forget that, I want to know where Moka-san is, I'd heard that she was joining this club." One of the other students said.

"You really shouldn't listen to rumors, you know."

"Ah, shut up." The student grumbled before glaring at the form of Tsukune who was still swimming alongside Tamao. "Anyway, I really feel like killing that guy and that bastard Naruto as well for hanging out with Moka-san."

The students around him mumbled an agreement while Tsukune started to sweat slightly at what they had said. _'I really wish my safe zone was here right now...'_

* * *

Naruto sneezed as he stopped walking through the hallway that he and Moka had been going through on their search for a club to join. "Some bastard must be talking about me..." He grumbled, getting a weird look from the vampire.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't stop now we still have to find a club we can all join." Moka puffed her cheeks out in slight annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Moka-chan." Naruto said as the two started walking again. "I don't know if Tsukune will join the club that we do though, he seemed to be interested in the Swimming Club."

The pinkette hummed in agreement. "Yeah he did seem interested, but that's alright. If he joins the Swimming Club, then at least the two of us will still be together." Naruto nodded his head as his eyes scanned around the hallway for a suitable club to join, oblivious to the blush that had come upon the vampire's face as the word 'together' reverberated through her mind.

"Naruto-kun, Moka-san!"

The two teen's who had their names called out stopped walking and turned around to see their homeroom teacher, Nekonome, approaching them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Nekonome-sensei." Moka greeted with a smile while Naruto sent a nod to the teacher. "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if either of you two had found a club to join yet?"

Naruto and Moka shared a glance before Naruto spoke up. "No, we haven't yet sensei, but we're looking for one right now."

Nekonome smiled brightly at the tad bit of information as her tone became more cheerful than before. "Great! Then how about the two of you join the Newspaper Club?"

"Aren't you the Advisor for that club, sensei?" Naruto inquired as he vaguely remembered her mentioning something like that in homeroom earlier that day.

Nekonome nodded her head with her smile still in place. "Yep, sure am."

Naruto hummed slightly in thought as he mulled it over. On one hand, the club sounded perfect for gathering information, something that he admitted would be useful in a school for yokai. On the other hand, if he guessed correctly, then the Newspaper Club was more than likely boring and something that he wouldn't be very interested in.

"I don't know, sensei. We'll have to think about it and speak to Tsukune as well as Kurumu-san, I suppose." Naruto said after a short silence.

"That's fine, I didn't expect you to come to a decision straight away." Nekonome waved off, her smile not faltering in the slightest. She had two potential candidates for the club, four if she included Tsukune and Kurumu, so she was happy. "Anyway, I need to get back to my duties, I just asked because I saw you walking down the hallway."

"Okay, we'll see you another time then, Nekonome-sensei!" Moka waved to their homeroom teacher as said woman walked away from them. She turned back to Naruto, only to find the blond had frozen in his spot with a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't reply vocally, instead he just placed a hand on the middle of her back. At first Moka thought he was going to use the same high-speed movement technique that he'd been using recently, but it was different this time. Instead of disappearing with a sudden immense speed, she found herself literally being teleported from her spot without a trace.

* * *

Tsukune frowned as he rested against the side of the swimming pool he was in. He had told Tamao that he was taking a short break to gain some energy back, but in all reality he felt his interest in the club deterring. It just wasn't what he'd hoped it would be. _'Maybe it would have been better if Naruto-san and Moka-san were here...'_ He thought before noticing the Swimming Club Captain making her way over to him.

"Come on Tsukune-kun, you should be well rested by now." The woman stated with a smile.

Tsukune scratched at his cheek with his right index finger before he bowed to the Captain slightly. "I'm sorry about this senpai, but I think it's about time that I leave to go and find my friends."

Tamao's smile widened slightly, but instead of being a sweet smile, it was a cruel smile and one that radiated a certain _hunger_. "Well then let me apologise myself, Tsukune-kun..." Her hand slowly reached out towards Tsukune's cheek and it became webbed while her face split into a grin, revealing her now jagged teeth that were in three rows. "Because I'm going to have to drain you of your life source."

Tsukune recoiled away from the Captain and used his hands to push himself away from her with his eyes wide open in shock. Before he could even form any words in his mouth, he heard a panicked shout come from the other side of the pool followed by many others.

"Stop it! Why are you suddenly coming after me, senpai!?"

Tsukune looked around the pool for where the shouts had come from to see the one of male students who had been mumbling threats about him being chased by girls with a similar face to what Tamao's had turned into with tails behind them. The girls easily caught up to the student they were chasing and bit into him, causing him to age rapidly until he was nothing but an old man.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Tsukune exclaimed, his heart beat was racing as he stared in shock at what had happened before Tamao's voice reached his ears once again.

"This is what we Mermaids do." An orange tail similar to the other ones appeared behind her from out of the water. "We lure men into the water and suck their life away, it's our natural way of life. So don't think too badly of us, Tsukune-kun." She dived into the water as Tsukune tried to get as far away from her as possible before she launched upwards into the air, revealing her entire body. "It's wonderful, don't you think?"

_'The-They're Mermaids?!'_ Tsukune thought in a panic as the other Mermaids in the pool had large smiles on their faces as they chased the other students with the intention of sucking their life force to nearly nothing.

"Don't worry, we won't drain you of your entire life force!" A Mermaid cried cheerfully with a hungry grin as she and the others chased a group of students who were doing their best to get away.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry, besides it's useless to resist us!" Another exclaimed with an equally hungry grin.

_'Are Mermaids really this scary?!'_ Tsukune gulped as he quickened his pace to the edge of the pool. _'I-I'm Really gonna be killed here!'_

Before the human could reach his destination, two arms wrapped around his neck from behind while two breasts pushed up against his back. "There's no need for you to panic, Tsukune-kun." Tamao purred into his ear as she tightened her grip around him slightly. "You're special, you see. I've actually had my eyes on both you and Naruto-kun since the entrance ceremony." Her webbed hand came up and caressed the petrified human's cheek. "You two have such a yummy smell, it's just like a human's!" Tsukune was frozen in the spot as Tamao opened her mouth as if she was ready to eat his entire body. "I've always wanted to eat one of you!"

Tamao's mouth went to devour the human, but, just before the Mermaid's mouth could latch onto Tsukune, a fist appeared out of nowhere and smashed straight into Tamao's face and sent her away from him.

"I really can't have just a single normal day, can I?"

Tsukune looked up with surprise and relief clearly on his face as he saw Naruto standing on the water with a tri-pronged kunai held firmly in his right hand.

"Naruto-san!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Wait a minute, how the hell are you doing _that?!_"

Naruto turned his head around to glance at his friend and saw his fellow human looking straight towards his feet that were keeping him on the water. "Now's not exactly the time to be explaining things like that, Tsukune." Naruto remarked dryly before turning his head back around to face Tamao and the other Mermaids who had finished with the others. "Just get out of the pool and let me handle this."

Tsukune nodded frantically, glad that his friend had come for him as he swam the rest of the way to the edge of the pool to get out.

"Oh, it seems you've come to join us, Naruto-kun." Tamao grinned that same hungry grin that the other Mermaids mirrored with ease as she ignored the place where she had been hit. "But, what do you intend to do? Surely you don't mean to fight us, Mermaids are invincible in water, after all."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as he pocketed the tri-pronged kunai. "I've fought people who thought themselves to be 'invincible' before, so you're probably not much different."

"Is that so?" Tamao and the other Mermaids started swimming towards him at a fast pace. "Then prove it!"

Naruto waited patiently on the water's surface as the Mermaids got closer and closer to him. It seemed that Tamao was the faster out of the Mermaids as she was the first one to get close to the blond, she lunged out of the water straight at him, but Naruto simply moved out of the way and grabbed her tail with one hand before spinning her around and using her as a pseudo-bat to hit all of the other Mermaids that had lunged at him moments later away.

Tsukune's mouth opened and closed in bewilderment at the sight. _'He's just toying with them as if they're not even worth his time...'_ The black-haired human realized as he witnessed the shinobi basically play baseball with Mermaids while a casual, if not bored expression was firmly planted on his face.

Kurumu, who was standing beside the human, had her eyebrows in her hairline from surprise while mirth was easily seen in her eyes.

Moka stood beside Kurumu and was just as surprised as the Succubus, but rather than be amused at what she was seeing, she was more fascinated and amazed at how easily he dealt with supposedly 'invincible' foes.

**"You know, I thought this school was going to actually be dangerous for you."** Kurama commented with an amused smirk that showed off his giant and glistening teeth just as his partner batted another Mermaid away with his senior's body.

_'Well, you never know, this place could actually get dangerous.'_ Naruto responded, gripping Tamao's tail a bit firmer. She was absolutely powerless in this situation, water was right next to her, and yet she couldn't even touch it. _'Moka-chan, or the other Moka-chan at least, had a large amount of... what did the creepy Headmaster call it?'_

**"Yoki."**

_'Yeah, she had a lot of it from what I was able to sense when she was released, so it's safe to say that there's a lot stronger people out there than what I've faced so far.'_ The blond sighed as he smashed Tamao's body into the last Mermaid and sent it flying out of the pool area. "Alright, time to finish this up, Tamao-senpai."

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked apprehensively as she attempted to get rid of the sick feeling that she had.

"Nothing you need to worry about, all you need to know is that you'll still be alive after this." Naruto replied nonchalantly before jumping high into the air. "Alright senpai, please try not to vomit on this ride and remember to keep your seatbelt on at all times." Naruto chuckled to himself before he began to spin Tamao's body in mid air. "Ah, forget that last comment, this ride doesn't have any seatbelts. Sorry, but passenger safety isn't exactly on my mind right now." Naruto stopped his light chuckles and let go of his senior's body before landing a hard kick in her face that sent her rocketing towards the pool.

Tamao's unconscious body collided with the water, sending a large amount of the crystal clear liquid out of the pool and drenching Tsukune while Moka and Kurumu managed to only get slightly wet since they had jumped back.

A perfectly dry Naruto landed at the edge of the pool and looked around before nodding to himself in satisfaction as he saw all of the Mermaids were unconscious and probably wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Naruto-kun!" The shinobi turned around to see a half-smiling half-wincing Moka running up to him.

"Hey Moka-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern as the vampire stopped in front of him while Tsukune and Kurumu made their way up to them with the latter latched onto the former's arm.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just that water zaps away a vampire's strength. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much since I didn't get a lot of water on me." Naruto frowned at her reply before he grabbed a nearby towel and started drying off the water that had gotten onto her body, much to the pinkette's embarrassment.

"I do worry though, Moka-chan." Naruto said as he continued his task. "If I had of known that water did that to vampire's, then I wouldn't have thrown Tamao-senpai into the pool like that. So, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, like I said, I didn't get that much water on me, so it doesn't hurt that much." Moka said as the pain from having water touching her body slowly faded away.

"There. All the water is gone." Naruto threw the towel away before he noticed the Succubus that seemed to have an iron grip on Tsukune's arm. "Kurumu-san? When did you get here?"

"Ah, just after you started fighting those Mermaids, Naruto-kun." Kurumu replied with a smile as Moka leaned into Naruto's side. Despite not having had much water on her, it still took her energy away and she was feeling tired. "I heard that Moka-san and two friends had been invited to join this club, so I thought I'd come over to see my Destined One!"

Naruto nodded at the Succubus' answer as he wrapped an arm around Moka's shoulder to keep her steady while Tsukune decided to ask what was on his mind. "How did you know that I was in danger? It can't have possibly been a coincidence that you were here just when I was being attacked by those Mermaids."

"I told you earlier today that I could sense negative emotions, Tsukune." Naruto said with a shrug, not wanting to tell the human that he'd actually created a clone while said clone had used the _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_ to hide it's presence and used the Hiraishin to teleport him there. "I just sensed fear coming from this area so I came as soon as possible."

Tsukune seemed to accept the answer so he asked another question. "Well, have Moka-san and you found a club to join yet, Naruto-san?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that." Naruto admitted, gaining an inquisitive look from the human. "Moka-chan and I were going to speak to you and Kurumu-san about it first though." The Succubus and human nodded and Naruto took it as a signal to keep forming words with his mouth. "It's the Newspaper Club that Nekonome-sensei is the Advisor for."

"It doesn't matter what club I join, so long as Tsukune is in it I'm fine." Kurumu said cheerfully as she shifted the arm she was latched onto in between her cleavage, causing said human's face to get set aflame, much to Naruto's amusement.

"We can go and speak to Nekonome-sensei about it tomorrow." Naruto glanced at the vampire that was leaning on him with half opened eyes. "I should probably get Moka-chan to her room so that she can rest, that water seems to have taken more energy out of her than she'd like to admit."

Tsukune and Kurumu nodded in agreement as Naruto disappeared with leaves falling around where he once was.

"It's actually kinda cool how he can disappear like that." Kurumu commented.

"Yeah, but it's a completely different story when he does that to you." Tsukune forcefully pushed the memories of him vomiting on multiple occasions when Naruto had used that technique on him. "Though, Naruto-san did say that you can get used to it."

* * *

**Chapter 4 done!**

**Man, I swear I had the weirdest time writing this chapter. I had it at 3,000 words for almost 2 days straight when (at four in the morning) I just started to type as if I was on some sort of speed enhancing drug. My fingers just _glided_ over the keyboard and before I knew it I'd already written an extra 2,000 words in just under an hour.**

**Am I weird or is that the norm these days?**


	5. A perverted club President

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Once again, Naruto was underground in the training ground, but with two differences. One was that there was a large pool of water off to the side that looked big enough to fit a small army while the other was instead of his father training him, it was Tsunade. Probably the best choice for the 'compressing' session he was about to go through though._

_"Chakra control..." The elder blonde stressed the words heavily, as if she was trying to burn them into his brain for eternity. "Is what you need over most other things right now. Unfortunately in your case, the control over the chakra you have is pathetic at best compared to what you can achieve."_

_"I know that already, just tell me what I need to do." Naruto snapped. The relationship between the two had started to deteriorate ever since the Hokage had ordered Naruto to go into hiding to get information 'compressed' into him, all but making him a weapon in order to take down Obito. To Naruto, it felt as if she had lost faith in him._

_Tsunade frowned and closed her eyes, hiding the regret that she felt for putting Naruto under all the stress that was on him. But it was something that she felt was necessary. Something that needed to be done. It wasn't the fact that she had lost faith in him that she made him do this, it was because she had faith in him. She had faith that he would beat Obito and save their world, but faith alone wouldn't kill the Jubi's Jinchuriki._

_Tsunade's expression became stern and as cold as ice once again when she opened her eyes. "How many clones can you make to train with, Naruto?"_

_"According to Kurama, I'm able to create 500 clones to train with - I can last roughly 16 hours straight without any food pills or the use of Kurama's chakra."_

_"Good, I want you to creat-" Tsunade was interrupted by a large explosion of smoke from behind her fellow blond while said shinobi had his hands in a familiar cross-shaped hand seal. "Alright, 250 of you will go to that pool of water and jump in. I want all of you to regulate your chakra outside of your body and try to stay dry, treat it like a cloak covering your entire body and protecting you from the water."_

_There was some pushing and shoving in the small army of clones as they tried to get to said pool of water as fast as they could and do as they were ordered. "What about the rest of them?" The one at the front and most likely the original asked._

_"The rest of you, as well as the original Naruto, are to continue mastering the rasengan until you can do it without the help of your clones." Tsunade ordered as the clones did as they were told. The original Naruto though, frowned and walked up to the Senju._

_"That's it? That's the chakra control exercises your giving me?" Naruto gritted his teeth slightly. "I may sound like an asshole, but I honestly expected more than that."_

_"Those are some of the most advanced chakra control techniques there are." Tsunade shot back, frowning just as much as he was. "Both should be obvious as to why, too. The first one I gave the half of your clones is similar to the water walking method, only it's around your entire body instead of just at the soles of your feet. You being able to use the rasengan is a chakra control method as well, seeing as keeping control of chakra that's spinning so much like that is extremely difficult."_

_Naruto sighed but nodded his head before he began walking over to the group of clones that were attempting to create a rasengan with one hand._

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts with a completely bored expression. Next to him, Tsukune rolled his brown eyes in slight exasperation. The two, along with multiple other male students were standing on one end of a basketball court that was in a large hall that was used for gym class; it had wooden floorboards, concrete walls and a thin, tin roof.

Like most buildings found in Yokai Academy though, the inside was very different from the outside.

Naruto had spoken to Nekonome just the day before and informed her that he along with Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka would be joining the Newspaper Club, much to her glee.

In front of the group of about 16 males, was their gym teacher, Okuto Kotsubo. He had dark, red hair, slight stubble on his chin and was holding a ball made of foam under his right arm.

"Alright, today we'll be playing a little game known as 'Dodgeball'." Kotsubo announced, unknowingly gaining Naruto's full attention as he'd never heard of the game before. "Dodgeball is a popular game played in the human world, so you can also think of this as more preparation for coexisting with humans if you wish."

"Dodgeball, really?" Tsukune muttered as he mirrored the blond's actions from before by stuffing his hands in the pockets of his own gym shorts.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Naruto asked, glancing at the only other human in Yokai Academy while he tried to listen in to Kotsubo's explanation of the rules and how it was played.

"N-nothing, really..." Tsukune mumbled as he suppressed a small shiver. "It's just that playing Dodgeball with a bunch of yokai isn't going to be very easy for me..."

"Hey, you're not scared, are ya?" Naruto teased, lightly nudging the boy with his elbow, but sighed when Tsukune looked away. "Fine, then just make sure we're on the same team and stay close to me, okay?"

Tsukune nodded as he tried to force down the images of him getting splattered against a wall from being hit by one of the foam balls.

"Alright, now for teams..." Kotsubo trailed off as he started pointing to different students. "The eight of you go over the other side of the court. You're one team." Tsukune sighed in some relief as neither he or Naruto had been one of the students to be picked for the other team. "The rest of you, line up at this side of the court. Oh, and don't forget that you aren't permitted to use anything related to your true forms."

Some of the students grumbled to themselves as they got into the spots they were told to go to while Kotsubo placed eight foam balls directly across the middle of the court.

"This should be fun." Naruto rubbed his hands together with a small grin as he stood on his respective side of the court.

"I just hope I don't die..." Tsukune mumbled.

The blond shinobi rolled his eyes. "You need to relax more Tsukune. Besides, I'm here so you're not going to die."

"Okay, everyone ready?!" No one answered the gym teacher and instead moved into a position as if they were going to run a sprint. Kotsubo put a whistle in his mouth as he raised his right arm in the air while glancing at both sides to make sure that no one would cheat. Seeing that everyone was ready, he dropped his arms as he blew on the whistle, signalling the start of the match.

Even without having to use chakra, Naruto was still extremely fast for a human that existed in the world or timeline, whatever it was. So it wasn't really much of a surprise to him that as soon was the whistle had been blown, he rocketed off from his spot faster than any of the other yokai in the room could move while restricted to their human forms.

Tsukune just grunted as he sprinted alongside the yokai on his team. He wasn't particularly slow, but he wasn't fast either. He was just average, really.

Naruto picked up the first foam ball in his reach before pelting it at the yokai on the other team who had yet to reach the half way line. The ball flew threw the air until it impacted with a student's chest with enough force to send him sprawling backwards while the foam ball rolled away from him.

_"That's one down...'_ Naruto thought as the other students finally reached the half way line and grabbed the foam balls in their reach before backpedalling and hurling them at the other team.

Tsukune caught a ball that had been sent straight for his face in both of his hands and skidded back slightly from the strength that was put into the throw, causing the student who threw the ball to grumble as he made his way off of the court.

Kotsubo watched on the sidelines with slight amusement in his eyes as the two teams tried to hit anyone on the opposing team with the foam balls as hard as they could.

Naruto shifted his body to the side in order to dodge a foam ball that had been hurtled at him before casually jogging up to a foam ball that was nearby and picking it up. He glanced around at both teams and saw that the other team had four people left while his own team had five including Tsukune and himself.

"Come on Naruto, you can't lose this." Naruto quietly murmured to himself as he gripped the foam ball firmly before hurling it at a student on the opposite side, only for said student to dodge, albeit barely.

**"Speaking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know."** Kurama remarked dryly.

Naruto stumbled slightly and only just dodged a foam ball that was soaring straight for his head. _'Why do you feel the need to comment on things I do or say at the most random times?'_

**"Mostly boredom."** Kurama admitted and Naruto twitched as he picked another ball up off of the court before hurling it at another student on the opposite team, hitting said yokai in between his eyes and sending him sprawling.

_'Well, can ya not? You almost caused me to get sent off the court.'_ Naruto huffed while Kurama gave an amused grin, silently musing that he should annoy his partner more often, just to get a reaction out of him.

"Naruto-san, look out!"

So caught up in his conversation with Kurama, Naruto didn't even see the foam ball coming straight for the side of his head. His instincts took over as he heard Tsukune's shout and he sent wind chakra into his right arm before slashing horizontally, effectively shredding the foam ball into pieces and sending it's contents all over the floor.

The shinobi scratched the back of his head sheepishly as the other students, minus Tsukune, let out groans. "Sorry about that, I just kind of reacted."

Kotsubo's mouth formed a thin line. "Uzumaki, you're out. I suggest you go back to your dorm for the rest of the day so you don't react like that again."

"Ugh."

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Moka greeted cheerfully as she ran up to her blond friend before wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking her fangs into his neck while Naruto held her waist to keep her steady. As usual when Moka drank his blood, she relaxed into his arms and pushed her body more against his own.

_'If I didn't have Kurama with me, this girl would have drained me dry of my life force already... well technically chakra is my life force as well, but that's not the point.'_ Naruto thought as Moka kept happily sucking on his blood which was regenerating just as fast as she was gulping it down.

**"You really are going insane, you're not just speaking to yourself out loud anymore. You're talking to yourself in your own thoughts."**

_'Shut it fur ball.'_

The blond ignored the protests of the prideful Biju.

"Hey, look at that, Tsukune. You don't think that Moka will drain Naruto-kun of all his blood, do you?" The distinctly amused and actually slightly concerned voice of Kurumu came from behind Naruto. Moka heard what the succubus had said as well and removed her fangs from his neck with a blush, either from satisfaction like usual or embarrassment, Naruto would never know.

Naruto let Moka out of his grip as she untied her arms from his neck and turned around to face the approaching human and succubus. Kurumu was latched onto Tsukune's arm, pushing said limb in between her breasts while Tsukune's blush could have made the sun jealous of how bright it was.

"I-I don't know, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune murmured. "But, Naruto-san doesn't seem to mind no matter how much she drinks, so I don't think so."

"Well, anyway..." Naruto started in an attempt to change the conversation from Moka sucking his blood. "We're starting the Newspaper Club today."

"Yeah, that's right. I wonder who else is in the club though..." Tsukune wondered as the four of them started walking in the direction of the school.

"Who knows, but whoever it is can't be that bad, right? Nekonome-sensei is the Advisor for it after all." Naruto stated.

Along with the other two, Moka nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to see when we get there."

* * *

The four of them were each seated at desks in the front row of the Newspaper Club's room. Moka was seated at the left of them all with Naruto on her right and to the right of the shinobi was Tsukune while Kurumu was at the opposite end of the pinkette. At the front of the room, standing behind a desk was their club's Advisor while said woman had a smile on her face with her eyes squinted behind her glasses as usual.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to thank all of your for joining my club!" Nekonome announced just as chirpily as ever. "Now let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!"

"Uhm, sensei..." Naruto started a bit awkwardly as he placed both of his arms on the desk in front of him while shuffling in his seat slightly. "We're not... the only people in this club... right?" A small club with just the four of them would of been fine in Naruto's opinion, then he wouldn't have to put up with any of the students that relied solely on their hormones.

Ah, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... it seems like your luck really does only extend to gambling.

"Don't be silly, Naruto-kun." Nekonome's smile widened when she heard a shout of 'Excuse me!' come from just outside the door, drawing everyone's attention to it. "Ah, here's the only other member here now."

The door slid open to reveal a male wearing the standard uniform, minus the tie. He had ink-black hair held back by a red headband along with a pair of red-violet eyes that went over to the two girls that were in the room aside from Nekonome. A charming smile adorned his features as he held two bouquet of flowers in his hands while he greeted them with a distinctly Osakan accent. "I'm the President of this Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. It's great to meet ya!"

Naruto suppressed a small shiver as he saw Gin's teeth sparkle. _'Why do Lee and Guy-sensei have to come into my mind right now?!'_ He internally wailed, much to Kurama's silent amusement.

When Naruto had come back to reality, he noticed that Gin was right in front of Moka and Kurumu with the flowers held out to the two girls. "Ah, Nekonome-sensei told me about the two of you, but she never mentioned how beautiful the two of you are." The succubus and vampire sat there a bit awkwardly as they accepted the flowers and placed them on the desks they were sitting behind. "You can just call me 'Gin'."

_'At least his personality isn't like Guy-sensei or Lee, though...'_ Naruto thought as Gin went back to the front of the class and stood next to the club's Advisor.

"As he said before, this is Gin-kun, the club's President and the only second year club member." Naruto wasn't completely sure, but he could have sworn he saw Gin wince slightly when Nekonome mentioned he was the only second year in the club. "If you have any questions about this club, just ask Gin-kun, ok?"

Whatever reason Gin had winced before was now gone, replaced by the suave smile he'd worn ever since he entered the room as he nodded along with Nekonome's words. "Yeah, you can always count on me!"

Kurumu shuffled her chair close enough to Tsukune so she could latch on his right arm. "Tsukune, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy..."

"Well, I have to get going to a staff meeting." Nekonome said as she started walking out of the room. "Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun!"

"Okay, leave it to me!"

Nekonome waved to everyone in the club before closing the door and walking away.

"I didn't think that Nekonome-sensei would be leaving already." Tsukune commented.

"Mhm, I thought she would have been here longer." Naruto agreed. "Oh well, Gin-senpai doesn't seem like a bad person. Even if he is a bit of a flirt."

Tsukune's eye twitched at the reminder of the club's President handing Kurumu a bouquet of flowers. He did feel a bit relieved though. Naruto's ability to sense negative emotions would have warned the blond to any bad intentions Gin had towards them, after all.

Gin straightened up and stood behind the desk that Nekonome had been behind when she was in the room before placing his hands on it. "Alright, first of all I'll give you an explanation of just what kinda club this is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activities will be reporting on all kinds of things within the Academy and putting them in the newspaper. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting. I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be an easy ride. Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

Moka shifted in her seat next to Naruto slightly as she turned her head to face the blond. "...He seems like someone we can depend on... right?"

Naruto turned his head to meet the vampire's green eyes. "Yeah, I don't see why he wouldn't be." Naruto answered, missing the brief flicker of a grin that came upon Gin's face as he heard him.

"I'm just messing with ya!" All seriousness in Gin's voice from before was gone. "Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall." Gin pulled out two posters and showed it to his club members. On the two posters was a picture of Nekonome while it read: _If you have a chance, make sure to read the yokai newspaper - Newspaper Club._

"Let's get to it then." Naruto muttered as he and the others gout up from their seats and out from behind their desks.

"Alright, you two, I believe Nekonome-sensei said that your names were Naruto-kun and Tsukune-kun, correct?" Gin asked and both humans nodded to confirm his question. "Good. I want the two of you to grab a couple of chairs and take them to the back of the room for these two beautiful ladies to stand on. After that go and grab those piles of posters and bring them to the back of the room." Gin pointed his index finger to the window-side of the room as a gesture for them to go pick up the two similar piles of posters.

"And what are you going to do, senpai?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I'm going to make sure that Kurumu-san and Moka-san put the posters in the correct places." The club President waved a dismissive hand in the shinobi's direction with the same smile still on his face. "Now get to it."

Naruto sighed before he and Tsukune picked up the chairs they had been using and brought them to the back of the room with the other three club members following them. Naruto and Tsukune placed the chairs in the places that Gin had instructed before they went to the piles of poster ads.

"Alright." Gin said as he stood in front of the vampire and succubus as his smile widened slightly. "I want the two of you to put the first posters up there." He handed them the two posters that he'd been holding and they took them before they got up on the chairs and reached up as far as they could to reach the place where their senior had told them they needed to placed.

Naruto and Tsukune reached the poster ads that were near the window at the front of the class room and picked up a stack each. Tsukune took a more thorough look at them as they started to head back towards Gin, Kurumu and Moka. "You know, these posters are kind of weird."

Naruto studied the posters that he was carrying as well. "Yeah, tell me about it."

When the two humans came within 5 feet of the other three members in their club, they noticed their President bending down and looking up the two girl's skirts.

Tsukune's eyes widened while Naruto's eye twitched at the sight. "Please, not another pervert. Please."

The ninja's pleas went completely ignored.

Kurama snorted. **"It's as if you're just supposed to be surrounded by perverts. Your sensei, your Godfather, that Sandaime Hokage was one as well."**

Naruto's eye twitched. _'Don't remind me.'_ Naruto stalked up to his senior and got in front of him, leaving Tsukune standing there not really knowing what to do in this kind of situation. "Stop looking up their skirts."

Gin stood back up with an arched eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid." Naruto shot back, idly trying to decide if he should just dump Gin's conscious body in the middle of a woman's changing room so that he could feel the full payload of feminine fury. But, then again, Jiraiya got beaten by women all the time, and he kept peeping on them. Naruto just came to a realization, his Godfather could very well have been masochistic. "You were looking up their skirts for a free peep show."

"That's nonsense." His teeth sparkled when he smiled again, Naruto forcefully pushed away a small shiver. "There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Moka and Kurumu noticed the interactions between their friend and senior, so they got off from the chairs they had been standing on and made their way over. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Gin gave the approaching teenage girls a suave smile. "It's just that this guy got an eyeful of your panties."

Naruto blushed slightly at the thought while the succubus and vampire's faces heated up immensely and they both cried out in shock, anger and embarrassment. "EH!?"

"N-Now wait a minute..." Tsukune came into the conversation as he too came up to the small group with a frown on his face. "Naruto-san didn't peek up anyone's skirt, that was you, Gin-senpai."

"Yeah, we saw you looking up their skirts when we came back with the piles of posters." Naruto shuffled towards the other human, oddly feeling safer the more he got away from the two women. He didn't want to deal with two rage-filled women, especially not ones that could extend their claws to cut through things as tough as trees while the other one could very well send him flying off the planet with a single punch. Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but that wasn't the point.

Gin scoffed slightly as the vampire and succubus' murderous glares turned onto him. "Stop lying, both of you. As I said before, I'd never do something so lame."

Unlike Moka who was glaring at both Gin and Naruto with murder in her eyes - a feat that surprised the shinobi seeing as she was usually sweet and somewhat timid, Kurumu decided to believe her Destined One and stormed straight up to Gin's face and gave it a hard slap, leaving a red imprint of her hand there before she walked out of the room, feeling oddly satisfied but no longer wanting to do any club activities.

Naruto had to forcefully push down an amused grin as he saw Gin's mouth drop open in shock at what Kurumu had done. It was almost comical to see what had been a rather smooth guy minutes before be in such a state.

Moka huffed. "I'm leaving." She said before storming out of the room. She hated perverts, period. She didn't know who to believe either, so she couldn't exactly put the blame on anyone.

"Well, I guess club activities are over for the day." Gin muttered, hiding a smirk. Sure, he got slapped by a rather angry succubus, but that was fine. He got to see under their skirts, after all.

* * *

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry back there." Moka murmured to herself as she stopped walking at the end of a hallway that had a large window for people to view outside. "What if Naruto-kun really did peek though?" Her face heated up before she grabbed the hem of her skirt up and took a look at what was under. "What ones am I wearing today anyway?"

**"What are you doing?"**

"KYA!" Moka jumped and let go of the hem of her skirt. She calmed herself down when she saw the rosary around her neck jingling around with a red, slitted pupil in the middle. "Oh... it's just you, Ura-chan."

**"You shouldn't be doing somethi-wait, what did you just call me?"**

"I called you Ura-chan." She smiled down at the rosary. "I figured that we can't both be called Moka as it would be confusing. So I can refer to you as Ura, and you can refer to me as Omote, if you like."

_Ura_ let out an unladylike grunt of acknowledgement. **"Whatever... Omote. Anyway, as I was saying, what do you think you're doing looking under your skirt, in a school no less?"**

"U-Um, sorry?" She murmured unsurely, feeling fairly small.

**"Just don't do it again."** The rosary settled down and one again rested upon the girl's chest. **"Anyway, you should be cautious around that 'Gin' male. His scent smells as if he's hiding some strong power."**

"Okay..."

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen Moka-san so angry like she was yesterday." Tsukune commented as he and Naruto walked towards the school at a sedate pace. They'd gone their separate ways the day before after Gin had said that club activities were over, but they'd met up just outside of the dorms like usual when they made the trek to the school.

Naruto shrugged. "She did have a reason to be angry, Gin-senpai did peek under her skirt after all. I'm just disappointed she didn't slap him like Kurumu-san did."

"Yeah, I guess she did have a reason, but why didn't she believe us?"

"Well..." The Jinchuriki scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly as memories of rather painful punches from a pink-haired medic came to mind. "I guess all reason and logic just goes out of the window when it comes to females and perverts..."

Tsukune felt a sweat drop form at the back of his head at his friends mumbling, glazed over eyes and rather frightened expression. It was as if the blond was remembering something that he'd rather keep at the back of his mind.

"Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun!"

Said humans stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Moka and Kurumu running up to them. The two girls stopped running just in front of them and caught their breath before straightening up.

"Morning." Naruto greeted simply.

Moka fidgeted on the spot slightly. "Look, I... um..." She murmured before bowing slightly to both humans, surprising them both. "I'm sorry for not believing either of you yesterday, I shouldn't have gotten so angry either. Again, I'm sorry."

The shinobi sighed before placing his hand under Moka's chin, forcing her out of her bow to make her look up at him. "A vampire such as yourself shouldn't be apologizing to anyone, let alone bowing, Moka-chan." When he'd asked the Headmaster for basic information on the world he ended up in, the creepy man in a hood had done as requested, but had also given him quite a lot on the vampire race.

Even though Naruto didn't understand completely as to why the Headmaster had mainly focused on vampire's, he pushed it aside, thinking that it was probably because Moka was a vampire herself.

The vampire blushed slightly at the contact but smiled at him nonetheless. "So my apology is accepted, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Apology accepted." Naruto replied before they all started to head towards the school again, making light chat along the way.

Not too far away from the group of four was a certain President of the Newspaper Club watching the proceedings with a small frown on his face. He sighed in slight disappointment before noticing two girls walking and talking together - a brunette and a blonde.

Putting on his usual charming smile, he headed over towards them to get their attention. "Hey, 'scuse me, you girls!" Seeing the both of them stop and give him their attention, he continued. "Do the two of you have a sec?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'd just like to know something." His teeth sparkled and the girl's faces grew warmer before they gestured him to go on. "I was just wondering if you knew whether or not that Naruto and Moka-san were dating?" To go with his words, he pointed towards the four other people in his club - specifically a certain blond and pinkette that were walking side by side.

"Well, I'm not really sure..." The blonde girl started. "But, they do kind of match, don't they? I mean, Naruto-kun has good looks and I heard that he defeated the entire swimming club by using their Captain as some sort of bat. And Moka-chan has enough beauty to even charm other women."

"Although, rumor has it that people have seen Moka-chan kissing Naruto-kun on the neck on multiple occasions, so they might be dating." The brunette finished.

"A.. kiss on the neck... is that what you said?" The two girls raised their eyebrows at Gin's muttering before said Newspaper Club President pulled at his hair and shouted. "No way! You've gotta be frickin' kidding me! Moka-san kisses Naruto-kun on the neck!?"

Needless to say, Gin's sudden change in demeanour freaked the two girls out and they started to run away from him.

* * *

**"You're an idiot."**

Naruto felt his eye twitch at the blunt statement as he leant against one of the walls in a hallway at Yokai Academy with his arms crossed and eyes closed. _'I am not.'_

**"Yes, you are."**

_'Why am I an idiot then?'_

**"You left the door to your dorm room unlocked."**

_'Did not.'_ Naruto protested, even though he couldn't actually remember whether he had locked it or not.

**"You did. What if someone goes in there and goes through all your stuff?"**

_'I don't have much in there, just my weapons and that pile of cash I won at that Casino in Tokyo.'_

Kurama sweat dropped at his nonchalant reply. **"There's enough money in that pile of cash to make most people jealous."**

Before Naruto could retort, he heard the familiar voice of his club's President. "Yo, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, hey." Naruto mumbled as Gin stopped in front of him, still annoyed at Kurama for his remarks.

"We'll be having club activities outside today, so..." Gin gestured for the blond to follow him as he started walking down the hallway. Naruto heaved a sigh before following after his senior with his hands in his pockets.

Gin had led the blond into an alleyway in between the back of the school building and a much smaller building that Naruto could sense multiple yokai being inside of.

"Well, here we are, Naruto-kun." Gin said as he stopped walking.

"So, why are we at the back of the school building, and were is everybody else?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall to the school building.

"Like I said, this is where our club activities will be held today. As for everyone else, they'll be here soon, don't worry." Naruto shrugged at Gin's reply before the President of his club spoke up again. "By the way, I'm sorry about yesterday. Moka-san got majorly pissed didn't she?"

Naruto waved a dismissive hand in his senior's direction. "Yeah, she was. It's not like she didn't have a reason to be angry though, you were looking up her skirt and all. Besides, I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."

"Ah, whatever." Gin pointed to a window that was connected to the building where the shinobi could sense multiple yokai inside of with his index finger. "Why don't ya take a look inside there, Naruto-kun?"

"Why?"

"You'll have to see for yourself, but it'll be interestin'. So just take a look."

Naruto frowned. "I can sense other yokai inside of that building, senpai." He stopped leaning on the wall. "Is there a particular reason that you want me to spy on whoever is in there?"

Gin grunted and turned away from the blond, ignoring his question. "Moka-san is even better than I heard." Naruto's eye twitched as his question was ignored but he didn't comment and decided to let his senior finish his rambling. "I really like her, y'know. She's even got me falling in love at first sight." He pointed his thumb at himself. "I'm serious when I say I'm gonna make Akashiya Moka my woman."

"Your love interests really don't matter to me." Naruto said as he started to walk closer to his club's President. "What does matter to me though, is the answer to my question, so look me in the eyes and answer me."

Gin glanced at his junior out of the corner of his eyes, but he didn't have any time to regret it as he felt something push his conscious mind to the side when he saw the blond's usually blue eyes turn blood red with the three tomoe in them swirling around slowly. Gin's eyes had gained a dull light and he replied in a flat monotone. "I wanted you to look in that window so I could take a picture of you doing that."

"What's in there?"

"Inside of that building are girls form this school changing uniforms."

"Why did you want to take a picture of me peeking in there?"

"So that I could show Moka-san what you were doing and make her hate you."

Naruto sighed before grabbing Gin's collar. "Alright, well I guess a punishment for you is in order." Naruto put his free hand into a single seal and his body puffed into smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a girl in his place. She had the same blonde hair, but it was now long, straight and tied up into twin ponytails and she was wearing the Yokai Academy girl's uniform. The girl smirked before walking up to the door of the changing rooms and gave it a few knocks, dragging Gin by his collar the entire way. "Excuse me~, I have a delivery!"

"What is it? Who's out there?"

"Just open the door and find out~" The blonde haired girl replied in an overly cheerful voice. There was some shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a girl with shoulder-length brown hair in the same uniform as the blonde girl's own. "Look, I found this guy peeping at all of you through that window." The blonde girl pointed to the same window that Gin had pointed to before. "I think that all of you can give him the proper punishment, right?"

A wicked grin broke out onto the brunette's face as she grabbed Gin's collar and pulled him inside. Naruto released the Genjutsu on his senior and Gin found himself blinking in an attempt to regain his bearings. "Thanks for telling us. Don't worry, we'll take _good_ care of him."

Naruto grinned at the brunette's down right murderous tone before closing the door, relishing in the screams of pain that came from his senior seconds later. His body once again puffed into smoke to reveal the male version of the ninja before he started walking away. "Ah, it's good to know that he's getting what he deserves."

* * *

Night descend onto Yokai Academy with the moon hanging proudly in the sky, shining light down onto a certain vampire. Moka held onto the bars that were on the roof she was on as the soft breeze ruffled her hair slightly.

"So... this is were you've been, Moka-san..." The pinkette turned around to see Gin, only his left eye was slightly bruised. "It's a beautiful evening, don't you think? It's even a full moon tonight."

"Gin-senpai, what... happened to you?" She was slightly annoyed by his presence, having decided to believe what Naruto had said about Gin looking under her skirt, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious to know how his eye got bruised like that.

"Nothing, just a run in with an old friend." He lied through his teeth with a charming smile as he walked closer to her. "Anyway, what are you doing here out on your own?"

"I like it up here, senpai." The vampire took a few steps away from Gin as she noticed an almost predatory gleam shine in his eyes. It was for nought, however, as the Newspaper Club's President suddenly appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you company tonight then, huh?" Gin smiled down at the shorter girl as she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held her tighter.

"Let go!" She strengthened her struggles, but Gin was surprisingly strong and managed to hold her in place.

"Why? Am I not holding you tenderly?"

"No! You just felt me up!"

Gin's smile widened as the girl kept struggling before he pointed his thumb up at the moon and laughed lightly. "Well it's a full moon, isn't it? On the night of a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all _control_." He looked straight into Moka's eyes and leaned his face down towards hers. "Just give in, Moka-san. When the moon is out, my urges just make me go crazy!"

"I said, LET GO!" Moka cried as she managed to shift her body into the position she wanted before she pushed her hands into his chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall of the stairwell that led up to the roof that they were on, creating a small cloud of dust that obscured her vision.

A chuckle came from the dust cloud. "It seems that the stories about you being a vampire are true, if that strength you have is anything to go by. That just makes me want you more and more." The cloud of dust cleared enough so that Moka could see a grinning Gin with a set of sharpened teeth. "I told you before, didn't I? On nights with a full moon, my self control _weakens!_"

* * *

**"Look, I'm telling ya, your door is unlocked."**

Naruto was standing outside of his dorm room door while his mouth had become a thin line. _'Want to make a bet on it?'_

**"If I make a bet with you about it the door will magically lock itself."** Kurama deadpanned and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alright, well here goes." His hand reached out and grasped the doorknob before pushing it open with ease, showing that it was in fact unlocked. "Okay, you were right. It was unlocked."

**"I told you it was unlocked."**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the Biju's triumphant tone before he stiffened. "This feels like Gin-senpai's yoki." He murmured before closing his eyes in order to concentrate on his sensing abilities. With his full concentration set on just sensing a single area, he was able to detect Gin's yoki rising at a rapid rate and his senior was right next to Moka. "Shit, not good." He rushed outside of his room, slammed the door and sprinted in the direction where he felt his senior's yoki.

**"You forgot to lock the door again you idiot!"**

* * *

"S-Senpai?" Moka murmured apprehensively as the second year's body started to transform with yoki flaring around him. His hands grew claws and gained fur as well as his face, which turned into a canine-like snout and his body became more bulky over all.

**"Under the full moon, I just get so excited I can't control myself!"** The _werewolf_ bellowed. **"I'll make you my woman, Akashiya Moka, if not willingly, then I'll take you by force!"**

"N-No, I don't want to..." Moka flinched away and closed her eyes as Gin's figure towered over her before he lashed out at her with his claws. She didn't even react when someone's arms wrapped around her waist, she did, however, react when she didn't feel Gin's claws connect with her body. She opened her eyes to find herself being held bridal style in a certain blond shinobi's arms on the other side of the roof.

**"You!"** Gin growled.

Naruto ignored him. "Hey, Moka-chan." He greeted casually as he set the blushing girl back on her own two feet and picked up a tri-pronged kunai out of the ground before placing it in his pocket. "I didn't know that you and Gin-senpai hung out."

"W-Wha?" She blinked a few times at him. "We're not 'hanging out'."

"Don't worry, I didn't think you were either." He admitted before turning his full attention on his senior. "What is he?"

Remembering that the blond in front of her was a human and wouldn't know what Gin was, she told him. "He's a werewolf, their main strength is speed and their race is said to be on par with us vampires. So don't take him lightly, Naruto-kun."

**"How dare you get in the way of our special moment!"** Gin snarled.

"You're speaking as if I'll be fighting him, Moka-chan." Naruto said before reached out and grasping her rosary, completely ignoring the werewolf. "I believe that everyone deserves a chance to protect themselves. You don't mind, do you?"

Moka shook her head with a smile, feeling grateful that she wasn't going to be useless. "No, I don't mind." With those words uttered, Naruto pulled the rosary off with a flick of his wrist.

Yoki exploded from Moka's body as her features started to change. Her eyes became red and slitted, her hair became silver, her hips and bust size increased and her expression became more stern.

**"So this is Moka-san's true form?"** Gin grinned at the sight of the vampire, his sharpened teeth glinting under the moonlight. **"You're still beautiful even after transforming, Akashiya Moka!"** He declared before leaping head on at Moka. "**I'll defeat you and make you my woman!"**

**"That'll never happen."** Moka sneered before thrusting her arm forwards in an attempt to impale the second year, only for said werewolf to disappear from sight, shocking her at his spped.

Naruto's eyes were wider than usual, showing his surprise at how fast the werewolf had moved. _'Moka-chan sure wasn't joking when she said that werewolf's were fast.'_

**"What are you looking over there for?"** Gin's voice reached Moka's ears and she spun around to see the werewolf standing ontop of the stairwell with his arms crossed. **"Y'know, you should just give up, Moka-san."** The Newspaper Club's President leaped at her again. **"You have no chance at defeating me!"** His body became a blur as he sped around the rooftop, confusing the powerful vampire. **"Especially not while I'm under the full moon!"**

Even Naruto, who had a lot of experience in fighting opponents who could move at extremely high speeds, was having trouble following his senior with his eyes. Granted, if he was using Senjutsu, his sharingan or Kurama's chakra, then he'd easily be able to locate and pinpoint Gin's movements, but that wasn't the case right now.

_'I can barely even see him move.'_ Moka gritted her teeth together before she noticed a sudden decrease in the werewolf's speed.

Gin slashed his claw at Moka once again, but unlike last time when Naruto had saved her, Moka was able to see it coming and grabbed the second year's furry wrist tighly. **"W-Wha?"** He muttered in shock before looking up at the sky, or more specifically, the moon, only to see it covered by the clouds. **"Oh crap! I can't use my full powers when the moon is hidden behind the clouds like that!"**

Naruto dragged his hand down his face and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me..."

A low growl rumbled out from Moka's throat as she shifted her right foot behind her. **"Do you really think that someone like yourself would actually be suitable to be with me?"**

**"Ofcourse I do!"** Gin barked back before wincing slightly as Moka increased the pressure of her grip on his wrist. **"Wait a minute, I'm not done yet! I can still defeat you even without the help of the mo-"**

Before the second year could even finish his sentance, Moka's right leg came forward at a fast pace and slammed into the side of Gin's head, sending the werewolf rocketing away from his position until he went through the bars that were on the rooftop, letting him freefall straight towards the unforgiving ground.

**"That was the wrong answer. Someone like you wouldn't be suitable to be with me in a thousand years. Know your place!"** She grunted and crossed her arms before turning to face Naruto who was walking up to her. **"Why did you call me out here? Surely you would have been able to defeat a weakling like that on your own."**

"Yeah, I probably could have." Naruto shrugged as he stopped in front of the silver-haired vampire. "I can't fight ever battle though, and like I said, everyone deserves a chance to defend themselves. Besides that, I figured you'd probably want to get out of that seal sometimes, right?"

Moka kept up her stoic expression. **"Whether I want to be out of the seal or not doesn't matter. What does matter though, is if you keep on repeatedly removing the rosary, then it'll keep weakening until it finally breaks."**

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto handed back her rosary and she took it, but didn't place it back on and instead looked at his neck expectantly.

**"Payment."** She reminded him.

Naruto sighed before loosening his collar and tilting his head to the side. "Right, right. I forgot."

* * *

"I SWEAR TO GOD NARUTO, I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!" Gin bellowed as he ran from a large group of Yokai Academy girls that were chasing him with murderous gleams in their eyes and an assortment of weapons in their hands.

It had been a couple of days since the incident involving Gin trying to get Moka to be his woman, and in those days Naruto had informed his friends of what Gin had tried to do and that he was someone who peeked on girls when they were changing. So, with Moka and Kurumu firmly suggesting it, they ended up writing about Gin being a 'peeping tom' in their newspaper as their first job.

Naruto watched his senior run away from the girls with obvious amusement in his eyes. Tsukune was standing next to him with a stack of newspapers in hand and actually look slightly concerned for the second year.

"You don't think those girls will kill him, do you?" The black-haired human asked.

"Nah, they won't kill him, because if they do then they won't get to beat the crap out of him again." Naruto replied nonchalantly and the other human sweat dropped.

Naruto and Tsukune kept watching the scene unfold until the human who couldn't use chakra asked a question that had been on his mind. "Naruto-san, you said that you could sense ill intentions, right?" When Naruto nodded, he continued. "Then why weren't you able to sense Gin's intentions towards Moka before the incident on the rooftop occured?"

"Gin-senpai's intentions weren't 'negative', per se. They were just fueled by his lust and that is something that I can't sense nor do I ever want to."

Tsukune felt the sweat drop on the back of his head increase in size before he shook his head. "We should probably get to handing these papers out, Naruto-san."

"Yeah, alright. We do have to make sure that every girl in this Academy knows about senpai, after all."

* * *

**Chapter 5 done!**

**Why did I put the dodgeball scene in there? Well, because there hasn't actually been a gym class shown in either of the manga's, so I thought I'd put it in there for a bit of variation. I played dodgeball at school the day I wrote it as well, so yeah.**

**Next chapter will not be the introduction to Yukari, I'm planning to do my own thing. It might be one chapter or it might be two, I don't know yet so you'll have to wait. I'll tell you now though, I haven't seen it done before so be ready for something different. Hopefully it hasn't been done before, anyway.**


	6. Going somewhere?

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_It had been a month since Naruto had even seen daylight. The 'compression' sessions had gone fine, he could literally feel himself becoming stronger than ever, but like Tsunade had told him, the only people he had spoken to were the people 'compressing' their knowledge into him._

_Currently, the blond Jinchuriki was lying down on the bed he had been given in the underground base he was staying at with his hands intertwined behind his head as a make-shift pillow, despite there already being a pillow there._

_"Hey, did you hear?" A faint male voice came from the other side of his steel door accompanied by the footsteps of two people. Naruto got up off of the bed and walked on the cold concrete ground over to the door and pressed his ear up against it so he could hear better._

_"Hm? Hear about what?" The second voice was also male, but it was slightly deeper than the first and held a gruff edge to it._

_"Apparently one of the medical bases on the border of Kaze no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni was attacked."_

_"Which one of the Uchiha's did it this time?"_

_"No one knows yet, that's why Uchiha Sasuke was sent to investigate."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this and he pressed his ear on the door more so he could hear better._

_"Just that criminal? What are they thinking sending him on his own?"_

_"Don't ask me, I've got no clue."_

_Naruto clenched his fists as the sound of footsteps completely disappeared. "Why would you go on your own, Sasuke? You know you're no match for either of them." Naruto muttered angrily before glaring at the door. "That's it, I'm going too. There's no way that I'm letting you die like that."_

_The two shinobi who had been walking near Naruto's room and speaking about the attack on the medical base stopped their walking and chatter as they felt the ground shake and heard an explosion occur behind them._

_Naruto grunted as he made his way through the smoke that had come into existence from the explosive notes he'd used on the door. "They were really prepared to keep me locked up in here." He drawled sarcastically._

**_"They more than likely never thought you'd actually be trying to break out of here."_**

_"Yeah, maybe." Naruto agreed before he noticed red lights starting to flash inside the hallway he was in accompanied by a loud beeping noise. "That's just fantastic."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto! Get back inside your room! Do not attempt to resist, we will not hesitate to use force!"_

_Naruto glanced to his left to see the two ninja - one from Iwa and the other from Kumo - who had been walking down the hallway and talking to each other glaring at him with kunai held firmly in their hands._

_'This could be a decent time to test out some of my new skills, I suppose.' He mused before turning fully to face the two shinobi. "I'm not going back into my room." He met their glares with one of his own. "Now move, or else you're going to be in a world of hurt."_

_"We have our orders, we're not letting you out of this base so that the Uchiha can get his hands on you." The Iwa shinobi declared, and Naruto recognised it as the voice which was deepest and held a gruff edge to it._

_"Then you've brought this on yourselves." As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, he quickly pulled out a kunai of his own from his weapons pouch on his thigh before he dashed forwards. Steel clashed against steel as Naruto's kunai slammed against the Kumo shinobi's own._

_The Iwa shinobi wasn't idle though, he lased out with his own kunai straight towards Naruto's wrist, going for a quick disarm in hopes of stunning the blond. Naruto easily saw it coming though, and his leg came up before it collided with the Iwa ninja's ribs, sending the man flying back._

_A slight buzzing sound drew Naruto's attention back to the Kumo shinobi he had his kunai up against. Sparks flew from the shinobi's kunai as it started to cut through the Jinchuriki's own like a knife through butter. Naruto let his grip on the kunai lose before grabbing the other ninja's wrist and twisting his opponent's entire body around so that his arm was held behind his back._

_The Iwa shinobi got up off the ground and suppressed a wince at how hard the kick had been before noticing the predicament his comrade had been placed in. Gritting his teeth together, the ninja ran though a few quick hand seals before slamming both of his hands on the ground. There was a slight rumbling sound before rock burst through the concrete walls, floor and roof around Naruto until it formed a box-like structure big enough to fit both him and the Kumo shinobi he had hostage._

_"This won't keep him there forever, but it should buy us enough time until back up arrives." He murmured as he kept a steady flow of chakra going into his technique. His eyes widened in shock though, when he heard a grinding sound. The sound got louder and louder until the hard rock that had encased Naruto and the Kumo shinobi exploded outwards, showering the immediate area in rubble._

_Naruto dumped the Kumo shinobi's unconscious body onto the ground before he patted himself down to get rid of any dust. Blood ran down the Kumo ninja's head from a small gash that he'd gotten when Naruto had slammed his head into the hard rock to knock him out. "One down, one to go."_

_The alarms were still blaring and the red lights in the hallway hadn't dimmed in the slightest as the Iwa shinobi gulped and prepared himself for a one on one confrontation._

_"You know..." Naruto started as he began to slowly run through a set of hand seals. "Ever since I learnt this technique, I've wanted to use it on someone. I guess you're going to be my test subject of sorts." Naruto planted his right palm on the ground and kept his left hand in a ram seal._

_Almost immediately, a sealing array appeared where the blond's palm was on the ground before a line of kanji stretched out from it at a fast pace in the direction of the Iwa shinobi. When the kanji were close to the shinobi, a similar sealing array appeared under the man and he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open, let alone stand on his two legs._

_"W-What the?" The Iwa ninja murmured quietly in surprise before his body went slack and collapsed onto the ground._

_Naruto smirked slightly to himself, only for it to drop from his face seconds later when he heard a familiar, icy cold tone come from behind him._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, you are defying orders and have harmed two ninja of this alliance. I hope you're prepared to face the consequences."_

* * *

"So, what's everyone planning on doing this weekend?" Moka asked curiously as the four - Naruto, Tsukune, Kurumu and herself - sat at one of the tables outside near the cafeteria. Naruto and Moka were seated on one side of the table while Tsukune and Kurumu were seated on the other side. Behind them was a trash can that had three empty instant ramen cups poking out of the top. There were other students seated at similar tables around them, speaking amongst their own group of friends.

"Oh yeah, it's Friday, isn't it?" Naruto mused aloud, more as a statement than a question before he shrugged. "Didn't have anything planned, really."

"What about the two of you, Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan?"

Tsukune took a gulp of water from the bottle he had in his hands. "I was just going to relax. So I'm not really doing anything."

"I'll go wherever my Destined One goes!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully before latching onto the human's arm that wasn't occupied by holding the bottle of water, causing Tsukune's face to heat up.

"Great!" Moka smiled widely as her green eyes sparkled with glee. "Then we should do something fun this weekend. All four of us."

"Sure, but what?" Naruto asked since he didn't really know what counted as doing something that would provide him with entertainment. Back in the Elemental Nations, the only things he really did that would count as entertainment was fight, train, eat, sleep and then fight some more. Not that he actually had a problem with fighting or anything, he actually enjoyed it. It gave him a chance to see how strong he was compared to others, the adrenaline rush that came with it was a nice touch, too.

"What about going to the human world for the weekend?" Tsukune asked, trying to contain the excitement he felt welling up inside of him at just the possibility of going back to his own world.

"That's a good suggestion." Naruto agreed, not noticing how Moka's smile had dimmed slightly. "So long as we don't go to Tokyo, then that's fine with me."

"Why what's wrong with Tokyo?" Tsukune asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I've just been there already." Naruto replied dismissively.

Moka frowned when she heard Naruto's words, remembering what he'd told her about the run in he'd had a run in with some yokai in Tokyo, but she decided not to comment on it.

"Alright, well there's other places in Japan..." The human who couldn't use chakra trailed off when he saw Naruto shake his head. "What is it?"

"I was thinking of going to a place far away from Japan as a whole." A slight grin stretched itself across the blond's face as he recalled a place that had been mentioned in class that went by the tile of _The Entertainment Capital of the World_. "Somewhere like... Las Vegas in the U.S.A."

Tsukune's mouth open and closed in surprise at the statement that came from the blond. Travelling overseas had always been something he'd wanted to do, but he and his family just never got around to it.

"Las... Vegas?" Kurumu murmured as she tilted her head to the side slightly, an intrigued look coming onto her face. "Isn't that the place that's known as 'The Entertainment Capital of the World'?"

Moka's interest peaked when she heard the supposed title of Las Vegas while Naruto's grin grew slightly wider. "Yeah, sure is. And a place like that has got to be fun, right?"

"Well, yeah... but there's a couple of things that need to be spoken about first." Tsukune said and everyone's heads turned to him. "First of all, going overseas to a place like that would cost a lot of money - money that we unfortunately don't have."

"Don't worry about the money." Naruto's grin died down into a small smirk. "I've got plenty of it, so that won't be a problem at all."

"Okay, but that's not the only thing either. There's a lot of organising that needs to go into travelling that far. Like having a passport, buying tickets, buying accommodation and stuff like that."

A small, confused frown appeared on Naruto's face. "What's a passport?"

"A passport is basically something that has your identification and is used for international travel." Tsukune answered. "Shouldn't you know something like that, Naruto-san?"

"The place where I grew up was... isolated, I guess you could say." When the black-haired human nodded to show he understood, Naruto made a motion with his hand to tell him to go on. "Anyway, keep going on with what we'll need. I'm serious about going to Vegas."

Tsukune nodded and leaned forward slightly, once again trying to contain the excitement he felt welling up inside of him. "Well that's really all we need. Just money, our own passports, a ticket for each of us so we can catch a plane over there and organising accommodation and we can do all that over the internet." Tsukune said before a frown came onto his face. "But, it takes a while for you to receive a passport. I remember mine taking just over a week."

"Do you have your passport with you?"

"Not on me right now, but it's in my dorm room." Tsukune answered, even if he was confused by Naruto's question. "Kaa-chan told me to bring it with me when I came here so it would be there if I needed it."

"That's great then." A smirk once again found it's way onto Naruto's face.

Moka looked at him curiously. "What are you going to do, Naruto-kun?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll make fake passports for all of us who don't have one using Tsukune's as a reference point."

* * *

"This is illegal, you know." Tsukune commented as he handed over his passport to Naruto. As soon as the last class at the school had finished, Naruto had grabbed Tsukune's shoulder and used the shunshin no jutsu to get them to Tsukune's room so that the human could grab his passport and laptop before he used the same technique to get to his own room.

Moka and Kurumu, on the other hand, had gone to find Nekonome to see if they were actually able to leave the Academy.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he took his friends passport and walked over to his kitchen and laid the passport on the counter. "That doesn't bother me. Besides, were I come from making fake identities and the like is basically an everyday occurrence."

Tsukune sighed before taking a seat on Naruto's futon and placing his laptop on his lap. He flipped it open and turned it on. "So how are you going to make a fake passport anyway?"

"With skill, of course."

The black-haired human rolled his eyes at the ninja's answer before he started typing on his laptop to get a site up where he could look at prices for flights and accommodation in Vegas. "How much are you willing to spend?"

"I told you already Tsukune, don't worry about the money. I have plenty of it, so go nuts if you want." Naruto said as he leaned over the counter and flipped through Tsukune's passport before he sensed two familiar signatures coming towards his room. _'Good, looks like they got an answer.'_

"I'm just saying, because the flight's cost alone for all of us from Tokyo to Las Vegas will is going to cost a lot." Tsukune looked over at his friend to see if there was any reaction from the teen, but the blond just kept flipping through his passport, completely unconcerned with how much it would cost. He shrugged, if his friend was confident that he could pay, then who was he to say otherwise?

_'So long as we don't spend much time in Tokyo then we should be fine.'_ Naruto thought before closing Tsukune's passport as a clone exploded into existence beside him, gaining Tsukune's attention. "Alright, let's see if I can actually do this..." Naruto murmured as the clone was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke died down, it revealed an exact replica of Tsukune's passport. Naruto picked it up and started to read through it.

"What... was that?" That black-haired human asked slowly as he gazed at Naruto with obvious surprise.

"I created a clone and had it transform into a copy of your passport, only with my information instead of yours." Naruto replied with a small grin as he closed the fake passport that he would be using before throwing it onto his futon. "Take a look."

Tsukune picked it up and opened it to have a look. "Wow... this is amazing..." He muttered to himself as he saw that it might as well have been an official passport for his blond friend.

Three knocks on the door brought the two boy's attention away from the passport before Naruto made his way over to it, already knowing who was there. Naruto opened the door and was greeted with the sight of two smiling teenage girls.

"We got permission to go!" Moka beamed as Naruto moved to the side and let the two of them in. She didn't really like the idea of going to the human world, but spending the weekend at a city with the title of _The Entertainment Capital of the World_, she was finding it pretty hard not to be excited. "Well, Nekonome-sensei told us we had to ask the Headmaster, and he said that we were allowed to leave the Academy for the weekend. Usually we would need a teacher to accompany us, but he said he'd make an exception."

Naruto nodded at Moka as she and Kurumu both took a seat on his futon, with the succubus looking over Tsukune's shoulder to see what he was doing. _'I doubt that the creepy Headmaster made an exception for us without a reason, we'll probably have to do something for him at some point in time.'_ Naruto thought with a silent sigh.

"Okay!" Tsukune announced, a small smile coming onto his face as he found what he was looking for. "I found us some flights that are leaving Tokyo at eight tonight as well as some accommodation in Las Vegas at a hotel called the 'Monte Carlo'."

"Wait a minute, don't we need a credit card to do stuff like this online?" Kurumu asked, getting a nod from Tsukune.

"Yeah, I was just going to use my credit card details to pay for it then have Naruto-san give me however much it costs in cash." The black-haired human explained before glancing at the ninja. "That's okay right, Naruto-san?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Naruto answered and Tsukune started typing on the laptop again. "Moka-chan, Kurumu-san, you two should probably go pack for the trip, we'll be leaving to catch the plane soon."

"Oh, right! Packing!" Moka exclaimed before jumping up from Naruto's futon, grabbing Kurumu's arm and dashing out the door while said succubus yelled out a 'Yahoo!'.

"Well someone's excited." Naruto remarked before shaking his head and walking over to where his backpack lay in the corner. He unzipped it before plunging his entire arm in there - something that shouldn't have been physically possible considering the length difference between his arm and the backpack - while he stuck his tongue out to the side an furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration as he searched.

Tsukune looked over to see what he was doing and blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what was in front of him. "Naruto-san, what are you doing? And how did you fit your entire arm in that backpack?"

"Just a moment." There was some sounds of metal clashing against metal as Naruto rummaged through his backpack. It was a minute later when Naruto stopped looking as a triumphant grin broke out onto his face before he wretched his arm out holding an ink bottle and a brush. "Got it."

"An ink bottle and a brush?"

"Not just any ink bottle and brush, Tsukune." Naruto said as he stood back up and walked over to the kitchen counter, taking his blazer off and placing said piece of clothing on it. "Okay, maybe they are just any ink bottle and brush, but that's not the point. Here, come watch."

Tsukune took his laptop off of his lap before walking over to the blond, who had opened the ink on the counter, opened it and dabbed the brush in it. "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch." Naruto murmured in reply before he placed his left forearm on the counter and started to draw numerous kanji just above his wrist with precision and in rapid succession. He lifted his forearm up and showed it to the other human once he had finished his task. "Ta-da."

"What?"

"One second." Naruto once again went over to his backpack and started rummaging through it until he pulled out a black pouch-like object. The shinobi opened his weapons pouch before bringing out a couple of kunai. He held the weapons over his wrist before sending some chakra into the seal he'd drawn up just above his wrist and they disappeared in a small plume of smoke.

"W-what was that?" Tsukune asked with widened eyes as the smoke cleared to show that the weapons Naruto had been holding were no where to be seen.

"That is a storage seal." Naruto placed his pouch next to the ink. "It allows me - or anyone who knows how to use one - to seal an assortment of items, like what I did with those kunai. Pretty basic thing where I come from."

"Why are you drawing them?"

"So I can seal all my weapons in there, don't want to risk being searched only to have them find I have them on me." Naruto answered as another plume of smoke erupted next to the blond and another replica of the Jinchuriki was revealed before Naruto placed his right forearm on the kitchen counter while the clone grabbed the brush and started repeating what Naruto had done before.

"Can't write with your left hand?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Once they had all finished getting packed, all four of them had left the Academy grounds and made their way towards the place where Naruto and Tsukune had been dropped off on the first day, right next to the scarecrow that had a pumpkin for a head. It had only been five minutes since they'd started to wait for the bus and Naruto had already started pacing.

He was never a patient person.

"How long does this guy want to take?" He grunted to himself before leaning on a nearby dead-looking tree and crossing his arms.

"He shouldn't be long, Naruto-kun." Moka sent him a reassuring smile. "The Headmaster told us that the bus driver wouldn't arrive long after we got here."

"Mhm, that creepy old man sure did." Kurumu added in.

"How do you know he's an old man? I mean, sure, he's creepy and all, but that doesn't mean that he's old."

The succubus crossed her arms under her breasts and glanced at the blond before replying to his question. "I just get that feeling when I'm around him, you know the one."

"No, not really." Naruto deadpanned.

Kurumu huffed while Tsukune decided to step in. "Do we really need to be discussing the Headmaster's age right now? The bus will be here soon."

As if on cue, the sound of an engine reached all of their ears as the bus stopped right near where they were all waiting. The doors on the vehicle swung open to reveal a familiar figure with glowing eyes and a cigar in mouth. **"Well get on then."** He said and the students readily obeyed before he chuckled in an eerily creepy way that made Tsukune feel an all too familiar shiver run up his spine. **"So you're all off to Vegas, huh? Hope you've all brushed up on your English."**

Naruto placed his backpack on one of the seats before sitting down. "Nothing to worry about, I'm confident that I'll be able to communicate with others over there, and if not then I'm sure that Moka-chan will be able too, her grades are a lot better than mine, y'know."

Moka felt her face warm up slightly at the praise as she sat down while placing the bag full of her belongings down next to her. Now that the initial excitement of going to Las Vegas had worn off, she found herself feeling apprehensive at the idea of going to the human world. She swallowed it though, remembering how the others, Tsukune especially, were ecstatic at the prospect of going to the human world.

**"Well buckle up and prepare yourselves then, Vegas can be quite... _fun_."**

The way the bus driver put emphasis on the word 'fun' made Tsukune feel uncomfortable, the smirk on the his face wasn't helping any either. He shook it off though when he heard Naruto's slightly annoyed voice reach his ears.

"There's nothing to 'buckle up' with."

* * *

Naruto let out a content sigh as he relaxed in the cream-coloured leather chair on the aeroplane that he and the others were on. Sitting on his left and right next to the window, Tsukune let a small smile cross his face as he got himself comfortable in his chair. Moka and Kurumu were on the duo of chairs in front of them quietly chatting with each other.

After the bus driver had dropped them off at the airport, Tsukune had led them all through the airport until they'd heard over some loudspeakers, as Tsukune had called them, that their flight was boarding people.

_The currently black-haired, brown-eyed and whisker less Naruto passed over his along with his two 'children' and 'nephew's' passports to show the woman in uniform who needed to confirm their identities._

_"Aono?" The lady mused aloud before glancing at the four. "It says that you're this young man's uncle and those two are your daughters..." She eyed Moka and Kurumu suspiciously, taking note of the very different hair colours as the two girls played along and nodded vigorously while Tsukune gulped slightly and hoped what they were doing wouldn't come to bite him in the ass._

_"Yes, that's correct." Naruto gave the woman a smile. "So, can we get on board the plane now?"_

When they had boarded the plane though, Naruto had felt several yoki signatures coming from various different locations around the airport, but he figured that they were just some yokai trying to coexist with humans while in their human form.

Now that he thought about it, he could actually sense a few fairly strong yoki signature on board the plane - in the first class room with them, to be precise. It wasn't strong enough to get him overly worried, but it was enough for him to make sure to pay attention to it as much as he could while trying to not make it obvious.

The sealed side of Moka had sensed them as well, she wasn't very concerned though. If anything, Ura was confident that Naruto would at least be able to pull the rosary off before any of them made a move.

"I'm glad you got us some first class seats, _ne__phew_." Naruto said as he adjusted his seat until he was in a lying down position.

"Yeah, so am I." The black-haired human agreed, ignoring the nephew comment as Naruto was still disguised as his 'uncle'. "We got lucky though, there was only seven first class tickets left when I bought these seats online."

Naruto hummed in response as he put his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "How long will this flight take anyway?"

"Just under twelve hours, so you better get comfortable." The shinobi let out what sounded like an annoyed grunt at Tsukune's answer. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to stay still that long with nothing to do."

"There is stuff to do though." Tsukune said, gaining Naruto's full attention. "We're allowed to watch movies."

"What type of movies?" Naruto asked as he sat up, his interest in the matter rising. The only movie he'd actually seen was Koyuki's.

In response, Tsukune leaned over and grabbed something that was on the back of the chair in front of Naruto and pulled until part of the chair came down, revealing a television built into the chair along with a remote hung next to it. "Take a look."

* * *

It had been around ten hours since the plane had started flying from Tokyo to Japan, the four were currently asleep in their chairs which had been adjusted so that they could lay down and relax, but just because Naruto was asleep, didn't mean that a certain mass of chakra was. There was still those strong yoki signature in the first class room to be cautious of, after all.

**"Damn brat getting me to do such trivial** **tasks." **Kurama grumbled with obvious annoyance as he kept his senses open for any ill intentions focused on his partner.

"No, not like that... yes, that wa- no... that's it... ahh..." Naruto let out a sigh in his sleep before his eyes started to slowly open when he felt a few taps on his shoulder. Blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness, the ninja peered upwards to see a female flight attendant standing there with what seemed to be a small amused smile on her admittedly pretty face. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for waking you, sir." She apologised even though she probably didn't actually care whether or not he was asleep. "But that man over there has kindly asked me to wake you up, he says that he wanted to speak with you."

Naruto followed where her hand had gestured to see a man that looked to be a few years older than him sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. The man in question had short blond hair that had spikes sticking up here and there along with a set of light blue eyes and a rather lazy expression. He wore loose fitting black pants and a black leather jacket. When the man sent Naruto a smirk, he was able to make out some very sharp looking teeth.

"Thanks." Naruto said and the flight attendant nodded before walking away. He got up out of his chair and cracked his back before letting out a yawn and trudging over to the man who had asked for his presence, idly taking note of the fact that he was one of the yokai in the first class room. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Uh-huh, sure did." The man replied in accent that was definitely not Japanese as he stood from his chair. "Not here though, follow me."

Naruto listened to him and followed the yokai out of the first class room until they were both stood in a small hallway with multiple carts with food and drinks on them, right next to the emergency door. There were two doors on either end of the hallway on the opposite side that they came in which led to the lower class areas. "What did you want to speak about then?"

"Not much, really." The man replied and the Jinchuriki could have sworn he saw lightning spark in his eyes. "Just about how you pose a threat to our organisation and that I was sent here to kill you. I'm Kiya, by the way."

Naruto actually blinked at the casual tone the sentence was delivered in. "And what organisation is that?"

Kiya arched an eyebrow at the human. "Wow, you're actually not freaking out. Usually people, humans especially, would get worried or at least nervous if someone told them that."

"I've been in a few life threatening situations before." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned on the emergency door. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Sure, I'll tel-do you think I'm stupid or something?" Kiya deadpanned. "The only thing you need to know is that you could get in the way of our plans and you need to go the afterlife." To go along with his words, the yokai lashed out with his right leg straight at the ninja's stomach.

Naruto easily saw it coming though and managed to block it with his hand, but he wasn't expecting there to be such force behind it and as a result, he was sent straight through the emergency door and out into the open air while his transformation forcefully ended. He grunted and shook his hand to get rid of the numbness. _'What was that? Not only was it a hard kick, but it felt as if my hand just got shocked by electricity.'_

The sound of Naruto being sent through the emergency door managed to wake everyone who was asleep in the first class room and there were several groans of protest.

"Hnn, what was that?" Kurumu mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned in her seat.

Sitting to the succubus' right, Moka stretched in her own seat. "I don't know, Kurumu-chan. What about you, Tsukune-kun, Naruto-kun?" Moka got on her knees on the chair and turned around to face the two boys, only to find one of the people she'd questioned covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

Tsukune blinked a few times and took in his surroundings. "Where's Naruto-san?"

* * *

The aforementioned blond was currently plummeting towards the ocean and trying to figure a way to actually survive. _'I so wish I could fly right now.'_

Kurama snorted, sending the water that surrounded him rippling away from his giant form. **"Of course you do. That would make getting out of this situation easy."**

Naruto was about to respond to the Biju, but was interrupted by a rather smug voice that made him twitch. "You look different." The shinobi titled his head to the side to see Kiya, only his arms had been replaced golden-coloured wings with feathers. "Ah well, it doesn't matter. So, you having fun falling to your death?"

"Not really, maybe you can make it more entertaining." Naruto shot back before grunting and twisting his body, attempting to land a kick to the yokai's face, but Kiya didn't have wings just for show and he used them to manoeuvre out of the way easily enough.

"Can't fly? That's too bad for you." Some more lightning sparked behind Kiya's light blue eyes as his body started to bulge and his yoki began to rise. Kiya's body grew in size until it was easily the size of the plane itself while golden feathers started to form from the wings that he had until he was covered in them while his feet turned into talons, a beak appeared atop the yokai's head before it slid down onto the front of his face as if he was wearing a mask. The beak opened in a malicious grin that showed numerous amounts sharp teeth. **"Maybe if you were a thunderbird like I am instead of a human, you'd have had a better chance of surviving."**

"You're speaking as if I'm already dead." The shinobi gritted his teeth together as he glared at the yokai.

**"You might as well be."** Dark clouds formed around, below and above them as the thunderbird flared his yoki into the area. **"Can't do much in that position can you?"** Lightning once again sparked behind Kiya's eyes, only this time it seemed to keep sparking until the twin orbs glowed and shot a bolt of lightning straight towards Naruto.

* * *

"Excuse me." Tsukune said as he tapped a flight attendant on the shoulder, gaining the woman's attention as she turned around to face him. They were still in the first class room and the female in front of him was carrying a tray of drinks. "I was wondering if you'd seen my uncle? He has black spiky hair and brown eyes."

"Yes, I did see him, sir." The flight attendant smiled slightly at the black-haired human. "One of the other passengers in first class wanted to speak with him, they went through that door." She pointed to said door which was white in colour.

"Alright, thanks." Tsukune smiled at the flight attendant, getting a nod in return, before he along with Moka and Kurumu walked towards the door that the woman had pointed to.

Several people in the first class room who had been pretending to be asleep saw them heading towards the door and they threw the blankets that had been on them away before they sprinted to the trio's destination and stood in front of it. There was four of them in total, all with light blue eyes and short blond hair with spikes here and there, they were wearing black loose fitting pants and leather jackets.

Tsukune glanced between his two friends and the four identical and stoic looking men nervously while Kurumu narrowed her eyes and a red slitted pupil appeared on Moka's rosary. _'Quadruplets?'_ The human thought before shaking it off. "Can we help you?"

"We won't let you through this door." The one on the far left declared as the other three nodded simultaneously while the one on the far right continued.

"We won't let you get in the way."

"Get in the way of what?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"Tsukune-kun, they're yokai." Moka informed having heard her inner self tell her the same thing and the aforementioned human took a step back. "What have you done with Naruto-kun?"

"_We_ haven't don-" The one on the far left stopped in the middle of his sentence and narrowed his eyes when he saw the flight attendant slowly making her way towards the door one step at a time. "And what do you think you're doing?" He sneered. Lightning sparked behind his eyes before the light blue orbs glowed and a bolt of lightning soared straight for the woman.

The flight attendant didn't even get a chance to look shocked as she was hit dead on by the yokai's attack

* * *

A certain thunderbird's expression was annoyed as he stared at the shinobi who was now falling towards him from above with a tri-pronged kunai in hand. **"Why bother dragging this out? You're going to die anyway, so just stay still and let me zap you a little."**

"A little?" Naruto deadpanned. "If you had of hit with that attack before, I would have gotten zapped a lot more than a little."

**"Details, details."** Kiya scoffed before flying straight towards the ninja at impressive speeds with his beak opened. **"Maybe you'll be a decent snack..."** Thunder crackled loudly in the background with each beat of the yokai's wings.

"Sorry, I've been eaten a couple of times before and it's not a pleasant experience, so I'm not going to be your snack." Naruto shot back as his enemy got closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto while he glared straight into Kiya's light blue eyes while the sharp teeth he had within his beak glinted almost hungrily.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the thunderbird was close enough that if Naruto reached out he'd be able to touch it. And that's what he did. Time returned to normal as Naruto Channelled chakra into his hand before he sent it forwards and he attached it on top of the Kiya's beak while keeping his body away from the sharp teeth that were dead set on chewing him to bits.

**"You pest!"**

Naruto ignored the way the corner of the beak curled up into a sneer and flipped his body around until he was standing on top of Kiya's head, while said thunderbird thrashed around and flew threw the dark clouds in an attempt to get him off. Despite the fact that he had chakra running to his feet, the blond still found it difficult to stay in the one spot with all of the attempts that Kiya was making to get him off. "Stop moving around you overgrown bird!"

If anything, the insult only served to anger the thunderbird as it put more effort into it's attempts to get the human off.

Reddish-orange pigmentations formed around Naruto's eyes, his pupils became horizontal and bar-like while his irides became yellow. He put his fingers in a cross-shaped seal and four burst of smoke erupted around him, two on each side of his body. Already knowing what to do, the two clones on the left ran down the left wing while the two on the right did the same with their side.

The original Naruto, however, simply placed his hand back on Kiya's head, only with different intentions. When he pulled his hand away, a seal was could be seen proudly planted there.

Rain started to pour as more thunder rumbled around them, only this time Naruto was able to catch a quick flash of blue light up the dark area.

**"Get off!"** The thunderbird let out a screech as it turned upside down, hoping that Naruto would fall off. Seeing that the annoying human was remaining in the same spot, Kiya started to spin rapidly with his wings curling towards his body to provide himself with more rotation

The clones and the original Naruto desperately held on, with the former using the physical strength granted by natural chakra to hold onto the wing they were near, while the latter of the two didn't have anything to grab onto in time and was sent soaring away into the dark clouds.

Kiya didn't have much time to celebrate as he had yet to rid himself of the clones that were still tightly holding onto his wings. With a grunt, the thunderbird stopped spinning and started to rocket upwards.

All of the clones simultaneously grinned when they saw this. _'Well, the plan was to force him to fly up, but it seems as if he's doing it on his own.'_ They mused just as their creator reappeared on top of Kiya's head at the point where he had placed the seal before, holding the thunderbirds feathers as if they were his lifeline with chakra running through his feet.

They broke through the top of the dark and stormy clouds.

Because Naruto was using natural chakra, he was able to sense where the plane was by searching for the multiple life forces that were aboard the aircraft with ease. Looking in the direction he felt the life forces coming from, he was greeted with the sight of the plane flying a fair distance away from him. He was about to smile in satisfaction, but stopped himself when he saw a bolt of lightning tear through the side of the aircraft right where first class was located.

_'More of these guys? Guess I was wrong to think that Kiya would be on his own.'_ Two clones burst into existence beside him as the four on each of Kiya's wings dispersed. The two clones grabbed one of his arms on either side of his body while he himself took a few steps back.

With all of the physical strength granted to his clones, his body was basically a paperweight to them, so it wasn't much of a surprise that they managed to launch his body through the air straight towards the plane without having to put all their strength into it.

* * *

The dust cloud that had formed and blocked their view of what happened slowly dissipated until it was completely gone.

The female flight attendant's body was leant up against the wall, only there was a large hole in her chest, showing off some of what was left of her ribcage and internal organs while blood had splattered against the wall. Her lifeless eyes bored directly into Tsukune's brown aghast ones before her entire body seemed to slump and collapse onto the floor, where a pool of blood started to form.

Kurumu seemed indifferent to the flight attendant's death, Moka didn't really know whether to feel sorry for the woman or not care at all. Humans still weren't her favourite race, after all.

Tsukune though was horrified as he stared at the rather gory scene with wide eyes. How could they do that? How could they just _kill_ a living being like it didn't even matter? He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists by his sides. _'Why?! What did she ever do wrong?!'_

Before the human could think more on the matter, there was a loud _thunk_ accompanied by the appearance of a sizeable dent in the ceiling. A _poof_ soon followed while the rosary around Moka's neck lifted itself and the red slitted pupil seemed to stare at the dent with slight interest.

"Stupid humans." The yokai who'd shot lightning from his eyes muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"What was that?!" Tsukune snapped, sounding angry and confused. Before he could get a reply, one of the nearby windows right next to the corpse smashed open and a carefree looking shinobi stepped in through the small hole with some trouble.

"Yo." One hand was in his left pocket while his opposite hand was lifted in the air as a wave, all the while completely ignoring the woman's unmoving body

"Naruto-kun!"

Said blond smiled at the relieved looking Moka, Kurumu and the confused, angry and relieved Tsukune. "I'm just a clone, the boss is up there fighting some giant lightning bird. A thunderbird he called himself, I think." He blinked when he saw the four yokai blocking the doorway towards the hallway where Kiya had introduced the original to freefalling. "Who the hell are they?"

* * *

**Chapter 6 done!**

**Alright, well... I don't really know how to feel about this chapter. There was parts of it that I felt good about, and others that needed to be put in but were just kinda... blegh. I don't like how it took longer than 7 days for me to get it up either. (Not a sexual innuendo, I swear.)**

**Anyway, for anyone who may or may not be wondering, this 'arc', so to speak, will have an affect on not only the characters, but also the story as a whole. So don't worry about it being, ya know, filler basically.**

**As for why I chose Las Vegas? Personally, that's where I want to go when I'm old enough to gamble over there. (I think it's 21 in the U.S, but I'm not really sure seeing as it's 18 over here.) I've wanted to go there ever since my parents went there on their "yearly getaway".**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted either. I've been playing a lot of _Payday 2_ which has been taking up a lot of my free time and _GTA 5_ is coming out soon, but I should be able to get it out within a fortnight at the latest.**


	7. Yeah, to Vegas!

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Naruto stood back to his full height and turned around with a scowl directed straight for the woman who stood there with her arms crossed and numerous shinobi around her-eight, if he counted correctly. "Don't get in my way Tsunade."_

_The alarms were still blazing even as the Hokage gave the Jinchuriki a cold glare. "You will not be leaving. Now get back in your room and maybe your punishment will be lightened."_

_"What a convincing argument." Naruto replied sarcastically as he took up a fighting stance with his left foot forward and his hands balled into fists. "But I'm sorry, I'm leaving this place and going after Sasuke whether you like it or not."_

_'So that's the reason.' Tsunade thought as the shinobi around her got ready for a fight. "You have one last chance Naruto."_

_"Don't bother giving me a 'last chance', I'm not going to make use of it." He shot back. 'Kurama, I'm going to need your chakra, I can't waste my time here on these people.' The only response he got from the Biju was a sudden rush of power as his entire body lit up in a golden glow._

_Naruto shot forward from his spot, cracking the ground where he had been. When he reached the group of shinobi with Tsunade, nine arms made out of chakra sprouted from his body and grabbed one person each and threw them away as if they were nothing but pests. He took immediate advantage of the situation and rocketed up the nearby staircase, ignoring Tsunade's shouts for him to stop._

_On his way to the top of the underground base, he encountered shinobi from all different villages that tried to stop him in his tracks, but they were dispatched easily enough. Finally, he reached the top floor of the base that was literally right under the surface, only he stopped and frowned when he saw who was standing in front of the stairs that led to a thick, steel door._

_"Are you going to get in my way as well..." Naruto's cloak that appeared when he was using all of Kurama's chakra swayed behind him while the high collar with three magatama on each side of it ruffled slightly when a cold breeze blew through the room, despite their being no connection to the outside. "...Tou-san?"_

* * *

A male flight attendant whistled a jaunty tune as he made his way from economy class, through business class and straight for first class. He opened the door that lead to the hallway which connected first class to the rest of the plane and walked in, not stopping his tune the entire time. He did stop his whistling though, when he noticed the state of the area.

The trays and carts that had been stacked with mainly food and drinks had been sprawled everywhere, as if a drunk had stumbled through and managed to knock everything in his way over. No, that probably wasn't right. A drunk wouldn't have managed to knock everything over and push it from one end of the hallway to another.

Looking over in the direction where everything had been sent to, the flight attendant felt his face lose some colour when he saw what had happened to the emergency door.

It was closed, thankfully, but there was a large dent in it, as if something heavy had crashed into it.

"That... is a problem..."

* * *

"Who the hell are they?" As soon as Naruto's clone asked the question, he felt something from behind pull him backwards until his body collided with the wall and window he'd broken when he'd made his entrance. "Probably shouldn't have broken the window." He murmured as he realized that he was being sucked out, or was trying to get sucked out anyway. He managed to hold on by using his chakra and the natural strength that senjutsu chakra gave him. "This is definitely a problem."

"For all of you it is." The clone glanced up at the sound of the man's unconcerned voice to see on of the four he'd asked about looking at him rather smugly, but it was a different one that was speaking. "We'll be fine though."

He'd figured as much, if he was correct in his assumption that these guys were also thunderbird like Kiya, then they could fly and would easily be able to get out of the situation.

Bastards.

A loud screech came from outside.

Thunder rumbled.

The clone grunted before a plume of smoke erupted in front of him, revealing a perfect replica of himself. The newly created clone went through a few hand seals and slammed his hands onto the ground of the airborne vehicle while the others watched on curiously, wanting to see what would happen.

Kanji spread out from the replica's hand and traveled all across the room, covering the ceiling - including the dent, floor, walls and windows. Even as every part of the room had kanji connected to them, they still moved, overlapping each other until there was no where anyone could look without seeing them.

Suddenly, the clone who had been all but a part of the broken window fell back onto the floor. No more air tried to suck him outside into the dark and stormy clouds, no sound came from the other side of the plane.

The clone stretched to get rid of the kinks that came with being in an uncomfortable position while his replica vanished in a puff of smoke. "Okay, let me repeat myself, who the hell are they?" He pointed his index finger to the four who were still standing at the door.

* * *

Two small plumes of smoke erupted at the original Naruto's wrists as shuriken appeared in his hands before he put his wind chakra into them and hurled them at the hovering thunderbird. The weapons sliced through the air and dark clouds, with the wind chakra given to them having extended their radius far beyond it's normal size.

Noticing the weapons flying towards him at relatively impressive speeds, Kiya to the side of them and consequently further away from the plane.

Shuriken kept appearing in Naruto's hands, and every time they did he'd put his wind chakra into them and throw them at his enemy while walking down the plane to stay in range as the thunderbird kept having to move to the side and away from the plane.

_**'These things are annoying.'**_ Kiya thought before letting out a loud screech as he dodged another set of wind chakra-enhanced shuriken.

Thunder rumbled around them.

"Good." Naruto smirked when he noticed the yokai a fair distance away from the plane. He held his hand above his head, palm faced up.

Chakra started to form in his palm and started to rotate in multiple different directions. The chakra became visible to the naked eye as Naruto started to pour more of his chakra into the technique until it formed sphere. It didn't stop there though, the already basketball-sized sphere of chakra kept growing and growing until it's size was easily quintuple that of his own body.

Kiya seemed to realize how far away he had been forced away from the plane and gnashed his sharp teeth together before soaring straight towards the blond who had a massive ball of... something held just above his right hand. He paid whatever it was no attention though, all that was on his mind right now was completing the task he'd been set by his organisation's division leader.

"Can't fly fast enough?" Naruto got a sneer in return for his taunt. "Maybe if you were more like I am..." He disappeared from view as he used the Hiraishin marker on Kiya's head to instantly appear there, causing said yokai to gain a shocked expression. "You'd have had a better chance at surviving!" The shinobi brought his hand which had the massive sphere of chakra in it crashing down right where the thunderbird's golden feathers met the beak.

The rasengan shredded the feathers and grinded through the beak with relative ease.

Kiya himself let out a loud and high-pitched screech of pain that caused a ringing noise in Naruto's ears as his head was forcefully pushed downwards from a perfectly horizontal to a forty five degree one, causing him and the one he was sent to kill to nose dive right underneath the plane. The thunderbird fought to stay conscious while the sphere kept grinding into him, the golden-feathered wings at his side went slack from not having enough concentration along with the rest of his body as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Luckily for him, Naruto needed him alive for the moment and as soon as the blond realized that they had started free falling he cancelled out his technique and held on to the golden feathers tightly.

* * *

"Who we are doesn't matter." The thunderbird on the far right stated. _'He said he was a clone, so killing him would be pointless and I doubt a copy of the original would have much power.'_ His light blue eyes narrowed. _'He looks different from before though, where did the blond hair, yellow eyes and whisker marks come from?'_ The only reason he could actually tell he was the same person that Kiya had engaged was that whatever energy he had-something that all humans had, but usually only in minuscule amounts-was mostly the same, albeit to a smaller degree.

"I suppose you don't have to tell me willingly." The clone shrugged casually and closed his eyes as a cocky grin that suited his face rather well came into existence. "It only means I have to beat every single one of you into a bloody mess."

"You think you could?" The two quadruplets in the middle sneered at him in a challenging manner while the one on the far right rolled his eyes and the one on the far left remained stoic.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." His grin dropped and his yellow eyes flickered over to his three friends who hadn't moved from their position for a brief moment. "Tsukune, Moka-chan, Kurumu-san, go and take a seat. This won't take long."

"But-" Tsukune went to protest, but stopped himself when Naruto looked at him and glared for nothing more than a short second. _You're only going to get in they way._ He could almost imagine the shinobi's voice telling him exactly those words. His fists clenched at his sides again. He knew he would only get in the way, but he needed to vent his anger, needed something to lash out at. The human glanced over at the corpse of the flight attendant and his frown deepened.

Why? Why did she have to be killed? All she had been trying to do was escape. She probably had a family, friends- maybe even a lover that would miss her, too. And that yokai had just killed her without a second thought.

"But, Naruto-kun, there's fou-" Moka started, cutting Tsukune out of his rather depressing thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"_Moka._" The vampire flinched slightly as Naruto hissed and interrupted her. "Go sit down and let me deal with this. They came for me and only me-technically the boss, but that doesn't matter. The point remains that you don't need to get involved."

She went to protest again, wanting to at least be of some use-_he could take her rosary off!_-but he leveled her with a look that made her take an involuntary step back. His eyes, even though they had turned yellow instead of his usual blue, were still his, but there was something in them that she'd never seen before. Instead of the usual carefree gleam he had, they were hard, serious and _cold_.

The red and slitted pupil that had remained on the girl's rosary sparkled with some interest. _**'I didn't actually think he could take anything seriously. Even when he fought at the school, he seemed so carefree and unconcerned. What's different this**** time?'**_

Kurumu had seen the admittedly intimidating look he'd given Moka and decided it was best to listen to the blond. Besides, if he really needed help she could just jump in, even if the one in front of them was just a clone. She placed a hand on Moka's shoulder. "Come on, if he says he can handle it then we should believe him."

Tsukune took a deep breath and felt the anger he'd felt bubble up inside of him when the flight attendant had died-was murdered, he corrected himself-start to ebb away, even if the confusion was still there. The more logical side of his mind took back control and he nodded at Kurumu's suggestion. "Yeah, Kurumu-chan's right, Moka-san."

"Done conversing?" Naruto's attention went back to the four identical yokai as his friends moved to the opposite end of the room.

"Yeah." He shifted into what most people would see as a lazy stance. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

They fell through the dark clouds.

The thunder that been rumbling around them every so often had disappeared.

It started to rain.

Naruto held onto the golden feathers like his life depended on it. He stubbornly refused to let go. He needed to find out who Kiya was working for.

Kurama let out a snort.** "You haven't even been in this place for long and yet you've already got an organisation out for your head."** Despite the situation, Naruto felt his eye twitch at the amused tone of his partner. **"You're hopeless, you know that?"**

Naruto was silent for a few moments before he let out a sigh. _'I should have expected something like this. The creepy Headmaster did say that there would have been others that felt my chakra when I arrived here.'_

**"No, you shouldn't have 'expected' something like this."** Kurama shifted around in his spot slightly, his nine tails swaying behind him as if they had nothing else to do. His tone turned into something akin to a teacher lecturing their student, or even a parent scolding their child-hell, maybe it was something that an older sibling would use on a younger one when they made a mistake, Naruto would never know. **"What you should have done was prepared for it anyway. Even when this yokai called you over to have a talk with you, you were still completely relaxed and unconcerned."**

_'I kn-__'_ Naruto tried, but the Biju wasn't quite finished yet.

**"And now look at the situation you're in. The friends you made at that school are on their own with only a single clone of yours to protect them while you fall to the ocean below."** As if to go with his words, they broke through another dark cloud and the ocean came into the blond's view. **"You can't let yourself get overconfident, Naruto. Just because you're no longer in the Elemental Nations, doesn't mean you can let your guard down so easily."**

The plane-sized thunderbird let out what sounded like a rather pathetic whimper while Naruto remained silent for a good while. _'... I'm sorry.'_ He finally said to the being made of chakra. _'But I'll make up for it. I'm not going to let anyone else I care about die just because there's people coming after me. I'll obliterate this entire organisation if I have to.'_

They weren't far from the water's surface anymore, probably around fifty metres or so.

Naruto prepared himself. He let go of the feathers and stood on just his two feet.

Twenty five metres.

He tensed his legs and bent his knees.

Fifteen metres.

With the immense physical strength granted to him by senjutsu chakra, he was able to jump and counter the momentum he'd gained while falling, albeit with some difficulty. Kiya, however, was barely holding onto his consciousness and as a result he was sent plummeting into the water.

Naruto noticed this after he'd landed on the water's surface and grabbed the golden-feathered wing that was protruding out of the water with both of his hands before lifting the thunderbird's entire body up and over himself, only to slam him back down on the water's surface, back first.

The water kicked up around the thunderbird's large form, forming miniature waves that rippled away from the yokai.

* * *

The clone dashed along the carpeted floor of first class. A kunai burst into existence from the seal on his right wrist and he held it firmly. The four yokai that looked exactly the same hadn't moved an inch, but they looked ready for a confrontation. He reared his arm back and launched the kunai at them.

That made them go into action.

They separated, two went to the left while the other two went to the right and the kunai embedded itself into the door they'd been standing in front of.

The clone didn't stop, just changed directions and ran straight for the two who'd gone to the left. He reached them in just a moment and lashed out with a punch that was caught by one as the other thunderbird grabbed his wrist. They severely underestimated his heightened physical strength while using natural energy though, and the one who'd caught his fist was sent rocketing back until he smashed into a window, breaking the glass while blood ran out of his now sideways nose.

A sudden rush of wind came from the broken window, but the seal the clone had put up before quickly took care of it.

The light-blue-eyed yokai who'd grabbed the shinobi's wrist stared in bewilderment at him, only to find himself face-to-face with the carpet as Naruto had grabbed his own wrist and flipped him over.

The clone brought it's foot up before slamming it down on the back of the thunderbird's head, resulting in a loud _crack_ to reach everyone's ears as the body went slack. "Almost done." He murmured before quickly jumping up and planting himself onto the ceiling, just in time to dodge a bolt of lightning that had been sent straight for his unprotected back.

"Did... did Naruto-san just dodge lightning?" Tsukune asked in disbelief while the hole that had been torn into the side of the plane by the attack was covered up again.

"I... think so..." Kurumu murmured unsurely as Naruto launched himself from the ceiling straight for his other two enemies.

The two yokai stood perfectly still. Lightning sparked behind a pair of light blue orbs as Naruto's body came rocketing towards them.

_'That's not going to work.'_ The shinobi almost effortlessly twisted his body out of the way as a bolt of lightning whizzed past him, tearing another hole in the opposite side of the plane which was quickly dealt with.

_**'Even as a clone he's able to maneuver his body out of a lightning bolt's range.' **_Ura mused, becoming more and more interested with the human and the chakra that he used to fight, even if she'd never openly admit it.

Now within range, he planted his hands on the ground and spun his body around so that his legs span around with him and aimed to land a kick to both of their faces.

Biting back a scoff, one of the identical thunderbird's simply tilted his head back while the other jumped away to create some distance, and it was a smart move on his part as he bore witness to the other thunderbird's face contort into pain as if he was struck by an invisible force before he was sent sailing back and sent through the wall to the outside.

A powerful force tried to pull them out almost instantly, but it quickly disappeared as kanji swiftly crawled over the humanoid-size hole that had been created.

_'Is it really possible for humans to actually... do this?'_ Tsukune thought in awe, his feelings over the flight attendants death forgotten for the moment as the clone disappeared from view only to reappear behind the stoic looking yokai.

Lightning crackled behind his light blue eyes as he stared at the human behind him. Unfortunately for him, even though he was only fighting a clone, he was far too slow to get his attack off before a hand was wrapped tightly around his throat, dangling him in the air and consequently severing the concentration he'd had on his attack.

Naruto's yellow eyes glared straight into stoic light blue ones. The thunderbird didn't lose his stoic expression, even as the clone choked him until his body went slack and his conscious mind left him.

The body dropped to the floor and the clone glanced at the friends of his creator while his eyes returned to their normal state and colour. "He's unconscious, as well as the others, I still need them alive. For now anyway." At the end of his sentence, his eyes glazed over slightly, as if he was remembering something before he shook his head and a small poof of smoke originated from his wrist.

* * *

Naruto made his way over to Kiya's head and glared straight into the half-lidded and somewhat glazed over eye that was closest to him. "What's this organisation that you spoke about before?"

**"Grgl... urk.."**

"Can't speak properly?" The blond faced his palm up into the air where another rasengan began to form. "Maybe another one of these will help?"

A brief flicker of fear flashed through the twin light blue orbs as the defeated thunderbird remembered what the technique had done to him. **"I..."** He gurgled some more, probably on his own blood. **"Won-"**

"Don't bother." The spiraling sphere of chakra grew in size. "The way I see it is you either give me the answers I seek and die painlessly, or you don't and I slowly grind this into every part of your body, slowly killing you in the process." That was a lie, he wasn't sadistic enough to do something like that. "Then I can just go and _nicely_ ask your comrade, or comrades, that are up in that plane."

The sound of metal clashing against metal reached the shinobi's ears as Kiya grinded his teeth together. The silence wore on for a good ten seconds before Kiya made his decision as the light in his eyes began to get dimmer. If he was going to die then he sure as hell wasn't going to go out without screwing over the one's who'd sent him on this task. **"Fairy... Tale."**

"Fairy Tale?" Naruto repeated, blinking slightly. What a... bizarre name for an organisation. Even the Akatsuki had a meaning behind the name Nagato, Yahiko and Konan had chosen. "Who specif-" He stopped himself when he noticed the light blue eyes lose any life they had left while a choked breath escaped the thunderbird's giant form. He sighed, the giant sphere of rapidly rotating chakra dissipated and his eyes returned to normal. _'The name of it isn't much to go on, but maybe whoever else is up in the plane will know.'_

A small plume of smoke erupted next to the blonde to reveal an exact replica of himself, only for the copy to disperse the same way a second later. He waited a moment until he felt it, a light tug on his chakra as if something was calling out to him. He disappeared while the thunderbird's giant corpse began to sink in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

Tsukune looked at the tri-pronged weapon that Naruto's clone had embedded in the ground with interest. It was the same one-maybe not the_ exact_ same one, but still-that the blond had shown him the day Kurumu had entered their little group. At the time, Naruto had said his Father created it, but he'd also implied that it did _something_ other than the obvious.

The human would be lying if he wasn't curious as to find out what it could do.

Boy was he surprised when Naruto-_the real Naruto__-_suddenly appeared out of nowhere right where the kunai was, crouched down with the same carefree and nonchalant smile that was usually plastered over his face, quite the contrast to what his clone's expression was before. Glancing up at the replica of his friend, Tsukune noticed that he had also lost the cold expression he had been wearing and was instead smirking at Kurumu and his own stunned expression while Moka just blinked a couple of times.

"Yo." The blond greeted with a wave as his smile widened slightly. His clone disappeared, and in his momentary daze of pushing the sudden influx of new memories away to sort through later, he didn't see the blur with pink hair barrel into him, sending both sliding along the carpeted floor.

"You're alright, and you're not a clone this time, or at least I hope you're not a clone..." She rambled as she laid on top of him before babbling incoherently about how relieved she was to see he was okay.

Naruto flushed slightly at the feeling of her breasts pushing up against him before chuckling. "I didn't know you had such little faith in me, Moka-chan." The vampire let a small smile cross her face at Naruto's joking tone before his body shifted slightly. "You think you can get up, Moka-chan?"

**"I thought you would have enjoyed her laying all over you like that."**

Naruto's face got brighter and Kurama grinned. _'Quiet!'_

When Moka had gotten off of him, Naruto walked over to the yokai who'd been choked into unconsciousness by his clone. He flipped the slowly breathing body over so that he was on his back before planting his hand on his chest and sending a rush of chakra through the unconscious body.

The thunderbird jolted up so fast that Naruto had to actually move his head out of the way so he didn't get his head smashed by the yokai's own. The usually stoic looking light-blue-eyed male's expression was pained, as if something was going through his body and killing off his own existence from the inside.

Naruto didn't have any time for sympathy, so he grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and slammed the thunderbird-in-disguise back onto the carpeted floor, causing a short gasp of pain to escape his fellow blond. "What do you know about Fairy Tale?"

Tsukune gained a weird expression on his face as he witnessed the blond's sudden change in demeanor. First, he's all serious and then he's back to his casual self, only to go back to being serious again! What was up with his friend? He shook his head to clear himself of his thoughts and brought himself back to what Naruto was doing to a clearly injured person. "Naruto-san, what are you doing?"_  
_

"Demanding information." The shinobi spared a glance at the other human before bringing his glare back to the yokai's pained expression. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I'm not going to say anything about Fairy Tale." He spat back as his hand grabbed at Naruto's wrist in a vain attempt to force the blond to release the blond's grip with his eyes glaring straight back into Naruto's with clear defiance. "Kiya woul-"

"Would what?" Naruto interrupted. "He wouldn't do anything, or more like he can't do anything anymore. He's dead-already sinking to the bottom of the ocean."

Along with the unnamed yokai, Tsukune's eyes widened at the implication. "Naruto-san, don't tell me you...?"

"Yeah, I killed him. Or more like I was the cause of his death." Naruto replied, referring to the fact that while he hadn't attacked Kiya while he was drawing his final breath, the yokai only died because of him.

Tsukune gained a scowl at his admission. The anger and confusion he'd felt before once again rising up within him. Sure, he didn't know this Kiya and that he was more than likely the one who'd gone after Naruto, but even so, he'd been alive as well. "Why would you do something like that?!"

Moka and Kurumu decided to stay silent as it seemed like a discussion that the two males needed to have on their own. While Moka never liked people dying, she understood yokai like herself-even though Naruto was a human-, it was basically in their nature to kill others for whatever reason they have. Kurumu wasn't very fond of it either, but she wouldn't let the deaths of others affect her, so she was pretty much indifferent on the matter.

Tsukune, on the other hand, was a human and had been raised by his parents as such. He hadn't been around any deaths-besides funerals of family members he hadn't been all that close to in the first place-, much less violence to the point of breaking bones and such. So Naruto guessed that his anger and confusion on the matter was pretty justified.

He hadn't grown up as a shinobi either, whose lives revolved around death and violence. Hell, if their was ever a day that someone didn't get killed back in the Elemental Nations people would start to get unnerved, as if they had a feeling the ground was going to suddenly swallow them whole, or that the sky would suddenly start cracking until it caved in on them, or- you get the idea.

"Later, Tsukune." Naruto didn't loosen his grip, even as a pain that he was rather familiar with entered the yokai's eyes, and it wasn't from Naruto's chakra in his system.

"You're... lying." The yokai gritted out, the grip he had on Naruto's wrist loosening.

"No, I'm not." Naruto said coldly. "And you'll follow him to the grave if you don't give me the answers I'm looking for." He gestured to the other two blonds, one lying face down with a small pool of blood around where his face was planted into the carpet and the other one in a heap near a broken window that was covered up by the seal his clone had placed. "Or maybe if you won't answer, those two will."

The thunderbird's expression hardened. "I won't let you touch them." He snarled, lightning crackling behind his eyes in anger.

"Then give me the answers I want."

Whatever grip he'd had on Naruto's wrist slackened as his hand fell back to the carpeted floor, followed closely by his head. "Fine." He sneered at his sibling's murderer. "I don't know much about it though, Kiya was the only one who actually joined them, we just kind of came along."

"Tell me."

"All that I know is that Kiya worked under a man named Miyabi and that there's seven divisions in the organisation." He sighed, his eyes glancing over at his defeated siblings with some concern. "That's all my siblings and I know."

Naruto let go of the man's jacket and stood up with a sigh, he despised himself at the moment for taking away someone that was obviously precious to the yokai, but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. "Grab those two..." He gestured to the thunderbird's siblings with a wave of his hand. "And get out of here. I don't ever want to see any of you again."

His fellow blond grunted, the feeling of something trying to wipe him out from the inside suddenly disappearing, while it greatly confused him, he let it be and grabbed his siblings before making his way to the human-sized hole that had been created when Naruto's clone kicked his other sibling out of the plane. He doubted his brother was dead, he could fly after all.

After the stoic-he'd regained his usual expression upon standing up-thunderbird had left with his siblings, Naruto trudged over to one of the cream-coloured seats and plopped down in it. "We'll talk later." He called out to the others as he relaxed himself. "I don't know about you three, but I'm tired after that ordeal."

"W-wait a minute..." Tsukune began, glancing at the numerous holes that had appeared during the fight between Naruto's clone and the thunderbirds. "What about all of these holes?"

"Don't worry about them." Naruto replied. "The seal my clone put up will act as a barrier to keep the outside of the plane separate to the inside, so long as I keep my energy flowing through it."

The black-haired human nodded a bit hesitantly, not really knowing whether he should trust kanji which were floating over the holes that been a result of the fight. He decided to in the end though, as they had been doing a pretty good job so far. "Fine, but I want some answers later, Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, we'll talk later when we get settled in at Vegas."

Once everyone had went and sat down in one of the cream-coloured chairs again, Kurumu turned to Moka, doing her best to avoid looking at Tsukune's still somewhat angry and confused face. "Hey, Moka, what type of yokai do you think Naruto-kun is?" She asked as she'd never seen a yokai do all the things that Naruto could do before.

Sitting on an identical and equally comfortable chair right next to the succubus, Moka turned to look at Kurumu with a slightly uneasy smile. "I don't know, Kurumu-chan. I haven't asked him."

"Oh, come on." The blue-haired girl pouted. "You suck his blood all the time, you must know what he is."

"Sorry." She apologized, not liking how she was lying to Kurumu but she couldn't tell her that Naruto was a human. "But I really don't know what he is."

Kurumu sighed at not getting an answer she would have liked, but accepted it and rested back into the chair.

* * *

He patted down his leather jacket and black loose fitting pants before scratching at his blond hair that had spikes here and there. After that damnable clone of that human had kicked him out of the plane, he took advantage of the situation and flew away. He'd went searching for his sibling almost immediately, only to find the now dead thunderbird sinking in the ocean. He'd sighed at the time, before he flew straight towards the place he'd heard Kiya murmur about when he mentioned something along the lines of 'Gyokuro-sama' and 'promotion'.

He knocked on the double-doors to the mansion rather loudly, making sure to get whoever was there to come to the door and answer. It didn't take long before he heard the sound of footsteps and the door opening.

"Is there something you need?"

He gulped slightly, unnerved by the man in a butler uniform with red, slitted eyes. Only one race had eyes like that-vampires. "Sorry for the intrusion." He tried to put as much sincerity into it as possible. "But I need to speak to Gyokuro-sama, it's business."

The butler grunted, looking displeased as he fixed him with a distasteful look, even as he moved out of the way to allow him entrance. After closing the door, the butler started walking down a hallway, muttering all the while. "To think that Gyokuro-sama would ever allow such a low-level yokai into the Shuzen manor."

The aforementioned yokai glared at the back of the vampire's head while he followed, as if he was trying to burn holes through it with just his eyes. Technically, he could do something like that, but he wouldn't dare to do something like that to a vampire. '_Arrogant assholes.'_

They came to a stop outside a wooden door.

"Enter."

The blond blinked a few times, rather surprised at the feminine voice that came from the other side of the door. _'Never mind that, how did she even know someone was out here? That guy didn't knock or anything.'_

Without showing any signs of hesitation, the butler obeyed the woman's voice and opened to door, walking inside first as he saw no need to be polite to what he saw as a weak yokai.

"Gyokuro-sama." The butler greeted, bowing to the back of a chair that someone like an Emperor would be seated on which was facing a widescreen TV hung up on the wall. "There is a... yokai here that claims to have business with you."

The chair turned around slightly and the thunderbird was able to get a glimpse of red, slitted eyes and a head of light blonde hair. "I already knew that he was here." She regarded the other vampire in the room coldly. "Are you questioning my detection abilities?"

"Of course not." The butler replied a bit tensely.

"Then leave. You know where the door is." The light blond hair and red eyes disappeared from his view as the butler obediently made his way out, unaware of the sneer that the weaker yokai had sent at his back. "What are you here for?"

"Well, Gyokuro-sama..." He started a bit hesitantly before building up his courage and straightening up. "You sent my brother-Kiya, a member of the first division I believe-on a task to assassinate a man named... Naruto." He said, remembering what the blond's friends had called him.

Gyokuro didn't reply. She didn't personally send people on assassination missions-with the exception of Akua and Kahlua-, she just ordered one of the division leaders to send someone to do the job. Ah, she remembered who she wanted killed, apparently he was called Naruto. She'd sensed an absolutely massive burst of some sort of power right from the comfort of her own home some time ago. She could tell it wasn't yoki fairly easily, so she had ordered the first division leader Miyabi to take care of whoever it was. She didn't want any variables or unknowns interfering with her plans.

"If you're here, then I'm guessing that your brother failed in his task and was killed?" She asked, glancing around her chair to see his reaction which was a small, almost hesitant nod. She growled silently to herself. Failure wasn't accepted. "Well then, seeing as he's already dead, then I guess you'll be the one to take the punishment in his stead?"

"What do you mea-" Before he could even finish speaking, he coughed up some blood and looked down to see an arm going through the right side of his chest. His eyes traveled up from the arm, ignoring the gladiator-like shoes that he saw out of his peripheral vision, to the slim and athletic body covered by a short, black dress that went down to mid-thigh until they stopped on the cold and slightly sadistic eyes of Gyokuro.

"I won't accept any failure to be around my organisation." She smirked, twisting her arm that was in his chest around causing a grunt of pain to escape him. "When there is failure, it results in punishment." She finished before wrenching her arm to her own right, slicing straight through his rib cage, spine and heart. Looking at her arm, she let out a 'tsk'. "To think that I'd have dirty my own hands with the blood of such a pathetic creature." She sneered at the corpse before calling out for someone to take out the trash.

* * *

The rest of the flight had been silent most of the way. Moka and Kurumu had both tried to speak to the two boys, Tsukune had managed to make small conversations with them, but Naruto had told them he wasn't in the mood for talking when truthfully he was thinking over the information about Fairy Tale he'd been given.

Currently Naruto, transformed back into Tsukune's 'uncle', was staring at a flight attendant that had just all but demanded to know what happened to the room. His eyes turned red with three tomoe slowly swirling around the edge. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with the room."

The flight attendant's expression became dull and expressionless. "I'm sorry, sir." He apologized in a monotone, bowing to all four of them. "I must have been imagining things. If you would follow me."

Customs had been fairly easy to get through, just a routine check, really. Even though the people there had given Naruto-in-disguise a weird look for taking just a backpack, they'd let them pass as Naruto had informed them they were just there for the weekend.

When they'd gotten out of the airport, Tsukune had waved over a taxi.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked Tsukune's 'uncle' as he looked to be the oldest there.

"The Monte Carlo, please." Naruto replied with a smile before flashing a wad of cash he'd been able to exchange at the airport. "Make it quick, too."

It was just before ten AM when they'd arrived outside of the Monte Carlo. After Naruto had paid the correct amount with a little extra to the taxi driver, he got out and the boot of the cab opened to allow them to grab their things. Once they'd all taken a hold of their things, they set their sights on the giant building that was the Monte Carlo for the first time.

Naruto's arms fell limply at his side while his mouth opened in shock as the taxi drove away behind them. "That... building... is absolutely massive..."

"I thought that you said you were in Tokyo, Naruto-san." Tsukune commented, his eyes glinting in amusement at seeing the usually carefree blond gobsmacked. He'd pushed what had happened on the plane out of his mind at the moment in favor for settling in first, like Naruto had suggested in the first place. "Buildings like this shouldn't be much of a surprise to you."

"It needs to be more..." Moka began, pushing her bottom lip out in a pout at the building they'd be staying in. "More like the dorms at school."

Naruto gave her a deadpan look, Tsukune shook his head while Kurumu nodded her head, agreeing with the vampire. "Mhm, it's just too... what's a good word for it? Bright."

"Well, sorry to disappoint." Naruto said, tone and expression still deadpan. "But not everything can look like it came out of a horror movie."

Moka crossed her arms, pouting even more than before. "Mou... but Naruto-kun, buildings in horror movies have a lot of dignity and character. Don't make it sound like they don't."

"Uh-huh, I totally agree with you." Naruto shook his head and suppressed a chuckle, ignoring the way Moka stuck her tongue out at him for his sarcastic remark. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

**Chapter 7 done!**

**Okay, so there was quite an amount of reviews about how the plane should have decompressed. Honestly speaking, I don't know all that much about planes and so I researched the process of decompression. All I have to say other than that is I made a mistake, tried to fix it in this chapter and that I'll make sure to research things like that in the future. ****Now, for the holes that ended up in the plane thanks to the fighting, I tried to find something about what would happen if a hole (or broken window) in a plane was covered up, only to find nothing specific, so I just went with what I wrote.**

**Yes! Fairy Tale is the organisation that is after Naruto's head. For anyone who guessed that or saw it coming by a mile away, then... I don't know. Give yourself a pat on the back or something.**

**Anyway, anyone else thinking that the people in the Narutoverse are going to end up having a bad case of Dendrophobia by the time the arc is done? I mean really, they are going to be scarred for life by the... chakra eating and murderous... tree...**

**As for the latest Rosario-Vampire chapter, I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting her to be killed off, despite what had happened in the chapter before. The real Moka is not going to be very happy, to say the least. On another note, Alucard looks pretty bad ass in my opinion.**


	8. Abduction

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_"That depends on the answer I'll receive."__ Minato's statement was accompanied by the cold breeze disappearing._

_"The answer to what?" Naruto asked, frown deepening in confusion._

_"What... what will you do if you find Sasuke dead?"_

_Naruto's answer was firm and was formed without any hesitation. "Kill whoever killed him."_

_Minato sighed, his body shifting into a ready stance with his only hand going into his weapons pouch located at his lower back. "Then my mind is made up. I won't let you go anywhere."_

_The younger blond wasn't very surprised when he felt Kurama's chakra leave him. Both his father and him had a half of the Biju within them, and neither of the beings wanted to fight the other-lest they destroy a majority of the landscape and draw Obito and Madara's attention. If Naruto and Minato were going to fight, then they were going to stay well away from it, no matter the situation. Naruto shifted into a similar stance. "Then I'll just force my way through."_

_"You can try." Almost immediately after he'd finished his sentence, Minato flashed out his hand and flung a bunch of his signature tri-pronged kunai until the embedded themselves in different parts of the top floor of the underground base. "I won't be holding back, though."_

_"Good." Reddish-orange pigmentation's formed around Naruto's eyes as his pupils became horizontal and bar-like while his irides turned yellow-the markings of a sage and proof of the natural energy flowing through his body that he'd been gathering the moment he set his sights on his Father. "I'd be insulted if you held back."_

_'The aura of a sage really is intimidating.'__ Minato mused, remembering one time when he'd witnessed Jiraiya use it against his old teammate-Orochimaru. He smirked, pride for his son bubbling up inside his chest. 'And Naruto's more intimidating then Jiraiya-sensei was that day.'_

_Naruto, always the impatient one, blasted forwards from his position with a kunai held in his hand. The metal of his kunai clashed against his Father's own tri-pronged one in a small shower of sparks. They didn't stay mobile, however, as Naruto had built up a fair amount of momentum and with his far superior physical strength he was able to push Minato back, sending them both sliding along the concrete floor until Minato's back connected with the wall._

_Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto's other hand balled up into a fist before it was sent rocketing straight towards his Father's face, only to have the older blond completely disappear from his eyesight._

_Unfortunately for the Yondaime, who had reappeared behind his son with a kunai aiming to slash a tendon in Naruto's arm, the Jinchuriki had immediately turned around and smashed the back of his fist against his face, sending him rocketing away until he impacted with another wall. It didn't really matter in the end though, his body had been revived by the Edo Tensei and as such he didn't feel an ounce of pain. Another advantage of him already being dead, was that his body would regenerate any injuries(aside from ones inflicted by Obito), so the rather large chunk that had been taken out of his face from Naruto's hit had already began to piece itself together._

_Naruto wasn't prepared to let that happen though, he rocketed off from his position with a kunai ready to slice his Father's limbs off. In the end, the older blond would regenerate any and all body parts in due time, so it didn't matter how much damage Naruto inflicted upon him. The standard shinobi weapon was inches away from embedding itself into the blond's shoulder which still had an arm attached to it when Minato disappeared in the same manner he had before._

_"You're not going to beat me like that, Naruto."_

_He sighed, turning around to face his pseudo-alive parent. "I know that." He said before lunging forwards once again._

* * *

Naruto frowned, staring at the black shirt and jeans he'd just put on distastefully. What the hell was up with this world or timeline? He was wearing some casual clothes-as the forceful woman at the clothe's store had called it, before she told him she wouldn't let him wear orange-that he'd gotten when he was still in Tokyo.

The others had gone to their own rooms to shower and change clothes.

The widescreen TV hung up on the wall that the bed was facing was turned on and had the news on. _"There has recently been abductions in the city of Las Vegas. Police are saying that these abductions are at complete random, with the only people that have been abducted being foreign. According to recently acquired information, these abductors could very well be in league with slave traders. In other news, a recent plane that has come in from Japan has supposedly had major damage done inside the first class area..."  
_

"Bah!" He glared at the clothes as if it was their fault, only somewhat listening to the news. "Why can't you be orange?!"

**"I didn't pick you for the type to care about what you're wearing."**

"I don't, usually, but this is different." Naruto said, speaking out loud as there was no one else in his private hotel room. "There's absolutely no damn orange in sight! It's outrageous! Disgraceful!" His eyes burned with a hidden fire as his glare intensified on the clothes. "These clothes are something that damn Sasuke would wear! I hate 'em!"

Rolling his eyes at his partner's dramatics, Kurama planted his chin on his human-like hand. **"Oh, stop whining."** He smirked.** "You wore too much orange in the Elemental Nations, so maybe this is just giving the other colours a chance to shine."**

"Black doesn't shine!" He snapped back, flustered. The blond huffed before stalking over to his backpack and wrenching it open before plunging his arm inside. When he brought his arm out again, he held an almost exact replica of the shirt he was wearing, only it was blue. "Better than black." He grunted as he changed shirts, oblivious to Kurama shaking his head and sighing.

Naruto had just slipped his arm through the sleeve of his shirt when he heard what sounded like a quiet argument in Japanese outside of his room. Opening his door, he saw Tsukune and Kurumu a few doors down the corridor-right in front Tsukune's door that led to his own room. The human was frowning at the succubus while said blue-haired girl had her arms crossed under her bust with a frown on her face.

"Why does it matter so much to you, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, oblivious to Naruto watching them.

"What do you mean what does it matter to me?" Tsukune bit back quietly so as to not draw attention to them. "That woman died up there, do you not care at all?"

"No, not really." Kurumu replied, worsening Tsukune's mood. "Should I care though? It's not like I knew her or anything."

"It doesn't matter whether you knew her or not. She was still alive, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was, and now she's not."

Tsukune gritted his teeth. "Then what about the yokai that Naruto-san killed? Do you care?"

"My answer is the same Tsukune, I don't."

"Then what about Naruto-san?" Tsukune asked heatedly. "He _killed_ someone. Doesn't that bother you?"

Kurumu sighed. "Tsukune, yokai kill other yokai all the time. It's a common occurrence, so no, Naruto-kun killing someone doesn't bother me in the least."

_'But Naruto-san is a human!'_ He wanted to shout in frustration, but kept his tongue. "Fine." He stalked down the corridor towards the elevator as they were near the top floor. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later."

"Wait, Tsukune!" She called, but the elevator doors had already closed. "Why is this bothering him so much?"

She hadn't been expecting an answer, but she got one anyway, delivered by one Jinchuriki with blond hair. "Probably because he hasn't ever witnessed death before." Naruto said in Japanese as he casually made his way over towards the succubus, taking in what she was wearing for the first time. A white blouse with a short, light blue skirt-the same colour as her hair, he noted.

"How would you know something like that?"

He stopped walking in front of her and shrugged. "I took a guess."

She gave him a flat stare for a few moments before shaking her head and sighing. "Let's stop talking about death, it's making me depressed." She said before looking up at him curiously. "By the way, what did you do to that flight attendant earlier this morning? I was sure we were done for when he came in."

He leaned against the wall, tilting his head to the side slightly as he tried to figure out the best way to explain it without giving too much away. It was in his nature, well it wasn't always, if he had been any younger he'd have bragged about it until everyone got bored. "An illusion." He finally said, causing her to look at him more attentively. "I'm not very good at them-never have been, but I can use it against people who aren't mentally prepared to an extent. It's a good tool for getting information out of someone as well."

She tilted her head to the side. "If it's a 'good tool for getting information out of someone' like you say, then why didn't you use it on that yokai to ask him about that Fairy Tale organisation?"

"It wouldn't have worked." He said. "Like I said before, I'm not very good with illusions and I can only use them on people who aren't mentally prepared for it."

"Actually, you didn't say you could _only_ use it on people who aren't prepared for it."

"Details, details." He waved off. "Anyway, as I was saying, that yokai was prepared to not let out any information about Fairy Tale, and so it wouldn't have done anything other than waste time."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Do I need to say anymore?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell me you expected me to go into an extremely long explanation that would take too long to read."

"Read?"

"I meant listen to." He got off the wall and Kurumu brushed off the wrong choice of words on his part. "I'll talk to Tsukune later. Right now he probably needs some time alone to think. So, try and enjoy the rest of the day."

* * *

Tsukune was walking down the concreted sidewalk just outside of the hotel he and his friends were staying at with a small frown on his face. _'Why does Kurumu-chan not care about lives? Even Moka-san didn't seem bothered that much by the murder and Naruto-san...'_ He sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. _'I'll make sure to talk to Naruto-san later, but right now I need some time alone, otherwise I might end up snapping at him.'_

"Hey." Tsukune looked around for where the sudden voice had come from and understood that it spoke in English. "Over here." The human's head stopped going from side to side when he saw a middle-aged man with brown hair, some stubble and a cigarette in his mouth leaning against the walright next to him with a deadpan expression. "You took your time looking when the entire time I was right next to you."

"Sorry?" Tsukune said in English with a thick accent. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Is that right?" The man smiled, the cigarette in his mouth curving upwards at the action. "Ah, you kids these days. Always got some sort of problem going on. Whether it's family, girls, friends or even just issues with yourselves." Tsukune didn't say anything. "So what's your problem?"

The black-haired human hesitated. Why was he talking with a complete stranger? "What it matter to you?"

It came out harsher than Tsukune would have liked, but the man just smiled and blew some smoke out of his mouth. "What _does_ it matter to you." He corrected. "You can call it curiosity." He shrugged, shifting his position on the wall slightly. "Or you can call it practice, whatever floats your boat."

"Practice?"

"Mhm." He blew some smoke out of his nose. "I'm a psychiatrist, or that's what they like to call me. I mainly deal with teenagers such as yourself." Another puff of smoke escaped his lips. "So, do you wanna talk about it? If you want some privacy then we can go in there-" He pointed to the Monte Carlo with a jerk of his thumb. "-I'm pretty close with the a guy that works there, so I'll be able to get a private room for us to talk."

"I don't think-"

"Ah, come on." The man's smile became gentler and more calm, putting up a very good image of a trustworthy person. "It won't take long, and you really do seem troubled. Have a talk with me and you can get it off your chest."

Tsukune chewed on the inside of his cheek. Why was he still talking to this guy? He didn't even know him, but the idea of getting everything out of his system did sound appealing. Even then though, what the hell was he supposed to say? 'Oh, I witnessed a murder and later found out one of my friends killed someone while my other friends don't care.' Yeah, real smart. The man would either think he was insane or he'd call the police.

"Come on." The man said, dropping the his cigarette on the ground and crushing it underneath his shoe. "Even if you don't want to talk about it, speaking about something else will take your mind off things."

Tsukune sighed as the man started to walk away towards the Monte Carlo. He got off the wall and trudged after him. Maybe speaking with him would take his mind off things for a while. Besides, the psychiatrist seemed like a nice enough person.

* * *

"Capu-chu~"

Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around the pinkette to hold her steady, sending an annoyed look towards the succubus that was looking amused. "You know..." Naruto remarked just after Moka let out a rather content moan and pushed her body more into his. "If I was average, you'd have sucked me of all my blood multiple times over by now."

In response, Moka just bit down deeper and started sucking his blood at an even faster pace, probably being spurred on by the fact that she knew he wasn't any where near what most would consider average. When she'd decided she'd had enough for the moment, she detached her fangs with a blissful sigh and a rising blush, her arms still strung around his neck. "It was torture having to be on that plane for so long without your blood, Naruto-kun!"

"I'm sure it was." He said with a roll of his eyes as they untangled themselves from each other before he gave her a small pat on the back. What he received from the vampire wasn't something he expected. Her mouth opened and a small burp escaped. He blinked a few times before his mouth parted into a grin. "Did you just...?"

Kurumu covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her snickers.

Moka's cheeks darkened and she noticed that the marble floor of the corridor they were in was rather interesting while she fiddled with the hem of the sun dress she was wearing. "M-maybe.. just a... little..." She mumbled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." He said, grin widening in amusement as if he was silently snickering over her embarrassment. He coughed to regain his composure, even if he still looked amused and spoke in Japanese. "So did the two of you want to go get some food? I haven't eaten since that dinner we had on the plane."

Kurumu nodded. "Mhm, I'm pretty hungry as well." She said. "What about Tsukune though? We can't just leave him on his own."

"Don't worry, he's still in the hotel, Kurumu-chan." Naruto assured as the skin on his neck finished weaving itself back together. "Like I said before, he needs some time alone, we'll meet up with him after lunch."

The succubus hesitated, not wanting to leave her Destined One on his own, but eventually agreed after Naruto assured her that he could sense the human and that he was fine. After a small discussion of where to eat, they ended up on just getting room service at Moka's insistence.

They all sat in a circle-like formation on Naruto's bed with an open box of pizza in the middle. Naruto had his legs crossed under him while Moka and Kurumu sat on their knees.

Naruto took a bite of the pepperoni pizza he held in his hands and shot Moka a look. "Why aren't you eating, Moka-chan? You're the one who wanted to get room service."

Kurumu glanced at the pinkette out of the corner of her eyes as she took a chunk out of her own slice, having a gut feeling as to why.

"Well..." She fiddled with the hem of her dress before placing her hands in her lap and staring straight into the shinobi's blue eyes. "When you were fighting those yokai on the plane, you mentioned something about Fairy Tale." Naruto put the last part of the slice of his pizza in his mouth. "What is Fairy Tale?"

He swallowed the food. "...An organisation." He said, glancing between the two yokai, only to see both looking at him expectantly. "One that would probably prefer to see my head on a wall as decoration then have a nice conversation."

Kurama rolled his eyes.

Moka fidgeted slightly, not really knowing how to feel about the cold glint that appeared in his eyes at the mention of Fairy Tale. "Okay." She said. "How long have they wanted to...?"

"No idea." He said casually, a contrast to what his eyes were displaying. "I only just heard of them after I'd fought that yokai."

"Do you at least know why?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not in the least." He half lied as he grabbed another slice and took a bite. "Why does it matter though? It's my problem and I'll deal with it accordingly."

She frowned at his response. "You're saying that as if you'll take on the entire organisation yourself."

"I will, if they keep coming after me." He swallowed the bite he'd taken. "Like I said, it's my problem and _I_ will deal with it. I'm not going to let anyone else, my friends especially, get hurt because there's people coming after me."

_**'Then that's why?'** _Ura mused. _**'At least he's not dragging my other self into his**** mess.'**_

"So that's it?" Moka asked. "You're just going to brush us aside like that so easily?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Brush you aside?" He asked, taking the last of his slice and swallowing it. "I'm not brushing anyone aside. All I'm doing is taking care of my own problems."

"I'll... uhh.." Kurumu got off the bed, feeling fairly awkward. "I'll... see the two of you later."

"Tsukune's on the bottom floor." Naruto offered despite not wanting her to go as her presence could hold off a potential argument. The succubus nodded gratefully at his words and left the room without a word while he turned back to Moka. "Why does it matter, Moka-chan? To you, I mean."

"Do you really need to ask that question?" She didn't break the eye contact they'd held up. "We're friends, aren't we? Isn't that reason enough for it to matter to me?"

He hid a grimace. Why did his _problem_ have to be similar the the one he had in the Elemental Nations? It just made it worse that Moka was trying to get involved, like how his now deceased friends had. "Maybe it is." His eyes narrowed slightly. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let you get involved in my problems."

"Why not? I want to help." Her frown deepened. "You have an entire organisation after your life and you want to 'deal with it accordingly'. I can't really say anything as I don't know what you're fully capable of doing, but you won't be able to deal with it, as you said, on your own." She grasped her rosary lightly and looked down at it. "So please, at least let Ura-chan and I help."

"Ura-chan?"

"My other half."

"Ah.." He sighed, a frown coming onto his face. If she was going to be persistent, then he'd have to be a bit harsh and twist what he actually believed around. He just hoped she wouldn't be too upset afterwards. "Moka-chan..." She looked back up at him and he steeled his resolve. "It's nice that you are willing to help me out, but in this situation you would only end up getting in my way, even if your other half was unsealed."

She gasped audibly, her eyes went wide open and her lip trembled slightly at his harsh words. The other side of the pink-haired vampire though, had a different reaction. The rosary flung itself out of the girl's grip and a red, slitted pupil glared furiously at the once again carefree looking blond. Not only did he say something cruel towards her other half-_which was most of the reason for her fury-_, but he actually dared to question her strength? Even going as far as to say that she'd only end up getting in his way?!

Naruto blinked as the rosary trashed around for a while before settling back down in it's original position, the red and slitted pupil still glaring at him.

"Is that..." She bit her lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling. "Is that really what you think?"

He wanted to say no, he really did. He hated that hurt look she was giving him, but he pushed on. He couldn't let her get involved, only to get killed, just like all his friends from the Elemental Nations. "It is."

She slid off the bed and stood up before walking out of the door in an almost robotic-like fashion.

Naruto sighed once the door closed and slumped back against the bed in his hotel room. "Sorry, Moka-chan, but the best way to keep you and everyone else safe is for you to not get involved."

**"Are you sure you want to do that, Naruto?"**

He hesitated a bit before answering. "Yeah, I am. If I have to repeat those lines to Kurumu-chan and Tsukune, then I will."

**"They may end up not liking you anymore. What will you do then?"**

"Do you really need to ask that, Kurama? You already know the answer." He placed his hands under his head as a make-shift pillow. "If they end up disliking me-hating me even, then I'll endure it. I'm a shinobi, y'know."

* * *

It turned out that the psychiatrist's friend wasn't there, so the both of them had settled for simply getting some food at the Food Court and speaking there. Currently, the duo were seated at one of the many tables, quite a fair distance away from the other people in the area.

Tsukune took a bite out of the cheeseburger he'd bought from the nearby McDonald's which had been paid for by simply adding the cost to the bill he'd receive on his credit card. He did feel a little guilty that he was basically eating food that Naruto unknowingly paid for(as Naruto was giving him the money that would be charged to his credit card, only in cash), but he pushed those thoughts aside.

"So..." The brown-haired man started, taking a few chips out and chowing them down. "Do you wanna talk about what's wrong with you, or something else?"

"It's not that there's something wrong with _me_." The black-haired human said, accent still thick as he spoke in English. "It's my friends."

"And?"

"And... well..." He began, attempting to come up with the right words. "My friends and I saw someone... beaten the other day, and while I was angry and confused at the fact, my friends didn't seem to mind at all and just watched." He devoured another bite of his burger before frowning at his next sentence. "Then... one of my friends beat someone else up, albeit in self defense." He knew it was lame, but what else could he say? He certainly wasn't going to say that instead of beatings, they were real deaths.

"Okay." The middle-aged man ate a few more chips. "I think I see what's going on here." He pointed a chip he'd grabbed at Tsukune. "You're not used to much violence, are you?" When the younger male shook his head, he continued. "And from what you said before, you're friends seem to be used to, or at least relatively familiar with violence." He ate the chip that had been pointed at Tsukune as said human finished the rest of his burger and moved onto his own chips. "As for your friend who beat someone up, well, can you really blame him? If it's as you said, then it was in self defense and he had every right to do what he did."

_'If only you knew that Naruto-san actually killed someone, then maybe you'd say something else.'_ Tsukune thought, swallowing the chips he'd been chewing on and for some reason starting to feel somewhat sleepy and light-headed, but he tried to ignore it. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right about the last one, but what do I do?" He rubbed his eyes and forced back a yawn.

"Did you have an argument with any of your friends?" Tsukune nodded slowly in response, his eyes beginning to droop. "Then I suggest you apologize to anyone you argued with and, you know, try to speak to them about the situation." He said, seemingly oblivious to Tsukune's sudden drop in awareness. "To start off I guess you could sa-"

Tsukune's eyes rolled back and his head collided with the table's surface with a rather loud _thud_ while the chips he'd been holding fell out of his hands and were sent sprawling over the floor.

"H-hey..." The psychiatrist said, shaking Tsukune's shoulder lightly and looking worried. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?" When he got no response, he sighed and picked the boy up before carrying him piggyback style. He looked around the Food Court and saw most of the people there staring at him strangely. He put on a polite smile. "Nothing to worry about, he's just tired. I'll get him home and to bed."

The other people in the court either shrugged or just returned to what they were doing before, leaving the middle-aged, brown-haired man to smirk to himself as he made his way out the front of the Monte Carlo hotel.

* * *

Kurumu sprinted back to the elevator she had come from, her footwear colliding with the marble floor rather loudly in her mad rush. _'Who was that guy with Tsukune?'_ She thought, remembering how the mysterious man had picked Tsukune up and claimed that he'd be taking him home to bed, even though her Destined One didn't live in Vegas. _'If this wasn't the human world I'd have been able to protect Tsukune myself, but I can't reveal my true form here.'_

She reached the doors of the elevator and pushed a nearby man out of the way to get in quicker. She repeatedly hit the button to close the doors. "Sorry!" She apologized in English with a thick accent.

The man she had pushed scowled at her and shouted. "What the hell was that for?!"

The doors closed, muffling the shouts that had come not long afterwards. "I need to tell Naruto-kun and Moka." She murmured in Japanese, tapping her foot anxiously. "Naruto-kun can sense Tsukune, so he should be able to tell where he's going."

* * *

_'Why?'_ Moka thought, lying down in her hotel room on the bed she'd been provided. Her arm was rested over her eyes which had tears building up in them, but she refused to let the liquid travel down her face. _'Why did he say things like that? Would I really just get in the way if Fairy Tale ever attacked again?'_ The frown that marred her face deepened slightly. _'Well, I never did anything on the plane when those yokai were there, so maybe I am just a burden.'_ She gripped the rosary hanging around her neck firmly and gave it a light, almost desperate tug. _'Maybe he wouldn't think of me as such a liability if I could take the rosary off myself.'_

Ura sighed, having calmed down somewhat from the words Naruto had said before. She could see what he was doing. He was deliberately trying to make her other self think she was weak and would only trouble him if Fairy Tale ever came around again so that she would be out of harms way. However, just because she understood and wasn't planning on telling her other half, didn't mean she wasn't going to give the blond a beat down for putting Omote-_it was still weird calling her other self that, but she was managing-_in such a state.

**"Hey, Omote."** She said, gaining the pinkette version of herself's attention. **"What are you doing just lying around and moping? Forget about what Uzumaki said for now. Go find the succubus and do something, that's the reason you came to Las Vegas with the others isn't it?"**

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sniffling slightly. "Yeah, it is, but..."

**"But what?"** She demanded. **"You came to the human world with your friends to have fun, so go and have fun."**

"It'll be... awkward around Naruto-kun, though..."

**"Then don't go anywhere with him."** She said flatly. **"That succubus and other human are still there, it's not like Uzumaki is your only friend."** She grunted. **"So get up, go find those two and do something other than feeling sorry for yourself."**

"Okay..." She wiped at her eyes again and put on a weak smile. "Thanks for that, Ura-chan. If you hadn't of said anything, I probably would have just stayed still."

She didn't get a reply.

When Moka had closed her hotel door behind her, she saw Naruto coming out of his own room with what was a convincing visage of nonchalance, but she managed to see the worry that had entered his eyes. Hesitantly, she took a few steps in his direction and called out to him. "N-Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Just follow me." He beckoned her to the elevator and she complied, taking note of the urgency that had entered his tone. _'What was up with that sudden surge of panic coming from the bottom floor? And why is Kurumu-chan coming back up here? What happened?'_ The duo reached the elevator just as it _dinged_ and the doors opened, revealing a panicked and worried looking succubus.

"Kurumu-chan, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, not knowing whether the panic he'd felt coming from below had been from her or someone else, but upon seeing her face he got a gut feeling that it was the former.

"Tsukune! It's Tsukune!" She exclaimed, grabbing both of their arms and hauling them into the elevator before pressing the button for the bottom floor.

"What's wrong with Tsukune?" Naruto asked, feeling the anxiousness basically rolling off the succubus.

"Well..." Kurumu started, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "After I'd left your room, Naruto-kun, I went to the bottom floor looking for Tsukune. I found him eating at the Food Court, only he had someone else there with him."

"What did he or she look like?"

"It was a male, middle-aged, maybe around thirty five, with brown hair and some stubble on his chin." She answered before continuing. "Anyway, I sat down at a nearby table because it looked like they were having a private conversation, when all of a sudden Tsukune's head collided with the table he was sitting at." She shifted slightly, sending a small glare at the elevator doors. "At first I just thought it was because he didn't get much sleep on the plane, but then I saw the man Tsukune was speaking to pick him up before declaring, and I quote, 'Nothing to worry about, he's just tired. I'll get him home and to bed'."

"Okay..." Naruto started before the elevator _dinged_ again and stopped while the doors opened. On the other side was an old, pompous looking woman dressed up like someone who was going to a wedding for royalty with an employee beside her looking annoyed as he carried her luggage. Naruto simply pushed the button to close the doors, ignoring the infuriated shouts of the woman and the sigh of the worker. "I can still sense him, so he's not that far away. Don't get your hopes up though, his signature is getting further and further away rather quickly."

The elevator _dinged_ one last time as the doors opened to reveal the bottom floor of the Monte Carlo. The trio jumped at the opportunity and ran out of the elevator, through the crowds of people, shouting "Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" every so often. Once they'd barged through the doors and with the two women following him, Naruto immediately headed to the right, onto the sidewalk, past the City Center and across the road until they reached the interstate that was blocking their way.

Naruto made his way through the shrubbery that was in between the interstate and the road behind them and urged the other two to follow him. "Come on, Tsukune's signature is coming from this way. We need to get across."

"You're making a joke, right?" Moka asked hesitantly, gazing at the numerous cars that were whizzing by them.

"Nope, I'm being completely serious." He said before glancing at Kurumu. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Absolutely."

He couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not, so he just shrugged before grabbing Moka's hand. "We need to get across..." He trailed off, waiting for the right moment when they could make a dash, not noticing Moka's frown that had appeared when he grabbed her hand.

_'He even has to hold my hand for something like this, I really would just be a burden to him...'_

"Ready?" The shinobi glanced at his two female friends, getting a nod from Kurumu and a squeeze of his hand from Moka. "Now!"

Moka tightened her grip on his hand as all three of them ran across the busy road, jumping the barrier that was in the middle before resuming their task. _'...Then I guess I need to prove to the both of us that I won't be a liability, Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

Two brown eyes that belonged to a certain human attending Yokai Academy groggily opened and took in the surrounding area slowly. His ankles were chained to the brick wall beside him, but there was enough length on it that he'd be able to move around a good meter or two. In front of him were a row of vertical, iron bars with only two going horizontal above and below what would be the center.

He was still wearing the blue jeans and white shirt he'd been wearing, but they were ripped in some places. He shifted around, turning his gaze to the other side of the cell he was in to see a bed much like the one he found himself on. Well, it couldn't really be considered a bed, really. It was just a thin and dirty mattress that had probably been used by multiple other people before.

What grabbed his attention though, was the person lying down on it, snoring lightly and without a care in the world. It was a girl-maybe around six or seven years old. She had shoulder-length, brown hair, a small frame even for a child and she was wearing light brown, messy rags as clothing.

_'Am I in a jail cell?'_ He wondered, sitting up from the mattress he had been laid out on, grunting slightly at the stiff back he'd apparently received. He hadn't actually seen a real jail cell before, but he'd seen them in some movies where the main character was a criminal and gets sent to one that he later breaks out of. _'How did I even get here? The last thing I remember was talking to that psychiatrist and then I felt really... tired for some reason.'_

"H-Hello?" Tsukune's head snapped from the iron bars over to the direction of the soft, gentle and slight scared voice of the little girl. She was sitting up with her legs underneath her and rubbing her eyes. "Who are you, mister?"

"I'm... uh..." He shifted his body until he was sitting cross-legged. "My names Tsukune Aono." His shoulders slumped, a frown coming onto his face as he noticed how underfed she looked. "What's your name?"

She stopped rubbing her eyes, letting Tsukune see that they were a deep and innocent blue. She still seemed a little frightened by him, but was more relaxed at his gentle tone than before. "Um, I am..." She furrowed her eyebrows together, as if she was trying to remember. "I don't know." She frowned for a second before perking up. "The mean people here call me slave though, does that mean it's my name?"

"No, no it doesn't mean it's your name." Tsukune replied quietly, not really knowing how to feel. Actually, no, disgust was probably the best word to use in order to describe how he felt. Disgust at whoever these 'mean people' were. "How long have you been here for?"

She tilted her head, her brows furrowing in concentration once again. "Why do you say it like that?" She asked. "There is no other place then here, is there?"

He clenched his eyes shut, fists trembling as they rested against his thighs. Did she really think that this was the only location that existed? By the way she was talking, she did. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. There was no reason to get angry right now and end up startling the girl. "Yes, there is other places other than here."

Within the blink of an eye, the brown-haired girl was sitting in front of him on her knees, her hands clasped together as if she was praying while her blue eyes sparkled. "Will you tell me about these other places?" She asked excitedly.

He blinked a few times, baffled by the sudden movement and rise in excitement. "Uh, sure I guess so." He put on his best smile while trying to hide the disgust he felt for whoever put the girl in the cage he found himself in. It seemed convincing enough for her though, as her face practically lit up like a mobile sun.

However, before Tsukune could continue speaking to the small girl, a cold and cruel sounding chuckle reached his ears followed by the sound of footsteps reverberating off of concrete. At the sound, the brown-haired girl visibly flinched and backed away from him and went back to her mattress. "Well, well, it seems as if our new guest has decided to awaken."

* * *

**Chapter 8 done!**

**Alright, the next chapter will be the final one until I go back to doing canon stuff. As for those two chapters themselves, I'll be mainly concentrating on character progression rather than story line progression.**

**_In other news,_ there have been some reviews concerning the fact that Tsukune has chakra along with other humans in the world. Now, all I'm going to say on the matter is that I choose my words very deliberately.**

**Other than that, the next chapter will be completed and released in a weeks time as usual.**


	9. Conclusion

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Sparks flew in the air as metal clashed against metal, fists met body parts and chakra was thrown around as if it didn't even matter. Alarms blared in the background as the Father and son duo fought each other, one trying to subdue while the other was attempting to cut up the other into multiple different pieces so that he'd no longer be in the way._

_He grunted, spinning around on his heel and planting his foot into his Father's stomach, only for said blond to once again vanish in that infuriating way he'd done so many times before. 'It doesn't matter, I'm getting used to it.'_

_Minato firmly held another one of his kunai in his hands. He'd seen it, an opening. He lunged, the kunai he held slicing through the air as it aimed straight for Naruto's outstretched leg._

_The younger blond hid a smirk as the weapon drew closer and closer to his knee until it was embedded there, going straight through the bone. Even with his Sage Mode, Naruto was still able to feel the pain that had came with the attack, but he pushed past it, his Father was prone to attack._

_During their fight, Naruto had noticed that his Father hadn't wanted to hurt him much, just enough to subdue him and make sure he couldn't move for a while, so naturally Naruto took complete advantage._

_He kept his leg held horizontally, not daring to move it lest he snap the kunai and have a piece of metal stuck there. His hand lashed out, grasping his Father's throat in a death grip. He knew it wouldn't last long though, if anything Minato was evasive. So with that in mind, he squeezed with all of his might, trying to ignore the surprised expression of his Father until the Edo-Tensei body gave in and the Yondaime Hokage's head was removed from his body._

_A burst of smoke erupted beside the blond, a kunai also sticking out of it's knee, but the replica bluntly ignored it as he slowly removed the tri-pronged weapon from his creator. Naruto grunted as his copy finished pulling out the kunai and Kurama almost instantly got to work on repairing the wound. His foot softly landed on the ground again and he tried his best to ignore the dull pain as he limped over to the decapitated head which was slowly regenerating it's body._

_"It looks like I win, Tou-san." He said with a small, triumphant smile._

_Surprisingly or unsurprisingly-depending on where you're from-, the decapitated head of Minato spoke without even a trace of pain in his voice. "It seems that way."_

_Naruto sighed, the dull pain in his knee starting to fade. "You know, I think that you assumed incorrectly before."_

_Two blue eyes that were much like his own turned to him. "Yeah? When?"_

_"When you asked what I would do if I found Sasuke dead." He turned away, slowly trudging up the staircase towards the thick, steel door. "The reason I was going to kill whoever killed Sasuke wouldn't be because of revenge." He reached the first step and planted his foot on it, almost able to feel his Father's eyes staring intently at him. "It would be because Madara and Obito need to be erased from existence if this world is ever going to progress."_

* * *

Moka and Kurumu huffed simultaneously, bending over and planting their hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath while some beads of sweat ran down their slightly flushed faces.

"The two of you really aren't in shape."

In the same simultaneous manner, the both of them turned their heads to the side and gave an almost identical dirty look at the blond who made the remark and, much to their ire, seemed completely fine and unaffected by the long sprint they'd just had. How long had they ran anyway? A mile? Two? Ah! It didn't matter! Their exhausted minds were probably over exaggerating the distance.

Having caught enough breath to speak, Kurumu stood up straight and wiped the bead of sweat off her forehead, an action that Moka followed not long afterwards. "So, where are we?"

Naruto shrugged. "No idea." His eyes travelled over the immediate area. They were in a large field of short and somewhat dry grass, to their left was what looked like a small area filled with sand and there were trees grouped together in some areas. Behind them were a row of admittedly expensive looking looking houses that they'd just trespassed to get into the area. "In an area with grass, trees and holes of sand?"

Kurumu just sent him another dirty look for the lame reply.

"So..." Moka started somewhat apprehensively, not really knowing whether she should get in the mildly fuming succubus' way or not. "Did we stop her for a reason, or...?"

Naruto nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets while his eyes travelled over the place "Yeah, Tsukune's here. Well, he's actually-" He non committally tapped his foot on the grass filled ground a few times. "-underground, but you get the idea." Tsukune wasn't the only one down there, there was probably another eight or so chakra signatures. He was just glad they were all human.

"Which means that there's some sort of entrance nearby that he need to find, right?" Moka inquired, glancing at the blond.

"Well, yeah, that or we could always dig."

Judging by the looks he got for his comment, they'd be looking with their eyes. He internally groaned, he couldn't even use his clones!

* * *

When someone imagines an underground jail cell, they'd usually picture a dark, dank and overall dirty place that no one would ever want to be near, let alone inside of. That's not the place that Tsukune found himself in, however. Instead of having a horrible feeling to it, the place actually felt homely. The temperature was warm, it didn't smell like multiple animals had died in the area and actually held a faint scent of lavender, it certainly wasn't dark and instead was well lit.

The walls outside of his cell were made out of wood-he wasn't a designer of any sort, but even he knew that the concrete floor really didn't fit in with the walls-with intricate designs on them with paintings hung up.

Despite the fact that he was seated on a dirty mattress and was looking at a downright harsh looking woman_-yes, woman!_-, he actually felt inferior, as if he didn't deserve to be in such a place. Shaking it off, he took in the features of the woman who had just chuckled in a way that made him want to cringe.

She had long, flowing black hair that reached her shapely hips, long, smooth and creamy legs and an overall athletic figure. Her face was slightly rounded with a pair of deep and harsh blue eyes. She wore a pair of black biker shorts, accompanied by running shoes and a white tank top. If it wasn't for the cruel smile that was planted on her face, then Tsukune probably would have claimed to her to be a very beautiful woman.

Gulping slightly as he was intimidated by the woman who looked to have just had a morning run, he decided to ask the million dollar question that was on his mind right now."W-who are you?"

"Who am I?" The woman mused aloud, her eyes twinkling with slight mirth. "Who I am doesn't matter." She placed her hands onto her hips, her eyes travelling from Tsukune over to the little girl on her mattress that refused to meet her gaze. Her face broke out into a vicious and cruel grin. "My, my, you're still as pitifully fearful as ever."

The girl flinched at her tone but stayed silent.

"What do you want and where am I then?" Tsukune was quick to drag the woman's attention away from the girl and back over to himself. Her eyes bored into his with an almost sadistic gleam, as if she was imagining what she could do to cause him pain.

She bent over, her arms resting on the horizontal bars of the cell with her ankle crossed over the other. Tsukune's eyes almost instinctively flickered from her face to the more revealed cleavage before they went straight back up again. The woman noticed though, and her small, yet slightly crazed grin grew just a tad wider. "What I want is for you to listen, obey and be silent." She rubbed her thighs together and a deep, long and almost pleasured breath escaped her lips. "As for where your are? That bit of information isn't needed in that brain of yours."

He frowned at her response but decided to keep on talking. "What do you mean by you want me to 'listen, obey and be silent'?"

If anything, the grin on her face seemed to widen, as if that was the exact question she wanted him to ask. "That should be obvious." She arched an eyebrow at him. "I didn't think you'd be an idiot when he brought you in here."

"He?" Tsukune inquired, brushing off the insult. "Wait a minute, you don't mean that psychiatrist?"

"So that's what he told you?" She chuckled almost silently to herself. It slowly got louder and louder until she was holding her stomach with tears in the corner of her eyes, full-blown bellowing laughter coming out of her mouth that echoed around the cell and hallway. Tsukune stared at the woman strangely as she calmed herself down and wiped her eyes. She got back into her earlier position, only her grin was a lot larger and her tone was mocking. "My, my, how naïve you are."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is he lied to you. Plain and simple." She chortled with laughter again. "What did he say to you? That he was a psychiatrist that was willing to help young teenagers with troubles? He hasn't used that one for a while."

Tsukune frowned at the implication. "You mean that he's kidnapped people like this before?"

"Plenty!" She stopped leaning on the iron bars and spread her arms out wide, as if she was trying to show how many people he'd captured. "Of course it's not always the same story. Sometimes he pretends to be a Doctor or a lawyer, or like other times when he goes around acting like a government official, that one really caught my attention. So bold, so daring and so dangerous to masquerade as someone like that."

"Why is he doing it?"

"Why?" She was more than willing to answer any questions about the man, it seemed. "Because he doesn't have a choice in the matter, honestly." She waved her hand in the direction of the small girl. "You see the resemblance, don't you?"

Tsukune's head whipped around the small brown-haired girl and squinted his eyes as if he was studying her further. _'How didn't I see it before? Their eye colour is different, but their hair colour is exactly the same. Wait a minute, she said she didn't even know her own name before, just how long has she been here?!'_ His head came rearing back to the woman with a glare. "You mean you're forcing him into it!"

"Oh no, dear, you've got it all wrong." She giggled, a soft, melodic sound that really didn't suit the grin on her face. "Forcing him would be me holding a gun to his head and telling him what to do. I'm simply bribing him with her life." Her tone became challenging. "Now, see if you can find out who her other parent is."

His frown deepened into a scowl while his eyes glanced from the girl to the woman on the other side of the cell. _'The both of them have almost identical eye colours and facial structures. Don't tell me...'_ His eyes widened slightly and the woman grinned wider.

"I see you've figured it out~" She exclaimed in a sing-song tone before calming herself down and letting out a content sigh, her grin dying down into a small smile that still held the crazed quality to it. "Ah, well you've provided with enough entertainment for now." She turned around and started to make her way down the hallway with a small spring to her step, missing the way Tsukune's fists clenched. "I'll be going now. You probably won't see me again, as the next time you wake up you'll be far away from here."

When the sound of her footsteps had disappeared along with her form, the brown-haired girl got up from her position and once again planted herself in front of Tsukune, an ecstatic and excited smile on her faze. "So can you tell me about the other places that you spoke about before?"

Tsukune shifted until he was sitting cross-legged and placed his hands in his lap while looking at the girl. _'Does she not know that her own mother was just here?'_ He thought sympathetically before giving her a small, slightly forced smile. "Yeah, I guess I can. But where to start...?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he trudged along the grass, his currently red eyes with three tomoe in them going from one side to the other. The trio had decided it was best to split up in order to search for an entrance to get to wherever Tsukune was. It was times like these that he idly mused on the fact that despite all the training he'd received, he'd never really been taught how to track someone down, just the basics. Sure, he could sense Tsukune's chakra along with the multiple other's that were underneath the ground, but that wouldn't help him find an entrance.

_'This is so tedious.'_ He passed what looked like a small lake. _'And this place is so strange, too. I mean, who creates something that has such short grass with small areas filled with sand, small lakes and holes that have flags in them?!'_

**"Humans, probably."**

_'Not in the mood!'_ He got a snort and rolled eyes from the Biju.

More sand, grass, water and irritated grumbling from the blond later, Kurama decided to speak up again. **"...I wonder if you'd start searching faster if you had a team of nearly naked women cheering you on."**

_'Kurama!'_ Naruto's face burned as he pictured exactly what his partner had said. Despite there being no one else around him, Naruto felt the need to cough and regain his composure. _'Don't put that into my head again.'_

**"And why not?"** He could almost picture the grin that the Biju was wearing. **"I'm sure you liked it. After all, you're more like your Godfather than you like to admit."**

_'I'm not like ero-sennin! Not in the least!'_

**"You keep telling yourself that, brat."**

His eye twitched. Kurama only usually called him a brat when he was purposefully trying to rile him up. Before he could make a retort, something came into his vision directly in front of him. However, just because it was straight in front of him, didn't mean that it would have been easy to spot for anyone that didn't have anything to enhance their eyesight.

_'Sneaky. Just not enough.'_ He mused as he made his way over to it, pushing the tree branches and shrubbery out of his way. Once he'd made his way through, he crouched down on one knee against the many leaves and sticks that littered the ground he was on.

Jutting out of the ground, the camouflaged lever stood just centimetres above everything that surrounded it.

He grabbed it and pulled towards himself with a decent amount of strength. Light, muffled and almost undetectable whirling and clicking sounds reached his ears. Once the small sounds had stopped, the sticks and leaves just ahead of the lever started to shake before they slowly began to part away until it revealed a steel staircase going down. Despite it being well lit, easy to see down and with his sharingan though, Naruto couldn't see the bottom of the staircase.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes returned to their usual colour. _'Great. Just what I've always wanted.'_ He pulled the lever back and the entrance slowly shifted back into its previous position before he stood back up and started walking in the direction he felt Kurumu's yoki, as she was the closest, at a sedate pace.

When he arrived, he found the succubus looking frustrated as she walked along the grass, her head slowly going from side to side so she didn't miss anything. "Kurumu-chan!" He called once he was within range. She turned to look at him as he made his way over with an eyebrow raised. "Found it."

She perked up, her frustration seemingly disappearing. "Really? Where?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're way too eager." He said before turning around and walking in the direction he felt Moka's yoki, the succubus walking in step beside him. "We need to find Moka-chan first, y'know."

"Then what?"

"That should be obvious." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We go in, beat up anyone in the way, find Tsukune, and then kick the guy hiding behind his lackey's ass."

"Why does there have to be someone hiding behind their lackeys?"

"It's common sense, Kurumu-chan. There's always a final villain hiding behind everyone else, no matter what happens."

"Why does it have to be a guy then?"

"It doesn't, I guess. It's just what came to mind first. Female's can be considered 'guy' in this instance, right?"

She deadpanned. "No, definitely not."

As soon as they had found Moka, Kurumu had figuratively-and in Moka's case literally-dragged the two of them in the direction of the entrance that Naruto had found, only going the right way thanks to Naruto telling her the way with a somewhat amused tone.

He bent down one one knee again and pulled the lever towards himself. The same light and muffled whirling and clicking noises reached his ears before the sticks and leaves started to part until the steel staircase was once again revealed.

"Is that it?" Moka asked, peering down the well lit staircase. "I'll admit, I was expecting it to be more... dark." Kurumu nodded along with the vampire's words.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Don't be so cliché." He began to walk down, his shoes making light sounds as they connected with the steel steps. Moka and Kurumu shared a glance before they followed after the blond. "Not everything underground has to look like it belongs at Yokai Academy." He said before mumbling. "Or in a horror movie for that matter..."

"That's hypocritical." Kurumu deadpanned. "You're telling us not be cliché, but you told me before that there's always a final villain hiding behind their lackeys."

Naruto just huffed.

Slightly louder and less muffled whirling and clicking sounds reached the trio's ears as they descended in a single file line. Behind them, the entrance closed up, seemingly of it's own will. There wasn't much to look at as they made their way down, just the light bulbs that hung from the slanted ceiling every ten meters or so, the steel stairs and the equally shiny walls that the light reflected off.

Naruto made a face. "All this light and the shiny walls are going to drive me insane."

"I'm sure you'll survive." He could almost picture the half-hearted and reassuring smile Moka was giving to the back of his head. "If Kurumu-chan and I can deal with it, then you can too."

"Hm?" He spared a glance behind him at the vampire without breaking his stride. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that yokai naturally prefer the dark over light." She said. "So, if we can tolerate it, then you can without any problems."

"But Naruto-kun's a yokai as well, Moka-chan." Kurumu piped up and Moka hid a wince at the way she'd phrased her own sentence. "So he should be in the same situation as us, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course."

The bottom of the stairs revealed itself, accompanied by quiet noises that sounded like a man mumbling. Naruto slowed his pace and looked at the two girls behind him and whispered just loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough so that his voice didn't echo down the staircase. "Make sure to be quiet. We might be able to catch whoever's there off guard without any trouble." He glanced down at the steel stairs and all three pairs of shoes. "In fact, it'd probably be better if we took our shoes off. Then we won't make as much noise on these steps."

After some annoyed grumbling from Kurumu and a pout from Moka, the trio were back to making their way down the stairs, their shoes held in one of their hands. Naruto stopped on the bottom step before peering around the corner which had been on his left when he was still moving.

The room itself was in the shape of a rectangle, with the stairs the trio were on at the bottom left. The floor was made of a dark grey carpet, accompanied by wooden walls with intricate designs with an assortment of paintings hung up. At the very top and top left of the room were comfortable looking leather chairs and a couch, all being black in colour. In the middle of the room a brown table stretching around a meter long was set up. To the very right of the room in what would be the middle, was a corridor that led to who knows where.

On the black, leather couch at the top of the room, a man could be sitting. His head that was filled with brown hair was hung down and he had his hands clasped together over his legs and he was mumbling. "Please God, let this be the last one."

_'What does he mean by that?'_ Naruto mused. _'I suppose it doesn't matter right now though.'_ He held his hand up to the two girls behind him and mouthed for them to not move. A quick hand seal later, and Naruto's form shimmered out of existence, stunning the two teenage yokai.

Moka sniffed quietly. "His scent's gone, too."

Naruto slowly stalked across the carpet towards the man with his head hung down, making sure to not make any noise to bring the man's attention to him. That could be disastrous. The closer he got, the louder the man's mutterings became.

"I-I don't want to do it again. I just want her back."

Naruto disregarded his words and as soon as he was in range, he wrapped his hand around the man's neck tightly enough that it would take away his ability to speak, but leave him with enough air to survive on. Even if his breaths started to come out in short, ragged breaths.

"You will forget the previous twenty minutes and the next twenty minutes for the rest of your life when I let go of your throat." Naruto commanded in English, his form coming back into existence with his sharingan swirling and locked onto the man's eyes. Now that he didn't have his head hung down, Naruto was able to make out some stubble on his chin and realised that he looked around thirty-five years old-exactly what Kurumu had said the one who'd taken Tsukune looked like.

The man's eyes became dull and the hands he'd used to grasp at Naruto's wrist in a futile attempt to get the blond's hand away from his throat dropped to his sides.

"Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, you can come out now. He's not going to cause any problems."

The aforementioned yokai walked onto the dark grey carpet, their respective shoes now worn back on their feet. When had they even put them back on, and why? He barely even remembered taking his own off.

Maybe it was just a woman-like thing to do.

Moka was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn invisible."

"Maybe I'll tell you some time, but not now." He turned his attention back to the fake psychiatrist and loosened his grip slightly, missing Moka's pout at being denied information. "Where is Tsukune Aono?" When he didn't get a reply, he took it as a sign that the man didn't know Tsukune's name. "Where is the teenager that you abducted not long ago?"

The reply was brought to him in a flat monotone. "He's in the cell area."

"Where is that?"

"At the end of the corridor."

"Anything specific?" When he once again didn't get an answer, he let go of the man's throat and let the body fall back onto the leather couch in a heap before turning around to face the vampire and succubus. "Well, let's get going then."

"Where?"

"Where else?" Naruto shot back to the succubus as he made his way to the corridor before walking down it, the other two falling in step beside him. Unlike the room they'd just left, the floor of the corridor was concrete instead of carpet. "Oh, right, I should probably-yeah, definitely." He stopped walking and slipped his shoes back on so that his hands were free of the burden.

Kurumu rolled her eyes while Moka just shook her head.

It only took a few minutes for the trio to come to the end of the corridor. What they found at the end of it though, made Naruto's face twist in annoyance.

The room was in the shape of a perfect circle with four corridors, each one having a large letter above it. Directly in front of the trio was the corridor with the letter _N_ above it, to their right one had the letter _E_, the one to their left had the letter _W_ and the one they'd just come out of had the letter _S_. The floor was made out of the same concrete they'd been walking on, the walls were painted grey while the roof had a painted on compass.

"North, East, South and West." Moka said, observing the room, bringing both Naruto and Kurumu's attention to her as they both knew she was probably the smartest out of all of them. "They're cardinal directions-like the ones you'd find on a compass." She directed her attention to the roof. "Though that should be pretty obvious going by the painting."

"Yes, right, of course." Naruto said lamely, having not even thought about it. Though it probably had to do with the fact that he'd never even used a compass before.

"Well then where do you sense Tsukune coming from, Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"That way." He pointed at the _N_ corridor. "But these corridors could twist and turn, so it doesn't really matter which one we take."

"We're all going to have to split up then." Kurumu suggested. "Luckily there's three of us, so we can all take a corridor on our own."

Moka nodded, agreeing with the succubus while seeing it as an opportunity to show Naruto that she wouldn't be a burden. If anything came up, that was. "Yeah, we'll all go down one to try to find Tsukune-kun."

Naruto pursed his lips, not liking how they were suggesting on going off on their own in the enemies den, but didn't argue on the matter. They weren't babies that needed him to hold their hands, after all. "Alright." He agreed.

"Naruto-kun." Moka dragged his attention over to her. "Take off my rosary." He didn't argue, feeling a little better that her other personality-Ura, her name was while she was sealed, he reminded himself-was going to come out. When he reached over to grab the item, he could have sworn he saw the red and slitted pupil that had appeared seconds before gleam maliciously.

As soon as the rosary came off with a _clink!_ Moka's body started to change, her hips, bust, eye colour, hair colour, and even her expression. What Naruto hadn't expected when it was removed though, was the extremely hard slap that sent him rocketing away until he collided with the wall right next to the corridor that had the _N_ above it.

Kurumu blinked and a small sound of surprise escaped her mouth.

He groaned, rubbing the side of his face where he'd been hit as he pulled himself out of the Naruto-sized crater that been formed from his body. _'Okay, maybe I deserved that for what I said before, but did she have to hit that hard? It really stings!'_

**"Get up, Uzumaki."** Moka ordered, her voice cold. He knew that she usually spoke that way, but this time it was had an undertone of fury that made Naruto shiver-and not in a good way. When he had gotten back to his feet, she gave him the frostiest glare he'd ever seen, one that could have even made Madara pick up his gunbai and walk away at the sight of it. **"I believe you have some apologising to do. And not just to me, to my other half as well."**

"Um, I-I'm sorry?" He said. He'd never really been known to deal with an angry woman. When he saw her crossing her arms with-if it was even at all possible-her glare intensifying, he babbled out an almost incoherent set of words that roughly translated into: "I'm sorry, but it's not exactly the right place to do this. Can we speak later?"

She grunted and turned towards the corridor that had the _W_ above it before she began walking. **"I expect you to put a lot more effort into it than that, as well as a decent amount of blood."**

When she had left their sight, Naruto dropped onto his backside and pouted. "She's going to drain me dry." He said miserably before sighing and slowly standing back up. "You go down that one, Kurumu-chan." He pointed to the corridor that had the _N_ above it. "I'll take the East one."

"Yeah, alright."

The corridor Naruto went down really wasn't different that the one they'd used to get into the room. His shoes collided and made soft noises against the concrete as he strolled through it. The walls were the same, just with different paintings on them.

Before long, Naruto came to a sharp, left turn. Instead of simply walking around it, he peeked around the corner with his back to the wall. Sure enough, just like he had sensed, there two men standing at attention right next to a steel door that looked really out of place on the wood walls.

Both of the men had messy black hair and were wearing clothes that would pass as 'casual' in the timeline he'd found himself in-jeans, a shirt, shoes, you know. Their expressions were a mix between annoyance and severe boredom as they stood there, their arms crossed. Strapped to their thighs were almost exact replicas of the weapons that Naruto had seen the two uniformed men back in Tokyo.

_'Weapons that the people of this timeline, world or whatever use?'_ He mused, slightly interested in what their effectiveness would be. His breathing increased slightly as well as his heart rate while he felt excitement well up inside of him and a small smirk came to his face. _'Well, let's see what they can do then.'_ He walked around the corner and shouted to the two men in English. "Hey, dick heads, over here!"

Almost instantly, their two heads with black mops on the top of them jerked in his direction with clear surprise on their faces. They calmed themselves and stood beside each other, blocking any way for the blond to get through. The one on Naruto's right grabbed the weapon strapped to his thigh and aimed it at the blond, the other man with a mop for a head following his actions a moment later while fumbling the weapon slightly.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" The one on the right demanded, his index finger pressed tightly to the trigger, ready to pull it at any given moment.

Naruto kept his pace towards them. "Ah, straight to the point." Naruto mused aloud as he shook a carefree hand in their direction, the gleam in his eye making the one on the left nervous. "Who I am doesn't matter, really. But as for why I'm here? I guess that'd be to rescue a friend and take care of anyone in my way."

His words made the one to his left get a nervous bead of sweat to trail down his face. The man on the right, however, had a different reaction-his jaw tightened, his face hardened and he sneered at the blond. "Well then you're out of luck." He said, his finger twitching. "Because we've been told to kill anyone that enters here."

"Then why did you waste tim-" Naruto stopped himself mid sentence and a kunai popped into existence before it flew towards the man on the right just as said human pulled the trigger on his weapon with a loud _bang!_ Not even a second later a metallic clang rang out through the area and Naruto's kunai fell to the ground. "Wow, would you look at that." Naruto mused aloud. "Those weapons of yours aren't half bad."

The man on the left dropped his gun in surprise as he stared at the jinchuriki, awe and fear shining in his eyes. His equally stunned partner shook it off quickly though and sent another round of bullets at him one at a time.

Another few metallic clangs reached everyone's ears and Naruto's arm fell back to his side. "Man, if I couldn't see you pulling the trigger I'd probably be dead already."

"Well... uh..." Naruto's attention went to the man with messy black hair to his left. "You're kinda supposed to be already dead."

"Now, now." Naruto said, now within five meters of the two. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to just walk out into your sights if I wasn't confident I would still live afterwards?"

"Maybe..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I only have one question for the two of you: Are you still going to be in my way, or do I get a free pass? You know, like the ones at-"

"Of course not!" The man to his right snarled, nostrils flaring as he fired another bullet, which got intercepted by another kunai that clanged to the ground a second later. He tried to pull the trigger again, but was rewarded with the sound of empty clicking.

"Oh? They're broken already?" Naruto inquired before sighing. "Well, I did give you a chance, I suppose."

Before they could even question his words, they found the same knife-like weapons that had stopped the bullets sailing straight through their eyes. The kunai tore straight through their pupils, lens and optic nerve before it made its way into their brain, tearing through their brain stem and cerebellum before it broke through the bone at the back of their heads covered in blood and pinkish-beige bits of brain.

**"Messy."** Kurama remarked as the two men fell to the ground with dull thumps.

"Meh." Naruto shrugged and stepped over the two corpses. "Stuff like this happens all the time where I come from."

**"Where you come from isn't exactly the nicest place."**

"I never said it was."

The corridor twisted and turned more often than Naruto would have liked. Sometimes it was left, others it was right, some turns were curved, others were sharp and so on. Naruto went around a curved corner, and as soon as the corridor straightened out again he found himself looking at a door that blended in surprisingly well with the surrounding walls.

_'End of the corridor, just like that guy said.'_ He mused as he turned to door knob before pushing the door open. The other side wasn't any different, the same wooden walls with paintings were still there, the same concrete was beneath his feet and it was just as well-lit. Further down though, there were a set of iron bars along with a familiar human and a little girl kneeling in front of him, seemingly paying very close attention.

"-And there are places like Australia, they have these animals called kangaroos..." Tsukune was saying and the girl listened to very one of his words. Naruto smiled in relief as the human seemed to be fine, some tattered clothes, but fine overall.

"Hey, Tsukune." Naruto called, getting said teen to look at him in surprise as he stopped speaking to the brown-haired girl.

"N-Naruto-san! How did you find me?"

"Who knows." Naruto replied as he stopped at the iron bars and leaned on them. "So, are you having fun all locked up?"

"Well, it hasn't been that bad, actually." Tsukune replied, getting an arched eyebrow from the blond. "I've spoken to her the entire time and it took my mind off things."

"Alright." Naruto shrugged and a kunai popped into existence, getting an interested look from the girl. He channelled his wind chakra into the blade before slicing at the iron bars and cutting it until the inside of where he'd cut came loose. He grabbed the bars and tossed them to the side, revealing a large, empty square for them to get through. He performed a bow with an over dramatic gesture of his hands as a way of telling them to exit. "Come on through, sir and madam, the rescue team is here to get you to safety."

Tsukune resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped out, eagerly followed by the small girl.

"Where are Moka-san and Kurumu-chan?"

Naruto glanced at Tsukune. "We got split up." He answered as they began making their way back down the way Naruto had come. "I can still sense them though, so they're still alive, at least. We'll go get them, get out of here and enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"But what about...?" Tsukune gestured to the small girl walking beside him with a smile on her face.

"Ah, right..." Naruto murmured. "Well we can't exactly look after her, so maybe we can hand her over to the authorities or something."

"No need." Tsukune looked ahead again as Naruto opened the door and gestured them through before closing it. "We just need to find the guy that brought me here, that's her Father."

Either the brown-haired child didn't hear them-which was highly unlikely-or she didn't care what they were talking about. _'Is that who he was talking about before I confronted him?'_ Naruto mused. "Well, we're in luck then, because he's near the front of this place."

The corridors twisted and turned again, only in the opposite direction and the walls and paintings became a blur that didn't get much attention paid to them.

Soon enough Naruto found himself back in the room with a compass painted on the roof. Before anyone could make a comment, Moka and Kurumu stepped out of the corridors that had the letter's _W_ and _N_ above them respectively. There was some blood splattered on their clothes in minuscule amounts, but he guessed that it wasn't theirs.

"Have fun?" Naruto asked as their small group formed a small circle. He didn't get a reaction from Kurumu but Moka sneered at him.

She was still unhappy with him, it seemed.

**"Hardly."** She scoffed, crossing her arms and giving her a look that said I'm-better-than-you-in-every-single-way. He pulled out the rosary he'd stuffed in his pocket and held it out and she snatched it from him. **"I expect a well thought out apology and a lot of blood."**

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "When would that be due in?"

**"It's not homework."** A _clink!_ later and the pink-haired side of the vampire returned. She wobbled on her feet before falling forward.

Naruto caught her and shifted her body until she was held bridal style. "Well, come on, let's hurry up and get the hell out of here."

When they had started walking down the corridor with an _S_ above it, Tsukune looked at the blond. "Is there something I should know about?"

"About what?"

"About why you owe Moka-san an apology and a lot of blood."

"It's a long story."

Tsukune decided to drop the subject as it seemed he didn't want to talk about it.

They arrived back in the room that housed the man who had captured Tsukune. Said fake psychiatrist was lying down on the black leather couch, his hands held behind his head as a make-shift pillow with a cigarette in his mouth. When he heard footsteps, he turned his head towards them and his eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw his daughter grasping Tsukune's hand with his own.

"T-That's.." He fumbled off the couch and made his way over to the girl until he was on one knee in front of her. He disregarded everyone else, he didn't even seem to show a hint of recognition when he saw Tsukune.

There wasn't any ill intent coming from the man that engulfed the girl in a bone crushing hug that she was all too eager to give back, even if she didn't know who he was, so Naruto gestured everyone away. "Alright, job done. Now let's get the hell out of her-or, y'know, maybe not." They'd made it to the bottom of the steel stairs when the words left his mouth, footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor they'd just exited.

"Who else could be here?" Kurumu asked and Tsukune frowned, there wasn't exactly many people it could be.

As the human had predicted, the same crazed woman stepped into their view, her running shoes stopping dead on the point where the carpet met concrete. The grin that Tsukune had seen on her before was still there, but there seemed to some sort of glee in it, as if she wanted this to happen. Held firmly in her hands were the same weapons that Naruto had seen those two men with mops for hair use. "A family reunion, how wonderful."

The fake psychiatrist put his daughter behind him and backed up towards the leather couch, the girl was all too ready to get away from the woman.

Naruto inched closer to the father and daughter duo as the woman's eyes seemed to be locked on them. "Look lady, I'm on vacation and you're ruining it."

"Is that right?" She mused aloud, her fingers twitching on the triggers. "Well maybe you should tell someone who actually cares about your vacation." She brought her arms up and aimed her right gun at the girl who was hiding behind her father's legs while the other was pointed straight at Tsukune's head. As soon as she did, two kunai burst into existence, held firmly in Naruto's hands. "Wow, would you look at that, it looks like something I'd see in my dreams."

"Uh-huh, sure." Naruto replied, ignoring the baffled look the fake psychiatrist was giving him. "You've got one warning-"

"And you've got two choices with ten seconds to decide from when I say so." She interrupted, grin widening. "You either let your friend live, or you let that girl and man live. And I say so now."

Naruto gritted his teeth together. Sure, he'd been able to stop the bullets that the man he'd killed had shot at him, but even then it was extremely difficult and was only one at a time. He'd put up a lot of confidence in front of the two but in the end he would rather not go up against the weapons another time.

"Seven."

**"Just kill the woman."** Kurama drawled.

_'But if I do that she could shoot both Tsukune and that girl.'_

"Five."

**"And if you don't then one of them is going to die anyway."**

"Three."

Before the number two could come out of her mouth, Naruto made his decision and sent both of his kunai flying towards the woman's throat. With a startled yelp, the woman instinctively took a step back, but it did nothing in the end. When the weapons were mere inches away from her, she pulled the trigger on one of her guns, she didn't know which one as her attention was on the kunai that had just tore through her jugular, followed soon after by the other one.

Tsukune stared wide-eyed at the display. It had happened so quick he'd barely been able to see it with his own eyes, and yet it had happened, the proof being the woman on the floor gurgling on her own blood and the man who'd captured him holding his right shoulder where the bullet had travelled into.

He grabbed the wound with his left hand and let out a short, pained grunt before falling onto the couch. His daughter sat beside him and actually looked worried, which surprised Tsukune since from what he knew she didn't even know the man.

"Well, that worked out better than I'd hoped." Naruto remarked as the woman stopped gurgling and her body went lax. He started walking over to the injured man. "Well then, better get this guy to a hospital, can't leave him to die just after he gets to see his daughter, can we?"

* * *

**Chapter 9 done!**

**Man, I busted a nut writing this. I mean, GTA Online came out and, yeah, do I really need to say more?**

**Anyway, next chapter I'll be back to doing canon.**


	10. A witch and a something war

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Naruto jumped through the forests of Hi no Kuni, heading west, straight for Kawa no Kuni, where he would proceed to run through the land until the hit the border that separated it from Kaze no Kuni. His sandalled foot hit one of the many thick branches in the area and kicked off again._

_How long had he ran so far? He didn't know. He refused to use Kurama's chakra-even if the Biju wasn't offering in the first place-as it would just draw unwanted attention, and he didn't want to stop long enough to gather natural energy, so he was stuck with going as fast as could without anything boosting him._

**_"It's been just over a few hours, and you're nearing the border of Kaze no_**_ **Kuni."**_

_'Wait a minute, you're telling me that I'm already in Kawa no Kuni?'_

_Kurama rolled his eyes. **"No, you idiot, but it won't take that long for you to get through that land when you do reach it, an hour at most."**_

_'There's no need to call me an idiot.'_

**_"And who will if I don't? The__ ghosts?"_**

_The blond shivered and almost lost his footing. 'Don't... speak about things like that.'_

_He could almost picture the smirk on the Biju's face. **"And why not? Someone as strong as you surely couldn't be afraid of ghosts."****  
**_

_He groaned. 'Why do you do that? You've lived inside my gut my entire life, you know that I'm afraid of ghosts, asshole.'_

**_"Maybe, maybe not."_**

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto didn't reply straight away and instead leaned against the railing that stopped him from falling down to the city below. He was on top of the Monte Carlo, it was almost midnight and Tsukune was standing in front of him with an inquisitive look. "Well, on the plane, you asked me why I killed that yokai, right?"

Tsukune frowned at the apparent subject but nodded his head anyway. "Yeah, I did."

"Then here's your answer, because he was trying to kill me." Naruto frowned as soon as the words left his mouth before he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, man I had planned to bring you up here and give you some really awesome speech about why I killed him, but the words just aren't coming to me."

Tsukune sighed and leaned against the railing next to him. "It's fine, I think I'm over it." He scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Just tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You didn't enjoy it, did you?"

"No." He answered immediately before arching an eyebrow at him. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem a bit different."

"Maybe I am."

"And why would you be a bit different?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Maybe it had something to do with seeing a mother trying to kill her own daughter, who knows."

Ah, right, Naruto remembered that girl. Right after her father had been shot by her insane parent, they'd both been taken to the hospital the day before. That was the last he'd seen of her, but he hoped she wasn't scarred by seeing her mother-even if she didn't know who she was at the time-be murdered right in front of her. That wouldn't do well for his conscience.

It was silent for a few moments before Naruto spoke up again. "Tsukune, you're not completely over the fact that people have died recently because of me, are you?"

Tsukune shifted uncomfortably before turning around and leaning against the railing to look out into the city. "Not entirely, no. I'm still a bit angry and confused, but like I said, I think I'll be able to get over it with time."

"Maybe." Naruto agreed, shifting around so that he was in the same position as he found it awkward to talk in the way they had been. "Or you could get even more angry and confused and end up snapping at people at times, me especially." When Tsukune didn't say anything, Naruto sighed. "Tsukune, I think the words might be coming to me now."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." His expression didn't change. "At one point in time there was five villages, well actually there was more, but they're not important, the five villages are." Even though the other human wasn't looking in his direction, Naruto could tell he was listening. "These five villages were more than a little resentful towards each other, and because of this the people who were the village's soldiers fought each other relentlessly."

**"Do you really want to speak about it, Naruto?"**

_'I have to at some point, might as well be now.'_ He replied. "For years and years the soldiers of these five village's hated each other, sure, they made alliances with each other sometimes, but it never lasted and they just went back to fighting again. Anyway... gah, damn it! I've lost the words again!"

Tsukune smiled in slight amusement. "You can't lose words, Naruto-san."

"It's a phrase." He huffed back. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that because fighting was a constant between the five village's, so was hate. And I'm not speaking about simple hate between two people, oh no. This was hate between over a hundred thousand people."

"That's quite a number of people to hate each other."

"Tell me about it." Naruto smiled slightly at the casual lines he and Tsukune were having between his speech. "Because of these village's and people constantly hating and fighting each other, another constant between them was born, pain."

"Where are you going with this, Naruto-san?"

"I'm not going anywhere, not yet anyway."

"That was a terrible pun."

"No way, it was awesome, you just can't see why yet." He retorted and Tsukune shook his head. "To answer your question though, I guess I'm going in the direction towards the fact that so long as hate and pain exist, people will continue to kill and fight each other."

"But you didn't hate that yokai."

"How would you know that?"

"You only met him on the plane."

"And how do you know that?"

"...I guess I don't." He gestured with his hand for the blond to continue. "Go on."

"Tsukune, while I admit I didn't hate that yokai, and he probably didn't hate me, the hate was somewhere. You do know that he was sent to assassinate me, right?"

"I do now."

"Then someone in the organisation has some sort of hate towards me for whatever reason."

Tsukune's grip on the railing tightened somewhat. "And because of that someone in this organisation, that yokai was killed."

"Yes." He admitted. "It's the way things work, Tsukune." The blond frowned. "Imagine a country, let's use America in this instance. If the country hated Japan, they'd probably go to war, right?"

"At some point, probably."

"Then who suffers because of that war? The country itself doesn't, the soldiers and people in the war do. In this instance, American and Japanese soldiers would kill each other."

"What are you trying to say this time?"

"I'm trying to say that while the countries will hate each other, it's the ones fighting for the country that die, the ones that suffer pain." He sighed. "You can see the similarities, right? Even though this organisation isn't a country, they work the same way. The organisation as a whole doesn't die, the ones that work for it do."

Tsukune stayed silent for a few moments, just staring out at the city. "...I think I can see where you're coming from."

"Good." He got off the railing and stretched. "Well, I think we best be going. Moka-chan and Kurumu-chan are probably waiting, and we wouldn't want to miss our flight back."

"Yeah, let's get going, Naruto."

Well, at least the Las Vegas Casinos didn't have to suffer a certain blond with the ability to change his physical appearance to that of an older person.

* * *

Naruto frowned, staring at the board in front of him. Other students were crowded around him-or the board, whatever one. _'Midterm test results? When did I even do a test?'_ He mused, ignoring the wails of students that had failed and the cheers of the ones that had passed. His eyes went from 1 and down, trying to find where his own name was located.

**"You can't even remember doing a test?"** Kurama rolled his eyes. **"That'll never change about you, always forgetful."**

Naruto huffed indignantly, getting a strange look from the student beside him that had been in mid-wail. _'It just wasn't on the top of my head, but I do remember studying for it.'_

**"You didn't study. Or, you know, not the main you, anyway."**

_'Clones are useful for all sorts of things-washing, cleaning, homework, and most importantly, studying.'_ Naruto retorted before his eyes landed on his name right where the number 131 was. _'Well, I passed at least.'_

The wails of the failures and cheers of the ones who had passed changed and transformed into something ugly: the cries of multiple male students, and some women, with hearts in their eyes.

"Awesome! It says Moka-san is 13th!"

"Not only is she the most beauti-"

Naruto blocked out the rest of whatever he was going to say along with the others and glanced behind him to see the vampire-the one he'd apologised and given a lot of his own blood to while they were still in Vegas-so much so that he was surprised she didn't end up getting bloated. Don't get him wrong though, sure he apologised, but he didn't take his words back and made sure that she understood that he wouldn't be letting her get involved in anything concerning Fairy Tale.

She'd accepted it, reluctantly, but he still had a feeling that she was going to try and keep getting involved.

He pushed passed the students and made his way over to her, an easy smile on his face. "Hey, Moka-chan, congratulations on getting 13th."

Her expression brightened at the compliment. "Thanks, Naruto-kun, but it's nothing, really."

He repressed the urge to twitch. If what she did was nothing, then his was worse than nothing. Not exactly a confidence booster.

Before the blond could even hope to push his thoughts out of the way to continue the conversation, a new yet familiar voice injected itself in. "Moka-san, Naruto."

"Tsukune." Naruto greeted as his fellow human stepped beside them forming a circle-no, three people can't make a circle, so they made a triangle. An off centre triangle from a birds eye view, but a triangle nonetheless. The three of them were blissfully unaware of an eleven year old child genius staring at them, or more specifically Moka.

"So, what did you place, Naruto?" Tsukune asked, having already seen Moka's name on the board when he'd looked.

"Ah, 131st."

"Three behind me then."

"Yeah." He admitted, not liking the way the corner of Tsukune's lips twitched upwards slightly. "But you know what they say, three is the magic number."

"Who says that?"

"I just said it then."

"That wasn't my question."

"I know, I deliberately gave you that answer anyway."

Tsukune rolled his eyes while Moka smiled at the interactions. The three continued to talk amongst themselves until their attention was dragged away and towards the sound of childish laughter.

"Ha! You deserved that!"

Wearing a cheeky grin, was a young girl with a black pointed hat atop her brownish-black hair that was cut short. From the angle he was at, they were the only things Naruto could make out along with a black cloak and the thing held in her hands which was... what was that? A stick with a heart on the end of it?

He shook it off and arched an eyebrow when the young girl, while still giggling to herself, pointed at a sleazy looking guy with light coloured hair that was rubbing the back of his head while a scowl was firmly planted on his face. "Hey, what the hell'd you do to me?!"

When it looked like he was going to take a strike at the girl, Moka intervened by jumping in the way, her arms spread out wide, using her own body as some sort of meat shield. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to do with this, but I can't let this go. Please don't use violence against this girl."

Naruto heard the girl Moka was protecting gasp as he made his way over, followed by Tsukune.

The students around them seemed to have taken notice of what was going on and decided it was in their best interests to crowd around and watch. Disbelieving murmurs that Moka had intervened travelled through them, but they were promptly ignored by everyone involved.

The girls would-be-attacker let out a 'hmph' and put his hands in his pockets, glancing around at the crowd with annoyance. "You had better remember this, Yukari." He sneered threateningly as he turned away and began walking away with the two other students that had been next to him. "Let's go guys."

Seeing that there wasn't going to be a fight, some of the students in the crowd began to shuffle away while others stayed, not really having anything better to do. Well, it was either that or they were staring at Moka as she had bent over to get to Yukari's eye level. Naruto gave them an annoyed look and gestured with his hand for them to leave. "Shoo already, jeez."

* * *

"Thank you so much, you really saved me! My name is Sendo Yukari, by the way!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow when he noticed the girl trying not to stare at Moka with a slight flush on her face as she exclaimed those words. The four of them were seated at one of the tables just outside the cafeteria. "Uzumaki Naruto." He supplied.

"Oh, I know who you are." She said and Naruto blinked.

"Really?" He asked and he could have sworn there was some annoyance in her eyes every time she looked at him.

"Yeah, I mean most people in this school do, especially after you basically played baseball with just a bunch of mermaids."

Tsukune shook his head in exasperation at the reminder.

"Anyway, Yukari-chan, I heard that even though you're in the same year as us, you're only eleven? You're even ranked first, too." Moka said smiling at the girl who started to blush slightly. "You're really smart, Yukari-chan. That outfit is pretty cool as well."

Her face warmed up at the praise and compliments before waving her hands around bashfully. "...No, well... cool is such... I mean, I'm not... I'm just..." She seemed to regain her composure before adding. "Actually, you're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know, I actually... I..."

"What?" Naruto asked as it seemed she'd stopped her sentence completely. He was surprised, though, when she flung herself over the table at Moka and glomped the equally surprised vampire who had jumped out of her chair, shouting out for the entire world to hear:

"I WUVV YOU, MOKA-SAN!"

Tsukune choked on his spit as he heard Yukari's words and chose to ignore the smirk that Naruto briefly sent him for it. "D-did I just hear correctly?"

"If you just heard Yukari-chan shout that she loved Moka-chan, then yeah." Naruto murmured, biting back a small, amused grin at Moka's awkward expression.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more." Yukari was apparently explaining as she clung onto the vampire. "But after you saved me, my heart made itself up! So please, Moka-san, go out with me! It's not such a bad thing, to go out with someone like me, is it?"

"Err... umm, as a friend?"

It seemed to satisfy the girl hanging off the vampire as her expression brightened and she cheered. "Yay! I'm so happy!"

* * *

It had been a day since they'd met Yukari, and the three of them were making their way towards their home room as they usually did. Kurumu had left them not too long ago as she was in a separate class.

Naruto was in the middle of saying something when he stopped in the middle of his sentence, getting looks from both Moka and Tsukune. He ignored them and instead glanced behind him. "Yukari-chan, what are you doing?"

Instead of freezing up like the blond had expected, she continued to reach around Moka's body, only to find both her wrists firmly restrained by Naruto's hand. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"No." He deadpanned. "Look, I honestly don't care what you do, but if your going to grope someone like that, then you should do it in private and _with_ the other person's permission."

By this time, Tsukune and Moka had both had enough time to turn around to face the two. "Yukari-chan, what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"Hi, Moka-san!" She greeted before turning back to face the blond with an annoyed look. "Please don't get in our way. I know all about you."

"Really? Because all I know that you know about me is that I fought a bunch of mermaids, and even that is apparently public knowledge."

She seemed to ignore his remark and furthered her struggles to get him to release her wrists, but he didn't budge. "Uzumaki Naruto, below average academic scores, great athletic ability according to Kotsubo-sensei, but like you just said, you defeated a bunch of mermaids in their natural habitat, which means that you're someone too dangerous for Moka-san to be around!"

"And that's all about me? That's not much information, and certainly not enough for you to claim to know all about me." He retorted and she glared.

"It's enough for me to know that Moka-san being around you will only bring bad circumstances!" The blond briefly pictured Fairy Tale and Yukari used it to her advantage by yanking herself free of his loosened grip. "I love Moka-san." She continued, unknowingly snapping his attention back to her as she rubbed her wrist before reaching into her cloak. "And I can't have her be around someone like you, so that's why I'm declaring war on you!" She wrenched her hand from her cloak and produced...

"A stick with a heart on the end of it?"

"It's a magical wand!" Yukari snapped before angrily waving it at a nearby locker, causing it to open with several brooms as well as a bucket flying out of it and heading towards the shinobi.

Naruto pursed his lips, beginning to get rather annoyed with the eleven year old as he batted the projectiles away and they skidded along the floor away from him. "And that was?"

"Magic!" She scowled at how easily he'd swatted the items away but continued on anyway. "I'm a witch, and with the magic I can use thanks to this wand I'll fend off any boys wanting to get close to Moka-san!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around before he began walking towards his home room with Tsukune and Moka falling instep beside him. "You have fun with that, Yukari-chan." As they walked in the direction of their class, Naruto sensed anger coming off of the three students who were leaning around the corner and glaring at Yukari and idly noted that they were the three from the other day, but otherwise chose to pay no attention to it.

"I thought that it was against the school rules to reveal your true form." Tsukune commented.

"It is." Moka confirmed. "But it doesn't look like it bothers Yukari-chan all that much."

"No, she probably doesn't care." Naruto agreed.

* * *

He sighed, closing the sliding door of the newspaper club's room closed as he entered the room. "Hey." He greeted the human and succubus who were already in the room with two desks facing each other for more room while they were seated at opposite ends. "I didn't ask you earlier, Kurumu-chan, but do you know anything about Sendo Yukari?"

The light blue-haired girl glanced away from the newspaper drafts that were on the desks and towards him. "Sure I do, but why do you want to know?"

He grabbed a chair and sat down on it in a reverse fashion at the side of the two, his arms resting on the back of it. "Call it curiosity, I guess."

She shrugged at his answer. "Well, she's a child genius, she plays pranks on her classmates and is hated by them. To be honest, she sounds like a like a selfish little kid."

"And that's all you know?" He asked, his eyes briefly flickering over to the an open window at the side of the room before they rested back on Kurumu's purple ones.

"What did you expect? It's not like I know her personally or anything."

"You know..." Tsukune began, tapping the pencil he'd been holding on his chin. "That could be why that class representative was acting aggressive towards her the yesterday."

Naruto blinked at him. "That sleazy looking idiot is a representative?"

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Of a class, yeah. And you don't know whether he's an idiot or not."

"You didn't argue about me saying he's sleazy."

"That's because I agree with you."

"Mhm." Naruto hummed. "Anyway, you were saying the reason as to why the class representative was aggressive towards Yukari-chan yesterday."

"I thought it would be obvious, can't you put two and two together?"

"Of course I can, I just didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Uh-huh." Before Tsukune could continue, Naruto's hand took itself off of the back of the chair he was seated on, made a fist and rocketed itself straight into the blond's face, sending him sprawling back onto the floor, knocking a desk over in the process. Kurumu snickered at the blond while he blinked. "Uh, why did you do that, and are you alright down there?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Absolutely perfect." Naruto grumbled as he picked himself back up off the floor, sending an annoyed look towards the open window he'd briefly looked at before. "As for why I did that? I have no clue, but I've got a feeling that I'm about to find out."

"Sorry for being late to the club!" A familiar vampire announced as she opened the door to the club room.

It just so happened that at that moment Naruto's body decided to be defiant and it surged forwards, straight for Kurumu who didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The two were sent straight onto the floor, Naruto atop the succubus with his hands grasping two things that actually felt surprisingly soft. Curious, he gave them both an equal squeeze, resulting in a moan to reach his ears.

He lifted his head up and came face-to-face with a succubus half-scowling at him, one of her eyes was closed, a deep flush was on her face which was quite a contrast to her hair and her mouth was open slightly with soft, but deep breaths coming out of it.

He made a move to get up, and the girl under him groaned as he inadvertently squeezed in his efforts. "Okay, let me get one thing straight first, that was not me." When she put more effort into her scowl, he purposefully squeezed once more which resulted in the expression disappearing, her mouth opening with another moan while the flush on her face deepened. Using her momentary daze, he quickly got back to his feet and shuffled towards the window.

Tsukune's mouth was open in shock as he gaped at the blond. "Naruto, did you really just...?"

"No, like I said, that was not me. It just happened to be done with my body, if that makes any sense." Going by the way Tsukune's expression didn't change and coupled with the fact that Moka's mouth kept opening and closing as if she was trying to form words, they either didn't understand what he was going on about, or just didn't believe him at all.

"Naruto..." His attention quickly went from the gaping human and vampire over to a seething succubus who had picked herself up.

"Now, now, Kurumu-chan." He began, using his hands in a gesture in an attempt to placate the succubus. He never was good with angry women, maybe it had something to do with bad experiences. "You heard what I said before about me not doing that, right?" He kept shuffling towards the window where he could now hear small giggles coming from. "If it helps at all, then I just want to say that they were both very soft, firm and overall great to hold."

Unluckily, his comment didn't seem to calm her down in the least, but luckily he found himself right next to the window. Before the succubus could hope to make a move, Naruto leaned out the window and grabbed a familiar black, pointy hat before bringing it up and off of the witch's head.

Yukari stopped giggling to herself as she felt the light weight of her hat disappear and she looked up to see a mildly annoyed Naruto looking at her. "Ah, hi..."

"Hi." He replied flatly. "If this is what you meant by a 'war', then count me in." His straight face gained a small, cocky smirk. "Just don't be too upset when you lose, Yukari-chan."

She smirked back at him, but instead of holding cockiness to it like his, it had certainty to it, as if she already felt like she'd won. "How about we make a bet?" She offered.

"Sure, but what's the wager?"

"If I win, then you stay away from Moka-san."

His expression didn't change as he'd already somewhat expected her to say something similar, and it annoyed the young witch slightly. "Fine, but when I win, you have to obey any and all orders I give you without question for the rest of the school year."

"Deal."

To make the bet concreted, the blond stuck his hand out and Yukari put the straw doll that had what looked like a blond thread in it down before shaking his hand.

Naruto let go of her hand and made a gesture with his hands for her to get going. "Alright, well shoo already." She huffed but complied, seeing no reason to stay there any longer as her plan had already gone off without a hitch. When he turned back around, he found that Kurumu still looked ready to murder the next person to come within a couple of feet of her person, Moka seemed stunned and a bit annoyed while Tsukune's expression was something between annoyed and exasperated. "See, I didn't do it. Yukari-chan did it."

"Really? Because I didn't hear a confession!" Kurumu snapped, scowling. The only thing that was holding her back from outright attacking him was that he seemed certain he didn't willingly... grope her. The thought of the feeling it gave her brought back a small flush to her face, but she forcefully pushed it back.

Naruto mistook it for anger and he scratched the back of his head. "You can always ask her yourself, I guess."

* * *

The past few days had been entertaining for Yukari, to say the least. The mini 'war' she had declared with Naruto had been mostly minor stuff at this point time time, such as hanging a bucket of water above his door at his room, putting hot sauce in his food when he wasn't looking, and of course how could she forget when she had put quick drying cement at the bottom of his door to seal it shut.

She still snickered at the memory of him kicking the door off of it's hinges and almost hitting Tsukune in the process.

Naruto hadn't been idle either though, as he had been doing things like getting pieces of paper with messages on them that said 'dunce' or 'airhead'-which was actually a blow to her pride seeing as she rightfully considered herself a genius-and sticking them to her chairs so that when she sat down, they'd be stuck to her without her taking any notice. Or even when he had put itching powder in her clothes.

She smiled slightly to herself while walking towards the bathroom. He was an alright person in her opinion, but she still believed him to be far too dangerous to be around Moka-not to mention the fact that she wanted the vampire to herself-so she was determined to win the 'war'. Once she reached the bathroom, she grabbed the hair dryer, pointed it at her mostly wet hair from her having had a shower not long ago, and clicked it on.

Instead of warm air that always came with turning the device on, a white powder-like substance sprayed out. It went all over her hair and when she jerked away in surprise, it ended up hitting her straight in the face as well, giving her a nice mask of white powder.

"That... bastard..." She fumed, placing the hair dryer back down next to the sink. "Time to take it up a notch then."

* * *

_'Paint.'_ Was the main thought running through the blond's head when he'd entered his room after school had finished for the day. Glancing to all parts of his dorm room, he found his belongings were still in their usual place, but the walls and ceiling had been painted-a baby blue colour that made him grimace.

Kurama grinned at the change. **"Sheesh, brat, I didn't know that you were trying to protect your virginity."**

_'I didn't paint this!'_

**"...Would you like a chastity belt then?"**

_'I'm not protecting it!'_

**"So you _do_ want to lose it."**

_'You're insufferable.' _He retorted while his eyes kept going over his room until a mental image of a giggling Yukari entered his mind. _'This calls for more drastic measures.'_ He swiftly made his way over to where his backpack rested and opened it before plunging his arm into it.

**"What do you plan to do now?"**

The sound of metal clanging against metal resounded through the room. "Oh, you'll see..." More clanging. "You're as much of a tricky bastard as I am, after all."

When Naruto finally wrenched his arm free, the Biju was able to finally see what the blond had pulled out of his seemingly bottomless backpack and it made him smirk. **"Public humiliation?"**

"Public humiliation." He confirmed.

* * *

Moka glanced to her side at the blond who had an eerie expression as she made her way to the school with him, Tsukune and Kurumu. What was he up to? The last time she'd seen him look like that was when he'd put that paper with 'dunce' written on it on Yukari's chair.

Speaking of the young witch, Moka had noticed that she actually seemed happy and it wasn't because of her and Naruto's 'war'. Well, it kind of was, the eleven year old just seemed happier with the attention she was getting, even if said attention was based off humiliating another person or getting humiliated.

The students who were walking towards the school along the same path were standing in small groups, pointing to something and laughing amongst themselves.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, she noticed Kurumu stop in her tracks while she was looking just above the school's building. "Kurumu-chan? Is something wrong?"

The succubus blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before pointing at where she was looking without even glancing towards her. Moka, along with Tsukune and Naruto, let their eyes travel to where she was pointing and promptly felt her eyebrows disappear into her hairline.

In the distance, a thin metal pole could be seen rising well above the school building. A rope was tied around the top of it, but neither of those things drastically caught her attention even if they hadn't been there before, oh no. What did grab her attention though was what was connected to the end of the rope, slowly spinning and circling the metal pole. From the far distance they were at, she couldn't make out any specifics, just that it was roughly human-like in shape and was painted a bright orange.

"What... is that?" Tsukune asked as he stared at the orange thing.

Moka took her eyes off the site and glanced at the other three people around her, taking note of the fact that Naruto had an almost undetectable victorious smirk on his face. "I don't know, maybe we should get a better look."

"Yeah, let's go." Kurumu agreed as they once again began walking, only changing their direction from the class they were in to the metal pole. As they walked, every now and then Moka, Kurumu or Tsukune would steal glances at the orange thing in order to see if they could see it any better, but it didn't do much as the buildings they wove through blocked their vision.

Instead of being curious like the others, Naruto seemed more content and satisfied.

When they reached their destination which wasn't that far from where they'd first seen Yukari the other day, they found around twenty other students staring up at whatever had been attached to the pole with amused expressions while some even openly laughed.

When the four in the Newspaper Club looked up, they were able to get a better view of it, or to be more specific, her.

Painted in a very bright orange-clothes and all-with the rope tied tightly around her waist was Yukari. The young witch was thrashing around and trying to untie herself, but found that in the position she was in that the task was difficult, to say the least.

"Who would do such a thing?" Moka frowned up at Yukari who kept on struggling before turning around to face the somewhat triumphant looking blond. "You did this... didn't you?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He waved off but the small tug at the corner of his lips gave him away.

Her frown deepened in disappointment. "I want you to bring her down."

"Why should I?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "I believe the saying goes 'All's fair in love and war', and I do distinctly remember Yukari-chan declaring war on me."

"But this is different." She protested. "Look around you, everyone is laughing at her."

"That was kinda my goal, Moka-chan." He shrugged before gesturing to the other two with them. "Kurumu-chan and Tsukune aren't laughing." It was true as well, but while they had the decency to not laugh at the scene, they still both looked highly amused.

"Fine, then if you won't do it..." She turned around and faced the succubus who stopped looking at Yukari to gaze at her. "Kurumu-chan, can you please fly up there and get her down?"

"We're not allowed to reveal our true forms, remember?"

"That's never mattered to you before."

The succubus shrugged before looking back up at the still writhing witch. "Maybe not, but that's beside the point. I'm not getting involved in what they have going on, besides what Naruto-kun said is true, she did declare war on him, right?"

Seeing that no one out of their little group was going to get the witch down, the vampire huffed and turned away, sending a disappointed look towards the one who was responsible for Yukari's humiliation. "Fine, but you have to get her down when break starts."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Yukari clenched her teeth and glared at Naruto who was standing on the side of the metal pole and untying the rope at the top of it. She ignored all of the yokai down below who had come back to snicker at her.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" He asked her without even sparing a glance.

"Bite me." She retorted and Naruto smirked.

He untied the last part of the rope and held it out at arms length before he began to move it from side to side, with Yukari following as she was still connected. "What about now?" When she just scowled at him, he chuckled and hoisted the rope up until he was holding the orange-coloured witch under his arm. Without warning, he jumped off and Yukari yelped as they collided with the ground. He placed the young witch down on her own two feet. "Alright, there, go wash up or something unless you want to look like an orange all day."

He could have sworn he heard her huff when he turned around and began walking back in the direction he'd came from. The students who had come back started leaving as well, seeing as there was nothing to point and laugh at anymore.

He opened the sliding door to the Newspaper Club's room once he'd arrived and made his way in, making sure to close it behind him. Everyone that was in the Newspaper Club was there, with the exception of Gin, but Naruto just guessed that the werewolf was either off flirting with girls or trying to look up their skirts.

Tsukune stretched in his chair and glanced at the blond. "So did you get her down?"

Naruto nodded at his question as he sat down at the desk with the drafts he'd been grudgingly working through that he'd left in the same spot the day before.

The succubus who had the desk she was sitting at close to Tsukune's-so much so that it was bordering a breach of personal space-looked at him. "You could have taken a picture or something."

Naruto shrugged. "I could have, but I didn't. Don't make it sound like I was the only one who could have taken a picture either, you were there and could have too."

Kurumu just grunted in acknowledgement before she went back to doing her own draft, even if she'd barely gotten anything done on it in the first place.

Moka placed the pencil she'd been using down on her desk and finally spared the blond with a look. "Where did she go, Naruto-kun?"

He tapped the end of his own pencil on the wood of the desk, taking note of the fact that her tone seemed more... what was a good word for it? Satisfied? Maybe. "Probably to her dorm room to get rid of all the paint, why?"

"Because I want to have a talk with her."

* * *

"OW! you idiot, why don't you look where you're going?!" Already in a sour mood from Naruto's prank, Yukari found herself snapping at whoever it was she'd just blindly walked into after she'd managed to get all the paint off of her and changed into new clothes. She rubbed her nose as that was the part of her body to receive most of the impact and glared up at the person, only to freeze when she realised who it was.

The class representative sneered down at her. "You're the one that bumped into me, Yukari-san." The other students that were always with him leered at her maliciously. "How rude, you're a damn shame to this Academy." She went to retort, not having any patience to deal with him at the moment, but it died in her mouth when he leaned down, his sneer becoming more venomous. "You've been running around playing pranks on that blond from the Newspaper Club haven't you?"

"Y-yes." She managed out before regaining her courage and scowling at him. "What the hell does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me..." A forked tongue flicked out of his mouth and Yukari flinched away from it. "Because I find it absolutely horrid that such a disgusting creature like you is having fun."

Yukari hid a grimace as the already thick air seemed to get thicker, limiting visibility even further. Her mind ran a mile a minute as she tried to figure out a way to escape as she knew she couldn't take all of them on at once, especially seeing as there was a couple of more students with the class representative than usual. She took a step back and glanced around at the forest she'd been running through. "Well, personally... I don't really think it's any of your business."

Before the witch could even hope to react, the class representative's entire right arm changed-it enlarged to a certain extent, changed into a sickly green colour and grew claws and scales. With his transformed arm, he batted Yukari away, sending her crashing into a tree and she cried out at the pain.

She hefted herself into a sitting position against the tree, breathing deeply as her ribs felt like they'd been broken, though she doubted they had been. Growling caught her attention and her one opened eye travelled over to where the class representative and his friends/colleagues/assistants whatever they were had been.

Instead of seeing human flesh, she was met with green, scaly skin. On top of their heads going down to just below the nape of their neck was a row of spiky hair in different colours. Their physical size had increased somewhat, but not enough to rip the school clothes they were wearing. Their eyes had become yellow with a slit pupil, like one would find on a reptile, while their hands had grown claws.

**"I think we'd be applauded if we... removed a disgusting witch like you, Yukari-san."** Going by the cloth that was wound around the one that spoke's arm along with the voice-even if it had become deeper overall-, she deducted that he was the class representative immediately.

Feeling defiant and obviously not wanting to die, she brought out her wand and stood up on her own two feet, doing her best to ignore her ribs for the moment. With a short cry, she charged, her wand held out and ready.

The class representative and revealed lizardman sent his jaw forwards and used it to snatch her wand away, holding it in between his sharp teeth similar to the way a dog would hold a bone. He grabbed the handle of the wand and pulled down, snapping it inside his jaw and sending small bits of it to the forest floor. **"So, what is she going to be? Food, or just a plain, old and boring corpse?"**

One of the other Lizardmen stuck his hand in the air eagerly. **"Food, she's going to be our food!"**

The class representative spat the object out and threw the handle away. **"That sounds good to me."** His jaw opened wide, and the rows of teeth gleamed as he lunged straight at the witch.

"_STOP!_" The distinctly female voice stopped the lizardman's advances and he glared over at the vampire who was making her way towards them. "Stop it! Get your hands off Yukari-chan!"

**"So it's you again, Akashiya Moka-san. Unfortunately, you've caught us at a bad time..."** With a snap of his fingers, a lizardman began to move closer to the pinkette.

"Run! Please run, Moka-san!" Yukari cried out, not wanting the vampire to be in danger because of her. "Just forget about me, you'll be eaten if you stay!"

"It's okay, Yukari-chan, I'll put myself on the line for you." She said firmly, not willing to let her face show that she was worried as that would be a sign of weakness and the lizardmen would take full advantage of it. "It's alright to ask for help when you can't make it on you own, you know."

"Moka-san, you have to run! Don't you under-"

The vampire interrupted her. "Be honest, Yukari-chan. You say that you love me, but all you really want is for someone to pay attention to you, right?" She smiled at Yukari's incredulous expression. "I've seen you lately, Yukari-chan, I mean _really_ seen you. When you're not trying to prank Naruto-kun, or when he's not pranking you, you feel lonely, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?!" The witch yelled back. "Just...just hurry up and get out of here already!"

"I understand, you know..." She continued, causing the witch to stare at her. "I can see it in your eyes, Yukari-chan. You've always been lonely, haven't you? It was tough being all alone, wasn't it?" She smiled a bit brighter. "I, too, was always alone. That's why I want to help you, and also why I won't leave you alone here, Yukari-chan."

The witch's eyes flew wide open at the confession while the lizardmen snorted at her. **"What are you blathering about?"** His teeth glinted menacingly when he sneered. **"Are you trying to insult us by ignoring us?!"**

Just as the Lizardmen who were seemingly acting as the class representatives subordinates began to move on Moka, an amused voice rang out, catching everyone's attention. "Knowing Moka-chan, probably not." Branches shook around them, but when they looked in that direction, there was no one there. "Though I have to say, the whole lizard thing you've got going on really fits in well with your sleazy guy attitude."

**"Show yourself, coward!"**

"Now, now, coaxing me like that won't work." The voice scolded and the lizardman's nostrils flared. Another branch shook and his reptilian eyes darted to it, but got the same results as before. "After all, I have the advantage, and if I was to just show myself now, I'd be giving that away."

**"So you're just going to hide?! Fine, then we'll just eat these two girls and you can stay there!"**

A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn his head behind him, and his yellow eyes widened when he saw Naruto smiling casually at him. "Well, in all honesty, I don't need that advantage against people like you." A quick flash of blond, spiky hair and the lizardman found himself spitting out blood as he soared back until he began smashing through several trees.

"Naruto-kun?" Moka asked in surprise.

Yukari was leaning up against the tree and staring at the blond, her mouth unmoving. Finally, she managed to get out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, ya know." He grabbed the claw that had been thrust at his kidney and used it to flip the lizardman over onto his back before twisting, breaking the Ulna, Radius and all of the small Carpal bones in one swift move. Well, that's what they were called on humans, he had no clue about lizards.

The lizardman cried out, but Yukari ignored it. "That's... not the answer I wanted."

"You don't always get what you want." He shot back, ducking under a claw swipe and bringing his leg up into the yokai's chest, sending him rocketing into the air well above the tree line. "He's blasting of again~" He flipped upright, sending a cocky smirk at the last lizardman who recklessly charged him. He moved his body to the side as his opponent made an attempt at swallowing him whole before bringing up his leg and smashing it into the back of the yokai's knee, toppling him over.

The last thing the student saw was the underside of Naruto's shoe before everything went dark.

"...Why?" Naruto's attention was drawn over to Yukari who was staring questioningly at him with Moka by her side, having obviously gone there while Naruto had been fighting. "Why did you come here? Wouldn't it have been better for you to just leave me on my own?"

"Ah, who knows. Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. "It's not like I could have just let you die out here though, I've gotta annoy someone in my spare time, right?"

She smiled weakly. "I guess so."

"So, does this mean you still consider me dangerous?"

"Of course." She deadpanned. "If anything, this just proves that you're even more dangerous."

"But I just saved you!" He protested before huffing when he saw a smirk start to form on her face.

Moka giggled at their interactions. "Come on, let's go back to the Newspaper Club. Maybe you can join as well, Yukari-chan."

* * *

**Chapter 10 done!**

**Okay, something I feel like needs to be typed down here, so I'm going to do it. The scene were Moka slaps Naruto. First of all, I want to get one thing clear, it was _not_ for comedic effect in any way, shape or form. If you think about it, it's actually pretty logical(I say logical, but this is a fanfic about anime, where logic gets basically thrown out the window) when you think about it. I do distinctly remember writing that Moka had been unsealed at that point in time, so of course when she slaps someone 'hard'-the word I used-it's not simply going to make them flinch, is it?**

**Anyway, that's all I can think of as I write this AN at 4 am, Monday, October 14th. Well, it's 4 am over here right now anyway.**

**Back To GTA Online it is for me then.**


	11. Art teachers are insane

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Carnage was probably the best word to describe what Naruto was seeing. Fires roared, setting all of the surrounding medical tents ablaze. There was no screams, no one panicking, not even a single person was in his sight, and it made the blond clench his teeth. Hell, he would have preferred it if someone was running around, screaming in anguish as they were being burnt, then there would have at least been a sign of life._

_He made his way through the base, his feet making quiet crunching noises against the hot and dry sand. When he got to the first medical tent, he wanted to forget what he saw. _

_The beds and medical supplies were strewn everywhere, a coating of charcoal covering them and hiding the plus symbol that was usually on them. Around those objects, was around twenty or so skeletal structures with all of them being dark grey, bordering on black in colour._

_What horrified him most though was that there were some burnt structures in there that looked like they belonged to children that had been around the age of eight to twelve._

_'Genins, maybe?' He thought before he closed his eyes and walked out of the tent which began to collapse, not wanting to see any more, but he willed himself to move. If anyone was still alive, then he'd find them and make sure they remained that way._

_There wasn't any blood in any of the tents he was able to search before they came crashing down, just burnt carcasses, medical supplies and beds._

_He sighed and dropped his hand back to his side as the last tent in the area he was about to search collapsed in on itself, still burning all the while. Before he could dwell on it any longer, a surge of chakra caught his attention and his head whipped around just in time to see a colossal amount of sand spray into the air.  
_

_He could have sworn he saw a flash of purple in there somewhere too. 'That's Sasuke, it has to be.' He thought, sprinting off in the direction he'd seen it. 'But, who's he fighting...?'_

* * *

Gin closed the sliding door behind him before making his way around the Newspaper Club's room to hand everyone a slip of paper that they didn't bother looking at straight away and not really taking notice of the additional person. Once his task was done, he walked up to the front of the room and behind the desk. "Alright everyone, pay attention."

Moka put the Art book she'd been reading down on her desk and gave the surprisingly serious looking werewolf her attention, along with the others in the room.

"What are we supposed to be paying attention to, senpai?" Naruto asked, his elbow on the desk the desk he was sitting at his his chin resting in his palm.

His senior put the Newspaper he'd been holding flat on the desk and surveyed the room, making sure they were paying attention before his eyes landed on Yukari and he arched an eyebrow, finally noticing her. "Who's she?"

"Sendo Yukari, a witch and a new member in this club." She introduced, having moved her desk herself to sit between Naruto and Moka so she could both be next to the vampire and keep an eye on the blond as, technically, their war was still going.

"Alright, whatever." He waved off, grabbing a piece of chalk and writing 'Disappearance' on the board. "Anyway, the reason I came here is this recent 'missing girls' problem that has come up."

"Missing girls?" Tsukune repeated while the three females in the room decided to pay more attention.

"That's what I said Tsukune-kun, but I don't remember asking for a parrot." The human huffed, Naruto smirked and Gin rolled his eyes before continuing, his tone taking on that seriousness it had before. "Back to the subject, several missing female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another. Seven, to be more specific, in just a single month." He placed his hands on the desk on either side of the Newspaper. "Now, admittedly, it's not at all unusual for people to go missing in this school, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?"

Naruto grabbed the slip of paper Gin had handed around before and gave it a look over. "The number seven is an unusual number?"

"No, you idiot!" Gin snapped and Naruto scowled at him. "It's the fact that there's seven females that have gone missing, not the number itself."

"You should be more specific then."

Tsukune sighed. "Can we just get on with this?"

Gin grunted but obliged. "I've collected some basic information on these girls and, as you can see on those pictures, all of them are pretty hot. If someone is holding them hostage, then I wanna save 'em somehow." Naruto rolled his eyes, having a gut feeling as to where his senior was going with his words. "After all, if they see me in a good light, I'll get a chance to get to know them better."

Going by the lecherous smirk that had formed on the werewolf's face and the way his words were phrased, he guessed his gut feeling was correct.

Tsukune shook his head. "I should have expected something like this."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, however, didn't seem amused or exasperated in the least, and were sending the President of their club dirty looks.

"So how do you plan on saving them then, senpai?"

Gin chose to ignore the lack of actual interest in Naruto's tone and sat down before answering. "Have you guys do it while I take all the credit with the girls."

The blond huffed through his nose while the others chose to ignore their conversation and went back to what they had been doing beforehand. "And you think we'll do it even after you've said that?"

"Of course." He kicked his legs up onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. "After all, you guys are my underlings, so you have to do what I tell you to."

"That's not true." Yukari decided to pipe in. "As our senior and club's President, you're supposed to help us out, not order us around like you say."

"I'm different."

"In what way?"

"In..." He trailed off, not actually having a reply to that which could ensure his victory in their small argument. "Just because!" When he saw everyone else in his club staring at him, he crumbled. "Alright, alright! I'll figure something out, maybe."

"Good." Naruto smirked at the werewolf who sent him an accusing stare for bringing up the subject in the first place. "We wouldn't want our club's _President_ to abandon us like that."

If anything, the stare just worsened at the his words. The second year sighed, Naruto was really laying it on heavy with the use of such an emphasis on his title of 'President'. And going by the way his junior's lips were slightly curved upwards as he did his Newspaper drafts, he'd wager that the blond knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

"Later Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun. I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

Naruto glanced to the side and saw that the vampire had stopped walking to wave at them while she was a few feet away."Going somewhere?"

"Yep." She nodded and brought her Art book out to show them. "I got asked by the Art teacher to be a model for a picture, so I won't be able to go to the dorms with the two of you for the rest of the week."

"Is that why you were reading that book before?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

Naruto shrugged, ignoring the way she shuffled on her feet as if she was nervous. "Well have fun then and I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

He took a step in the direction of the dorms when he heard Moka call out to him. "Wait a minute, Naruto-kun." He stopped, turned around and before he could even ask 'what', the vampire was upon him, her arms strung around his neck with her fangs digging in eagerly.

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady and sighed. "You know, Moka-chan, it'd be nice if you asked every once in a while instead of just digging in."

When she'd had her fill, she removed her fangs and smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I can't hold myself back for long, I'll try to remember to ask from now on though."

"Don't worry about it." They untangled themselves and Naruto fixed up his shirt as it had been messed up when she was basically rubbing herself all over him. When they'd said their goodbyes, Naruto and Tsukune continued making their way to their respective dorm rooms."You've been awfully quiet, y'know."

"Have I?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

"Upcoming birthdays."

"Who's birthday is it?"

"_Vroom!_" Tsukune's hand went up and over his own head while the blond blinked at him. "That was the sound of my hint going straight over your head."

"'Upcoming birthdays' isn't much to go on." He protested.

"It's my birthday coming up soon, Naruto."

"How soon?"

"June 22nd soon."

"Ah." He sighed, idly scratching at the back of his head. "Well, you should have told me earlier, I would've gotten you something."

"It's fine, I didn't really expect anything, just wanted you to know."

Naruto hummed as they kept walking, their shoes crunching along the path. "...I wonder if Kurumu-chan's present for you will be her breasts."

As the blond had expected, Tsukune's face did a very good impersonation of one of those red light bulbs on a Christmas tree. "W-w-what!?"

"Ah, well, you know..." He sent a smirk towards the other human who had clamped a hand over his nose. "I _did_ accidentally grab them once, so I was just thinking about how much of a good present they'd be all things considered. Soft, yet firm and large enough to get an entire handful." At the blond's description, Tsukune found out that his hand was no longer able to hold back the blood that shot out of his nose while his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back hit the ground. Naruto snorted with a grin. "You really can't take a joke can you?"

Tsukune simply mumbled something incoherent in reply.

* * *

He woke up throwing the covers off himself. He could feel his heart racing in what could be surprise or panic, maybe even both, and his eyes were wide open and alert despite the fact he'd only just woken up. He hastily made his way over to his window and pulled the curtains aside roughly, staring out into the dead looking forest that was illuminated by the moonlight.

There was _something_ out there far away, something familiar. It was faint, terribly so, almost as if something was muffling or possibly even blocking it to a certain degree, but it was there nonetheless. His grip tightened on the curtain he was still holding, the brain in his skull racing at a mile a minute-so fast he couldn't even understand his own thoughts.

**"Calm down, Naruto. Breathe."** He flinched at the deep rumble, but relaxed a second later when he remembered who had spoken and did as told. His hands came back down and he rested them on the windowsill, leaning on them slightly. **"Think first, have a panic attack later."**

He didn't even blink at the Biju's attempt at a lighter tone, but he again decided to listen. _'It's not possible, is it? I mean, I though that...'_

**"I know, but it apparently doesn't seem that way."**

He took another calming breath, his heart rate slowed down but it was still faster than it should be. _'Well, actually, I guess it's not entirely impossible, given the circumstances, but still...'_

Kurama sighed. **"Your reaction is understandable, but it's not needed. Not yet, anyway."**

_'Yeah, you're right.'_ His heart rate began to slow down until it was at normal speed once again. _'I guess I should get some sleep though, it is still a school night and all.'_

Even as he drew his covers back over himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to get even a wink of sleep in.

* * *

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Naruto was sitting on the desk he usually sat at when he was in the Newspaper Club, his legs were crossed with a blond brow raised in questioning at the werewolf. They were the only two in the room at the moment seeing as classes were still on.

His legs kicked up on the desk at the front of the room while leaning back on the chair and fiddling with his pendant, Gin answered without looking up. "Not a plan, per se, I did sniff around-literally-for the scent of a group of females in one spot as their smell is different, but I couldn't find anything."

"It's not much of a surprise that you've basically memorized a females scent."

Gin ignored his jab and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I also questioned some students and teachers who I suspected-"

"Let me guess, they were females?"

Gin looked up and scowled at him. "Stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry." He apologized half-heartedly. "It was a serious question though."

His senior dug into his pocket and brought out a scrunched up piece of paper before tossing it to him. "Like I said, I questioned teachers and students, none of them really stood out exponentially, but the ones who did stand out even slightly were written down on that paper you have in your hand right now."

He unfurled the paper and read what was on it. "Ishigami-sensei, the Art teacher, Kotsubo-sensei, the Gym teacher, and some guy named Kuyo who's in the Public Safety Committee." He placed the paper in his lap and stared at Gin who had put his hands behind his head and was slowly rocking back and forth on the chair. "What are the reasons for those three specifically? You're going to fall off of that, by the way."

"Nah, I'll be fine." He kept rocking, but he did look at him. "I'll start off with Ishigami, the reason she's on there is that she has taught a majority the students who have gone missing, and I hear that she's rather popular with the girls of this school, which would make it easy for her to abduct them."

"Alright." He made a motion with his hand for him to go on. "And Kotsubo-sensei?"

"Similar to Ishigami's, actually. He's the only Gym teacher in the school at the moment, which means that he's had classes with all of these girls at least once, he's also supposed to be popular among the girls here."

"How so?"

"He's a Gym teacher." The werewolf said as if it explained it all, but Naruto just stared blankly at him. "You know, fit, mature, older-girls these days like that kind of stuff." He sighed remorsefully. "A shame, too, all those young beauties wasted on someone like him."

"Anyway..." Naruto said, trying to get the conversation moving. "Kuyo of the Public Safety Committee."

Gin's expression darkened, he stopped rocking on the chair and his eyes glazed over slightly as if he was remembering something. It only lasted a second before he seemed to snap out of it, a grim smile on his face instead. "There's quite a few reasons for him, actually. He's the head of the committee, and he's a cruel bastard, to say the least. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if these abductions were played out just to provide him with some amusement."

Naruto would bet a frown came to his face when he sensed the emotions coming from the second year. "Past experiences with him?"

"You could say that." He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Of course, I don't have any solid proof to lay the blame on any of these three, but I'd wager a few thousand in cold, hard cash that it's one of them."

Naruto perked up. "Do you _want_ to make a bet on it?"

"No." Gin fixed him with an annoyed look. "I heard what you did to those Casino's in Vegas."

Naruto huffed, feeling somewhat offended. "You make it sound like I robbed them or something."

"You might as well have."

He rolled his eyes, that _wasn't_ true. "Whatever. Did you end up getting _anything_ out of the three of them?"

"Nothing solid." Gin answered quickly, a bit too quickly. "When I did question them, it was mostly just changes in facial expressions-clenched teeth, twitches, that sort of stuff." Okay, a bit of a twist in the truth. He had spoken to Ishigami and Kotsubo, he'd just avoided Kuyo. Besides, even if it was Kuyo who'd done it, it wasn't like they'd be able to do anything against him.

Naruto's mouth became a thin line. He felt as if Gin was telling the truth, mostly anyway, but it was as if the werewolf was holding something back. He shook it off, whatever it was could wait, he supposed. "What do you plan on doing next then, _President?_"

Gin gave him a look for using his title in that way again. "I don't know, why don't you try doing something for once?"

"Because you're the President of this club." Naruto retorted before rolling his eyes when Gin scowled at him. "Alright, fine, I'll sneak around and see what I can find. But you owe me, senpai."

* * *

Sneaky wasn't his style.

Naruto had known that already, of course, but it didn't help the fact that he was annoyed at what he was doing. He much preferred face-to-face confrontations. His shoes hit the ceiling with every step he took, making light thudding sounds every time that were beginning to drive him insane with their monotonous repetition.

The halls of Yokai Academy were dark, the shadows of the many dead trees outside could be seen courtesy of the currently crescent-shaped moon's light. It was quiet, too, and Naruto didn't like it. If there was anything he'd learnt in his life, it was that quiet was bad. Things just didn't go smoothly for him in situations where he could be killed if he were caught, ever.

Like that one time when he'd snuck into Sarutobi's office at around five years of age with various items-paint bombs, wire, and a bag filled with the stuff the Hokage had used to fill his pipe with. He remembered getting into the office without much trouble, even going as far as reaching the Sandaime's desk really quietly, then _creak!_

He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but within the next second he remembered finding himself pinned to the floor with a kunai at his throat with the form of a surprised looking Sarutobi hovering over him. He hadn't realised it back then, but if the Hokage had let his instinctual reactions get the better of him for just a second longer, then he would have been killed-by his grandfather figure, no less.

_'Stop it.'_ He told himself, his lips in a firm line. _'You need to keep moving.'_

He reached his destination-the Art room, the only place in the entire school he could actually sense multiple yoki signatures in one spot. Still stuck to the ceiling, he slid the door open as quietly as he could. There was a small sound, like one would hear when one of those trolley things that held trays filled all sorts of medicine rolled along the floor of a hospital-he'd heard plenty of those.

As soon as he entered, the sound of sobbing reached his ears. Being the heroic and gracious person he was(Definitely not a bias opinion)he of course made his way over there without any hesitation. He dropped to the floor and made his way over, his shoes making a slightly different sound, but it didn't help the fact that he felt like going insane.

With each step he took, the sobbing grew louder, and he soon found himself standing in front of a rectangular metal box with a set of four grates near the top of it standing up vertically. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but there was enough moon light coming in that he could tell he was in the corner of the room, opposite the sliding door and up the front.

There was definitely someone in there, as soon as the obvious thought came into his mind he felt like punching himself. He resisted the urge and grasped the lock that had been placed on the box in a firm grip. He pulled, and when the steel, upside down U that was responsible for locking it seemed to groan in protest-he just pulled harder until there was a satisfying _snap!_

The lock came flying off, and Naruto found he'd used quite a lot of force in pulling, as it was flung out of his hand and carried by the momentum before it clanged somewhere on the opposite side of the room. He pulled the entrance-door?-of the metal box open, and what he saw made him blink.

It was a statue made of stone-that much he was completely sure of, but it had sobs emanating from it while petrified tears seemed to run down the face that wore a terrified expression.

_'Okay, that's kinda weird.'_ He waited, expecting a snort or some sort of sarcastic remark on how obvious his statement was to come from the Biju inside of him, but there was nothing. Oh well, the damn fox was probably being lazy and sleeping again. Again, he waited. Yeah, if Kurama didn't react to that, then he was sleeping.

Before he could hope to do anything, though, he heard the sliding door to the Art room begin open and strangely enough the sobbing stopped.

The rash side of his brain kicked in, and he slammed the door metal door closed, causing a rather loud bang. He wasn't done yet, however, and he rammed his back into it, tilting the entire rectangular box backwards until it hit the wall.

"What was that?! Who's there?"

He groaned in faux pain, and he could almost picture whoever was there giving his position their full attention. He got off the rectangular box, held his shoulder as if he was in pain, and forced on a grimace. "It's just me." He called out in what he hoped was a non-hostile tone.

The lights flickered on, and Naruto was greeted to the sight of the Art teacher, Ishigami, giving him a dark look as her hand came down to rest at her sides again. The expression only stayed for a second though, and when he blinked he saw her giving him a more of an annoyed and exasperated look. "You're Naruto-kun, right? One of Moka-san's friends."

"Y-yeah." He hoped it sounded weak. "I am, but how did you know?"

Her expression softened. "She's one of my students, she talks about you sometimes, actually."

"Really?" He didn't need to fake his surprise. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but she seems to have a soft spot for you." She gained a stern look. "But that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is why you're sneaking around in my Art room at this time of night, you should be at your dorm sleeping."

"Yeah, sorry." He apologised with as much sincerity he could muster in the situation he'd found himself in. He'd known there was teachers in the school-probably some students stealing sheets to cheat from, too-but he'd foolishly ignored them as they had been a fair distance away. When he saw her looking at him expectantly, he went on. "I really like Art, sensei. Drawing, painting, all those things just really grab my attention, do you know what I mean?"

"Most certainly."

"But I don't want others to find out, you see. It's kind of embarrassing for me." He grimaced again, tightening the grip on his shoulder to keep up his act. "I just ran out of supplies, too, so I thought that I'd come to the Art room and-"

"Steal some?"

"-Borrow some supplies, just for a short time, I would have brought them back." He sighed, dropping his head so she couldn't see his expression-something he guessed that people who were embarrassed did when they had been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. "I can't see well in the dark though, sensei, and I ended up running in that thing-" He gestured to the tilted metal box. "-and hurting my shoulder pretty badly."

"Well..." She said, sighing tiredly. "At least you were honest about it, and for that I won't issue you a punishment." Her stern look came back with a vengeance. "But if I ever see or hear of you doing something like this again, then there will be punishment, do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei." He murmured, feeling relieved, and he hoped it showed on his face. "I'll-uh, be going now."

Did she roll her eyes? "Yes, yes, and make sure to see the nurse in the morning about that shoulder of yours." She moved to the side and swept her arm-a gesture for him to hurry up and leave.

* * *

Moka looked up, her green eyes settling on the woman at the front of the class, the teacher-a thirty year old looking woman with an hourglass figure, braided hair, a bandanna on the top of her head, a tube top, slim jeans, a golden necklace and to finish it off was a long, white trench coat that reached her ankles with. Even though Moka couldn't see the entire coat, she'd wager that it had paint on it in some areas.

"Okay, in Art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'What's Important To You'!" The teacher-Ishigami announced, her hands twitched every so often as if she wanted to finish a masterpiece, and when she pronounced the letter _s_, there was a slight hiss in her tone that was almost unnoticeable. "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. So feel free to paint whatever you want."

Moka smiled, she enjoyed Art class, it let her imagination run free and it was something that she could put her emotions into. The teacher wasn't bad either, she was passionate about the subject and she would give pointers and constructive criticism to her students. She looked down at her desk-which was slightly larger than normal ones-that had her A3 sized art book resting on it with a blank page open.

She could hear students talking amongst themselves or to Ishigami, probably to ask for help. She tried to pay them no attention and concentrate, but it wasn't exactly easy considering she didn't have anything specific to concentrate on in the first place.

A girl leaned in through one of the open windows at the side of the classroom and waved at the Art teacher, a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey sensei, I'm skipping my Gym class to have fun with you!"

"Oh, you!" She waved off with a flattered smile before walking over and starting a conversation with the girl.

Moka tried to settle on something specific, but couldn't. She had a few good ides running around in her head which was the reason as to why she couldn't decide. She was so in thought that when she heard Ishigami ask her what she was planning to do, she squeaked and reflexively covered her art book even though there was nothing on there. "Ah, s-sensei." She murmured, a small, embarrassed blush on her face once she'd realised her position. "Sorry, I wasn't concentrating."

"It's alright, there's nothing to be sorry for." Ishigami smiled, but there was a predatory gleam in her eyes-similar to one a snake would get when they their eyes on their food. She pushed the thoughts away and smiled back, her arms coming to rest back in their previous position. Seeing she now had her student's attention, she decided to ask her question again. "So do you have anything in mind yet, Moka-san?"

"Ah.. well..." She shuffled around on her seat nervously, the flush on her face simmering down to a much smaller scale. "I've got a few ideas, but I can't decide on what one."

Ishigami simply smiled once again, the predatory gleam remaining. "It's because you're over thinking it." She brought up her index finger and lightly tapped it on her chest, right above her heart. "Like I said before, this is about what's important to you, so you've got to let your heart decide, not your brain."

"I know that, but..."

"Here..." Ishigami leaned down so she was eye level with the vampire and her smile widened slightly. "Let me see if I can help you out."

When the class had finished and students including herself had began to file out, she felt a hand grab her arm roughly and hold her in place, two meters from the door. She turned her head back and saw her teacher standing there, stopping her from moving. "Sensei?"

Ishigami smiled, her eyes gaining that same predatory gleam they had before, making the vampire nervous. "Sorry." She said, but she didn't sound very sincere. "But I can't let you go, we have some things to discuss."

* * *

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

Naruto glanced behind him at the succubus who had asked the question. She was sitting at one of the desks in the front row of the class, leaning back, unknowingly pushing her breasts up and looking at him and the werewolf beside him. Yukari was in the desk beside her, some weird ball that the blond really didn't care to ask about on it.

Gin and himself were at the side of the room, looking out the window and talking about what he had found the night before in the Art room.

"It's nothing important, Kurumu-chan." He said dismissively before looking back out the window again, ignoring the small huff that he heard come from her.

"So, about the statue you were telling me about..." Gin trailed off, letting him continue telling him what he had found.

"Yeah, it was a statue." He rolled his eyes when Gin looked at him expectantly, as if he was telling him to say more on the matter. "What do you want me to tell ya? It was a statue of a girl, it had tears running down it's face, and there was someone alive inside of it."

"And it was on it's own?"

"It was in a metal, rectangular just big enough to fit one person, so yeah, there was only one."

The werewolf wrinkled his nose at the way he'd phrased his retort, but didn't comment and instead reached into his pocket before bringing out a piece of paper with a photo of a very familiar looking girl-or statue-on it. "I needed to know, because this girl went missing yesterday not very long after I spoke to you, actually. Seem familiar?"

He took the piece of paper and looked it over, making sure there was nothing outstanding that was different, he didn't want to say 'Oh, yeah, this is the girl', only for it not to be. And he certainly didn't want to say 'No, it's not her, completely different girl, senpai' either. "Yeah, almost exact replica of the statue."

"Almost?"

"Well, ya know, without the stone coating."

Gin looked like he was about to say something-maybe complain about his reply, but Yukari's voice suddenly cried out. "Guys! There's a bad aura enveloping Moka-san!"

Acting on instincts at the worried tone of the witch, he delved into his Negative Emotions Sensing ability. The negative emotions that he could always feel from around the school amplified when he concentrated on them-anger, jealousy, annoyance, hate, sadness, all kinds of stuff. He pushed passed it and zeroed in on Moka and anyone within a few meters of her person.

Fear and obviously hostile intentions reached him within a second after Yukari's declaration, and he turned around, making his way towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, I got it Yukari-chan. Even if I think that divination stuff you're doing is..." He pursed his lips, thinking of the right word. "...inaccurate, I'll believe you this time. Bye!"

The door rolled shut behind him, muffling Yukari's infuriated shout and Gin's annoyed grunt at his sudden departure.

* * *

She'd managed to yank her arm away from Ishigami, thankfully, and create some space between them-maybe around three or four meters.

Ishigami removed the bandanna that had been atop her head and put it in one of her coat pockets. Moka's attention went to the top of the older woman's head, and found something she'd rather not see, ever. Her once braided hair had transformed into what looked like hundreds of different snakes, all flailing and curling around each other as if they had a mind of their own.

They weren't exactly snakes though, she could tell that much. They didn't have eyes, for one, and the fangs they had were way oversized, not to mention they were much more grotesque looking overall.

"What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-sensei?!" She cried, taking more and more steps away from her Art teacher, but Ishigami just took steps forwards to match her pace. "You're hair, it's like snakes!"

"Yes, I changed my hair, thanks for noticing. Do you like it?" She smiled and squinted her eyes-an expression that her home room teacher, Nekonome, usually wore, just without the glasses. "But I'm afraid that this has to be done. You see, you're friend, Naruto-kun saw more than I would have liked last night, and I might need a bargaining chip."

"W-what are you talking about?" The vampire asked hesitantly, she stopped moving backwards when her back hit a door and she tensed while Ishigami kept moving onwards, a cold glint appearing in her eyes when she opened them.

"Don't worry, my dear, you won't even feel a thing." With that set of words said, the snakes that acted as hair launched forward as if by some silent order. Before Moka could react, one of the snakes had latched onto her left wrist with enough force that it sent her crashing through the door.

She winced and bit back a groan. The sound of sobbing reached her ears and she got up on her knees, surveying the area she'd been forced into. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw numerous statures-seven, she counted-littered around the room, all in different poses. They all had tears streaming down their faces, horrified expressions and were all statues of girls.

"W-what is this?!" She made a move to stand up, but on the way she found her left hand wasn't responding to her. She looked down and was once again surprised to see it coated in stone. "My hands covered in stone?"

"It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone!" The familiar voice of Ishigami declared, followed by the sounds of footsteps and quiet hissing. Moka turned her head around to see her Art teacher walking through the broken doorway. "Anything bitten by one of my snake-like hairs will turn into stone. You, too, will be turned into stone just like those girls you see."

She gripped her stone-covered hand, as if holding it would help in some way. "Then all these statues are..."

"Yes." She answered for her, a wicked grin playing on her lips. "They're all the beautiful students of this academy, don't you think it's fantastic?"

That's when Moka noticed, her face had changed somewhat. Mottled lines had formed under her eyes and she had grown fangs that showed in her grin. She was going to say they weren't fantastic, stall and try to figure a way out, but Ishigami was having none of it. Her hair lunged forwards again, going further than it should have been possible given the teacher's actual hair length.

The door rolled open and there was a slamming sound, followed by a blur of blond and something shiny, and Moka suddenly found Naruto standing in front of her, one of those tri-pronged kunai's held in his hands while the heads of Ishigami's hair were on the floor, writhing around and snapping at nothing.

"Geez..." He complained, pinching the bride of his nose. "Why do all the enemies go after you? Am I not important enough or something?"

Moka blinked incredulously while Ishigami seemed to be a vibrating ball of rage. "You... you..." She murmured as her face decided to take on the rage she was feeling, her expression turned into a snarl, nostrils flaring while the snakes on her head snapped at anything in range, seemingly going into their own frenzy. "YOU KILLED MY SNAKES!"

"Well, not really..." The blond pointed to the wriggling around heads that were still snapping, one had even managed to latch onto another and was in the middle of devouring it. "I mean, look, they're still moving, so they're alive. Get your facts straight, lady."

The already rather horrid look on Ishigami's face worsened, becoming more grotesque than it already was. The snakes on top of her head stopped acting randomly and looked directly at Naruto, as if they had just been ordered to turn him into a garden ornament.

They lunged forward and Naruto rolled his eyes. Moka couldn't really tell, but the kunai he was holding seemed to get some sort of glow to it. There was power coming from it, she realized, he was pouring the chakra that he used into it.

He flicked his wrist and the kunai flew forwards, going straight in between all Ishigami's hair. But despite this, all of the snakes were suddenly torn to shreds at random points, the little bits of them falling to the floor and wriggling around. The heads snapped at anything they could reach while the parts that couldn't just moved around on their own.

Ishigami screamed at the sight while the kunai that had kept going straight for her stopped around a meter in front of her body, being held in place by his hand.

He sighed, and Moka stared at the two of them. She hadn't seen him move, not even a blur or any sort of sign that he'd moved in the first place. He was in one place, then he was in another. "You're all the same." Was that a slight whine to his voice? "Anyone I fight seems to just get angry when they start losing, it'd be more fun if you actually thought things through, that way I can kick your ass some more."

Ishigami stared at him, eyes full of rage and a hint of fear. "W-what?"

Moka saw him wrinkle his nose in distaste, or maybe it was displeasure. "I don't like that either, how when you know you're going to lose you don't do anything, people like you always just stand there and take it. Do you think I want to just beat on someone who's not moving? How boring!"

"B-but..." Ishigami mumbled. She went in for a slap-something!-but Naruto just grabbed her hand and huffed.

"Don't bother!" He snapped irritably. "It's too late now, I shouldn't have to tell you what to do!" Before Ishigami could even open her mouth, he already had his fist buried into her gut and her body went slack. "All the same stuff over and over."

"Naruto-kun... are you... I mean, why are you complaining?" Moka asked tentatively as he let Ishigami's body drop to the floor with a thud.

"Ah, It's nothing." He said dismissively before turning around to face her, a small smile on his face. "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll go get the others and bring these statues, girls, whatever, to the infirmary. We need to get that hand checked out, too."

* * *

**Chapter 11 done!**

**I've started working on a new story. This story won't get in the way though, it's more like a side project, it won't even make my usual updates get slower. Which means this will still get updated every Monday! I won't be releasing the story for a while either, probably after I'm finished with the first season of the Rosario + Vampire manga timeline._  
_**

**Not much else to say, really, other than I finally got 100% completion on the single player in GTA 5. Congratulations to me? Ah, man, I feel like a loner typing that down to myself.**

**Liked the chapter? Hated it? Let me know in that little box down below! Type out what you think of the chapter, then click post review! Because, let's face it, I'm not gonna get better from the crap I'm currently writing if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong.**


	12. His shoe isn't big enough to squish it

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Had he been taught how to sneak around and spy on people? Not very much._

_Had he been taught how to be observant? He'd been told he should be more aware of his surroundings, but he never really was, his mind was always concentrating on something more interesting._

_Had he been taught how to defeat other shinobi who could be considered gods among men over the past month? Definitely._

_His sandals crunched against the sand as he raced along it, towards the battle that could probably be felt for miles. He'd lost count of how many shock waves he'd felt, lost count of how long he'd been running the the same direction, and he'd certainly lost count of how many times he'd seen sand get blown into the air in colossal amounts._

_The closer he got, the more frequent the shock waves became. He just guessed it was because he was getting closer._

_Sand sprayed into the air again, a thunderous roar followed, and he felt a pressure slam into him-another shock wave._

_He pushed through it, he had to. Sasuke was still alive and kicking, fighting someone from his clan to the death._

_The clouds were dark and stormy, something he'd only just taken notice of. Flashes of lightning appeared every now and then, illuminating parts of the sky in a brilliant blue._

_Another round of shock waves, random appearances of lightning, and Naruto found himself standing on a large sand dune, observing a fight between the person who was supposed to be his best friend, and someone he hadn't seen since the alliance retreated upon Obito becoming a jinchuriki._

* * *

"Tsukune, why are you staring out the window?" Naruto tapped the pencil in his hands on his desk, sending an annoyed stare to the human who had turned away from the window to look at him blankly.

"Well, I just kind of realised that the seasons don't change here." He grabbed his blazer as if he was showing it to him. "I mean we're still in the winter uniform."

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, what a thing to take notice of." He drawled and Tsukune crossed his arms in a huff. "Get back to your work already, your birthday was yesterday, not today, so you don't get the day off again."

Tsukune pursed his lips, Naruto was betting that he'd enjoyed his day off. "You know, you just acted more like the club's President in a few short seconds than Gin has since we joined."

"Yeah." Yukari agreed, sitting at the desk she'd moved in between Naruto and Moka. Nothing unusual. She gestured to Gin who was reclining in his chair with a coffee in his hand. "Just look at him, he's like one of those fan fiction authors who laze around and don't pay attention to their stories. Just replace the coffee with a pizza and soda combo then he'd be an exact replica."

"I'm not lazing around." Gin protested, taking a sip of his coffee without even bothering to look up from the newspaper held in his free hand.

"Yes, you are!" Moka piped up.

Naruto saw Gin's lips form a firm line. "Okay, maybe I am. But it doesn't matter, I don't need to do the work."

"See!" Yukari frowned, stood up and pointed to him. "He's _exactly_ like those fan fiction authors that are always saying 'Oh, it's just fan fiction, who cares' or 'My life is more important than fan fiction' Bah!" She threw her hands up in the air and sat back down, huffing through her nose. "Then they don't update for months and when they do, they wonder why no one is reading their story anymore!"

"Wow..." Naruto mumbled, slightly awed by the young witch's rant. "That was something else, Yukari-chan."

She beamed at him while Kurumu stretched in her chair and let out a yawn. "Fan fiction authors and useless Presidents aside..." She ignored Gin's glare. "I don't think I can take much more of this. It's Saturday, I want to do something, not sit around like this."

"Yeah, well, we're all stuck here, Kurumu-chan. But if senpai actually did something, it'd go a lot faster." Naruto gave Gin a pointed look but he ignored it.

The succubus groaned and leaned over, resting her head on Tsukune's shoulder as there desks were close together while said human looked away. "Ah~ you're my only safe haven, Tsukune."

* * *

Boring.

That was probably the best word to describe handing out newspapers that was in Naruto's vocabulary. He scowled as he handed another paper to a boy who looked disappointed that he was the one handing it to him. "Don't want it? Leave!" He snapped and the boy jumped before grabbing the newspaper and leaving.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe snapping at people like that wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't his fault!

He had came to the school at first because he thought it'd give him a chance to have a life without being in life and death situations all the time, but the truth was that's exactly what he wanted. It was basically in his blood to risk his life all the time. It only made it worse that there was usually someone to fight, but they weren't really providing any competition for him.

It was annoying him, and he was getting restless. Coming to a school probably hadn't been his best idea, it was like he was locked in a cage-a large cage with his friends, but a cage nonetheless.

He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose before glancing around at the other members of his club-the friends he'd made. They were smiling as they handed out newspapers, even Tsukune, though he did look a bit miffed whenever he handed someone a newspaper who ended up getting a disappointed expression.

He straightened up and forced on an easy smile before handing a newspaper to an admittedly cute girl. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kurumu glomp Tsukune and smash his head between her breasts, exclaiming how happy she was that the newspaper was so popular.

A small chuckle escaped him. Maybe Kurumu's present for him had been her breasts after all.

"I'm scared! Lolicons are scawwwy!" Yukari cried as she ran away from a flock of male students.

He put it to the back of his mind and picked up a newspaper from the stand they were handing out the papers at. _'At least all the work we've been doing for these isn't for nothing.'_ He put the paper down and glanced over to the side when he felt a familiar yoki approaching and saw Gin approaching with his hands in his pockets. He arched an eyebrow, as far as he knew Gin was pretty lazy and didn't show much care or interest in the club at all, just his own benefits.

"How's it goin'? Are you giving out lots of copies?"

"Oh, hi, senpai." Moka greeted in a cheerful mood.

Gin surveyed the area with his eyes and saw all the people surrounding the stand that Kurumu was currently attending to. He looked pleased-glad, even. "It looks like it's a pretty big hit, huh?" Gin smiled slightly, but it wasn't the smile he showed off to girls he was trying to woo. It was a smile one would get when they saw something that was once broken get fixed. "We might even need to start charging for these."

"That's fine with me, senpai..." Naruto smirked at his senior and decided to take a jab at him. "But you wouldn't get any of the money we'd make, seeing as you don't ever do any of the work."

The werewolf huffed through his nose. "I would get some of the money, maybe around a quarter or something. I'm the _President_, right?"

"That's what you're supposed to be." Naruto retorted, idly aware of Tsukune rolling his eyes. "You're more like a reader, though, or even a guinea pig. You just sit around and read the stuff we write."

"Yeah." Tsukune agreed, jumping into the conversation with a newspaper held in his hands. "Maybe if you helped handing out these newspapers we'd think of you as more than just a guinea pig, which is down at the bottom of the ladder, right under nearly useless."

Gin snatched the paper out of Tsukune's hands. "Fine." He sneered, but there was no denying the mirth in his eyes.

Frightened shouts, yelps and murmurs broke out in the crowd that had gathered around their club's stand.

Students parted, and a team of yokai strolled through-their black suits, either stoic or dark expressions, the air of superiority about them, and the way they were pushing people out of their way kind of reminded Naruto of Sasuke. One of them was also telling the students to make way for them, as if they were over nine thousand times more important than everyone.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked as all of them looked at the scene.

"Well, Tsukune, they're pushing and shoving." Naruto remarked offhandedly, placing his hands on the stand and leaning his weight on them slightly, ignoring Tsukune's annoyed glare that he could feel piercing the back of his head.

All of them stopped in front of the stand, and Naruto could tell they were putting all their effort into looking intimidating.

His eyes zeroed in on the one in the middle. He had the strongest yoki out of all of them by a long shot, so much so that compared to him the other yokai in black suits looked like cheap rip-offs.

He had blond hair like him, only it was darker and reached his waist in length. Two cold, harsh and sadistic golden eyes were planted in his eye sockets, right below two eyebrows that might as well have just been dots on his face. He had pointed ears, like one would expect an elf to have, or someone dressing up as an elf for Halloween.

So, naturally, Naruto thought the guy looked like he should be wearing a shirt that said, 'I'm a lummox'.

He cracked a smile as the lummox gave a short bow, his hand resting over his heart with a mocking smile that actually fit his face rather well-as if he'd had a lot of spare time staring in a mirror and practising. "Salutations! I am Kuyo, the Manager of the Public Safety Committee. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too." Naruto said, his eyes briefly flickering over to the stoic Gin before they rested on Kuyo again. "Okay, seeing as you don't look like you know the drill, I'll let you know." He straightened up and hoped he looked professional. "Normally, we don't greet each other like that, we just give you the newspaper and you leave." He raised his eyebrows and leaned forwards, very aware of the tense atmosphere. "Wanna give it a shot?"

Snickers and chuckles were muffled by coughs in the crowd of students. Beside him, Tsukune looked away in an attempt to hide his smirk.

Kuyo's eyes narrowed at him. "Unfortunately, we're not here to receive one of your newspapers. We're here to ask a simple question."

"Wow." Naruto whistled. "Must be one important question if so many of you showed up to ask it. So, what? Do you want me to answer whatever question you have one person at a time, or do you want to find out the answer as a group?"

He could feel that Gin was anxious, and he heard a set of coughs around him from Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka respectively.

A flash of anger entered Kuyo's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by cold glee, as if Kuyo was planning to slaughter his favourite teddy bear. Naruto guessed it was the best part of his day. "The question is: _Who_ gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with the contents that it possesses?" He planted the tips of his fingers on the stand and leaned forward, levelling Naruto with a challenging glare, as if to say, _I'm going to tear your club down and you won't be able to do a thing about it._

Naruto smiled easily, but he could feel his body tensing in preparation, readying itself for anything Kuyo might do. "Good question." He said. "...And it's something I don't have an answer for."

From there, Kuyo apparently lost it, his nostrils flared and his leg came up in an arc from under the stand, snapping it half on impact, though Naruto had no idea how he could be that flexible considering he was a male. "Do you not understand what I'm trying to say?!" Kuyo snarled as newspapers fell around him. "You _don't_ have permission from us to hand out these newspapers! Therefore what you're doing is _illegal!_"

Naruto looked at the destroyed stand for a bit before giving Kuyo an annoyed look. "You're paying for that." He ignored the mutterings in the crowd of students about how he was going to get killed. "And what does it matter anyway? All we did was post an article about the incident concerning Ishigami."

"Exactly!" The splinter Kuyo had caught in his hands lit up in flames and fell to the ground as small embers. "And by doing so you've disturbed the peace in this Academy! We are the ones who enforce the rules and keep the peace, which means that a shoddy upstart Newspaper Club like yourselves needs to get our permission!"

Naruto frowned as Kuyo stepped on a newspaper and squished it into the ground under his foot. "Keeping the peace?" He hoped his voice sounded mocking. "What peace? From what I've seen so far, there's no such thing as peace here, just a bunch of yokai running wild and doing whatever they wish." He scowled, his anger rising at seeing the things the club had worked on treated in such a disrespectful way. "So, please, show me this peace that you're talking about, because apparently you're the only one who can see it!"

Kuyo snarled and red hot flames burst into life in his hands. The crowd of students all took a few steps back, talking excitedly amongst themselves. The Public Safety Committee members took a couple steps back, too, letting Kuyo have his space.

Naruto sneered back at Kuyo, but there was no doubting the excitement he felt. He could practically feel his adrenal gland getting ready to release adrenaline into his system. A kunai popped into his hand and he gripped it firmly.

Before the situation cold escalate any further, Naruto felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked to the side to see Gin with the same stoic expression he had before. "That's enough, Naruto." He said before turning his attention on Kuyo. "Sorry for this, but we know now, so can we just forget this ever happened? We don't want any trouble, Kuyo."

He said the name with such distaste that it made Naruto think he wanted nothing more than to spill Kuyo's guts on the floor.

The fire was extinguished from Kuyo's hands and he patted himself down, as if he had ruined his suit by preparing for a fight. "Fine." A cruel glint shone in his eyes. "Just make sure you keep your underlings in check next time, you mangy dog. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year, now would we?"

Gin's grip on his shoulder tightened but he didn't reply.

Before the Public Safety Committee had fully left the area, one of their members, a girl with purple hair and eyes decided to make one last insult to them by standing on a nearby newspaper and tearing it in half with her feet.

Naruto glared at her smirking face.

The students began to leave, talking amongst themselves as they did so.

He sighed and calmed himself down before turning around and facing his friends who all had their own expressions of anger and annoyance. He assumed they'd been sending their own dirty looks Kuyo and the members of his committee.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Moka asked with concern in her voice. "It looked like you were about to start a fight with him."

"I was going to." Naruto admitted, sending a glance at the werewolf who was still looking in the direction Kuyo and his followers had left. "Senpai, why did you stop me? I could have just beaten him and they would have left us alone."

"No, you couldn't have." Gin replied flatly. "Look, I want you all to burn those papers. It's the only way they'll leave us alone."

"Out of the question." Naruto retorted heatedly. When Gin whirled on him with a glare, he stared back with equal intensity, or at least he hoped he did, he couldn't really tell. "Don't tell me you're being serious about this and that you're actually willing to simply bow down to them like that."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you!" Gin snapped back. "The Public Safety Committee isn't something you want to mess with, Naruto." A small show of sadness entered his eyes and a tad of hesitance, but it was dashed away a second later when Gin's entire expression hardened. "You _will_ burn the papers, end of story."

"Why?" Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "Why are you being like this? Who are they exactly?"

Gin pursed his lips and looked looked the group over, either he was trying to see if there was some way he could get out of it, or he was making sure they were all listening. "They're the Academy's Guardians, and are more or less just over aggressive Student Police."

"I've never seem them before, though." Tsukune said. "If they're what you say, then why haven't they showed themselves before?"

"I'm not surprised you've never seen them, they barely ever do anything." Gin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They've become corrupt. These days their basically just a yakuza gang, roaming around and taking payments from students for things like protection, or like today, permission for handing out newspapers. They're merciless, too, anyone who gets on their bad side is punished severely."

"They sound like a bunch of dirt bags." Naruto grumbled and Gin nodded, apparently agreeing with him.

"They are. But it doesn't change the fact that if we don't listen to them, then, well let's just say that we'll be on their bad side."

Naruto frowned, the way Gin had phrased it made it sound like he'd been on their 'bad side'-which sounded kinda lame, but he went with it anyway-and he didn't like what he found being in that position. "So that's it then, senpai? You're just giving in to them like that."

"Yes." Gin's voice was tight. "I'm not going to argue about this, Naruto. Burn the papers. There's nothing to gain with involving ourselves with them, and I don't want any of you getting involved with old fights." He stared at them to make sure no one was going to argue. "I don't want to hear another word about this, either."

Naruto ground his teeth as Gin turned around and walked off.

* * *

"What a loser!" Apparently Kurumu couldn't hold it in any longer. "Gin-senpai isn't even thinking like a man! And why did he just leave like that?!"

Naruto tapped his index finger on the table they were seated at outside the cafeteria just for the sake of something to do. He'd never really liked sitting in one spot. In the middle of the table was an open box with a bunch of their newspapers. "Calm down, Kurumu-chan." He said in an attempt to placate the succubus. "I'm sure senpai has his reasons for being the way he is."

She wheeled her head around and gave him a glare. "How would you know that?"

They were alone in the area as classes were on, though no one in the group really cared that they were skipping at the moment. "The other day he mentioned having a past with Kuyo and consequently the Public Safety Committee, and from the way he acted today coupled with his words about old fights, then I can safely assume it's not a very good past."

"Kuyo also said something about not wanting a repeat of last year, too." Moka supplied and he nodded.

"It doesn't matter what senpai's past with them or his reasons are!" Kurumu stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "If he's going to be a coward like this, then I'll just hand the newspapers myself!" She grabbed the box in the middle, hefted it up and used her hips to help in carrying it while she grabbed Tsukune's collar with her free hand. "Come on, Tsukune, we'll go hand these papers out!"

"Wait, Kurumu-chan, you can't-"

"Yes I can, Moka, just watch!" She snapped back and began walking off while Tsukune managed to get out of her grip and instead walked alongside her. Whether the human agreed with her or not was a mystery to Naruto, after all, he could have just went along with it so he didn't have to face the succubus' temper.

Moka sighed and slouched in her chair as the two's forms disappeared around a corner. "Why is Kurumu-chan getting so angry?"

Whether she was aware that she was giving Naruto a free view of her cleavage because of her position was unknown to him, but he didn't complain as he leaned his chin on his hands and used his peripherals to satisfy his hormones. "I don't know, Moka-chan." He flinched when he felt Yukari kick his shin from under the table and looked over at her to see the young witch glaring at him, as if she was telling him, _Look at her eyes, no lower._

He rolled his eyes while Moka sat upright in her chair, the dejected expression that had been on her face becoming curious. "Naruto-kun, where did you come from?"

He blinked. "Well... uh..." He coughed and straightened up. "When two people have se-"

"Not like that!" She squeaked, her face doing a very good impression of her hair colour. "I mean, like..." She regained her composure and her face began to return to it's usual pale complex. "You once said that you came from a place that taught you how to use your... yoki, and I was just wondering where that was."

"Oh." He'd known what she was talking about, but he'd have preferred not to talk about it. But looking at her slightly tilted head, curious expression, her eyes lips which looked ready-to-pout, he felt himself asking why he wouldn't talk about it in the first place.

Why was he avoiding the subject of Konoha so much? Probably because it hurt to even think about it-_Blegh!_ The mentally strong part of his brain interrupted the depressing part. _Just talk about it already! Get it off your chest! Man up, Naruto! Geez! You're a shinobi, not some pitiful and cheap rip off that you'd find at a second hand store!_

"Naruto-kun?"

His attention snapped towards Moka and he dismissed the two parts of his brain. The mentally strong side snarled and sneered at him, while the depressed part just looked away with a very Sasuke-like(depressing)aura about it as they both disappeared, hopefully to never see the light of day again. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You were spacing out, that's all."

"Yeah!" Yukari decided now of all times was best for her to speak up with a cheeky grin on her face. "It was like you're mind was fighting itself!" She snorted to herself, as if the idea of that happening to him was entirely possible, which was backed up by her next sentence. "Only someone like you would be able to have a Civil War with yourself."

_'Oh, you have no idea, Yukari-chan.'_ He mused, the mischievous side of his brain taking over and planning on what move to make next in their still ongoing war. He shook it off and forcefully pushed it away and his entire brain kicked back into action, not allowing one side to overthrow the others any longer. "So, you asked where I came from, right? Where I once lived."

The vampire nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, it was a village known as Konoha." Naruto said. He continued on when he saw her mouth open, and he could almost already hear the question rolling off her tongue. "Don't worry if you don't know about it, I doubt anyone alive today would know about it. The village was destroyed a very, _very_, long time ago."

"Oh."

The atmosphere grew awkward. Moka looked apologetic, not for Konoha's destruction, but for bringing up the subject.

He was just glad that she didn't say something like, 'Oh, I'm so sorry'. He'd hated it when people said that whenever someone close to him died, and he just knew he'd hate it if someone were to say it about Konoha. Those set of words just didn't help in any way whatsoever, they actually made it worse.

Boy was he grateful when a bunch of negative emotions hit him-trepidation, being the main one, and it was coming from the direction that Tsukune and Kurumu had left in. "Sorry to put an end to this nice little conversation, but it seems as though Tsukune and Kurumu-chan managed to get themselves in trouble, and going by what has happened recently, I'd bet that it's the Public Safety Committee."

"That's unfair odds." Yukari retorted.

He was spot on with his wager, it seemed. He could already hear the slot machines inside his head going crazy and screaming 'JACKPOT!' over and over again.

An admittedly very ugly and over-sized spider lady with purple hair was in the process of weaving webs around Tsukune who looked repulsed at the sight of her. Around five meters or so away from that scene, Kurumu was tied up against a tree, the same web-like substance keeping her in place as she stared in shock and horror at what was happening to the human.

"...No matter how much you struggle, you won't get anywhere." The yokai was apparently saying, her voice sounded like clicking sounds. Her eight, thin and totally not-human legs were fast at work, weaving the web around Tsukune at a pace that actually impressed Naruto.

He'd tried knitting before. Jiraiya had suggested trying it out on their training trips all those months ago, saying that it would give him some patience. He imagined it was similar in a way.

Moka and Yukari went over to Kurumu as soon as they'd laid their sights on her, while Naruto focused his attention on the arachnid-lady who had just sealed Tsukune's mouth shut. "Hey! Spider-Woman! Over here, pay attention to me in a totally non obnoxious way!"

She reared her ugly head around in his direction, showing off a set of jagged teeth that were probably sharp enough to pierce flesh. Two teeth-at least he thought they were teeth, they were still coming out of her mouth and all-around the size of his forearm reached down to her chin. Her purple eyes didn't have any pupils, and they seemed to have gained an insane, haughty and confident gleam to them.

One of her legs kicked the tied up Tsukune, and he was sent rolling away with a grunt.

"Ah, so you've come to join the slaughter!" She cackled, standing on her two human legs while the other eight squirmed around. It looked like she was grinning, but he couldn't really tell, her giant teeth were in the way.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said. What should he do to her? Sever all of her spider legs? Sure, why not? They were creeping him out anyway. "So.. uh..." A kunai popped into his hand, the tool that was primed and ready to use his special _arachnid only slice_ move. "Never really been one for beating on girls and all that stuff, but I don't think you really fall under that category anymore."

Her legs lashed out, stabbing at the air around them and somehow managing to not hit any of the other limbs. She started to chew, her teeth raking against each other like nails against a blackboard. Her mouth opened in a small _o_, as if she was preparing to spit.

And spit she did.

_'Glorious.'_ Was the first sarcastic thought that went through his head as the web arced through the air, heading straight for him. He moved his head to the side, staring at the Public Safety Committee member while clicking his tongue in annoyance as her spit ball of web sailed straight over his shoulder and splatted against the ground behind him.

"That is absolutely disgusting." He heard Kurumu complain, followed by agreeing words from Moka and Yukari.

"I can't help but agreeing with you, Kurumu-chan." He spoke over his shoulder.

The bad excuse for Spider-Woman snarled-or at least the spider equivalent of a snarl. "This is your only chance!" She exclaimed. "Seeing as you just arrived, I'll warn you, just like I did for those two. If you choose to raise your hand against me and try to stop me from killing your friends, then it can only mean death for you!"

"Oh, how humble of you to give someone like me a warning." He said sarcastically, but she seemed to take it the wrong way and actually looked pleased. "But I'm afraid I'd rather deal with a death threat from an ugly spider than let my friends die."

She dropped down onto the ground, her eight legs that poked out of her stomach holding her up, presumably getting ready to attack or defend. "Then prepare to die, Newspaper Club scum!"

He thought about congratulating her on the award-winning insult, but was forced to think about fighting when multiple web/spit balls were rocketed at him from her mouth. He weaved in an out of them, not really wanting to get anywhere near them let alone get hit by one.

A sound similar to the one he had been making before when he'd been tapping the table reached his ears, just much more fast paced and annoying. He brought his attention over to the Public Safety Committee member who was moving towards him with surprising speed for someone with eight legs. The two human legs she still had were dragged along the way, like they were just extra baggage.

"How nice of you." He smiled as she got closer and closer. His kunai hummed and began to glow an ethereal blue. "You know, I think I recognize you. You were the one who destroyed that newspaper earlier today, weren't you?"

"Naruto-kun, be careful!"

Naruto took Moka's shout in stride, he was ready for the attack, and the kunai was humming away as if the weapon itself was excited.

When his enemy was in range, she pounced-her eight spider legs spread wide as if she was planning on giving him an eight-legged hug of death.

"Too easy." Maybe it would have been a better idea to get two kunai so that he had a weapon for each side, but it was too late now, he could already feel his arm moving like a whirlwind. There was barely any resistance every time he slashed through a leg, and his kunai sliced through each and every single limb.

As soon as the last thin leg had been severed, he placed his hand on her stomach, between where her legs were protruding and her human legs, using the momentum she'd gained to send her into the air and behind him.

It was then that the pain apparently registered in his foes mind, because she let out an ear-piercing scream that made him wince and scrunch up his face. The over-sized spider thumped to the ground, writhing around. It looked like it was trying to get back up, but the stumps which were now it's legs didn't look very sturdy and she kept falling flat on her face.

"Can you go any higher in pitch?" Yukari asked, rubbing her temples as if she was trying to forcefully remove the memory of the sound.

Eventually she stopped trying and collapsed. Either she just gave up, which was unlikely, or she passed out from the pain, having eight legs cut off couldn't have been a very nice feeling.

Naruto turned around to face the others. Apparently they'd gone and gotten Tsukune, because he was lying down next to them, muffled grunts and what he could only guess were complains coming from his covered mouth.

"Be quiet, Tsukune-kun." Moka scolded.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and brought himself up into a sitting position with his legs, which turned out to be more difficult than it seemed and Kurumu ended up helping him. He stared at Naruto pointedly, as if he was saying, _What are you standing there for? Hurry up and cut me loose! And don't laugh!_

The blond grinned slightly and walked over, the kunai in his hand humming with chakra again. "My, my, Tsukune, I didn't know you were into bondage."

* * *

"You said that Keito was defeated?" Kuyo demanded, his eyes boring into his two subordinates who stood at attention and nodded at his question. "It seems that the Newspaper Club does indeed intend to fight us, then." His eyes went around to room in boredom, from the one light hanging from the roof, to the dark walls, to the equally dark ceiling-a perfect setting for an underground club. "Fine, if that is what they so foolishly wish, then I'll destroy them with my own hands."

An amused sounding chuckle reached his ears, and his eyes snapped in the direction it had come form. His two subordinates tensed in preparation but otherwise stayed still. "My, my, it seems as though you're getting ahead of yourself." In the dimly lit room, all Kuyo was able to make out was a white coat and a pair of slim jeans to go along with the feminine voice. By the woman's posture, he could only guess that she were leaning against the wall. "Even you you wouldn't be able to destroy a club for no reason."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just someone who wants to get even with someone from the same club that you want destroyed." He'd wager that there was a smirk on the on her face. "Anyway, back to more important matters. How do you intend to destroy the Newspaper Club?" He wasn't going to reply, but she continued on as if she hadn't expected him to anyway. "If only there was something, just one bit of information that would grant you the ability to destroy them..."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

"About the Newspaper Club? Quite a bit, actually. And it just so happens that I have that one bit of information that would allow you to destroy them."

"Tell me. Everything."

* * *

**Chapter 12 done!**

**Don't know how to feel about this chapter, really. At the start I was fine with it, but towards the end the quality began to drop, imo. Though that might have to do with the fact that I wrote the last 2k words or so in one sitting while jacked up on Red Bull.**

**So~, what is Ishigami(Come on, everyone knows it's her already)up to, I wonder? What bit of information does she have? Ah, maybe I should drop it and stop trying to be dramatic, it really doesn't suit my personality...and it probably won't be much of a surprise or a good reveal when I write it up, anyway.**

**That's that! This chapter's a thing! It exists! An hour late from when I usually update, but you can put the blame on having to do a project for my course at TAFE.**

**BYE~~~~ - the more squiggly lines, the better.**


	13. The start of a not-so-schoolyard fight

A Shinobi Among Yokai Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

_Madara-as in the real, one and only ancient old shinobi-wasn't having much of a hard time, or at least it didn't seem that way to Naruto. His arms were crossed, and his long, spiked hair flowed down his back, with a bang covering his right eye._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, looked half-dead. His entire left forearm was missing, and what was left had been wrapped in bandages that had turned a dull red. He was on his knees, using his only existing hand to support himself. A purple, ethereal ribcage surrounded him, much like the blue being surrounding Madara._

_"That's all you've got to show me?" Madara sounded annoyed more than anything. "How... disappointing."_

_Naruto kept running along the sand towards their location. He was behind Madara and the Uchiha didn't seem to notice his presence, so if he could just get in close enough..._

_Sasuke spat on the sand-a red, thick and gooey liquid that was probably a combination between saliva and blood. He stood on his own two feet again, the ribcage gaining two arms, a neck and a skull as he did so. "I'm not dead yet."_

_Naruto was much closer now-around fifteen meters or so, and Madara still seemed oblivious to him. A clone burst into existence beside him and started gathering chakra into his palm._

_Within a short time he was behind the Susanoo covered Madara, a sphere of rotating chakra with four large points that resembled a shuriken spinning around it in his hand and creating a loud, screeching noise. If Madara hadn't noticed him before, he sure did now, but it wouldn't exactly matter, he was already in place._

_Naruto thrust his hand forwards..._

* * *

"You damn stupid idiots! You're telling me that you beat one of them up?!"

"Yeah." Naruto replied bluntly. All of them were sitting in the front row of the class, Yukari had pulled up a desk and sat between Moka and him like usual while Gin was up the front doing a nice impression of someone who needed anger management classes.

"And after I specifically told you not to involve yourselves with them?!"

"Uh-huh." He tried to suppress an amused smile. "It was, like, fifteen minutes after you told us, too."

"Gah!" The werewolf threw his hands up in the air before slumping against the chalkboard and hissing in a breath through his teeth. "Why? Why did you _have_ to go and disobey what I told you and start a fight with them?"

"Actually, from what Tsukune told us, they were the ones to start it." The blond spared a glance at the human.

"Ah... well, yeah, I mean, kinda." It came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

"You don't seem so sure of yourself." Gin pointed out flatly before sighing and letting his head roll back until it collided with the chalkboard, causing a small thud. "Kuyo will probably be around here soon with some of his goons, and he's probably going to want to tear the club down."

Naruto clucked his tongue. "I figured as much." He admitted. "That stuck-up jackass doesn't seem like the type to sit around and do nothing when one of his 'goons', as you put it, has been defeated. Whether we acted first or not probably won't matter to him."

Gin snorted. "You got that right."

Moka frowned. "What are we going to do then? We can't just let Kuyo take the club down."

"And we won't." Naruto said with an agreeing hum.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kurumu asked curiously. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Kinda, sorta, maybe." He muttered and the others in the room stared at him, as if they were saying, _And what would your kinda, sorta, maybe plan be, Mr. Strategist?_ The sarcasm in the imaginary voices wasn't missed by him. "You want me to say it? Alright. Screw it. Huddle around. You too, Gin-senpai, don't just stand there and be depressing."

When he'd finished explaining what was on his mind, Gin leaned back, heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "That's insane." He said bluntly, not looking overly excited about his idea. "Not only would I never do it within my lifetime, there's flaws in it and it's way too risky."

"Do you have a better idea then?" Naruto demanded, frowning at how Gin looked like he didn't even want to protect the club. "I'm all for taking suggestions, strategy like this really isn't my thing; I'm more of an on the fly kind of guy."

"Suggestions, huh? How about you go give Kuyo an apology and beg for him not to destroy the club. How about that?" Gin huffed. "It's probably the only chance we have right now for the club to not be demolished."

Kurumu opened her mouth like she was going to protest, but whatever words she was going to say died in her mouth when the door rolled open with a slam. All of their eyes went over to where the sound had come from to see Kuyo standing there with a few of his underlings behind him.

Naruto raised his hand in a wave. "Hey."

Kuyo smiled, but it wasn't a smile that said 'I'm a nice guy', it was a smile that said 'I'm imagining what your body would look like after hours of torture'. "I suppose that you're all ready to face the consequences of your actions?"

"Actions?" Tsukune gave Kuyo a look and the yokai gave him a hard stare that made him pale slightly, but he went on anyway. "You mean us defending ourselves from your subordinate, right?"

"Defending yourselves?" Kuyo made it sound like the two words were a duo of aliens. "You call severing Keito's limbs an act of self defence?"

"Ah." Naruto dragged the attention towards himself. "That was me, so there's really no reason to bring everyone else into this."

Kuyo managed to look somewhat satisfied by his admission, a stark contrast to what Naruto had expected. "It's good that you were honest, but that isn't all that I'm here for." He didn't wait for any sort of response. "Uzumaki Naruto, we have come across some evidence that concerns you and the human blood that runs through your veins."

When Naruto had thought about his identity of being a human got out, he'd expected an explosion from everyone bar the people who already knew. So he was surprised when everyone in the immediate area, including the students who had been watching what was going on through the windows, simply looked at Kuyo as if he'd suddenly turned from a yokai to a big pile of mush labelled 'STUPID'.

"You're kidding, right?" Yukari was the first one to break the silence. "There's no way that he's human. It's just not possible for a human to do the things that he's done."

_'I am human.'_ Naruto thought, but kept it to himself.

"Yeah!" Kurumu exclaimed in agreement. "He beat Saizo, all those mermaids while standing on top of water, the class representative and his friends, and he defeated Ishigami just recently, too. Do you really think that a human would be able to do that on his own?"

"What we think is irrelevant, _succubus__._" Kuyo spat, glaring at Kurumu who's confidence had apparently withered down. "We're well aware of what Uzumaki has done in the past, but that alone isn't enough to negate the evidence we've come across. So sit down and keep your mouth shut."

Tsukune and Moka were looking at him with worried expressions, Yukari looked indignant, Kurumu's expression was a mix between disbelief and nervousness, while Gin was grinding his teeth and looked like he couldn't decide who he wanted to send a spiteful look at.

"Fine." Naruto stood up and gave Kuyo an easy smile; he just hoped it didn't show how much he wanted to turn the yokai into the aforementioned pile of mush. "I'll let you arrest me or whatever, but in return you don't lay a hand on anyone else."

"We were only coming to get you, anyway." Kuyo spun on his heel and made his way out, gesturing for him to follow.

Moka stood up from her chair, placed her hands on the desk in front of her and gave him a concerned look. "Make sure to be careful, alright?"

He gave her a small smirk in return. "Moka-chan, when am I anything but careful?"

As he walked out of the room, he heard Tsukune snort at his statement. Kuyo and the three other members of the Public Safety Committee that had come along were standing there. Kuyo directed him in the middle so that he was surrounded on all sides.

Naruto didn't really see the point in it at first as he was going willingly, but he soon found out the reason. Any students they walked by stopped to stare and muttered among themselves while pointing towards him. He pursed his lips, Kuyo wanted everyone's attention on his 'prisoner'; either because he wanted to show off what happened to anyone who spoke out against him, or it was just to plainly spite the blond, maybe even both.

"So, do any of you guys happen to know where the closest bathroom is? I really gotta go."

* * *

Tsukune didn't know what to think of his day.

He'd woken up early in the morning wide awake instead of having the usual sleepiness, he'd had a good breakfast, and the morning classes hadn't been bad either.

But then everything had started to go downhill when it came time to start handing out the newspapers. When they'd began setting up their stand, he'd tripped and let a box of newspapers he'd been holding sprawl everywhere, then when he'd been handing them out everyone he handed a paper to looked disappointed, and of course came the part when Kuyo had shown himself and almost started duking it out with Naruto in the middle of the school.

After that moment, he'd been dragged off by Kurumu to continue handing out more papers, only to be interrupted by the Public Safety Committee member who was apparently called Keito. Sure, Naruto had ended up dealing with her with ease by taking her limbs off, it had still made him feel useless; being tied and gagged by web while your friend fought someone who'd attacked you wasn't exactly something he wanted to go through again.

_Then_ after all that nonsense, Kuyo had whisked Naruto away under the assumption of him being a human, which was actually a true fact.

"Ugh." He groaned and leaned back in his chair, wishing that he didn't feel so useless.

"Well, what now?" Tsukune glanced over at the succubus who had spoken with an uneasy expression on her face. "We can't just let Kuyo have his way with Naruto-kun, can we?"

Tsukune wanted to point out how wrong her sentence sounded when phrased that way, but he held his tongue as it would be uncalled for.

"Sure we can." Gin said, leaning against the chalkboard with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. "You heard what Kuyo said, right? Naruto has human blood running through him, and with the way he phrased it, he didn't mean that Naruto was a half-breed, either."

"You don't actually believe that though, do you?" Yukari began to protest. "I mean, with all he's capable of doing and the fact that he's here in this school, it just isn't possible that he'd be human."

Tsukune glanced around the room. All of the students who had been watching what Kuyo was doing there before had dispersed, and Moka was fiddling with her hands and staring off into space. Other than that, the room seemed darker and colder overall, as if someone had turned the heater off and dimmed the lights.

"It is possible. Maybe humans have some sort of energy like our yoki, or he could be some experiment that the human's conducted in secret." Gin pursed his lips and looked them all over. They must have had pretty incredulous looks on their faces, because Gin grunted in annoyance and pressed his back more into the chalkboard. "Look, I don't know, I'm just throwing guesses out there."

Even though Tsukune was pretty baffled about Gin's guess of Naruto being an experiment, he knew what he was talking about when it came to the energy that Naruto had: Chakra-and apparently every single human had it, if what Naruto had said was anything to go by.

"You sound like a conspiracy theorist." Yukari said flatly.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Tsukune said, straightening up in his chair. He chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. "Even if Naruto is a human, which I'm not saying he is, would it really matter? He's still our friend, right?"

Gin didn't look like he was going to be answering any time soon, but Yukari and Kurumu both hesitated-probably mulling over what they would think of the blond if he turned out to be a human in their eyes.

Yukari was the first one to break the small silence that had descended upon the room. She nodded, seemingly having made up her mind. "Yeah, he'd still be ou-" She paused briefly. "_my_ friend."_  
_

Everyone-Gin included-turned their attention onto the resident succubus, and she sunk in her chair at the sudden attention. "Y-yeah, of course."

Tsukune nodded, satisfied, as the question applied to him, too. "Alright, then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him out of Kuyo's grasp."

"Okay." Kurumu straightened in her chair, trying to put on a serious expression. It looked pretty ridiculous on her in Tsukune's opinion, seeing as it was such a contrast to her usual happy or seductive one. "But what can we do? It's not like we can just bust into wherever their HQ is."

"...Actually, maybe we can do exactly that." Moka suddenly spoke up, apparently having come out of her daze. Tsukune blinked at her in surprise but didn't say anything and she continued. "We can use the plan that Naruto-kun came up with earlier and get him out of there."

Before anyone could voice their agreement or disagreement, Gin stood up to his full height and scowled. "Now hold on a minute." He leaned forwards and planted his hands on the desk at the front of the room, looking each of them in the eyes individually and appearing pretty intimidating as he did so. "This is Kuyo you're talking about, not your everyday not-so-friendly-but-weak yokai. Besides..." He waved his hand in Moka's direction, gesturing to her rosary. "Naruto's the only one who can take that off, right?"

"Yes, but..." Moka frowned.

She looked like she was about to say more, but a sudden and very familiar voice interjected itself from the back of the room. "I'm right here, ya know."

Tsukune's head whipped around to face the blond who was sitting in a chair at the back of the room in a leisurely fashion. He almost choked on his tongue, but he managed to get out. "W-wha- but, weren't you just...?"

His face must of looked pretty stupid, because Naruto gave him an amused grin. "Yeah, I was-well, still am. I'm just a clone, Tsukune."

Oh right, Naruto could do stuff like that, the bastard.

"That solves that." Moka smiled at Gin as if she'd just won some sort of fierce debate. Tsukune idly wondered why she had been spacing out before when she seemed perfectly fine now.

"Wait a minute, how'd you manage to make a clone while walking with them?" Tsukune asked.

"Ah, that was easy. I-or the boss, whatever-just said that he needed to go to the bathroom, and seeing as I'd gone with him willingly, it wasn't much of a problem." The clone stretched. "Then I just teleported to that." He, or it, pointed upwards, and Tsukune was able to make out a line of kanji on the ceiling when he squinted.

"You mean... you teleported to the ceiling?"

"Yeah."

"And you were watching us from there?"

"No, I dropped down into the chair about a minute ago when I announced my arrival." The clone tilted its head to the side, apparently curious. "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just..." Tsukune waved a dismissive hand in its direction. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, well..." The clone stood up. "My purpose for coming here was to let all of you know that the real Naruto is perfectly fine, and there's no need to worry."

"Hold on!" Up the front, Gin waved his hands in an 'all stop' manner. "You're saying that you _teleported?_ Since when could you do that?"

The clone blinked, but Kurumu decided to take up the task of answering in a deadpan tone. "Since forever, senpai. He's always been able to do that."

"Well so-orry." Gin crossed his arms, looking a bit miffed. "Apparently I was the only one who didn't know."

"That aside..." Moka stood up and sauntered over to the clone. Tsukune didn't know what she was feeling, but going from her expression, she seemed eager, as if she had something to prove. When she reached Naruto's clone, she placed a hand on her rosary which had gained a red and slitted pupil before looking him-or it-in the eyes. "Naruto-kun, can you?"

The blond clucked his tongue in contemplation. "Are you sure?" He asked, arching a curious brow. "You really want to risk yourself?" She nodded resolutely, and he sighed. "Alright then." He reached up, grabbed her seal, and easily took it off with a quick flick of his wrist.

As soon as the soft clanking sound reached Tsukune's ears, an energy that he'd become familiar with over his time at Yokai Academy exploded into existence-yoki.

* * *

Naruto sighed contently, shutting the swinging door to the bathroom behind him. When he'd brought his eyes up, he was met with an annoyed stare from Kuyo, and the usual stoic ones from the other members of the Public Safety Committee. "Sorry about that." He apologised half-heartedly. "But I'm all done now, so let's continue with this thing."

Instead of replying, Kuyo simply sneered at him before resuming his old position at the front while the others crowded around him. They set off down the hallways of the academy again.

_'Oldest trick in the book.'_ Naruto mused to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

**"What book?"**

_'Ah, hey Kurama, you've been quiet recently.'_

**"What'd you expect?"** The Biju shot back, sounding bored. **"There hasn't been really anything interesting going on with your life recently."**

_'It's probably going to get interesting again real soon.'_ He shot back, somewhat annoyed at his partner's jab at his apparently uninteresting life. _'I'll probably be getting into a fight with this Kuyo guy soon, so you can just sit back and watch.'_

He didn't get a reply, but he would bet that Kurama probably had his chin resting on his human-like hand, observing what was going on with his usual red and slitted eyes.

They kept moving, occasionally walking by a class that was full of students that looked at them with curiosity and interest while they ignored their annoyed teacher. Eventually, they came to a set of double doors that Kuyo slammed open without pausing in his stride. Beyond the doors was a stack of stairs that presumably led to some sort of underground HQ.

_'How original.'_ Naruto thought as they walked down, his mind briefly flashing to Orochimaru's underground bases that had the same feeling that Kuyo's gave off-dark, cold, and downright creepy.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Naruto noticed that they were in a long, dimly lit corridor. Along the left side of the corridor were doors-probably eight in total, each with about ten meters of brick wall separating them. On the right side near the end of the corridor, there were another four doors, with the same amount of space separating as the others.

They took the fifth door on the left. Instead of brick walls, there was iron bars going horizontally and vertically, with small, perfectly square rooms behind them. In the small rooms were various yokai; some were in a fetal position muttering to themselves, others were pacing, and some were even thrashing at the bars with wild and panicked eyes.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Kuyo gloated, gesturing to the row of cells on either side of them with his arms. There was smugness, satisfaction, a sense of completion, and glee in his tone-a weird combination in Naruto's opinion, but he went with it.

"Sure, I mean, if you're into stuff like that." Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He waved his hand at Kuyo who had turned his head around to glance at him. "Let's just keep walking."

As they walked, some of the bolder prisoners were shouting out things in a somewhat crazed manner, like: "Let us out, let us out of here!"

"All I did was badmouth the Committee a little!" One shouted, baring his teeth and showing off his elongated canines that reached over his bottom lip. "_Come on!_ We won't do anything against you guys again!"

It wasn't much longer on their journey before one of the prisoners lashed out directly at Kuyo. The yokai's arm bulged and reached through the bars, becoming more and more grotesque until it was what could only be described as a deformed claw. He took a swipe at the back of Kuyo's head, right in front Naruto's body. "Let us out of here, Kuyo!"

As if he'd done it millions of times before, Kuyo swiftly placed his hand on the offending yokai's chest and his body suddenly combusted into bright, hot flames. The smell of burning flesh reached Naruto's nose almost instantly, and the claw that had been in motion stopped in its tracks.

"You pathetic low-class yokai." Kuyo sneered, a hint of satisfaction and glee slithering its way into his voice. "What were you planning to do? You never had a chance of even touching me in the first place."

Naruto wasn't a fan of watching people burn, but even he couldn't draw his eyes away from the sight of the yokai writhing around and letting out short screams of pain as he did a nice impression of a Yokai Olympic Torch. It was actually kind of interesting, in that same kind of way when he'd seen the first three Saw movies on the plane-he knew it should be disturbing and gut wrenching, but he couldn't find it in him to look away.

The flames died down, and Naruto shook his head. _'I really need to find a hobby.'_

To add insult to injury, Kuyo planted his foot through the iron bars and slammed it down onto the downed yokai's skull. "Oh no, you won't be going anywhere. You have turned against this academy, and as such, we of the Public Safety Committee are the ones who dish out your punishment, and we're not going to be letting any one of you out any time soon."

The yokai let out a strangled gurgle that sounded like: "Hrggl..." or maybe it was more of a: "Ghhlg..."

Kuyo removed his foot and planted it on the ground outside of the cell before turning to Naruto. "Now that the nuisance is dealt with, how about showing us your true form? Just like this pathetic being here."

* * *

Moka was indecisive.

She didn't know whether she wanted to throw Naruto's clone through some walls, or simply kick him right where it hurt most; she'd heard that males tended to squeal when that happened.

**"What?"** Moka demanded, crossing her arms. It came out harsher than she'd intended, but went along with it and didn't bother to correct herself.

The clone leaned forwards and raised its eyebrows. "What do you mean 'what'? You were just listening, weren't you?"

Moka repressed the urge to twitch at the way it'd made it sound like she'd been eavesdropping on a private conversation. **"Yes, I was, but why should I bother helping? I thought that your creator was able to take care of himself."**

"Uh-huh." It agreed, seemingly taking her words as if she was praising the real Naruto. "He is, but... does the other Moka-chan have a different name?"

**"Omote, apparently."**

"Right. Anyway, as I was saying, Omote-can I just say how weird this entire two personality thing is?" She scowled, and it continued. "Omote made the decision of going after my creator; she seemed pretty determined, too." Moka probably didn't look too convinced, as the clone scratched the back of its head and gained an awkward expression. "...And the blood thing?"

If her mouth had been opened, Moka would bet that there would probably be a trail of drool escaping it. But as it was, her mouth was closed, and her expression didn't change; she refused to be degraded into a mess just because of Naruto's blood, even if it tasted like it should be some sort of godly food.

The clones eyes gained a victorious gleam, and she forced herself to not sneer at it. **"Fine. I'll do it, but I expect compensation."**

Naruto's clone grinned, apparently satisfied with her decision. "Got it." Its grin widened slightly, losing the satisfaction and becoming more teasing. "So it's only compensation now? Not an actual payment?"

Before she could decide on how to painfully destroy the clone, it was gone, leaving a plume of smoke in its wake that Moka waved away with her hand. She spun on her heel and made her way to the sliding door with as much dignity she could muster after having someone's physical copy explode in front of her.

"W-wait a minute! Hold on!" Moka glanced to the side just in time to see Tsukune stumble out of his chair like a drunk person, using the other desks around him to keep himself stable. "We're all going."

**"No."** Moka said flatly. She must have been scowling pretty heavily, because Tsukune recoiled and averted his eyes from hers. **"Someone like you would only get in the way."**

Tsukune looked like he was going to retort, but Kurumu beat him to the punch by speaking up. "What do you mean someone like him?"

**"He's too weak."** Moka pointedly ignored Gin openly leering at her, and turned her attention towards Yukari and Kurumu. **"You two, on the other hand, will be coming."**

The succubus blinked and leaned forward on her desk. "Okay, sure, but why do you need us two?"

**"I can't be in more than one place at once, unlike that idiotic blond, and I'm certainly not going to be taking the perverted werewolf-"** She glanced at Gin who looked more than a little bit indignant about her remark. **"-and Aono will only get in the way, like I said before. So the two of you are my only options, and I'm only reluctantly taking them."**

She could see Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune in her direct line of sight, and Gin was in her peripherals, and they all had varying looks of annoyance and even anger to a certain degree.

The silence that had descended upon them lasted for a full two seconds before Yukari stood from her desk, the chair she'd been seated at sliding back along the floor as she did so. Her expression had become defiant, but Moka didn't care; so long as the girl cooperated without complaint, then it was all good.

"Let's get going, then." Yukari said. "We've got an annoyance to pick up."

* * *

Naruto grimaced, the image of a murderous-looking and unsealed Moka entering his head as his clone had apparently dispersed itself. That wasn't a good thing, and neither was the situation he was in.

In front of him, Kuyo was standing and giving him a glare that could probably make a baby ball its eyes out. "Well?" The Head of the Public Safety Committee demanded. "Are you going to transform, or not?"

Naruto's attention snapped back towards the yokai and he smiled sheepishly, idly scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry." He said without bothering to put any sincerity into it. "It just takes a lot of concentration for me to transform, okay? I'm not very good at it."

"Really?" Kuyo sounded and looked perplexed, as if just the idea of him transforming into his true form being difficult was out of the world. "It's supposed to be more difficult transforming into a human form, not the other way around."

"Yeah, well I'm different, I guess." He crossed his arms and leaned against the iron bars of one of the cells. There wasn't any ill intent coming from the prisoners directed at him, so he was confident they wouldn't touch him. "Why do you think I'm always fighting looking like this?" He gestured to himself. "It's because it takes time. Sheesh, you'd think that people would use their brains once in a while."

Ignoring the sneer that Kuyo delivered him with an extra slice of seething eyes at the not-so-subtle insult he'd given the yokai, Naruto closed his eyes and mused over his situation, hoping that he looked like he was concentrating.

Apparently Moka had decided to start some sort of rescue mission, which was fine seeing as he hadn't been captured by Fairy Tail, and it wasn't like she was a baby, so she could make her own decisions. Then the other Moka had gotten involved, and going by her not-so-happy expression he'd received from his clone's memories, he was going to have a very stiff neck later.

Other than that, he had to fool everyone in the immediate area into thinking that he wasn't human, which sounded much easier than it actually was. It wasn't like he had any transformation that would really make him look even remotely similar to a yokai, either. Sure, he had senjutsu which changed the colour of his eyes, but that was it, Kuyo probably wouldn't be very convinced, and neither would the others around.

He debated on using Kurama's chakra, but threw the idea into the trash can labelled 'STUPID IDEAS' in big, bold letters. Okay, admittedly, he could use just the cloak around his body, but what kind of transformation was that? He'd need to fully transform for it to be believable.

Naruto could almost picture the scene, him gaining a giant fox made of chakra around him while levelling everything around just by being there, and consequently killing everyone on accident. _'Great idea, Naruto.'_ He thought sarcastically. _'A real Ace in the Hole.'_

Before Naruto could continue his musings, Kuyo's hands lit up in flames, dragging the blond's attention towards the yokai who was sneering at him... again. "You're out of time." He declared, sounding more giddy than sympathetic. "If it takes you so long to transform, then you don't deserve to live as a yokai, as such a disgrace."

Naruto got off the wall and gave Kuyo a small, excited smirk. Screw trying to think of a way to lie his way out, he wanted to fight Kuyo. "Oh, you can try if you really want." It sounded more cocky than it did in his head, but it didn't really matter. "But I'm not just going to sit around, Kuyo."

Some of the prisoners edged closer to the action behind the bars with excited faces, while others shuffled away, obviously not wanting to get too close to what would soon become a battlefield. The members of the Public Safety Committee that had escorted him got out of the way, looking confident that Kuyo would win.

Kuyo looked downright murderous, and not in the same way Moka had. His eyes, expression, the way he was standing, and practically everything about him all but radiated blood lust and the will to kill Naruto and anyone who decided to get in his way.

Naruto would like to say he looked pretty fierce as well, but he couldn't tell, he didn't have a mirror.

Before the two teens could even begin killing each other, the soft clacking of what sounded like wooden sandals reached their ears. "Now, now, Kuyo." The familiar female voice chided as the clacking sounds go louder. Even as this distraction was going on, Naruto hadn't dared to look away from Kuyo, and vice versa. "You promised that I would be the one to kill him."

"Don't get in the way, Ishigami." Kuyo ordered coldly, not even sparing the woman a glance as she came into Naruto's view, standing a couple of meters behind his enemy. "I'm changing our arrangement right now. You can get his charred corpse, perhaps even put it into that pathetic collection you were babbling to my subordinates about."

Ishigami still had the bandanna around her head, but the braided hair that she once had was no where to be seen, and that made Naruto smile. "A charred corpse?" She snarled, and Naruto idly noted that a lot of yokai tended to use that look in almost the exact same way. "I don't want a corpse! The Newspaper Club took everything from me-my job, my honour, and my snakes!"

Before Ishigami could continue babbling, Naruto injected himself into the conversation, annoyed that she was getting in the way of his fight. "Look, lady, the club didn't take everything from you. No one _took_ your job, we just got you fired. What honour did you have to begin with? And finally, you could have always either sticky-taped or super-glued your snakes back on, they were still living."

Ishigami's attention turned to him, her eyes gleaming like a snake's would when they find their prey. "Don't you even start! You're the one I want to kill the most! I want to-"

"_Look,_ Ishigami." Naruto interrupted more forcefully. "I honestly couldn't care about what you want any less, really. All I care about right now is fighting Kuyo, so just get out of the way." He paused briefly. "Actually, you know what? I don't care anymore. Get in the way if you want, but no one's going to pay any attention to your cold and dead body later."

He lunged.

* * *

Moka swung her leg, obliterating the brick wall her limb had collided with. Rubble flew everywhere, mostly landing in the room she'd busted into.

The room was dimly lit, with the only light source being a bulb hanging from a chain in the middle of the room about a meter above a steel chair. Attached to the floor around the chair were chains, with each link looking as rusty and old as each other.

Off to her left, there was a bench made entirely out of stone that seemed attached to the wall. On that bench was an assortment of tools-a screwdriver, a portable drill, a nail gun, a heretic's fork, a thumbscrew, a tongue tearer, there was even a lead sprinkler and a can of gasoline; tools that could be used for torture and interrogation, no doubt.

There was the sound of fighting ahead-fire burning, metal clanging, and what sounded like a wall crumbling. Behind her, she heard Kurumu mutter just loud enough for her and Yukari to hear. "You didn't have to destroy the wall, Moka."

**"I did."** Moka replied without missing a beat before walking through the sizeable hole that was easily big enough to fit all three of them and towards the other side of the room. **"Uzumaki is just up ahead, and I don't want to waste my time."**

The closer they got to the opposite wall, the louder the sounds of fighting got.

A few meters away from the wall, Moka stopped, causing Yukari to bump into her and murmur an "ow." Before any could ask what she was doing, there was a _thump_ that came from the other side of the wall, followed by said wall imploding. Rubble flew towards them and landed at their feet along with the person they were searching for looking just as surprised as they were.

Naruto was in the air horizontal for only a second before he seemed to realise what had happened and righted himself before gravity could have a chance to slam him into the floor. His clothes were slightly singed, but that was all that Moka could make out as a potential injury.

"Uh, hi..." He said lamely.

Yukari peeked out from behind Moka. "What... did you just do?"

"Well..." He scratched his head and surveyed the room which had bricks and stone hanging around in random places. "I went to land on the wall and... it kinda just broke..."

"What the hell were you doing that made you accidentally destroy a wall by landing on it?" Kurumu sounded just as flabbergasted as Moka felt.

"Ah-" Before Naruto got to tell them why he was trying to stand on a wall, he was forced to move out of the way as a ball of fire around the size of Moka's fist was sent soaring through the broken wall-thankfully it missed the can of gasoline. Naruto pointed at Kuyo who had come around the corner with another ball of fire hovering just above his hand. "Just started fighting that guy."

Moka crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look. **"Why am I not surprised that you've already started fighting with him not even ten minutes after you left?"**

Naruto placed his hand over his heart with an expression of mock hurt. "Oh, Moka-chan, you wound me so. You make it sound like I'm some sort of rampaging beast that only knows how to fight."

**"You might as well be."**

Naruto looked like he was going to retort, but whatever was going to come out of his mouth was cut off when Kuyo spoke up. "Good, there's more of you here. This will save me some time."

Naruto frowned and shuffled around until he was closer to standing in front of them-something that annoyed Moka. "What do you mean by that?" He asked with a fierce expression. "I thought this was just between the two of us."

"Oh, please." Kuyo snorted and rolled his eyes as the flame that had been hovering in his hand slowly disappeared. "This was never between just us two. The Newspaper Club was always going to get what was coming to it-that was the plan from the beginning."

Naruto clucked his tongue, his frown becoming more apparent with annoyance and confusion. "Then why didn't you just outright say that you thought I was a human when you _visited?_"

"Thought?" Kuyo parroted the word. "No, we never _thought_ that you're a human, we _know_ you are."

Naruto stiffened subtly, but Moka still noticed. "...And how would you know something like that?" Out of the corner of her eyes, Moka noticed Kurumu bite her lip while Yukari drew in a sharp breath; well, she kind of expected something more from Naruto all but admitting what he was in front of them, but oh well.

Kuyo smirked, as if he knew his next words would irritate the blond. "Why would I say something like that? That'd be just giving everything away."

Naruto pursed his lips, but he didn't seem overly surprised. "Fine, have it your way, I'll just beat the answers out of you."

Flames seemed to rise from the ground around Kuyo, swirling and coiling around him, making the air itself hotter. The gleam that Kuyo had when he'd entered their view before rose in his eyes once again, and Moka would wager that if it could speak, it would be spouting its want to kill everything.

She tensed and got herself ready. There was absolutely no way that she'd come all this way just to talk, she _was_ going to take part in it whether anyone wanted her to or not.

* * *

Naruto flew through a set of hand seals as if he'd done them thousands and thousands of times before-which he had, if he counted his usage of clones. He breathed in deeply; his cheeks puffed out, and his chest expanded more than it should be possible before he opened his mouth, leaned forward, and let his technique go.

There was a faint whistling sound while deep cuts appeared on the ground at separate intervals, each one closer to Kuyo than the last. Suddenly, the flames around Kuyo burned brighter, the air turned even hotter than it already was, and the fire expanded, flooding the corridor behind the fire-wielding yokai.

Yukari wiped the back of hand across her forehead to clear the sweat that had gathered from immense heat. "W-what.. was that?"

"That was me." Naruto said bluntly.

"Why would you...?" She trailed off as the flames eased, simmering down to the level they'd been at previously.

Naruto sighed as Kuyo took a few steps towards them, looking more like he was rejuvenated rather than burnt to a crisp like Naruto had hoped. That had been his plan-to see how much of his own flames Kuyo could handle, apparently it was a fair amount, oh well.

Behind the Head of the Public Safety Committee, small flames still burned in various places-on the walls, floor, and even the rubble. Strangely enough, Kuyo's uniform was still in pristine condition, huh, go figure.

**"That was a stupid idea."** Moka decided to supply rather bluntly.

"Yeah, thanks, I know that now." He murmured before glancing over his shoulder at Kurumu and Yukari. "You two might want to stand back, I wouldn't want either of you to get in the way." When they didn't offer up an argument, he turned his attention back on Kuyo and directed his next question to Moka. "You're going to fight no matter what I say, aren't you?"

**"I didn't come all this way just to talk."**

"...Fine."

* * *

**Chapter 13 done!  
**

**Yeah, I just did that after taking a week off. For anyone who actually cares or is curious, I took a week off because: 1) BF4 and AC4 came out, 2) I'm _still_ pretty hooked on GTA Online(It's so damn fun), and 3) last week was the last class for my TAFE course this year, so I was giving my attention to that as well.**

**Mikogami looks pretty bad ass in his true form from the latest manga chapter of R+V.**


End file.
